Muérdago & Mortífagos
by Holofernes
Summary: Obligado a ocultarse de los mortífagos, Draco es enviado a casa de Hermione como indeseado regalo de Navidad. ¿El orgullo de los Malfoy, conviviendo durante veinte días con una manada de muggles ebrios de espíritu navideño y una Gryffindor hostil? DMHG
1. Se busca hogar para un Malfoy

**¡Bienvenidos a mi primer fic de Harry Potter! Después de escribir sobre Naruto, me apetecía cambiar de fandom. Pero antes de nada, disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece. Si fuera mío, estaría en las Bahamas sorbiendo un daiquiri y tomando el sol. Esta historia sólo es una ficción propia inspirada por los personajes de la señora Rowling.**

**Os pido paciencia, porque va a ser un fic largo. Intentaré recompensar vuestra constancia actualizando con la máxima rapidez posible, pero ya os anticipo que soy muy lenta escribiendo. El pairing principal es Draco x Hermione. Cualquier otro pairing que aparezca, como el HarryxGinny o el RonxHermione, es puramente secundario.**

**Este fic es esencialmente AU. Dumbledore se ha enfrentado contra Voldemort y ha logrado dejarle herido de muerte, por lo que los Mortífagos confían en poder recuperarle iniciando un ritual de sangre durante la noche de Fin de Año. Por su parte, Dumbledore también ha quedado gravemente herido, y Snape es su brazo ejecutor. Es el séptimo año en Hogwarts, y están a punto de comenzar las vacaciones de Navidad. Aquí arranca la historia.**

* * *

-_Para_.

-Qué.

-Que estás poniendo nerviosa con tus paseos- restalló Ginny.

Ignorando totalmente a su hermana, Ron Weasley hizo un gesto de desesperación hacia la puerta del aula de pociones.

-¿Pero por qué no sale del examen? Lleva ya dos horas ahí dentro. ¿Se puede saber qué está haciendo?

-Escribir en los márgenes- sugirió Harry con una risita.- Ya sabes cómo es Hermione.

Ron soltó un bufido y se dejó resbalar por la pared hasta caer sentado junto a Harry.

-O citarle a Snape las referencias bibliográficas que ha usado para responder al examen- se sumó Ginny.

Ron se pasó una mano por el pelo, y volvió a resoplar.

-Ahora en serio: todos habéis visto que el examen SÓLO tenía una hoja ¿verdad?-esperó a que los demás lo corroboraran- Entonces, ¿qué preguntas secretas habrá creído ver Hermione que nosotros y el resto de la clase no viéramos pasada la primera hora?

-Bueno, a lo mejor no se sabe alguna de las preguntas-aventuró Neville.

Todas las miradas se posaron en él. Se había hecho el silencio.

-Neville, por dios- habló Harry, expresando el estupor general- Estamos hablando de Hermione.

-Seguro que sale asegurando que le ha ido fatal- predijo Ron, como si pudiera verlo pintado en la cara de Neville. Se peinó el pelo detrás de las orejas e imitó la voz de Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco- _Esta vez sí que me ha ido fatal, de verdad, no sabía si citar el tratado de Cicuta Malitia o a Gladiolus Finnigan, creo que voy a suspender, Dios mío, me suicidaré…_

-¡Yo no tengo esa voz, Ron!- le sobresaltó la voz de Hermione, que en ese preciso instante acababa de salir del examen. Le señaló acusadoramente desde el otro lado del pasillo- ¡No creas que no te he oído!

-Oh no- Ron hizo una mueca y se volvió hacia Harry con expresión lastimera- ¿Por qué siempre tiene que enterarse de todo?

Hermione se acercó a sus camaradas Gryffindor a paso vigoroso y descargó pesadamente la cartera en el suelo, junto a Ginny.

-¿Por qué habéis salido todos tan pronto del examen?-preguntó.

Silencio.

-¿Cómo que "tan pronto"?- saltó Ron- ¡Dirás que cómo has salido tú tan tarde! ¡Luego te quejarás cuando te acusamos de ser una obsesa estudiantil! ¿Qué respuestas esperabas encontrar en dos horas?

-¡Respuestas!- repitió Hermione, como si acabara de recordar algo importante- Harry ¿qué has puesto en la pregunta número tres?

Ron puso los ojos en blanco y asió a Hermione del brazo para que le mirara a los ojos.

-Ha puesto: "Hoy es el último examen antes de vacaciones, deja de obsesionarte y de darles la brasa a tus amigos".

Hermione se soltó de un tirón y frunció el ceño, indignada.

-Para tu información, no es obsesión cuando uno está preocupado por un examen que sabe con certeza que ha sido un estrepitoso fracaso.

-¡NO!- se escandalizó Ron, llevándose las manos a la cara- Hermione ¿¡no irás a sacar un nueve!

-Con Snape lo tiene bastante difícil- sonrió Ginny, abrazándose las rodillas- Creo que ya sabemos todos para quién será la matrícula en Pociones.

-Totalmente inmerecida- murmuró sombríamente Hermione.

-Me estáis deprimiendo- suspiró Ron. Se puso en pie y abrió los brazos-Mañana nos dan las vacaciones de Navidad. ¿Es que soy el único que está deseándolas?

-Llevas deseándolas desde septiembre, Ron- rió Ginny.

-Desear con antelación es prolongar la espera- Hermione meneó la cabeza, pero estaba sonriendo- Aunque este año van a ser especiales.- se cogió al brazo de Harry y lo apretó cariñosamente- Me alegro de que te hayas decidido a venir conmigo. Esta noche le escribiré a mi madre contándoselo.

-También podría haberse quedado en mi casa- dijo Ron, sin poder ocultar su envidia- Tenemos sitio para invitados.

Una carcajada desagradable resonó a su espalda.

-"¿Sitio para invitados"¿He oído bien?- canturreó una voz conocida.

Ron se volvió lentamente para encontrarse frente a Draco Malfoy, secundado por sus inseparables Crabbe y Goyle.

-¿Desde cuándo tenéis espacio libre en tu casa, Weasel? ¿Es que se os ha muerto el hámster?-los labios de Malfoy se curvaron en una sonrisa venenosa.

Ron cerró los puños, pero la firme mirada disuasoria de Hermione le detuvo.

-¿Qué tripa se te ha roto ahora, Malfoy?- preguntó Harry, glacial.

Draco le dedicó un eufemismo de sonrisa.

-Oh, nada en particular. Sólo que os he visto aquí tirados por el suelo y he pensado que era muy conmovedor que os solidaricéis así con las largas noches de Weasel en su cama- juntó las manos y suspiró- Muy…Gryffindor.

Hermione agarró rápidamente a Ron antes de que éste saltara y le lanzó una mirada de indignación a Draco.

-Si tú también quieres compasión tendrás que ganártela, Malfoy. Por ejemplo, recuérdanos lo patético que eres en quidditch, tus notas compradas, o tu cara de hurón y a lo mejor nos esforzamos por tenerte un poco de pena.

- Yo no le tendría pena- silbó Ron. Sus ojos castaños llameaban- Está de suerte. Con lo que valora el sitio libre, estas Navidades sin su padre le parecerán las mejores de su vida.

-¡RON!- se escandalizó Hermione. No es que fuera a ponerse de parte de Malfoy, pero usar la muerte de su padre como arma arrojadiza le parecía de mal gusto.

Sin embargo, Draco no había pestañeado. Sin borrar su sonrisita sardónica, miró indolentemente el reloj.

-¡Pero bueno, si sólo has tardado cinco segundos en reaccionar, Weasel!- cerró el reloj y lo guardó de nuevo dentro de la capa- No está mal, no está nada mal. Sigue esforzándote, todo Hufflepuff te anima. Si es que lo que haga esa casa realmente importa, claro.

A sus espaldas, Crabbe y Goyle rieron obedientemente. No porque lo hubieran entendido, por supuesto.

-Supongo que debe ser duro ¿no, Malfoy? Ahora que tu padre está muerto, tienes que ser el doble de capullo para que no se note su ausencia- regurgitó Ron, rojo de ira.

Draco palideció.

-¡RON! ¡Que no te rías de eso!- insistió Hermione, pegándole en el brazo- ¡_Era_ su padre!

-¿De qué parte estás?- replicó Ron, atónito. Apuntó un dedo acusador hacia Draco- ¡Su padre era un Mortífago!

-¡Pero era su padre! No te rías de algo así!- insistió ella.

-Gracias…Granger- musitó Draco, dolido.

Todos le miraron con sorpresa. ¿Era aflicción lo que veían en el rostro de Malfoy, súbitamente demudado?

Ron abrió la boca, desconcertado. Harry y Hermione intercambiaron una rápida mirada de estupor.

Demasiado para Draco. Incapaz de prolongar la pantomima por más tiempo, se echó a reír ruidosamente, con sus secuaces a coro.

-Maldito degenerado- murmuró Harry, mirándole con repugnancia.

Draco se limpió las lágrimas de risa y se volvió hacia Hermione.

-Gracias por tu compasión, Granger- dijo con voz aflautada- ¡Dame un abrazo!

Esta vez fue Ron quien tuvo que impedir que Hermione le sacara los ojos con las uñas al deslenguado Slytherin.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Granger? –Draco se llevó una mano al pecho, fingiendo consternación-¿Me vas a negar el abrazo que tanto necesito?-soltó una carcajada, como si aquello le divirtiera enormemente.- Afortunadamente para mí, no lo necesito. Entre un padre muerto y un padre sangresucia, no hay color. Casi tendría que darte el abrazo yo a ti. Pero no sueñes con ello, Granger.

Hermione se revolvió, furiosamente, pero Ron no estaba dispuesta a soltarla. Clavó sus ojos ardientes en los grises de Malfoy.

-Estaré esperando el día en que te conviertas en Mortífago-siseó, rabiosa-Será el día en que no tengamos que andarnos con miramientos contigo.

Draco ladeó la cabeza, sin borrar la expresión divertida de su rostro.

-¡Yo también lo espero, Granger! Será muy divertido cuando podamos iniciar de una vez por todas la limpieza de sangre- Hermione palideció- Ya que estás tan pesada, te pondré en cabeza de la lista. Para que no se diga que no me acuerdo de mis amigos.

Con un rugido de furia, Harry se levantó de un salto, con la varita en la mano y los ojos destilando odio. Crabbe y Goyle le imitaron inmediatamente. Draco redujo la sonrisa a una mueca y sacó también la suya.

-¿Celoso, Potter?-sus ojos grises titilaron de satisfacción.-No te preocupes. Cuando ese día llegue, tú tendrás toda mi atención.

-¡No llegarás nunca a verlo!-juró Ron, temblando de ira. Apuntó con su varita el insolente rostro de Draco e hizo una mueca-¿Por qué dejar para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy? Puedes morir como tu padre aquí y ahora.

Un brillo peligroso iluminó las pupilas de Draco. Los nudillos de la mano con la que asía la varita se le pusieron blancos.

-¿Sabes cúal es el problema, Weasel?-siseó- Hay demasiados de vosotros. Demasiados Weasel pobretones. Alguien debería enseñar a tus padres a deshacerse del exceso de natalidad.- dio un paso amenazador hacia Ron- Es fácil. Es como con los gatos. Se meten en un saco, se cierra, y se tira al agua.

Ron palideció. Instintivamente, Harry trató de agarrarle del brazo, temiendo que matara a Malfoy allí mismo.

-A lo mejor ya saben hacerlo- prosiguió Draco con voz suave, disfrutando del efecto que sus palabras tenían en el pelirrojo - ¡Quién sabe cúantos hermanitos podrías perdido ya! ¡Cúantos hermanitos Weasel! Pero ya sabes qué duro es mantener un montón de bocas hambrientas.

-¡Hijo de puta! –bramó Ron, tirándosele encima. Todo el mundo lanzó un grito de consternación al ver al pelirrojo derribar a Draco con un golpe sordo. Ginny se llevó las manos a la boca. Dean animaba furiosamente.

-¡Sepáralos, Harry!- le acució Hermione, sacudiendo su brazo- ¡Rápido!

Ron había perdido el control. Sentado a horcajadas sobre un retorcido Draco, le asestaba puñetazos a diestro y siniestro, sin que la mitad llegaran a su objetivo: pese a que no era tan fuerte como él, Draco era muy escurridizo.

-¡HARRY!- gritó Hermione, mirándole consternada- ¿No vas a hacer nada?

-Se lo merece, Hermione-dijo Seamus, sin apartar la mirada de la contienda- ¡Mira lo que ha dicho de ti! ¡Y de Ron!

En ese momento, Ron soltó un grito y se llevó la mano a la nariz. Malfoy le había asestado un cabezazo y ahora la hemorragia era demasiado fuerte como para seguir peleando.

-¡RON!- gritó Ginny, corriendo a su lado.

Malfoy, con la cara manchada por la sangre de Ron, sonrió triunfal y alzó su varita, listo para asestar el golpe de gracia. Pero Hermione ya había tenido bastante.

-¡_Expelliarmus!_

La varita salió despedida y fue a parar a los pies de Ron. Los ojos del Weasley se iluminaron automáticamente de puro regocijo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera blandir la suya propia, Hermione intervino de nuevo, esta vez con un _Petrificus Totalus _sobre Ron.

Harry, Seamus, Ginny y Dean contemplaron la escena como si no pudieran creérselo. Draco, estupefacto, miraba a Ron, que se había quedado congelado apuntándole con la varita.

-¡Sois…unos críos!- gritó Hermione, harta de las miradas de estupor que le dirigían sus compañeros.

Draco arqueó las cejas y se llevó una mano a la mandíbula, convencido de que al día siguiente luciría un buen hematoma. Crabbe y Goyle habían corrido a su lado rápidamente, quizá intentando que se le olvidara que en ningún momento habían saltado a defenderle.

-Malfoy - Hermione ahora se había vuelto hacia él, apuntándole fieramente con la varita- Lárgate. Ahora.

-Por supuesto.– respondió Draco, dedicándole una insolente sonrisa- Con Weasel petrificado, esto ya no tiene gracia.

Harry apretó los dientes pero Hermione le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. Caer en las provocaciones de Malfoy era perder el tiempo. Lo único que importaba ahora era perderle de vista con la esperanza de que se cortara la cabeza por accidente.

No obstante, antes de que se perdieran por el último recodo del pasillo, Draco se volvió y se puso la mano junto a la oreja, como si percibiera algo.

-¿Oyes eso, Potter?

Harry frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué se supone que tengo que oír, Malfoy?

Los ojos grises de Draco destellaron de júbilo.

-¡El sonido de veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor!- terció, desapareciendo por la esquina.

Hermione miró a Harry, desconcertada.

- ¿Qué…?

-Oh, no…- gimió Neville, pegándose a la pared como si quisiera desaparecer.

-McGonagall aproximándose en estado de furia asesina a las doce en punto- murmuró Seamus.

Hermione cerró los ojos, sintiendo como el rostro se le ponía incandescente por la vergüenza. Lentamente, Harry y ella se dieron la vuelta para encararla, conscientes de que aunque no hubiera visto nada, la figura de un Ron con la nariz ensangrentada y congelado bajo los efectos del Petrificus Totalus hablaría por si sola.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- estalló la bruja. Sus ojos recorrieron rápidamente a la concurrencia y anotaron el estado de Ron, las caras de culpabilidad de Finnigan y Thomas y la presencia de Hermione Granger- Señorita Granger, no creí que usted participara de este tipo de actividades.

Todos se encogieron ante su áspera voz. Neville era un ovillo humano que contemplaba temblorosamente el adusto rostro de la mujer. Hermione tragó saliva, profundamente avergonzada.

-Sólo pretendía detener la pelea-musitó, bajando la vista- No se me ocurrió nada mejor.

Los ojos de Minerva MacGonagall centellearon.

-¿Pelea?

-Malfoy nos había insultado-se atrevió a intervenir Neville desde su miserable posición.

-Lo sé.-Sus ojos estaban fijos en Hermione- Le he visto escabullirse nada más entrar yo en el pasillo. ¿Puedo saber qué ha pasado exactamente?

Harry se aclaró la garganta y la miró.

-Provocó a Ron burlándose de su familia, y luego se ensañó con Hermione- respondió.-La llamó _sangresucia_.

La expresión del rostro de la profesora no varió, pero frunció el ceño ante aquel abominable insulto.

-Comprendo- dijo lentamente- Sin embargo, la culpa es sólo suya. Un Gryffindor no cae en provocaciones que sólo buscan hacerles perder la templanza. Veinte puntos menos.

Hermione se quedó blanca.

-¡Pe…pero!-balbució.

McGonagall frunció el ceño y la miró de hito en hito.

-¿Quiere que sean treinta, señorita Granger? Me decepciona usted. Me pregunto qué ha sido de su buen sentido de la disciplina.

Esta última observación acabó por hundir a Hermione en la más absoluta miseria. Pálida como la ceniza, se mordió el labio inferior y asintió sin decir palabra.

-Por cierto-oyó que añadía la profesora antes de darse media vuelta- Hagan el favor de devolver al señor Weasley al mundo de los vivos. Que visite a Madame Pomfrey para que le cure ese estropicio.

Todos volvieron a asentir con expresión desmayada y contuvieron la respiración hasta que la punta de su traje verde desapareció por el recodo.

-Veinte puntos menos- murmuró Hermione sombríamente.

-No es culpa tuya- dijo Harry, pasándole un brazo por los hombros para confortarla- Si no hubieras detenido a Ron, se habría comido a Malfoy.

Los ojos castaños de Hermione se estrecharon hasta convertirse en dos furiosas rendijas.

-Maldito Malfoy- siseó-Maldito bastardo engreído y racista. Todo iba como la seda hasta que apareció. No entiendo qué placer puede hallar en despotricar a diestro y siniestro, sin importarle quién le escucha.

-Lo sé, pero no dejemos que nos eche a perder el día- sonrió Harry, intentando que ella hiciera lo mismo- piensa que nosotros al menos podemos perderle de vista. Su familia, desgraciadamente, tiene que convivir con él.

-Sólo de pensarlo me da escalofríos-murmuró Hermione, frotándose los brazos.

-Malfoy por la mañana, por la tarde, y por la noche- se sumó Seamus, como ensimismado en la idea. Meneó la cabeza mecánicamente- Yo me suicidaría.

-Y yo- aseguró Thomas.

-Y Ron también, si alguien le despetrificara- intervino Ginny, señalando a su hermano.

-Lo siento, Ginny- se disculpó Hermione, arremangándose y apuntando con la varita a Ron- Me había olvidado totalmente de él.

Tras pronunciar el contrahechizo, Ron cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo, completamente aturdido. Lo primero que hizo fue llevarse las manos a la nariz y mirar enfadado a Hermione.

- Her…mione-masculló, tocándose con cuidado la nariz -¿Se puede saber por qué…?

-Tuve que hacerlo- se disculpó, contrita- Ibas a meterte en problemas si hechizabas a Malfoy.

Ron miró a Harry.

-¿Me he perdido algo?

Harry sonrió.

-Bueno, tanto como _perderte_...no creo que nadie quiera asistir a una reprimenda de McGonagall.

-Ni que su casa pierda veinte puntos – añadió Hermione.

-Pero no ha habido ninguna detención, ¿ no?- inquirió Ron, aterrorizado ante la idea de perder días de vacaciones.

-No- respondió Dean- Afortunadamente, podríamos considerar que McGonagall está de nuestra parte- movió los dedos en el aire, entrecomillando la frase- Si hubiera sido Snape, mañana estaríamos limpiando las mazmorras de Slytherin en vez de coger el tren de vuelta a casa.

-Bueno, eso es lo más importante- suspiró Ron, satisfecho. Se sacó un pañuelo de la capa y se lo aplicó cuidadosamente contra la nariz para limpiarse la sangre- Veinte puntos menos no importan. Los recuperaremos- aseguró, ignorando la expresión escandalizada de Hermione. Intentó ponerse en pie, pero las piernas no le respondían-¿Por qué…por qué no puedo moverme?-preguntó, pálido.

-Efectos secundarios del Petrificus- respondió Hermione- Tardarás unos cinco minutos en recuperar la movilidad de todo el cuerpo.

-Nosotros nos vamos a la torre a recoger las cosas- dijo Seamus, echando a caminar con Neville y Dean- Nos vemos allí.

-¡No me dejéis solo aquí sentado en el pasillo como un idiota! ¡Traidores!- protestó Ron. Lanzó una mirada suplicante a Hermione- ¿Herm, tú te quedas conmigo, no?

-Lo siento-respondió la joven bruja, con expresión compungida-Pero tengo que ir a escribirle a mi madre avisándola de que traeré a Harry conmigo a casa por Navidad.

Ron frunció el ceño. No le pasaba desapercibida la emoción que titilaba en los ojos de Hermione cada vez que mencionaba a Harry, y se sentía incómodo. Antes le hubiera dado igual, pero desde hacía más de un año, ella, a pesar de su sabelotodismo y su obsesión por la pulcritud, se había hecho un hueco en su corazón, varios centímetros por encima de la zona reservada a la amistad. Cada vez que una lechuza llegaba con una carta de Víctor Krum, a Ron se le indigestaba la comida.

¡Y sin embargo allí estaba ella, dispuesta a abandonarle en mitad del pasillo por ir a escribirle a su madre las excelencias de Harry!

Ron meneó la cabeza y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

_Ten amigos, _pensó.

-Ya me quedo yo contigo- oyó que le decía Harry, dándole una palmadita- Así nos ponemos de acuerdo para vernos estas vacaciones.

-Gracias, Harry-murmuró Ron, sintiendo que volvía a él el buen humor _pre navideño_- Eres un amigo.

Snape llenó lentamente la copa de agua y se la tendió a Dumbledore.

-Despacio, Albus.-murmuró, serio.

El anciano mago asintió y sorbió el contenido lentamente. Tenía mucha sed, pero dar un trago más largo de lo normal significaría echar por tierra los esfuerzos curativos de Madame Pomfrey. A raíz de la batalla contra Voldemort, sus pulmones habían resultado gravemente heridos y sabía que ya no iba a recuperarse del todo. No a sus años. Sin embargo, una sonrisa apareció en su arrugado rostro.

-Siempre te has…preocupado demasiado, Severus-murmuró- Estoy bien.

Era mentira. Ambos lo sabían. Snape hizo una mueca y se llevó las manos a la espalda, iniciando un lento deambular por el cuarto.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con Malfoy?- preguntó finalmente, en su característico tono de bajo.- No puede volver a casa con Narcissa. Será el primer sitio donde le buscarán.

El viejo mago no dijo nada. Ladeó levemente la cabeza sobre la almohada y dejó que sus ojos recorrieran la tapicería del techo mientras sopesaba las diferentes posibilidades.

-Evidentemente, mandarle a casa de Crabbe o Goyle tampoco sería buena idea- murmuró el maestro de pociones- Quizá con los Parkinson…

Dumbledore agitó débilmente la mano, descartando aquella idea.

-En estos momentos, ninguna casa Slytherin es segura. Muchos tienen o han tenido relación con los Mortífagos.

Silencio. Durante varios minutos, sólo se oyó el quedo tic tac del reloj de pared.

-Podría quedarme yo con él aquí-propuso Snape, tras meditarlo unos segundos- Por poco que me entusiasme compartir mis vacaciones con un adolescente malencarado.

-No, Hogwarts está descartado también- Dumbledore se irguió y bebió trabajosamente un sorbo de agua de la copa situada en su mesilla de noche. Tosió- Por los mismos motivos que las casas Slytherin. Además -prosiguió débilmente- necesito que sigas desempeñando tus funciones.

Snape se cruzó de brazos y miró al viejo mago con expresión sombría.

-Entonces, ¿dónde sugieres que le enviemos? ¿A casa de los Weasley?- ah, el sarcasmo.

Dumbledore le miró de hito en hito, con una extraña expresión en el rostro.

-Era una broma.-aclaró el maestro de pociones, sin creerse que pudiera estar considerando aquella idea.

-Brillante, Severus- se regocijó Dumbledore, sin mirarle.


	2. Lo que Hermione nunca pidió por Navidad

_**Segundo capítulo! Preparaos para oír a Draco más ácido que nunca, y ver a Hermione perder los nervios. Muchas gracias por los reviews. Son muy importantes, porque me animan a seguir la historia, así que ya sabéis: dejad uno! Porque... UN FANFIC CON REVIEWS...ES UN FANFIC FELIZ!**  
_

_

* * *

_

_Querida mamá:_

_Perdona por el retraso. Sé que te prometí que te escribiría el lunes, pero he preferido esperar hasta hoy a que mi amigo me confirmara que viene a pasar las Navidades con nosotros. ¡Estoy tan contenta!_

_No te voy a decir de quién se trata, es una sorpresa (además, ya debes imaginártelo; te he hablado muchísimo de él), y estoy convencida de que tanto tú como papá estaréis encantados con él. Es un chico amable, educado e inteligente. Es el mejor amigo que podría tener y no puedo esperar a que le conozcáis. Por favor, no decoréis todavía la casa. Esperad a que lleguemos, sé que le hará gracia echarnos una mano porque nunca ha celebrado las Navidades._

_Mañana cogeremos el Expresso de Hogwarts y llegaremos a Londres a las seis de la tarde. Os esperaremos en Piccadilly, donde siempre, a las seis y veinte. Estoy tan nerviosa que ni siquiera puedo concentrarme en los deberes. Creo que estas van a ser las mejores Navidades del mundo. _

_Os quiere,_

_Hermione_

_PD: Por cierto, el día 29 a lo mejor viene de visita a Londres con sus padres un amigo búlgaro, también mago, que conocí en el torneo del año pasado. ¡Creo que nunca antes había tenido tanta vida social!_

Hermione dejó la pluma a un lado y releyó lo que había escrito, satisfecha. Siempre la regocijaba visitar a sus padres por Navidad, pero esta vez, con Harry, sería especial. El corazón le latía fuertemente en el pecho ante la perspectiva de pasar casi veinte días con él. Cierto que echaría de menos a Ron, pero no era lo mismo. Harry era Harry. Casi todo el mundo en Hogwarts estaba convencido de que ella era su novia, o de que acabarían juntos. Era una idea ciertamente agradable. ¿Por qué no?. Harry era el chico perfecto. Tenía unos bonitos ojos verdes tras aquellas gafas descuidadas; y su voz suave y su brillante talento eran puntos muy favorables. Hermione se sentía tranquila y protegida a su lado, como se había sentido junto a Víctor Krum. Era todo cuanto pedía a una relación.

Sin poder borrar la sonrisa de sus labios, dobló cuidadosamente la carta y la ató a la pata del búho del servicio postal.

-No te distraigas por el camino- le dijo cariñosamente al animal, que se limitó a lanzarle una mirada de desconfianza.

Hermione abrió la ventana de la torre y el ave echó a volar obedientemente hacia la casa de los Granger, en el Londres muggle.

_Navidad._

Era su época favorita del año. Ninguna otra era tan reluciente, tan espléndida, tan mágica como la Navidad. Las mañanas eran frías y azules, diáfanas como los carámbanos de hielo que crecían en las ventanas de la Torre Gryffindor. Los crepúsculos eran siempre más bellos que durante el resto del año. Hermione recordaba haber estado muchas veces haciendo los deberes en su habitación, confortablemente instalada junto al fuego, y verse irremisiblemente cautivada por el rojo y el púrpura del ocaso contra las copas negras de los pinos. ¿Y la manera en que el viento nocturno pulía las estrellas, haciéndolas relucir como brillantes sobre terciopelo negro? Incluso Ron, que era aún menos romántico que ella, no podía evitar quedarse boquiabierto mirándolas cuando volvían de Hogsmeade a pie al anochecer. Esa era la verdadera Navidad: sus dos amigos junto a ella, con las narices rojas por el frío intenso, los ojos húmedos por el viento y las manos a buen recaudo en los bolsillos, contemplando la gélida belleza del cielo invernal. Aquello era Navidad.

Hermione dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. ¿Quién había dicho que no podía ponerse romántica?

_Tengo que llevarme el cepillo de dientes, _se acordó de pronto. Tenía la maleta casi hecha: ya había guardado los deberes y los libros. Ahora sólo faltaba todo lo demás.

Fue hacia su cómoda y comenzó a sacar las prendas. Cinco jerséis, siete camisetas, cuatro pantalones, un vestido "de fiesta" (según opinaba Ron, era un saco, aunque Hermione lo consideraba bonito) y ropa interior blanca de algodón.

"¡De algodón!" se habían horrorizado Parvati y Lavender un día de colada en que tuvieron ocasión de ver su ropa interior "Y blanca! Pero por Dios, Hermione, sabes lo que es un tanga?"

Hermione las había mirado completamente desconcertada. Nunca se lo había planteado. De hecho, la que se ocupaba de su ropa era su madre, y siempre discutían porque le llenaba tanto las maletas que no le cabían todos los libros que quería llevarse. Así que era normal que ni hubiera pensado en ello. Mientras que el resto de las chicas vivía en estado de efervescencia hormonal, Hermione seguía siendo Hermione: sencilla, apasionada lectora, ordenada, trabajadora y brutalmente honesta.

_¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa interior?_ se preguntó, mirando las braguitas que tenía en las manos.

En ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta. Hermione metió rápidamente la prenda en la maleta y se echó para atrás un rizo castaño.

-¿Si?

-Hermione- era Lavender. Entró en el cuarto y miró con sorpresa el desorden reinante- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-La maleta- respondió Hermione- Ahora lo recogeré todo.

Lavender meneó la cabeza y abrió la puerta.

-Tendrá que ser luego. Me mandan a decirte que Dumbledore te ha convocado en su despacho ahora mismo.

Hermione abrió la boca y la cerró sin decir nada.

-¿Al…al despacho del director¿Por qué?- preguntó, extrañada.

-No lo sé- respondió Lavender- Dijo que era urgente.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron desmesuradamente. En alguna parte de su cabeza repicó la aprensión.

-¿Es que has hecho algo malo, Mione?- preguntó Lavender, guiñándole un ojo- ¡Sería la primera vez!

Hermione le lanzó una mirada cortante. Le molestaba que la gente confundiera su apacible rutina con la santurronería. No entendía por qué se valoraba tanto el romper las reglas. ¿No debería ser al revés?

-No recuerdo haber hecho nada que merezca reprobación- respondió lentamente- Ni por ende ser contado, Lavender.

-Bueno, entonces no tienes por qué preocuparte- replicó alegremente su compañera- Sólo date prisa.

Hermione asintió y salió de la habitación. Mientras recorría el pasillo camino a la escalera, sentía que su estómago crepitaba de inquietud. Sus pasos sonaban extraños en aquella dirección. No era la primera vez que visitaba el despacho de Dumbledore, pero sí la primera en que desconocía el motivo, y esto sólo alimentaba su nerviosismo.

Comenzó a repasar mentalmente los eventos de los últimos días en busca de algo que justificara la convocatoria, y la pelea del día anterior con Malfoy le sobrevino como un mazazo. Hermione se mordió el labio, preocupada. Recordaba muy bien la expresión de la McGonagall al restar veinte puntos a Gryffindor. ¿Querrían abrirle un expediente por petrificar a Ron?

_No, no no._

Se detuvo ante la puerta del despacho y cerró los ojos un segundo.

_Respira, Hermione. Es improbable que esto tenga algo que ver con lo de ayer. No es la primera vez que esa rata de Malfoy provoca un altercado. Simplemente, Dumbledore querrá comentarte algo acerca de tus tareas como prefecto antes de que marcharte de vacaciones. Es lógico._

Más serena, llamó a la maciza puerta de madera y esperó. Aunque todo el castillo había sido encantado para mantener una temperatura agradable, Hermione sintió que se le ponía la piel de gallina.

La puerta se abrió con un chirrido, revelando para su sorpresa el sombrío rostro de Snape. Hermione le miró de hito en hito.

-¿Profesor?

-Pase, señorita Granger- espetó, lacónico, y se hizo a un lado para permitirle el paso- Llega usted tarde.

Hermione pestañeó, sorprendida. ¿De qué iba todo aquello? Frente a ella, reconoció la antecámara del despacho del director, tapizada con estandartes blancos y cálidamente iluminada por candelabros dorados.

-Espere aquí- le ordenó Snape, antes de entrar en el despacho.

Hermione se sentó en un mullido diván y reprimió sus deseos de morderse las uñas. ¿A qué venía tanto misterio? Y mejor aún, si ahora tenía que esperar, por qué le había echado en cara que hubiera llegado tarde? Antes de que pudiera empezar a devorarse las uñas, la puerta del pasillo se abrió se abrió de pronto y Hermione pegó un bote, sobresaltada.

-¡Tú!-exclamó, llevándose una mano al corazón.

-El que debería asustarse soy yo, Granger -resopló Draco Malfoy, meneando la cabeza como si le pareciera muy divertido.

Hermione se llevó una mano al corazón y le miró con una mezcla de repulsión y sorpresa. ¿Primero Snape, ahora Malfoy? Definitivamente, todo aquello tenía que ver con la pelea del día anterior. Sintió que la boca se le quedaba fría.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó finalmente, con la esperanza de que él supiera algo.

Draco examinó la habitación y se dejó caer en el sillón más alejado de ella, frente a su diván.

-Hacerte compañía seguro que no, Granger. Siento decepcionarte- respondió, sonriéndole con falsa afabilidad.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

-No sé si podré superarlo.

-Con el tiempo quizá. –un brillo burlón apareció en sus ojos grises- ¿Qué hace la _perfecta prefecta_ de Gryffindor aquí¿Vienes a pedir deberes extra?

-Vengo a pedir que te sacrifiquen por piedad- replicó ella, perforándole con la mirada.

Draco soltó una carcajada y se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas.

-Ooh, veo que aún escuecen esos veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor. ¿Has estado toda la noche llorando?

-No, haciendo deberes- replicó ella, esperando que captara el sarcasmo.

-Puedes llorar mientras los haces, Granger. Creía que lo sabías- terció él, ensanchando su venenosa sonrisa.

-Me sorprende que alguien como tú sepa que pueden hacerse dos cosas a la vez- contraatacó Hermione.

-Los hombres de verdad pueden, Granger- Draco batió las pestañas- Pero no espero que sepas lo que es eso si cada noche tienes que conformarte con el medio centímetro de Potty.

Hermione sintió como las mejillas le ardían. Le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Draco que éste ignoró completamente.

- ¿O bien se trata de Weasel¿O de los dos¡Los dos a la vez!- el Slytherin abrió mucho los ojos, y se llevó una mano a la boca, fingiendo contener una arcada.

Hermione no respondió. No tenía sentido entrar en el juego estúpido e injurioso de Malfoy. Como bien les había dicho McGonagall, un Gryffindor no perdía la templanza nunca, y menos por las pullas de un Slytherin.

Pero Draco estaba divirtiéndose demasiado como para captar la llamada al orden de Hermione.

-Lo que me intriga es cómo no les da asco acostarse con una sangre sucia- continuó, sin borrar aquella despiadada sonrisa de su rostro-Yo antes preferiría meterla en el barro.

Hermione le sonrió. Se había quedado pálida de ira.

-Es bueno saber que tienes otras alternativas aparte de Crabbe y Goyle, Malfoy-terció, tensa.

La expresión de Draco cambió por completo. Hermione supo que había dado en el punto justo.

-Afortunadamente para mí y para los cientos de mujeres de esta escuela, no tengo que recurrir a los de mi propio sexo. Pero en cualquier caso, te aseguro que antes preferiría tirarme a Goyle que pensar siquiera en ponerte un dedo encima- respondió fríamente.

Hermione fingió una carcajada.

-Lo dices como si eso tuviera que darme pena, Malfoy.

-Debería dártela, si tuvieras una mínima idea- replicó él, con una sonrisa aviesa- Pero no me apetece añadir otra fan más en la larga lista de mujeres que me acosan.

-¿Larga lista de mujeres?- Hermione se echó a reír y ladeó la cabeza-¿Qué mujeres¿Tu abuela y tu madre? Sinceramente, Malfoy, prefiero no saber hasta dónde llega tu complejo de Edipo.

Ante la mención de Narcissa, Draco saltó del sillón como impulsado por un resorte, y se plantó frente a ella, erguido en toda su poderosa estatura y con los puños peligrosamente prietos.

-Menciona a mi madre de nuevo y será lo último que hagas, basura-siseó dando un amenazador paso hacia ella.

-¡Ooh, perfecto, Malfoy! - desafió ella, con sus ojos castaños brillantes por el peligro- Lanzarme un hechizo en el despacho de Dumbledore es una gran idea.

Los ojos grises del Slytherin se estrecharon hasta convertirse en dos rendijas y ya avanzaba hacia ella cuando justo en ese momento la puerta del despacho se abrió y Snape hizo acto de presencia.

-¿Intimando?- preguntó lacónicamente, al ver a Draco sentado junto a Hermione, con cara de no haber roto un plato.

-Como nunca- respondió Hermione, con idéntico énfasis.

-Mejor para ustedes, entonces- replicó Snape. Empujó la puerta - Ya pueden pasar.

Después de la claridad de la salita de espera, el despacho de Dumbledore les pareció que estaba a oscuras. La única luz provenía del confortable fuego de la chimenea, junto a la que estaba sentado el viejo mago en su poltrona. En la mano derecha sostenía su larga pipa, que movió ligeramente, invitándoles a pasar.

-Señorita Granger, señor Malfoy- extendió la mano- Tomen asiento.

Hermione lanzó una rápida mirada en derredor y eligió una silla junto a la biblioteca. Malfoy se sentó junto a Snape, expectante. La discusión con Hermione le había hecho olvidar que no tenía la menor idea de por qué había sido llamado allí. Por no hablar de la presencia de Hermione. El percance del día anterior cruzó su mente, pero lo descartó rápidamente. No era precisamente la primera vez que se metía en una pelea y hasta la fecha nadie había osado ponerle la mano encima. ¿Iba a ser ahora la primera vez? Le lanzó una mirada de soslayo a Snape, como si llevara una aclaración pintada en la cara, y luego se concentró en Dumbledore. El viejo mago estaba encendiendo la pipa de nuevo.

- Lamento haberles hecho esperar-comenzó. Su tono era tan débil que tuvieron que esforzarse para oírle-¿Tienen alguna idea de por qué están aquí?

-Si es por lo de ayer, señor- saltó Hermione, con cierta ansiedad- me gustaría aclarar que si lancé el hechizo sobre Ron fue para detener el incidente, yo sólo…

-Señorita Granger, era una pregunta retórica- la interrumpió Snape, desde la sombra- No está aquí para contarnos su vida.

-No se preocupe, señorita Granger- intervino suavemente Dumbledore-Tengo entendido que la señorita McGonagall ya tomó las medidas oportunas respecto al percance de ayer.

-Ciertamente- apostilló Draco por lo bajini desde su oscuro rincón.

Hermione no se molestó en lanzarle una mirada de desprecio. Sentía demasiada curiosidad como para desviar su atención del rostro de Dumbledore. ¿Si no se trataba de la pelea, qué otro asunto podría requerir la presencia de ambos allí?

-Creo que podemos ir al grano- dijo el viejo mago- Ya saben que mi duelo contra Voldemort no fue del todo satisfactorio. A mi edad, ya no me recupero con la facilidad de hace cincuenta años.

Draco arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, irritado. ¿Ahora tenía que sacar el violín y ponerle música a Desgracias De Un Viejo Adoramuggles?

-Pese a que conseguimos derrotarle, no es ningún secreto que varios mortífagos escaparon a la redada del Ministerio y están esperando el momento de revivirle- murmuró.

Ante la mención de la palabra "mortífagos", Hermione miró de soslayo a Draco. Sin embargo, el Slytherin no parecía haberse inmutado. Su acerada mirada estaba fija en el fuego.

-Su madre me ha expresado su preocupación respecto a que puedan acercarse a usted, señor Malfoy, como el sustituto de su padre- continuó Dumbledore, captando esta vez toda la atención de Draco- Por eso está usted aquí, y por eso he hecho venir también a la señorita Granger.

-¿Qué tiene que ver ella con lo que ocurre en mi familia?- preguntó el Slytherin, visiblemente irritado. La muerte de su padre, y cualquier asunto que concerniera a su familia era material extremadamente sensible.

-Mucho, señor Malfoy- respondió el viejo mago, dejando la pipa en una mesilla cercana.-Mañana comienzan las vacaciones de Navidad, pero me temo que no podrá marcharse a casa como todos los años.

Draco le miró, sorprendido. Dumbledore suspiró.

-Soy plenamente consciente de que lo que voy a decir a continuación es del desagrado de ambos, pero en primer lugar he de velar por la seguridad de mis estudiantes, y eso incluye protegerles de los mortífagos. Por ese motivo, señor Malfoy, no puedo mandarle a casa con su madre por vacaciones. Y aquí es donde entra la señorita Granger- explicó, mirándola ahora a ella- Se quedará con ella y su familia durante todas las Navidades.

Se hizo un profundo silencio. Hermione, pálida, movió los labios un par de veces, sin acabar de decir palabra. Draco estaba completamente atónito, con los ojos desorbitados y clavados en el viejo mago como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

-¿QUÉ?-reaccionó finalmente.

-No levante la voz- ordenó Snape- Y menos ante el director.

-¿COMO QUE NO LEVANTE LA VOZ?- estalló Draco, pálido. Señaló a Dumbledore con un índice tembloroso- ¡HA PERDIDO EL JUICIO!

-Señor Malfoy, cállese- advirtió Snape, vivamente irritado por sus gritos.

Pero Draco estaba demasiado exaltado para oírle, ni siquiera para recordar dónde estaba.

-¡NI HABLAR!- gritó, moviendo los brazos-DE-NINGUNA-DE-LAS-MANERAS¡UNA SANGRESUCIA!

Hermione le contemplaba gritar, demasiado consternada para reaccionar siquiera ante el insulto. No daba crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo. El despacho, las palabras de Dumbledore y los gritos de Draco le parecían cada vez más una horrible pesadilla de la que deseaba desesperadamente despertar.

-¡NO PIENSO ACEPTAR ESTA HUMILLACIÓN¡VIVIR CON MUGGLES¡CON UNA SANGRESUCIA GRYFFINDOR! NO! NO PIE…

-¡_SILENCIO!- _rugió Snape, hechizando a Draco con la varita furiosamente recta contra su cara.

El efecto fue inmediato. Draco se llevó una mano a la boca y miró a Snape con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y la respiración alterada.

-Aprenda a callarse cuando se le ordena- le siseó Snape, bajando la varita- Y entonces le permitiré volver a hablar.

Hermione pestañeó, recobrando lentamente su capacidad de reacción. Sentía que le pesaba el corazón, como si tuviera encima una losa. La habitación se le caía encima. Después del griterío de Draco, el repentino silencio era ominoso.

-Señor-consiguió decir finalmente, dirigiéndose hacia Dumbledore- Usted sabe que jamás cuestiono la decisión de un profesor, pero…lo que nos pide…es absolutamente imposible.

Dumbledore suspiró.

-Señorita Granger, usted mejor que nadie conoce lo que un mortífago puede hacer. En estos momentos, estarán esperando que el señor Malfoy abandone Hogwarts para acudir a él. No podemos permitir que rapten a un estudiante, y menos cuando su propia madre me ha suplicado que le proteja.

-Sí, pero entonces¿po-por qué no se queda aquí?- preguntó, desesperada- Estaría seguro con usted.

-Hogwarts ya no es seguro, señorita Granger- repuso Dumbledore con cierta tristeza- Ya no es infranqueable. Y yo-hizo una pausa- ya no estoy en situación de garantizar su seguridad. Al menos no por ahora. Ya entraron una vez. Lo harán de nuevo si creen que pueden encontrarle aquí.

Hermione tragó saliva, pero el nudo en su garganta se lo impedía. Se sentía a punto de llorar, de rabia, de decepción, y de enconado odio hacia Draco. Se humedeció los labios ligeramente e intentó su último cartucho.

-¿Qué pasará con mi familia? Usted ha dicho que ante todo cuida de la seguridad de sus estudiantes. Si..si le encontraran en mi casa…-volvió a tragar saliva, intentando reprimir el escalofrío que reverberaba por su espina dorsal- Mi familia es muggle, señor- añadió, como si necesitara recordárselo.

-Lo sé- asintió Dumbledore- Soy consciente del riesgo que supone, pero también ha de considerar el factor de que nadie, ni por un momento, pensará que Draco está en su casa, precisamente por lo inverosímil que resulta.

Draco asintió con vehemencia.

-Pero…-Hermione se negaba a aceptar que la decisión del mago era un hecho. Miró a Draco, cuyos ojos ahora estaban fijos en ella -Señor, por mucho que le esconda en mi casa, le encontrarán.

-¿Por qué lo cree así?- preguntó Snape.

Hermione volvió a mirar a Draco. Sus ojos grises aparentaban la misma peligrosa tranquilidad de un pantano.

-Porque él quiere ser uno de ellos, señor- musitó, apartando la vista del Slytherin.

Snape miró a Draco y luego volvió a mirarla a ella.

-No lo será si sabe lo que le conviene-respondió lentamente- No creo que el señor Malfoy desee que su madre se quede sin marido y sin hijo en un mismo año.

Hermione no dijo nada. Si las palabras de Snape tenían que suponer algún consuelo, lo cierto es que habían fracasado. No confiaba en absoluto en Draco. Por lo que sabía, estaba segura de que estaba más que deseoso de seguir los pasos de su padre. El brillo que había visto en sus ojos el día anterior, durante la pelea, hablaba de cuan concienciado estaba sobre la necesidad de realizar una limpieza de sangre en el mundo de la magia. No había duda posible. Él mismo lo había afirmado. No podía esperar a que el día de la masacre llegara.

-Es imposible- musitó, moviendo la cabeza- Imposible.

-_Señorita Granger_- insistió Snape, con cierto hastío- Nadie le ha pedido que se case con él. Lo único que tiene que hacer es alojarle en su casa durante veinte días.

-Nada le asegura que no vayan a dar con él allí también- replicó ella, con voz temblorosa- No quiero exponer a mi familia al peligro sólo por un…

- Entiendo cómo se siente, señorita Granger- intervino Dumbledore suavemente-Comprendo su temor, y también el desencanto que le produce tener que cambiar sus planes a estas alturas. También sé que su relación con el señor Malfoy no es precisamente…-hizo una pausa y miró a Draco, buscando una palabra-…fluida. Pero en estos momentos, la única que puede mantenerle a salvo es usted. La única de quien no sospecharán, precisamente por tener sangre muggle, es de usted.

-Sí, pero…

-Señorita Granger, ha sido la propia Minerva McGonagall quien la recomendó para esta tarea. Ha probado muchas veces tener el valor y el corazón necesarios para afrontar el peligro. No vea esta misión como una carga, sino como una oportunidad.

Hermione arqueó las cejas.

-¿Una oportunidad?

Dumbledore esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

- Es una gran oportunidad para limar asperezas entre Gryffindor y Slytherin¿no le parece?

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. Sentía ganas de estrangular a aquel viejo chiflado. Le lanzó una mirada desesperada a Snape, rogándole que le quitara el hechizo, pero éste le ignoró.

-Acepte el reto, señorita Granger- dijo suavemente el viejo mago, mirándola con calidez- Sé que usted puede.

Hermione asintió lentamente, sin demasiada convicción. ¿Qué otra alternativa le quedaba?

-Muy bien- murmuró.

Dumbledore sonrió. Snape soltó un imperceptible suspiro y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla de Draco.

-Ya lo ha oído, señor Malfoy- dijo, bajando la vista para mirarle-Mañana se marchará con ella a su casa. Yo de usted me comportaría.- Se volvió hacia Hermione- Ya puede marcharse, señorita Granger.

Hermione asintió y abandonó el despacho sin mirar atrás. Draco se dispuso a imitarla, pero Snape le detuvo.

-Usted no, señor Malfoy- dijo, poniéndose en jarras con la varita en la mano- A menos que quiera estar callado todas las Navidades.

Draco le lanzó una mirada irritada. Snape le apuntó con la varita.

-_Elocutio!-_ pronunció, rompiendo el hechizo.

Draco tosió. Sus ojos relampagueaban.

-Muchas gracias- dijo, dejando que asomara el sarcasmo a su voz.

-Es un placer- respondió Snape, sombrío. Sus ojos oscuros se clavaron, severos, en él- Su madre está muy preocupada por usted. Eso debería ser suficiente motivo como para cuidarse mucho de meterse en problemas. ¿Está claro?

-Como el agua- replicó Draco, incisivo. Miró a Dumbledore- ¿Puedo marcharme _ya?_

-Sí, señor Malfoy. Tendrá una maleta de la que ocuparse- respondió el viejo mago- Supongo que no es necesario recordarle que no puede revelarle a nadie dónde pasará las vacaciones.

-No, no lo es- respondió Draco con dureza. _Como para cantarlo a los cuatro vientos, _pensó. Sin nada más que añadir, salió del despacho a grandes zancadas. Los tapices de las paredes se estremecieron ligeramente con el portazo.

Snape suspiró y se llevó las manos a las sienes, como si tuviera jaqueca.

-No puede salir nada bueno de esto-murmuró- Nos hemos equivocado.

Dumbledore, con las manos enlazadas bajo la barbilla, sonrió ligeramente.

- Es hora de recuperar la fe en las relaciones entre casas, Severus. Una fe que tú tenías hace tiempo.


	3. Drakkar

El fuerte pitido del Express de Hogwarts ahogó lo que estaba diciendo Ginny.

-Anímate, 'Mione- repitió la pelirroja, pasándole un brazo por el hombro y estrechándola ligeramente-Ya verás como pasa rápido. Ni te darás cuenta y ya estarás en Hogwarts de nuevo.

-Si es que vuelve entera- murmuró Ron, sombrío.

Hermione bajó el rostro, deprimida, y apoyó la cara contra el gélido cristal de la ventanilla del tren. Estaba pálida y las ojeras le llegaban al suelo. Ginny fulminó a su hermano con la mirada.

-Muy bien, idiota- resopló, indignada- Gracias por ayudar.

Ron puso los ojos en blanco.

-Por Dios, no hay nada que puedas decir para "ayudar". Va a estar con Malfoy veinte días.¿ Acaso hay algo peor? - replicó, huraño.

Ginny meneó la cabeza, indignada, y miró a Harry, pidiendo ayuda.

-Lo siento, pero tengo que darle la razón a Ron esta vez- dijo Harry, casi como disculpándose. Sin embargo, ante la apremiante mirada de Ginny, se esforzó en buscar un discurso más alegre. Carraspeó y forzó una sonrisa- Pero… nada es nunca tan malo como parece, Hermione. No creo que tengas que estar pegada a él todo el tiempo. Además-titubeó- quién sabe…puede que descubras cosas de Malfoy que te sorprendan-aventuró, más que dudoso.

-Sí, una marca en su antebrazo-apostilló Ron.

-¡RON!-estalló su hermana, abrazando a Hermione- ¿Quieres dejar de decir esas cosas¡Ya es todo bastante deprimente!

El pelirrojo resopló y se levantó bruscamente del asiento, haciendo que todo el compartimento se estremeciera.

-Voy al lavabo-informó, antes de salir con un portazo.

Se sentía estúpido y frustrado. El tacto nunca había sido su fuerte, y menos cuando sentía que una situación le sobrepasaba. Desde que el día anterior Hermione llegó pálida a la sala común de Gryffindor y les informó del cambio de planes, no podía apartarlo de su mente. Al principio, no había podido evitar sentir un egoísta alivio al saber que Harry ya no se quedaría con ella. En un pequeño rincón de su corazón, se había alegrado. Sabía que Hermione iba tras Harry, y eso le dolía.

Hermione significaba mucho para él. No ya como chica, sino como amiga. Si alguien osara hacerle algo, tocarle un solo pelo, no dudaría en destrozarle. Aunque no era una persona agresiva de por si, Ron respondía con facilidad a la provocación y era especialmente sensible cuando se trataba de defender a sus seres queridos. Con su brutal estatura y sus recios puños, cualquiera se lo pensaría dos veces.

Excepto Draco.

Ron salió del baño, con la cara aún húmeda por el agua con que se había lavado para relajarse, y reprimió las ganas de darle un puñetazo a la traqueteante ventanilla del tren.

_Maldito Malfoy. Maldito Malfoy._

No era sólo que fuera un mortífago y constituyera una potencial amenaza para Hermione y su familia. Ni siquiera porque fuera el niño mimado de Slytherin y enemigo a muerte. No sólo era eso. Ron estaba celoso; celoso de que aquel despreciable bastardo fuera a estar con Hermione durante veinte días, cuando él no tenía ni siquiera una excusa para verla a solas. Podía soportar que Harry se quedara con ella, incluso conociendo lo que Hermione sentía por él, porque al menos Harry habría apreciado la estancia en casa de los Granger. Pero ¿Malfoy? Ese insufrible arrogante de lengua viperina no se lo merecía.

Ron descargó la palma de la mano abierta contra la pared del vagón y soltó un juramento entre dientes.

Se sentía impotente. Y seguramente Ginny le echaría una reprimenda cuando llegaran a casa acerca de lo patán que era por deprimir aún más a Hermione. Molly ya conocía el cambio de planes y había llevado una cama-nido para Harry a la habitación de Ron. Estaba todo listo. Listo para dejar a Hermione sola ante el peligro. Pese a que Ginny le había dicho que les fuera a visitar, Ron sabía que Hermione no podría arriesgarse a dejar a Malfoy solo en su casa.

_Maldito Malfoy_, repitió para sus adentros.

Inspiró hondo y caminó lentamente hacia su compartimento, justo para encontrarse a Hermione, pálida y ojerosa, saliendo de él. Ron se detuvo, sintiendo que las orejas se le ponían rojas.

-Oye, Hermione, lo de antes…-comenzó.

Hermione le miró.

-No te preocupes- murmuró, encogiéndose de hombros- No has dicho nada que no sea verdad. Estar con Malfoy es lo peor que podría pasarme.

Ron abrió la boca y buscó rápidamente alguna de aquellas frases que Ginny siempre decía para consolar a la gente. Pero al contrario que su hermana, le era imposible animar a Hermione por algo que él mismo consideraba el fin del mundo.

_Vamos, Weasley, maldita sea. Dile algo._

-Er...-tosió- puede que Harry tenga razón…a lo mejor puedes aprender algo de Malfoy. Saca muy buenas notas en Artes Oscuras- se llevó una mano a la boca y rectificó-qui-quiero decir, en _Defensa_ _contra_ las Artes Oscuras- al ver la expresión de desmayo de Hermione, dejó caer las manos- Lo siento. Sólo quería animarte.

Hermione suspiró.

-Voy al baño antes de que digas que también podríamos estudiar juntos Pociones- gruñó, haciéndole a un lado para pasar.

-Pues no es tan mala idea…- musitó Ron, siguiéndola con la mirada.

Hermione cerró la puerta del vagón y permitió que el viento gélido que silbaba a través de las rendijas del pasadizo entre vagones la reanimara un poco. Había estado toda la noche despierta mirando al techo, con el corazón anclado por la angustia y la decepción. El día anterior, las vacaciones le habían parecido los veinte días más prometedores de toda su vida. Y sin embargo, en un par de horas, el sueño se había trocado en pesadilla.

El tren en el que estaba ahora, y en el que tan ansiosamente había deseado subirse días antes, ahora le parecía una cárcel.

Abrió con fuerza la puerta del vagón siguiente y entró en el pequeño compartimento del baño. Se agarró a la pica metálica para no caerse en uno de los bandazos que daba el tren, y se miró al espejo.

Tenía una pinta espantosa. Su pelo y el cepillo nunca se habían llevado bien, pero esa mañana era la guerra. Para colmo, parecía más pálida de lo normal, y encima tenía ojeras.

_Mamá pondrá el grito en el cielo cuando me vea,_ se dijo.

Se inclinó sobre la pica y se echó agua en la cara, sacudiéndola ligeramente y atusándose los mechones rebeldes con las manos mojadas.

_No puedo venirme abajo, _se repitió, mirándose a los ojos en el espejo. _No importa lo que pase. Si Dumbledore le ha enviado conmigo, es porque confía en mi. No voy a defraudarle. No voy a defraudarme._

_No voy a…_

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta del baño interrumpieron su diatriba. Hermione los ignoró, pero cuando éstos continuaron, se volvió hacia la puerta, irritada.

-¡Estoy yo!- exclamó, irritada.

-No me jodas. Confiaba en que se te hubiera tragado el retrete- replicó al otro lado de la puerta una voz que conocía muy bien. Hermione volvió a sentir un golpe en la puerta- ¡Sal de una maldita vez!

Hermione tiró del papel de baño como si fuera la piel de Malfoy e hizo una bola con él, secándose las manos furiosamente.

-YA VOY- gritó. Aún no habían llegado a Londres¿era necesario que el suplicio empezara tan pronto?

Abrió la puerta bruscamente, con la esperanza de darle, y le miró con la misma amabilidad de un asesino en serie.

-¿Qué quieres ahora? Todavía falta para llegar a Londres!

Draco arqueó una ceja.

- Por eso vengo, Granger. No creas que usaría el mismo lavabo que tú. Te he llamado desde el pasillo, pero además de lerda, debes estar sorda.

Pese a lo triste de las circunstancias, Hermione no pudo evitar reírse por dentro del comentario. En su casa sólo había un baño en la planta de arriba. Más le valía a Draco reconsiderar lo que acababa de decir si quería seguir siendo una persona limpia.

-¿Y bien¿Tienes alguna duda acerca de la llegada?- alzó una ceja, irónica- Normalmente funciona así: coges la maleta y te bajas en el andén, aunque por mí, puedes saltar a la vía.

-No, gracias- los ojos plateados de Draco relucieron de diversión.- No me apetece dar pie a un rescate heroico por parte de Gryffindor.- agitó las manos en el aire y aflautó la voz- ¡Socorro, salvadle¡Aunque sea un Slytherin, es nuestro compañero!- imitó ahora la voz de Dumbledore- "Bien hecho, Potter. Doscientos mil puntos para Gryffindor"

-Oh, cállate- saltó Hermione, exasperada- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres?

Draco se cruzó de brazos.

-No quiero que me vean bajar del tren contigo. Tengo una reputación que mantener.

-Por supuesto- remedó ella, con sarcasmo- ¿Qué sugieres entonces, que me disfrace de arbusto?

-No seas tonta, Granger. Ni siquiera un árbol es tan grande como tu cabeza.-respondió, despachando la idea como si nada- Te esperaré debajo del cartel del andén. Pero ni se te ocurra acercarte mientras queden compañeros cerca.

-Tranquilo, se me ocurren mejores maneras de desprestigiarme- replicó, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Justo en ese momento, el tren entró en un túnel y el cambio de vías propició una fuerte sacudida. Hermione salió despedida hacia delante, chocando de frente contra Draco y se aferró a su capa, en un intento de recobrar el equilibrio. Inmediatamente, sintió cómo sus manos la apartaban de un violento empujón. Hermione soltó un quejido cuando se clavó la manecilla de la ventanilla en la espalda.

-¡Maldita sea, Granger!- le oyó gritar, por encima del estruendo del tren- ¡No me toques!

-¡No es mi culpa, idiota!-repuso ella, furiosa. Se agarró a la pared y se dirigió a tientas hacia la puerta del vagón, para regresar a su compartimento con Harry y Ron. Estaba tan enfadada que le costaba respirar, pero al menos, la luz había vuelto. El tren había abandonado el túnel.

Lanzándole a Draco una última mirada irritada, salió del vagón con un sonoro portazo y entró en su compartimento.

-Hermione- dijo Ginny, nada más verla-¿Estás bien? Creíamos que te había pasado algo.

-Estoy perfectamente- respondió Hermione- He esperado a que el tren saliera del túnel para volver.

-Ya queda poco para llegar a Londres- dijo Harry, mirando su reloj- Será mejor que recojamos todo esto-comentó, señalando los papeles y las bolsas de los caramelos Bertie Boot que yacían desperdigados por el suelo.

Hermione se agachó a colaborar, retorciendo los papeles con el mismo ahínco que si estuviera estrangulando a Draco.

Veinte minutos más tarde, los padres recibían alborozados a sus hijos en el bullicioso andén 9 y ¾ de Londres. Ron ayudó a Hermione a bajar su baúl y todos se abrazaron antes de despedirse.

-Intenta venir a vernos algún día- dijo Ginny, estrechándola con fuerza.

-Pero no te traigas a Malfoy- añadió Ron.

Hermione sonrió débilmente.

-No podré. Voy a vigilarle día y noche, me temo.

-Pero alguna vez podrás venir a la Madriguera- insistió Ginny- Supongo que Malfoy también querrá ver a sus amigos y te dejará tranquila¿no?

-No puede trabar contacto con nadie-respondió Hermione, meneando la cabeza- Su estancia en mi casa es absoluto secreto. Sólo vosotros lo sabéis.

-No diremos nada- se apresuró a tranquilizarla Harry- No te preocupes¿de acuerdo?

Se adelantó y la abrazó, estrechándola cariñosamente. Hermione cerró los ojos, sintiendo cómo la invadía la tristeza. Ginny tosió. Ron torció el gesto.

-Bueno-suspiró el Weasley, mirando a Hermione con una mezcolanza de amargura y anhelo.- Mi madre nos espera fuera. Escríbenos ¿vale? Te enviaremos un regalo por Navidad.

-Gracias- asintió, apenada. - Yo también lo haré. Pasadlo bien- añadió, casi en susurros, y a medida que se alejaban por el andén, sintió que los ojos comenzaban a llenársele de lágrimas.

-Oh, no- sollozó. Miró hacia arriba y parpadeó rápidamente varias veces, para eliminar el peligro. El andén ahora estaba silencioso. Sólo su enorme baúl restaba, solitario, a sus pies.

La sensación de abandono era apabullante.

_No te vengas abajo._

-No- susurró, sin apartar la vista de los arcos de hierro de la bóveda- No me vengo abajo.

-Deja de contar arañas, Granger- oyó la voz de Draco en la lejanía.

Nada más oírle, sintió que la invadía un intenso mal humor que la devolvía a la cruda realidad. Se dio la vuelta lentamente. Draco estaba sentado sobre su baúl negro, bajo el cartel del andén, con la capa doblada sobre el brazo y mirándola con hastío.

-Larguémonos de aquí de una jodida vez. Estoy harto de esperarte- le espetó- ¿Cúanto tiempo necesitas para llorar sobre el hombro de Potty? No es como si no fuerais a veros nunca más. Desgracidamente.- añadió, pasándose la mano por el pelo.

-Vete a la mierda - repuso ella, sin ánimos para molestarse en buscar una respuesta ingeniosa.

-No me mandes tan cerca cuando te quiero lejos- replicó Draco. Se levantó y puso en pie el baúl, haciéndolo rodar-¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Ir a casa- respondió Hermione, lúgubremente. Miró a Draco amenazadoramente- Y te comportarás. Te lo advierto: intenta hacer daño a mi familia, por ínfimo que sea, y juro que te mataré.

En el rostro de Draco se dibujó una sonrisa complacida. Clavó sus ojos en los de Hermione, que ardían intensamente.

-¿Daño a tu familia, Granger?-preguntó, con falsa inocencia- No estoy tan loco como para contradecir por ahora al viejo chiflado de Dumbledore. Me conformo con hacer de tu vida un infierno los próximos veinte días-remató, sonriendo.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa, desafiante.

-Eso será si sobrevives a Londres- dijo, y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida muggle, tirando del baúl.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Draco comprobaba lo que había querido decir Hermione. Las calles cercanas a Piccadilly estaban a rebosar de gente ultimando sus compras navideñas, y casi nadie reparaba en el extraño aspecto que tenían los dos estudiantes de Hogwarts, con sus largas capas negras, acarreando aquellos dos voluminosos baúles. El estruendo de las luces de los anuncios de coca cola, la música a todo volumen, y los pitidos del tránsito, denso a más no poder, le aturdían. Mirara donde mirara, todo era luz, ruido y gente. Y gente, y gente. Y gente.

-¡No te pares ahora!- le gritó Hermione, empujándole- ¡Esto es un cruce!

Sin saber muy bien a qué se refería, Draco obedeció y apremió el paso, demasiado confundido por aquel entorno extraño, tan parecido, y al tiempo, tan diferente a Diagon Alley. Lo que más le llamaba la atención eran los coches. Los había visto en láminas, y su padre le había hablado de ellos. Para él, no eran más que estúpidos ingenios muggle destinados a subsanar su incapacidad para montar una escoba. Sus luces eran molestas, eran voluminosos, olían fatal, y encima eran muy ruidosos. Se preguntó quién podría querer usar algo así.

Hermione caminaba rápidamente por delante de él, echando de vez en cuando una mirada atrás para comprobar que no le había perdido. Sólo se detuvo cuando alcanzaron la esquina de Coventry con Whitecomb.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Draco, prácticamente echándosele encima al detenerse en seco.

-Tenemos que esperar aquí a mi madre-respondió simplemente Hermione, pasándose las manos por el pelo y mirando en derredor.

-Creo que se ha dormido esperándonos -se mofó Draco, señalando a una mendiga que dormitaba hecha un ovillo bajo la marquesina de una parada de autobús.

-He dicho mi madre, no la tuya- esquivó Hermione, sin inmutarse.

Draco le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

-¿Oh, te molesta?-canturreó ella, fingiéndose sorprendida- Vaya, parece que eres un niño de mamá- sonrió, disfrutando enormemente al ver la ira creciente en los ojos de Draco- ¿Eres un niño de…-el rostro se le iluminó de repente y apartó a Draco- ¡Mamá¡Mamá, estamos aquí!

Sorprendido, Draco se volvió. "Mamá", como pudo constatar, era una mujer bajita, con una gran mata rizada de pelo, que les hacía señas desde un coche blanco. De lejos, parecía una especie de versión abreviada de Hermione.

-Vamos- apremió ésta- Ahí está mi madre.

Draco la siguió arrastrando el baúl hasta que se plantaron ante el coche. La madre de Hermione se lanzó sobre su hija efusivamente, besándola y estrechándola como si fuera a romperla en dos. Draco retrocedió instintivamente un paso ante aquel estallido de amor maternal. Intentó imaginarse a su madre en la misma tesitura, pero no pudo.

-¡Hermione, cariño!-exclamaba la señora Granger, examinando a su hija- Estás…muy flaca¿Has estado comiendo bien¡Seguro que has vuelto a estudiar a la hora de comer!-volvió a abrazarla, feliz-Estoy tan contenta de verte. Papá se muere de ganas, ha montado una maqueta nueva y quiere enseñártela-la zarandeó cariñosamente-Vas a comer¿me oyes? Al final vas a parecer un espíritu de esos que dices que están por tu colegio ¡Oh¿Y este chico?

-¡Ah!- Hermione recordó en ese momento que Draco seguía existiendo- Mamá, él…

Pero su madre no le escuchaba.

-¡Por Dios, Hermione¡Qué guapo!-gorjeó, acercándose a él. Draco sonrió complacido- Cariño¡es mucho más guapo de lo que me decías en la carta!

Hermione miró a su madre, desconcertada.

-¿Carta?

-Claro, la que me mandaste ayer-le recordó su madre, sin apartar la mirada de Draco- ¡Eres muy guapo, Harry¡Qué planta tienes! No me extraña que mi hija me hable tanto de ti. En cada carta¿sabes? "Harry esto, Harry lo otro".¡Y al fin te conozco!

Se produjeron unos segundos de estupor que pasaron totalmente inadvertidos para la señora Granger. Cuando despertó de ellos, Hermione no sabía si echarse a reír al imaginar lo que debía estar pasando por la cabeza de Draco, o avergonzarse por los comentarios de su madre. Si faltaba alguien por enterarse de su amor por Harry, ya era de dominio público.

_Mierda, la carta. Le escribí creyendo que vendría Harry y ahora resulta que se presenta Draco._

-Mamá, ha habido un cambio de planes- empezó, intentando aclarar el embrollo antes posible- Él no…

-Draco Malfoy. A sus pies, señora- se le adelantó Draco, besando la mano de su madre con exquisita galantería.

Hermione le miró, atónita. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Su madre parecía estar al borde del colapso. Sus ojos castaños, tan parecidos a los de su hija, contemplaban a aquel joven alto y esbelto como si no pudiera creer que tantas virtudes convergieran en una sola persona. Tenía un aire singular, quizá por su cabello, de un rubio tan claro que casi parecía platino, o por aquellos ojos, del color del mercurio, serenos y brillantes bajo las cejas castañas.

-Qué modales. Dios mío, qué modales. Increíble, parece un príncipe- barboteó, mientras abría el maletero para que metieran las cosas-¡Qué dirá la tia Rosie cuando le vea!

Hermione la miró, alarmada.

-¿Viene la tía Rosie?-intentó sonreír, pero el horror era demasiado grande- ¿No estaba en Glasgow?

-Sólo de vacaciones, querida- respondió la madre-Y deberías alegarte de que venga. Con lo que te quiere la tía Rosie. Ya verás cuando le diga que has traído contigo a _un chico_!

Draco rió educadamente. Hermione le lanzó una mirada sombría.

-Oye, mamá-dijo, frunciendo el ceño- No te hagas ideas raras. Malfoy es sólo un…un…-_vamos, tú puedes!- …_unamigo- acabó, e hizo una mueca, como si acababa de tragarse un bicho.

Su madre se detuvo, extrañada, y les miró alternativamente.

-¿Malfoy¿Quién es Malfoy?

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. Draco volvió a reírse mientras ayudaba a su madre a empotrar los baúles en el maletero.

-Malfoy es _él_- aclaró, deseando que su madre no quisiera investigar más sobre el tema.

Mala suerte.

-¿Pero no se llama Draco?

Hermione se rascó la cabeza.

-Er…sí- admitió, mirando cómo Draco aprovechaba para hacerle una mueca de desprecio mientras su madre acababa de empotrar las cosas en el maletero.

-¿Entonces, por qué le llamas por el apellido?-preguntó ésta, con la voz ahogada por el esfuerzo de empujar los baúles.

-Es así como estamos acostumbrados a dirigirnos el uno al otro en el colegio, señora- Draco pestañeó, enfundándose en el papel de caballero andante.- Para mí, ella es la señorita Granger y yo soy el señor Malfoy.

-¡Suena muy bien! Pero aquí no deberíais llamaros por el apellido, parece que no os tengáis confianza.

Hermione ahogó una carcajada para sus adentros. Su madre nunca sabría cúan acertada había estado. Por encima del capó del coche, le llegó la mirada socarrona de Draco, a la que correspondió alzando una ceja.

-Bueno¡en marcha!- dijo la señora Granger, sentándose al volante- Entrad, entrad-invitó, subiendo la ventanilla con ahínco.- Hace un frío que pela. Hermione, cariño, déjale sentarse delante. Necesita más espacio para las piernas.

Hermione asintió y le abrió la puerta de delante, constatando con satisfacción que Draco había estado cinco minutos mirando la puerta, intentando descifrar el funcionamiento de la manivela. Recogiéndose los bajos de la capa entre las piernas, se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, no sin antes pelearse con la guantera para acomodar las rodillas.

-Gracias, _Hermione-_ dijo entonces, volviéndose para sonreírle afectadamente.

-Qué encanto, Draco- suspiró la señora Granger, bajando la vista a la llave para poner en marcha el coche.

-_Sí_- corroboró sarcásticamente Hermione, viendo por el espejo cómo la sonrisa de Draco se convertía en una inquietante exhibición dental.

Con un asmático ronquido, el viejo coche blanco se puso en marcha. Draco pegó un respingo, pero se guardo mucho de exclamar en voz alta. Se limitó a lanzar una rápida mirada al techo.

-Cariño, ponte el cinturón- le dijo entonces la señora Granger, constatando que no lo llevana puesto- ¡No querrás que pasemos la noche en comisaría!

-¿Qué?- preguntó Draco, mirándola como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

-Debe haberse enredado atrás. Pónselo tú, Hermione- dijo ella, con la vista fija en el retrovisor.-Vamos, que hay que llegar a casa a cenar! Se habrá enfriado la sopa. Seguro que George no se acuerda de recalentarla.

Dubitativa, Hermione se sentó en el borde del asiento trasero y cogió el cinturón, pero cuando extendió los brazos sobre el pecho de Draco para cruzárselo, éste le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

-Tócame y te mato- le susurró, clavando sus ojos significativamente en ella.

-No te preocupes, ya te lo pongo yo- respondió alegremente Hermione en voz alta. Tiró con tanta fuerza del cinturón, que le arrancó un gemido de asfixia a Draco. Hermione enganchó el seguro y le dijo, en todo afectado- No queremos que te ocurra nada malo.

-Perfecto- sonrió la señora Granger, acelerando al ver el semáforo en verde- ¡En marcha¿Queréis que vayamos por Trafalgar Square? Le han puesto una iluminación preciosa este año.

-¿No habrá mucho tráfico por Trafalgar?- preguntó Hermione, frunciendo el ceño.

-Cariño, habrá mucho tráfico hasta en el jardín de casa. No sé qué pasa este año. Todo el mundo del universo está en Londres estos días.- miró a Draco, que estaba ensimismado mirando por la ventanilla-¿Eres de aquí, Draco?

-Ehh…¿Y el coche nuevo, mamá? -se apresuró a interrumpir Hermione. Pese a que su madre sabía que estudiaban en Hogwarts, explicarle la existencia de un Londres mágico, oculto a sus ojos, era demasiado complicado.-¡Creí que vendrías a buscarnos en él!

La señora Granger se echó a reír.

-Bueno, papá fue a recogerlo esta mañana. Está como loco con él. La verdad, es muy bonito, verde, del color que tu padre lo quería. El señor Wilkins palideció cuando le vio llegar con él. El señor Wilkins es nuestro vecino-explicó, mirando a Draco- Se casó con una francesa y se cree el colmo de la sofisticación porque juegan al cricket los sábados. La verdad, yo no me daría sus aires si tuviera ese desastre de dentadura. Es que George y yo somos dentistas.

-¿De veras?-sonrió Draco.

-Sí- afirmó la señora Granger, devolviéndole la sonrisa-Si quieres, cuando lleguemos a casa, podemos echarle un vistazo a tu boca.

-Mamá, no apartes la vista de la carretera- dijo Hermione, temiéndose lo peor. ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que todo lo que decía su madre era ridículo?

_Lo ridículo es temer lo que pueda pensar él, _se recriminó mentalmente. No obstante, sentía vergüenza de que él pudiera pensar que su familia estaba chalada. Si aún no lo pensaba, conocer a la tía Rosie confirmaría sus sospechas.

-Ya verás como te gusta nuestra casa-decía la señora Granger-Vivimos al oeste de Notting Hill, donde se rodó la película aquella de Julia Roberts. Hay que decir que desde aquello, la zona se ha revalorizado mucho. Dormirás en la planta de arriba, al lado del cuarto de Hermione.

-Qué bien-comentó Draco.

Después de lo que a Hermione le pareció el cuarto de hora más largo de su vida-gracias a la incesante charla de su madre y a las afectadas respuestas de Draco-lograron llegar sanos y salvos a casa. Se bajaron del coche y abrieron el maletero para sacar los baúles.

-Un minuto más, Granger- dijo Draco en voz baja, como si no se dirigiera a nadie en particular. Asió su baúl por el asa y lo sacó de un tirón.- Un minuto más de las pamplinas de tu madre, y le hago el _Silencio._ Lástima que no tenga la varita encima.

-Ni se te ocurra tocar a mi madre- advirtió Hermione, cerrando de un golpe el maletero-Hazlo y te mato. O te matará el ministerio. Y olvídate de usar la varita mientras estés en esta dimensión¿me oyes?

-Perfectamente, Granger- replicó él, con una sonrisa aviesa- Otra cosa es que me dé la gana hacerte caso.

-¿Lo tenéis todo?- preguntó la señora Granger, acercándose a ellos con las llaves de casa en la mano.

-Sí- respondieron.

Sin más dilación, entraron en la casa, cuyo estrecho recibidor olía a sopa de verduras. Draco echó una mirada en derredor, con cierta curiosidad. _Así que esto es una casa muggle_, pensó. En comparación con Malfoy Manor, aquello parecía el cuarto de baño.

-¡George¡Ya estamos aquí!-exclamó la señora Granger, dejando caer las llaves sobre la mesita de madera.

-¡Palomita!-respondió la voz del padre de Hermione, bajando apresuradamente las escaleras.

Hermione apretó los dientes al oír aquello. Nunca le había importado que su padre la llamara así, pero definitivamente, _no _delante de extraños. _No _delante de Malfoy.

-Hola, papá- sonrió azorada, abrazándole con fuerza.

-Palomita mía- repitió su padre, estrechándola- Nunca me acostumbraré a verte sólo tres veces al año- reparó entonces en Draco y arqueó una ceja- ¿Y este quien es?- sus ojos se iluminaron- ¿Es aquel compañero tuyo tan famoso, aquel que…?

-_No_- tosió Draco, mirando a aquel hombre de cara afable, rechoncho y con gafas- Soy Draco Malfoy, señor- inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, pero el padre de Hermione le ofreció la mano, y no tuvo más remedio que estrechársela.

- Bueno…vaya vaya- suspiró el padre de Hermione, mirando a su hija con los ojos entornados y la temida pregunta en la punta de la lengua- No sabía que iba a venir.

-Te lo dije ayer, George- le regañó amablemente su esposa- ¿Ya has estado limpiando el tanque de anestesia?

-No- respondió él- ¡Cómo voy a limpiar el tanque cuando tengo un jaguar!Tenéis que verlo- dijo, orgulloso, mirando a Draco- Un auténtico Jaguar del setenta y dos. Verde oscuro, interior de roble. Wilkins estaba al borde de la apoplejía.

Hermione se echó a reír al ver el entusiasmo de su padre. Sin embargo, Draco parecía tener suficiente. Antes de que se desbordara la cosa, Hermione le agarró de la capa y tiró de él hacia la escalera.

-Bueno, vamos a dejar las cosas- dijo.

-No tardéis- advirtió su padre- Se enfriará la sopa. Tu madre está recalentándola.

-Enseguida estaremos con ustedes- dijo Draco, exquisitamente educado, antes de desaparecer escalera arriba, arrastrando el baúl.

Una vez llegaron a la planta de arriba, Draco le lanzó una sombría mirada a Hermione.

-Interesante familia, Granger. No podría decir quién de los dos está peor de la cabeza.

-Que me lo diga el hijo de un adorador de Voldemort no tiene mucho valor¿no crees?- replicó ella, sin pestañear. Se detuvo junto a la habitación de invitados y encendió la luz.- Tu cuarto, Malfoy. El mío es éste- dijo, señalando la habitación contigua.

-Por más que me lo señales, no voy a hacerte ninguna visita nocturna, Granger- sonrió malévolamente.

-Oh, gracias- Hermione se llevó la mano al corazón, como si acabara de sentir un inmenso alivio- Ojalá sea de noche toda la Navidad.

Draco ignoró el comentario. Sus ojos recorrían el cuarto de invitados, una bonita buhardilla pintada de azul claro, con una cama, un escritorio y una pequeña estantería.

-Joder, qué horror- masculló, señalando las cortinas de fresas azules- ¿Qué es esto, un atentado contra mi sensibilidad?

-¿No tiene suficiente pinta de burdel para tu gusto, Malfoy?- Hermione ladeó la cabeza- Buscamos cortinas de terciopelo, pero estaban agotadas. Debes tenerlas todas en tu casa- repuntó, con los ojos encendidos por la indignación.

Draco frunció el ceño. Seguramente era pura coincidencia, pero, ciertamente, su casa estaba tapizada en terciopelo. Recordar Malfoy Manor hizo que se le acusara el mal humor.

-Háblame de decoración cuando la tuya no esté diseñada por un interno de St.Mungo- gruñó, empujando el baúl al interior de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras si.

Hermione se quedó sola en la oscuridad del relleno, contando hasta diez.

Iban a ser unos días muy largos.

-¡Hermione¡Drakkar!-llamó su padre.

-Se dice Draco, cariño- oyó que le corregía su madre.

-Da igual, seguro que lo ha entendido. ¡Ya está la cena!

Hermione volvió a suspirar.

Muy, muy largos.


	4. Ahora no, Elvis!

**Cuarto capítulo! La tensión aumenta por momentos en la cuenta atrás para el día de Navidad! Por cierto, espero que os guste Elvis Presley, porque tiene un gran papel en este capítulo. Si queréis saber cómo va el proceso de aclimatación de Draco a su nueva, vida, seguid leyendo. **

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los reviewers por su paciencia y su atención! Vosotros hacéis esta historia posible! Os amo! (lluvia de bombones)**

**Por cierto, como alguien lo preguntaba en un review...sí, soy Holofernes en el Livejournal. Espero que las patéticas aventuras que cuento allí no os desanimen para seguir leyendo mis historias.**

**. y...ya sabéis...si os gusta la historia, demostrad vuestro amor con un REVIEW! Porque los reviews me hacen feliz, y si soy feliz escribo más! xd. **

_

* * *

Elvis?_

Eso fue lo primero que pensó Hermione cuando entreabrió los ojos, aún en la confusa nebulosa del sueño, y miró a su alrededor. Aquella colcha de florecillas rosas le era familiar. Aquel póster de la tabla de elementos también. Parpadeó, aturdida, e irguió la cabeza para mirar en derredor.

"_Love is all around_", musitó para sus adentros, reconociendo la canción de Elvis Presley.

Bajó la cabeza y miró con desmayo el reloj, temiendo ver que fuera más temprano de las once.

Las nueve de la mañana. Hermione hizo una mueca de desesperación y enterró la cabeza en la almohada.

_No, _gimió para sus adentros.

Normalmente, no le hubiera importado madrugar. En Hogwarts, siempre era la primera de la habitación en levantarse, pero ahora que estaba de vacaciones, quería DORMIR.

Se puso la almohada sobre la cabeza y se la apretó contra los oídos con ambas manos, luchando contra Elvis e intentando desesperadamente volver a conciliar el sueño. Sin embargo, el Rey era más fuerte.

UOOOOO I FEEEL IT IN MY FINGEERS…

_Resiste, _se dijo, concentrándose solo en la acogedora calidez de la cama y en la suavidad de las sábanas.

EVERYWHEEERE I GOOOOO…

Con un bufido, Hermione claudicó y tiró la almohada a un lado.

_Tú ganas, _le dijo mentalmente a Elvis, mientras se ponía las zapatillas y salía de su habitación en dirección al baño, rascándose la cabeza. Su pelo comenzaba a parecerse peligrosamente al triángulo de las Bermudas. ¿Desaparecería el peine en él?

Con un sonoro bostezo, abrió la puerta del baño dispuesta a despejarse con una ducha, pero se detuvo en seco al ver a Draco allí, en calzoncillos, de espaldas a ella, con la pelvis indolentemente inclinada hacia la taza de wáter. _Meando._

-Joder, Granger!- clamó, lanzándole una sobresaltada mirada por encima del hombro desnudo y, por supuesto, sin moverse -Desaparece!

Hermione se sonrojó furiosamente y se tropezó con el taburete del baño en su rápido retroceso hacia la puerta.

-Aprende a echar el pestillo, imbécil!- replicó, antes de cerrarla de un portazo.

_Será imbécil , _repitió mentalmente Hermione, llevándose las manos a las mejillas mientras perforaba con la mirada la puerta del baño.

AND SOOO THE FEELING GROOOOWS, continuaba Elvis desde el piso de abajo.

Hermione se inclinó sobre la barandilla.

-¡PAPÁ!- gritó, convencida de que cada vez que escuchara aquella canción le vendría la imagen de Malfoy meando en su baño.- ¡Apaga la música!

-Palomita!- sonrió su padre, asomándose al hueco de la escalera y mirando hacia arriba- Bajáis a desayunar?

-Eh? Oh, sí. Oye, papá- gritó, para hacerse oír sobre Elvis- Apaga el aparato, quieres?

El señor Granger sonrió y le hizo un ok con los dedos.

-¿Que vas a tardar un rato?- interpretó, chillando para que le oyera.- No pasa nada! Os dejo las tortitas en el plato para cuando bajéis!- sonrió, y desapareció.

Hermione suspiró. En ese momento, la puerta del baño se abrió para dar paso a un Draco huraño y despeinado. Hermione se volvió, pero al ver que estaba en paños menores, desvió rápidamente la mirada.

BECAUSE I'M…STUCK ON YOOOOU…

-Pero no apartes la mirada! Disfruta del espectáculo, Granger- le espetó, con una mueca burlona- Es lo que cualquier mujer normal con exquisito gusto haría.

-¿Qué espectáculo?- preguntó ella desdeñosamente, mirándole a los ojos- No creerás que eres el primer chico en calzoncillos que veo.

-¿Ah si? No creí que los libros lo describieran - repuso él, fingiendo sorpresa.

-Y yo no creí que supieras lo que es un libro – replicó en tono sombrío, cruzándose de brazos. Odiaba sentirse incómoda delante de aquel payaso semidesnudo. Le dedicó su mejor mirada de fría eficiencia- Qué tal si te vistes de una vez, Malfoy? Aquí no tienes público que te aplauda.

Draco soltó una carcajada.

-Todo llegará, Granger. Ni siquiera tú has podido reprimir el impulso de irrumpir el baño cuando estaba meando- alzó las cejas y dijo, condescendientemente- Aunque por otra parte, lo comprendo perfectamente. No soy algo que se vea todos los días.

-Por suerte -musitó ella, negándose a entrar en aquel terreno- Oye…dúchate, ahórcate o haz lo que te dé la gana, pero no te pasees así. Por si no te acuerdas, estás en MI casa.

-No!- exclamó Draco, teatralmente- No estoy en Azkaban?-se quedó pensativo unos instantes, y sonrió- Eso tendría cierto sentido. Con tu espléndido carácter serías un gran dementor, Granger- se puso serio- Considéralo. Con la capa nadie vería tu cara, aunque supongo que eso echaría a perder el efecto.

-Préstame tú una y hacemos la prueba- replicó ella- Creo que os sobran las capas negras en vuestra familia.

-Tenemos unas cuantas, sí- concedió, sonriendo con perversidad- Pero no creo que te guste probarte algo manchado de sangre muggle.

Hermione encajó la ofensa sin pestañear, negándose a darle esa satisfacción. En su lugar, adoptó un aire de escepticismoy puso los ojos en blanco.

-Uuh, eso sí que ha dado miedo, Malfoy- dijo lacónicamente- Cómo me intimidan tus comentarios. Mira- movió el brazo arriba y abajo desganadamente- Tiemblo de pavor.

-Oh, gracias, Granger, pero no es para tanto-pestañeó afectadamente Draco, usando el mismo tono afectado que cuando se dirigía a su familia- Tu pijama tampoco está mal. Qué son?- preguntó, señalando a los adorables animalitos que estampaban el pijama de Hermione- Roedores malignos? Conejos?

Hermione cruzó los brazos instintivamente sobre el pecho, maldiciéndose por haber salido con aquel ridículo pijama de ardillas que usaba desde hacía años.

-Son hurones, Malfoy- respondió, imitando su tono cursi- Creí que apreciarías el detalle.

…OOOH YEAAH…STUCK ON YOOOU!

Draco entornó los ojos, tratando de ignorar la música.

-_Me encanta_ .Y ahora¿crees que podré ducharme, o tengo que montar un comité de bienvenida para tu próxima interrupción?- contraatacó, con una buena dosis de dramatismo.- Por favor, necesito saberlo: entrarás antes o después de que me lave la cabeza?

Hermione de repente se sintió muy cansada. No hacía ni veinte minutos que se había levantado y ya tenía los nervios tan crispados que sólo deseaba que llegara la hora de volver a dormir. Le lanzó una mirada de hastío.

-Descubre las maravillas del pestillo, y te ahorrarás la incertidumbre- respondió, lacónica.

-Sí, pero… será suficiente contra alguien sexualmente desesperado?- siguió él, con los ojos chispeantes por la diversión.

-Si tienes miedo de ti mismo es tu problema- bufó ella, peligrosamente cerca de perder la calma- Y ahora…vas a ducharte o no!- clamó, irritada.

-Eso pretendo- respondió él, incisivo.

-¿Entonces a qué esperas?-repuso ella,poniéndose en jarras.

-A que te apartes de una jodida vez?

Hermione le miró, desconcertada.

-¿Eh? Ah- musitó, al percatarse de que _efectivamente_ estaba obstaculizando la entrada al baño. Con las mejillas incendidadas por la humillación, hizo ademán de apartarse por la derecha, justo cuando Draco se movía en ese sentido y lógicamente, tropezando de nuevo con él al intentar pasar por la izquierda.

El ridículo de la situación no hizo más que aliñar el ya de por sí considerable mal humor de ambos bandos. Finalmente, fue Dracoquien, con un irritado chasquido de lengua, puso fin a aquel baile estúpido apartando a Hermione de un brusco empujón.

-Aprende a coordinar, Granger!- le espetó furiosamente, metiéndose en el baño de un portazo.

Hermione se frotó el codo, dolorido por el golpe que se había dado contra la pared, y miró la puerta cerrada del baño con odio reconcentrado.

-Ahógate!- le gritó, esperando de todo corazón que se colara por el desagüe.

_Maldito subnormal, _regurgitó internamente, entrando en su cuarto y cerrando la puerta con otro sonoro portazo. _Maldito niñato engreído! Qué se ha creído? Esta es MI casa. Por qué ha tenido que pasarme esto A MÍ? Tener que hacer de niñera de un idiota estirado que de todas maneras acabará convirtiéndose en un maldito mortífago! Qué desperdicio de tiempo!_

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y se puso los calcetines, con la mirada tan sombría que podría haberse llovido encima.

"_Un Gryffindor no pierde la templanza jamás, y menos ante las provocaciones de un Slytherin"_

-Sí, claro- resopló al recordar las palabras de Minerva McGonagall- Viva usted con él.

Cuando acabó de vestirse, salió del cuarto y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, no sin antes dirigirle una mortífera mirada a la puerta cerrada del baño, desde la que se oía el agua correr. Todo le parecía horrible. La vuelta a casa, normalmente tan celebrada otras veces, se había convertido en una grotesca broma ahora que tenía a su peor enemigo durmiendo en la habitación de al lado. Lo peor de todo es que estaba sola con su desgracia; Harry y Ron no estaban allí para endulzarle la existencia.

Se detuvo en la mitad de la escalera, súbitamente triste al pensar en Harry, y en lo que debía estar haciendo en aquel momento.

_ARE YOU LONEESOME TONIIIGHT?…_continuaba Elvis desde el comedor.

Hermione supiró y miró al techo.

ARE YOU SOOORRY THAT WE DRIFTED APAAART?...

-Voy a odiar a Elvis el resto de mi vida- musitó, entrando en el comedor a paso decidido, para quitar de una vez por todas la música antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

IS YOUR HEAAART FILLED WITH PAAIN…?

-No hace falta que me lo recuerdes- le reprochó Hermione a la canción en voz alta. Apretó ansiosamente el botón de "off" y cerró los ojos de alivio al sentir de nuevo el silencio. Qué paz. Casi podría drogarse con ella. Fingir que Malfoy no existía, y que mañana no tenían visita en casa de la tía Rosie. Pero la paz dura lo que uno tarda en apreciarla: muy poco.

-Quién ha parado la música?- preguntó el señor Granger, entrando en el comedor limpiándose las manos con un trapo. Miró a Hermione y sonrió- Te gusta mi nuevo recopilatorio de Elvis? Es un adelanto de Navidad. Me lo dio tu madre ayer.

-Sí , sí. Ya sabes que Elvis me gusta mucho, papá. Es sólo que…a las nueve de la mañana…

-Qué mejor que despertarse con música, palomita? Además, hace un día precioso!

Justo en ese momento, como si hubiera estado esperando la señal de entrar en escena, un rayo desgarró el cielo que se veía por las ventanas del comedor. Segundos más tarde, se oyó el trueno. Padre e hija se miraron en silencio.

-Está a 7 kilómetros- dijo Hermione.

Su padre asintió, satisfecho.

-Eso quiere decir que la lluvia llegará aquí en…-enunció, cediéndole la palabra a Hermione con un gesto de la mano.

-…unos ocho minutos, teniendo en cuenta la velocidad del viento- calculó ella diligentemente.

-Oh, palomita- se extasió el señor Granger, besándole la frente- Cómo te he echado de menos. He intentado miles de veces enseñarle a tu madre a calcular la velocidad de una tormenta, pero no lo capta. Qué mujer tan increíble- suspiró.- Y tu amigo?

-En la ducha- respondió, como si le hubieran echado un jarro de agua fría.

-Ah- dijo el señor Granger- Yo estoy engrasando un poco el Jaguar. Luego tengo que ir a la consulta. Doris me dejó allí las llaves y tengo que recogerlas. Queréis que os lleve a algún sitio con el coche nuevo?

Los ojos de Hermione se iluminaron.

-Sería estupendo, papá. Después de desayunar- respondió.

-Perfecto- concedió el señor Granger, dándose una palmadita de satisfacción en la barriga-Ya veréis. A la luz del día es aún más bonito. Desayuna algo, palomita. Tu madre ya anda diciéndome que estás en los huesos.

-De acuerdo-sonrió Hermione, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

Lo primero que notó es que su madre había cambiado las cortinas. Cuadritos amarillos, también para el tapizado de las sillas de madera. En conjunto, le daba un aspecto de lo más coqueto y acogedor a la estancia. Hermione abrió la nevera, cuya blanca superficie estaba cubierta de imanes de las conferencias católicas a las que asistía la tía Rosie. Sacó la botella de zumo- odiaba la leche- y se disponía a servirse un vaso, cuando la repentina irrupción de la música de nuevo la hizo pegar un respingo y tirar el líquido fuera.

_YOU'RE THE DEVIL IN DISGUISEEEE…._

_Otra vez no,_ se lamentó internamente. Pero al fin y al cabo, era su nuevo recopilatorio de Elvis. Su padre tenía derecho a ponerlo cuanto quisiera. No era culpa suya que en aquellos momentos el demonio se estuviera duchando en el piso de arriba.

_Duchando, _repitió Hermione. Miró pensativamente el zumo derramado sobre la encimera, que goteaba sobre el suelo, y luego la bayeta que reposaba en el fregadero.

I DIDN'T SEEE THE DEVIL IIN YOUUR EYEEEES….

Una sonrisa maliciosa iluminó sus facciones.

_Da mucha rabia cuando sucede en medio de una ducha calentita y confortable, _se dijo, arqueando una ceja con falsa pena. _Es trágico, pero_… _a veces se tiene que abrir el grifo!_

Y con un lánguido giro de muñeca lo abrió, imaginando cómo trepaba el agua fría por la misma cañería que alimentaba la ducha de Malfoy. La respuesta no se hizo esperar.

-JODER!- retumbó desde el piso de arriba.

Hermione cerró el grifo.

_Ah, es una lástima que no tengamos tuberías diferenciales. Estas cosas pasan._

Con la conciencia satisfecha ahora que se había vengado, Hermione se sentó en la silla y sorbió despacito el zumo, que le supo tan dulce como la revancha. Cogió una tortita y le untó mantequilla, mientras tarareaba junto a Elvis el inicio de "In the ghetto", posiblemente su canción favorita. Le gustaba aquella letra tan triste, aquella guitarra tan humilde.

- "Because if there is one thing she doesn't need is another hungry mouth to feed… in the ghetttooooo"- canturreó, pegándole un bocado a la tortita.

-Merlín, ni yo mismo habría compuesto algo mejor para Weasley- comentó sarcásticamente una voz desde el pasillo.

Hermione dejó de masticar. _Se acabó la paz._

-Pues tendrías que haber oído la de antes. Te iba como anillo al dedo- respondió, echándole una mirada sombría. No se había secado el pelo, y mojado parecía más oscuro, como el oro viejo. Desde la puerta, donde estaba apoyado, le llegaba el efluvio del champú de manzana. Olía bien.

-Por antes te refieres a _antes _del ataque de agua helada_?- _preguntó él, mirándola con toda la intención- Si te gustan las bromitas, podemos hacer bromitas. Tengo una mente privilegiada para ellas- sonrió peligrosamente-Otra cosa es que te gusten.

Hermione ignoró el comentario. Observaba su aspecto, masticando lentamente.

-No irás a salir así-le dijo, incrédula.

-Por?- dijo Draco, quitándose un hilo de la casaca de terciopelo negro bordado que vestía- Demasiado caro para tu sensibilidad? No voy a cambiarme sólo porque estés acostumbrada a salir con vagabundos.

Hermione sintió que el trozo de tortita se le iba por el otro lado y tosió violentamente, golpeándose el pecho para tragar. Miró a Draco con la cara roja.

-Oh no, casi te mueres!-dijo él, alegremente.

-Qué más quisieras - replicó ella, sombríamente-Y Ron y Harry no son vagabundos!

Draco soltó una carcajada.

-Vamos, Granger. Todos sabemos que la última moda Weasley viene directamente del vertedero.

Hermione frunció el ceño, indignada. Si había algo que no soportaba, era que atacaran a personas no presentes. Y aún menos si eran las personas a las que más quería en el mundo.

-No creo que seas el más indicado para hablar de moda- ni ella tampoco, pero antes muerta que quedarse atrás. Miró con desdén su ropa- Ese traje tuyo está bastante desfasado.

Draco frunció el ceño, ofendido.

-De qué estás hablando?-dijo- Es el último grito!

-De horror?-sugirió ella, socarrona.

-_De moda_- corrigió él.

-Pues lo sería en el siglo XV, pero siento decirte que, en estos momentos, no parece otra cosa que un disfraz muy caro.

La palabra "caro" pareció apaciguar a Malfoy. Se recostó contra el dintel de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y una arrebatadora sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Admites entonces que destila elegancia. Y que me sienta magníficamente.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco

-Son las nueve y media de la mañana, Malfoy. Aún no estoy borracha.- dijo, y se arrepintió nada más hacerlo. Sabía que le faltaría tiempo para anotarse aquello.

Y efectivamente…

- Bebes, Granger?- dijo, atónito- Supongo que para irte a la cama con Weasley debe ayudar- murmuró, como un pensamiento secundario-Qué otros pecadillos ocultas? Estudiar a horas intempestivas? Robarle los deberes a los de primero?

-Todos menos mentir- replicó Hermione, con ironía- Por eso, tendrás que disculparme si no puedo complacer tu petición de antes sobre la…elegancia.

Draco silbó. Sus ojos grises titilaron a la luz de la cocina, brillantes como las escamas de los peces.

-No está mal, Granger. No llegas a mi nivel, por supuesto, pero no está mal. Cómo es que acabaste en Gryffindor? Podrías haber sido…Ravenclaw. Tanto te gusta salvar gatos?

-Oh, Dios mío- musitó Hermione, con los ojos teatralmente desorbitados- Que se detenga el mundo! Draco Malfoy me está haciendo un cumplido!

-No se lo cuentes aún a tus amigas, Granger. Sólo he dicho que para ser una Gryffindor y una despreciable sangresucia, tienes alguna que otra ocurrencia.

-Oh, _gracias._ Qué más puedo pedirle a la Navidad? - dijo ella con sarcasmo. Se levantó y abrió la nevera- Qué quieres beber?

Draco se había sentado en una silla cercana a la puerta y tenía la cabeza indolentemente echada hacia atrás.

-Algo sin veneno, a ser posible- respondió.

Hermione no pudo evitar reírse. Cogió la botella de leche y la de zumo y las dejó sobre la mesa, frente a él.

-No te preocupes- le dijo con sorna- no llevan nada mortal, o al menos, nada peor que lo que tú lleves dentro.

Draco esbozó una media sonrisa ante el comentario, pero, sorprendentemente, no dijo nada. Se limitó a coger la botella de zumo y servirse.

Se hizo entonces un silencio abrumador.

Hermione lo constató, sorprendida, y le miró disimuladamente por si él también se había percatado de aquel extraño alto el fuego, pero Draco estaba bebiendo y no dio muestras de ello. Hermione entendió entonces por qué se le hacía tan rara aquella situación. Nunca antes había estado en tiempo muerto con Malfoy. No sabía cómo era estar sin pelearse con él. Aquel tiempo muerto la desconcertaba, porque la dejaba sin pistas de cómo debía comportarse. Era muy difícil recobrar el comportamiento cívico con Malfoy cuando nunca lo había habido. Era partir desde cero. No se conocían, y lo único que sabían seguro el uno del otro es que la hostilidad era una apuesta segura. Así que Hermione estaba las veinticuatro horas a la defensiva

Pero en aquel momento, mantenerse hostil parecía fuera de lugar.

_Haz algo útil, _se conminó internamente.

Para no sentirse como una estúpida viéndole desayunar, se levantó y se puso a recoger la cocina. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver cómo Draco ignoraba la leche y escogía el zumo.

-No están calientes – le oyó quejarse, mirando con desprecio las tortitas.

-Una vez lo estuvieron, Malfoy- respondió ella, sin volverse- Hace siglos, cuando entraste a ducharte.

-Dame fruta entonces- ordenó al más puro estilo de reyezuelo africano.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada airada desde el hombro.

-Acasoestás manco? Levántate y cógela tú. Aquí no hay elfos domésticos.

-Una lástima. Son unos esclavos maravillosos.-respondió él, con una sonrisa pérfida que indicaba claramente que el período de paz había acabado- Hasta se dejan pegar de manera servicial.

La boca de Hermione podría haber tocado el suelo de lo desmesuradamente que se abrió. Le miró, lívida.

-Cómo te atreves a decir eso!-estalló- Ningún ser vivo debe ser esclavo de otro! No somos nadie para doblegar a otros a nuestra voluntad!

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

-Llega la caballería Gryffindor- murmuró- Mal, Granger. Hace un momento casi parecías una persona normal.

-Normal como tú? No, gracias- resopló Hermione, indignada- Nunca haría algo tan bárbaro como tener un esclavo.

Draco alzó indolentemente las manos y aplaudió con sarcasmo.

-Mil puntos para Gryffindor por arrebato idealista- dijo con sorna- Y ahora vuelve a la realidad. Quizá en tu mundo estupendo creas que todos nacemos iguales, pero no es así. Es la cruda realidad. Algunos salimos guapos y brillantes, otros salen feos, otros salís repelentes y sangresucias. Las diferencias existen. Negarlas es negar la evidencia.

-No es lo mismo ser feo que ser un esclavo, Malfoy- bufó ella, mirándole airada-Lo primero no puede evitarse, lo segundo sí.

-Weasel se sentirá muy desgraciado al saber que lo suyo no tiene arreglo, Granger- se lamentó Draco con una perversa sonrisa.

Hermione le disparó una mirada mortífera.

-No estamos hablando de Ron, así que déjale fuera de esto! No puedes comparar las condiciones innatas con aquellas que la sociedad te otorga. Uno no nace siendo esclavo. Hacer que un elfo te sirva sólo por ser un elfo es una imposición injusta.

-Más injusto sería que yo tuviera que rebajarme a hacer cosas como limpiar o cocinar!-graznó Draco, ofendido sólo de pensarlo- Soy un purasangre, Granger! Hace 300 años que mi familia puede usar la magia, cuando el 70 de la población de este planeta es incapaz de hacerlo. No ves una selección natural en todo esto?

Hermione dejó escapar un resuello de indignación.

-De qué estás hablando exactamente, Malfoy? Ve por partes, o no sabré qué tontería rebatir primero- contestó ella, sintiendo que la rabia y la amargura estaban muy cerca de hacerle perder el control.

-Estoy hablando de que si la naturaleza favorece a unos pocos con dones excepcionales, lo justo y necesario es que el orden social les favorezca también. Si no puedes usar la magia, naces para servir a los que pueden. Es sencillo. Si existiera algún tipo de igualdad en la naturaleza, habríamos nacido todos muggle. Pero no es así. La naturaleza quiere que haya diferencias. Quiere que haya unos que dominen, y otros que sean dominados.

Hermione le miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca desencajada. No podía prestar crédito a lo que oía. No podía creer que Draco estuviera hablando con tanta tranquilidad de supremacía racial. Le recordó a las cosas que había leído sobre la segunda guerra mundial y el genocidio judío. Con su pelo platino y su piel pálida, Draco podría haber pasado perfectamente por nazi.

Se mordió el labio inferior, temblando ligeramente.

-Entonces crees que has nacido para dominarme?

Draco arqueó una ceja, divertido por las connotaciones de aquello, pero por una vez, se centró en la discusión.

-Por mucho que me repugne admitirlo, tu caso no es tan claro, Granger. Eres un accidente de la naturaleza. Sabes usar la magia, pero has nacido de muggles. Eso te convierte en una excepción, pero...todos sabemos que de una excepción no se hace una ley científica, o al menos no según la ciencia muggle. Sigues formando parte de una especie sin evolucionar. Entre tu familia y los animales no hay diferencias reales, Granger. No pueden usar la magia.

Hermione cerró los puños, intentando contener el temblor que sacudía todo su ser.

-Entonces estás diciendo que sí- inspiró fuertemente, con los ojos húmedos por la impresión- Estás admitiendo que podrías esclavizar a mi familia como si fueran animales sólo porque no saben lo que es la magia.

-Oooh…pero no llores, Granger!- dijo él, cínico- No será hoy ni mañana. Será un proceso más largo y más costoso. Puede que ni lo veas.

Hermione esbozó una amarga sonrisa.

-Pero tú sí, verdad? Tú vas a formar parte de ello. Vas a ir casa por casa, ejecutando a los "animales", sin compasión.

Los ojos de Draco se clavaron en los suyos, como dos frías balas de metal.

- Por qué habría de sentir compasión, Granger? Siente la naturaleza compasión cada vez que nace alguien deforme? Sintieron los muggles compasión de nosotros cuando nos quemaban sólo por dominar la magia? No sé si alguien te lo ha contado alguna vez, pero la ignorancia de tu estúpida raza llevó a la hoguera a niños sólo por haber aprendido de manera natural las artes ocultas.- tensó la mandíbula, pálido por el resentimiento- Castigaron la superioridad porque no eran capaces de aceptarla.

-Sí, pero no puedes castigar a la humanidad de hoy por los errores del pasado!- insistió ella.

-Cómo que no puedo?- Draco soltó una carcajada- _Claro que puedo_. Por eso soy mago. Pero tranquila, Granger, cuando llegue el momento podrás elegir entre limpiar culos o fregar platos. No trataría mal a una compañera de Hogwarts.

Se hizo silencio de nuevo. Hermione, de pie, con los puños tan tensos que podría haberse partidos los dedos, le miraba como si pudiera prenderle fuego.

Y por supuesto, Elvis seguía acompañando el momento de la peor manera posible.

YOU LEFT ME CRYING IN THE CHAAAAAPEL….

-Estás loco- musitó ella, mirándole a los ojos con consternación- O eso, o te han lavado el cerebro desde que eras pequeño.

Draco frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para responder, pero justo en ese momento, apareció el señor Granger, cubierto de grasa de coche y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Ya está listo!- anunció, alegremente. De pronto, notó que el ambiente estaba a bajo cero y les miró, desconcertado- Interrumpo algo?

-Oh, no. Hablábamos del tiempo - sonrió Draco, tamborileando los dedos en la mesa, sin mirar a Hermione, que le contemplaba con desmayo.

La Gryffindor bajó la vista. Todo cuanto se acababan de decir pesaba sobre su espíritu como una pesada losa. Se mordió el labio, angustiada.

-Oh, vamos, palomita. No te pongas así, seguro que deja de llover en nada- oyó que le decía su padre animadamente- Además, vais a tener el honor de ser los primeros en pasear en el coche nuevo! Coged vuestras cosas, os llevo al centro!

-No quisiera ser una molestia, señor- dijo Draco, afectadamente- No quiero que la lluvia estropee su coche. Puedo quedarme aquí haciendo deberes.

Já! Hermione le miró, sorprendida, y luego frunció el ceño reprobadoramente al ver la sonrisilla descarada que le dirigió él.

-No es ninguna molestia, hombre!- repuso el señor Granger- Esto…vas a ir _así_?- preguntó, mirando con extrañeza la ropa de Draco

Pese a las circunstancias, Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una risita que fue lúgubremente acogida por Malfoy.

-No pasa nada, papá- intervino ella. Alzó una ceja y añadió- Es lo que se lleva _ahora._

-Ah, estas modas- suspiró el señor Granger- dentro de poco os veré con pantalón de campana. Todo vuelve!

Imaginar a Draco vestido con pantalones de campana ajustados y chaqueta con hombreras fue más de lo que su buen gusto podía asimilar. Hizo una mueca y dijo, levantándose de la silla:

-Vamos, Malf…raco.- corrigió- vamos al coche.

Con el señor Granger en cabeza, bajaron en fila india por las escaleras que conducían al garaje. Una vez allí, el seño Granger les indicó que se detuvieran.

-Cerrad los ojos y abridlos cuando os dé la señal- dijo, emocionado- Vais a ver lo más maravilloso del mundo!

Draco reprimió una carcajada.

-Va a traerme un espejo?- preguntó, volviéndose hacia Hermione con los ojos cerrados.

-YA!- gritó el señor Granger.

Hermione sonrió. Incluso a la tenue luz del fluorescente, las elegantes líneas del vehículo, tan clásicas pero tan inconfundibles, relucían como si estuvieran a plena luz del día. La carrocería había sido encerada y abrillantada a conciencia, hasta dejarla como un espejo. Nadie diría que era de segunda mano. Incluso el emblema y los cristales refulgían.

-Oh, papá, es precioso!- dijo, rodeando el coche para verlo mejor.- No me extraña que estés tan contento.

-Bonito, verdad?- suspiró el señor Granger- Llevo años soñando con él. Y cómo suena. Como una seda!- se volvió hacia Draco, que contemplaba fascinado el Jaguar, y le dijo- Conduces, Drakkar?

-Sólo tiene diecisiete años, papá- le recordó Hermione desde el otro lado del vehículo…y obviando que había vuelto a confundir el nombre del Slytherin.

El señor Granger miró a Draco, sorprendido.

-Jesús- dijo, repasándole de arriba a abajo- Como crece la juventud. Creí que tenías diecinueve. Hermione, en cambio, sigue midiendo lo mismo que cuando tenía doce años. Pensábamos que iba a ser más alta, verdad, palomita?

-Una pena- concedió Draco, lanzándole a Hermione una fugaz mirada burlona- Pero _cada uno es como es._

Hermione forzó una risa afectada, mirando a Draco como si quisiera saltar sobre el capó del coche y estrangularlo allí mismo.

-Bueno, vámonos!- dijo el señor Granger, abriendo la puerta del coche- Hermione, cariño, por qué no…?

-_Cómo no_ - se adelantó ella, enmascarandosu irritación con una sonrisamientras se sentaba en el asiento trasero, cediéndole a Draco el del copiloto otra vez- Él necesita más espacio para las piernas.

Cinco minutos más tarde, las calles de Londres tenían la oportunidad de admirar aquel maravilloso coche, reluciente como un espejo bajo el cielo nublado. Draco estaba exultante. Todas las mujeres que pasaban por la calle se quedaban mirando el Jaguar y a sus ocupantes. Todas señalaban a Draco y sonreían extasiadas.

_Es lo que hay,_ se felicitó para sus adentros. Observó el perfecto acabado de la caoba lacada que decoraba el interior del vehículo, y tuvo que admitir que nunca había visto algo así. Era un coche. Un estúpido cachivache muggle por el que sólo perdería el culo Arthur Weasley. Pero tenía que reconocer que incluso su propio padre habría admirado su elegancia. Sintió curiosidad por saber cómo funcionaba, cúal era el secreto que hacía que se pudiera mover sin magia. Mirando al señor Granger, se preguntó también qué debía sentirse conduciendo algo tan grande.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír, divertida. No se le había escapado la manera en que Draco había admirado el coche. Inequívoco.

_Slytherins, Gryffindors, purasangres, sangresucias…los hombres siempre son hombres. Son incapaces de resistirse a cualquier cosa que corra y brille, _pensó. A Harry se le ponía la misma cara cada vez que se compraba una escoba nueva. Era la misma vieja historia de siempre.

-Dónde os dejo?-preguntó su padre, mirándola a través del espejo.

-Ah! Déjanos en Essex street si puedes- respondió. Tenían que ir a Gringotts para que Draco cambiara los galones de oro por libras normales, y ésa era la calle muggle más cercana.

Diez minutos después, el señor Granger se despedía de ellos, no sin antes recordarles que tuvieran cuidado con los carteristas y que no comieran en un MacDonalds.

-Llamadme al móvil y vendré por vosotros cuando hayáis terminado-fue lo último que dijo, antes de mover la mano amablemente por la ventanilla y desaparecer entre el tráfico.

Hermione suspiró y se volvió hacia Draco.

-Bueno- dijo- Qué quieres hacer ahora?

-Contigo nada, Granger- le respondió, seco- Ahora que tu padre se ha largado, podemos separarnos, no crees?

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos.

-Pero tú no conoces esto. Puede ser peligroso. Ni siquiera sabes llegar a Gringotts desde aquí!- exclamó.

-Por supuesto que sé llegar-le espetó él, ofendido por la duda- Así que aquí te quedas. Hasta luego- dijo, haciendo ademán de marcharse.

Hermione soltó un resuello de indignación y le agarró por la ropa. Draco se detuvo y la miró irritadamente.

-Exactamente…qué parte de "separarnos" es la que no entiendes, Granger?-resopló- Y no me toques!- dijo, abofeteándole la mano.

Hermione soltó un gemido de dolor al sentir la palmada, y le pegó en el antebrazo a su vez.

-Me parece estupendo que quieras perderte solo, pedazo de estúpido!- siseó, furiosa- Pero procura encontrar el camino de vuelta a este sitio antes de las cinco, porque es cuando llamaré a mi padre para que nos recoja- advirtió.

-Sí, sí- asintió él, poniendo los ojos en blanco-Supera mi ausencia, Granger. Es duro pero si te esfuerzas lo lograrás- dijo, y sin más preámbulos, se dio media vuelta y echó a caminar por Essex Street en dirección al sur.

Es decir, justo en sentido contrario a donde se hallaba Gringotts.

-Y tú por qué no te compras una brújula, imbécil- siseó ella en voz alta, como si pudiera oírla- Si te esfuerzas a lo mejor la entiendes.

Determinada a no permitir que Malfoy le arruinara el día, echó a caminar en dirección opuesta, permitiendo que el jolgorio prenavideño de la ciudad la absorbiera hasta el punto de casi olvidar que tenía que volver a verle. Consultó su reloj. Eran las doce en punto.

_Tengo tiempo de sobra para comer e ir a Diagon Alley a comprar los regalos de Navidad._

Estaba tan bonita Londres! Hermione se arrebujó en su bufanda-la de Gryffindor, por supuesto, porque aunque no vistiera el uniforme de Hogwarts , no olvidaba sus colores-y se dejó llevar hacia el mercado de Coventry. En aquellos momentos, un gran número de artistas callejeros congregaban a los viandantes con sus trucos de magia y sus canciones. Desde el interior de las tiendas llegaba el sonido estridente de varias versiones de _Oh, blanca Navidad. _En todas las farolas se mecían lazos de terciopelo rojos y ristras de bombillas que por la noche iluminarían toda la avenida.

Hermione suspiró. Adoraba su ciudad. Entró en una perfumería y compró un frasco de esencia de sándalo para su madre. Mientras esperaba a que se lo envolvieran para regalo, consideró qué debería regalarle a su padre. Estaba entre A) Un disco, que seguramente estrenaría mientras Malfoy siguiera con ellos y que por tanto, acabaría asociando a cosas desagradables, o B) un libro.

Afortunadamente, al salir de la tienda, encontró otra que le ofreció una tercera opción. Hermione salió muy satisfecha con un bonito llavero de plata, para que su padre pusiera las llaves del nuevo coche.

Sólo cuando por fin se sentó en una cafetería para comer se preguntó qué debía estar haciendo el imbécil de Malfoy.

_Habrá iniciado ya su programa de exterminio muggle asesinando a un quiosquero?_

Quiso reírse de su propio chiste, pero no pudo. Quiso fingir que la conversación que habían mantenido durante el desayuno nunca se había producido, pero tampoco pudo. Le perturbaba lo que había visto en sus ojos: el brillo del odio, como una llama incombustible en lo más profundo de aquellos ojos grises. Le había oído separar el mundo en blanco y negro, arreglando convenientemente todo lo que no le gustara. La había llamado animal.

Hemione apretó la taza entre sus dedos inconscientemente.

Había tenido miedo?

No exactamente. Pero sus palabras le habían puesto la piel de gallina. Por primera vez, Hermione se preguntó cúales eran las intenciones reales de Malfoy. Siempre le había considerado un insoportable ególatra petulante y racista, pero inofensivo. Sin embargo, después de haberle oído razonar la supremacía de los magos sobre la raza humana, Hermione se preguntó cúan lejos estaba dispuesto a llegar Malfoy para seguir los pasos de su padre.

De algo estaba segura. Draco Malfoy sería un mortífago tarde o temprano.

Con esta convicción como agradable compañía, Hermione acabó de comer y se dirigió hacia Diagon Alley, con la esperanza de que la compra de regalos navideños le diera un giro menos siniestro a sus pensamientos.

_No puedo olvidar que tengo que comprarle algo a Víktor también, _pensó. Aunque Krum aún no había confirmado su visita en enero, no estaría de más comprarle un detallito.

Pero qué sería lo más apropiado? Su relación con Krum no podría considerarse noviazgo, a menos que cogerse de la mano y cuatro castos besos contara como tal. Sin embargo, tampoco podía tratarle como a un amigo normal, como Ron. Tenía que ser algo especial. Al fin y al cabo, Víktor había sido "su primer amor".

_Descartamos regalarle una colonia entonces, _se dijo, fisgoneando por los escaparates de Diagon Alley, que estaba tan atestada como cualquier calle muggle en aquel día del año. Hermione tuvo que dar varias veces par algún que otro educado codazo para evitar ser arrastrada lejos de las tiendas.

Entonces tuvo una idea. A primera vista, no parecía lo más original del mundo, pero estaba segura de que a Víktor le haría gracia y sería un bonito recuerdo de lo que compartieron. Felicitándose por la ocurrencia, se dirigió hacia la tienda de equipamiento de quidditch, porque lo primero era lo primero. Después de veinte minutos de pasearse arriba y abajo por la tienda sin decidirse, acabó comprándole a Harry unos guantes de piel antideslizantes especiales para agarrarse a la escoba, y a Ron, unas gafas deportivas nuevas, porque después de dos generaciones Weasley y los picotazos de su lechuza, las que tenía estaban inservibles, y Hermione no quería que Ron acabara empotrado contra un árbol por culpa de no ver nada.

Ginny en cambio fue más fácil. Siempre había querido tener aquel libro de conjuros de belleza, así que no tuvo que romperse demasiado la cabeza. Una vez que" _Ponte guapa con un toque de varita_" estuvo en su poder, cuidadosamente envuelto para regalo, Hermione ya pudo encargarse con tranquilidad del regalo de Krum. De repente, le asaltó el pensamiento de que estaba comprando regalos para todo el mundo menos para Malfoy. No era muy bonito dejar a alguien sin regalo en Navidad, por muy detestable que fuera, pero tampoco sabía que regalarle.

_Una suscripción a las Juventudes Neonazis, _pensó sombríamente._ Una metralleta. Un espejo._

Miró el reloj y arqueó las cejas, sorprendida. Eran las cuatro y cuarto. Tan rápido pasaba el tiempo? Tenía que darse prisa si quería llegar a tiempo al mismo lugar donde su padre les había dejado. Estaría él ya allí?

_La pregunta del millón, _se respondió sarcásticamente. Activó el pasadizo secreto de la bocacalle y volvió a entrar en el Londres muggle. Sin embargo, no había dado ni dos pasos por el oscuro callejón, cuando prácticamente tropezó con alguien que estaba sentado en el suelo, recostado contra la pared. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos y las bolsas se le cayeron al suelo al reconocerle.

-Qué haces aquí?- exclamó, sorprendida al encontrarle sentado en el suelo, con la casaca sucia. Su sorpresa se convirtió en estupor cuando le vio la ceja partida- ¡Y qué te ha pasado!

-No grites - gruñó él, malhumoradamente. Se tocó con la punta de los dedos la herida de la ceja e hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Déjame ver- dijo ella, agachándose frente a él e intentando sin éxito examinarle la herida.

-Ni lo sueñes!- respondió, empujándola con agresividad.- Cúantas veces tengo que decir te que NO me toques?

-Como quieras, subnormal!- gritó Hermione, indignada. Le sacaba de quicio que encima que intentaba ayudarle la tratara de esa forma- Ya me estás contando qué te ha pasado- entrecerró los ojos, acusadora- Ya te has peleado con alguien?

Draco no respondió. Echó las manos hacia atrás para apoyarse en la pared y se puso lentamente en pie. No parecía tener nada roto. Hermione seguía mirándole, entre irritada y consternada, esperando a una respuesta.

-Más vale que me lo digas- advirtió Hermione, temiéndose lo peor- Porque ahora mis padres te verán así y tendré que mentir.

-O quizáno, Granger- respondió él, sacudiéndose la ropa- Simplemente diles la verdad: que me han asaltado.

-¿Te han asaltado!- exclamó ella, con los ojos muy abiertos- Cúando? Quiénes? Dónde?

-Hará una hora, tres tipos, aquí.- respondió secamente él. Arqueó una ceja- Satisfecha?

-_No_- dijo, enfadada- Eran magos?

-Qué pregunta es esa? Un mago no se atrevería jamás a ponerme la mano encima, Granger- dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco- Eran tres estúpidos muggle, por supuesto.

Hermione dejó escapar un gruñido de indignación y puso los brazos en jarras. Los ojos le llameaban.

-Te lo dije - resopló- Te lo dije. Te advertí que no salieras con esta pinta. Dios, cómo sabía que te atracarían. Qué te han quitado?- recordó de pronto.

Draco esbozó una media sonrisa de superioridad.

-Nada, Granger, por eso tengo la ceja así- alardeó-Sigo conservando todo el dinero que he sacado de Gringotts.

-Y todo el ego, por lo visto- observó ella, sarcástica- Pero estoy impresionada. No creí que supieras llegar realmente al banco.

-_Ya_ te dije que sabía, Granger. Tengo un magnífico sentido de la orientación- mintió.

Al fin y al cabo, ella no tenía por qué saber que había tardado hora y media en dar con la entrada al Londres Mágico. Había llegado a Gringotts, que es lo que contaba.

-Y cómo es que se han limitado a partirte la ceja?-preguntó ella, con más desconfianza que curiosidad. No le cuadraba que tres ladrones fueran a renunciar a toda una fortuna tan fácilmente.

-"Limitado"?-se escandalizó Draco-Te parece poco que se hayan atrevido a alterar mi precioso rostro?

Pero Hermione no estaba para bromas. Aquella respuesta sólo confirmaba sus temores.

-Qué les has hecho, Malfoy -inquirió, aunque más que una pregunta, sonó a exigencia.- Contesta.

-Pues lo que pude, teniendo en cuenta que no llevo la varita encima- replicó él fríamente-Hacerlos volar con un hechizo y golpearlos contra la pared.

-QUÉ?- Hermione puso el grito en el cielo- HAS USADO MAGIA?-le miró, consternada- Eres…eres…subnormal¡IDIOTA! El ministerio investigará esto y ahora cualquiera podrá encontrarte! Dios mío, sabrán que estás en mi casa!

-Cálmate, Granger- le ordenó, mortalmente frío- No he usado la varita, así que seguramente interpretarán lo sucedido como un brote de magia involuntaria y no lo investigarán. Además- añadió- estamos al lado de la entrada a Diagon Alley. Dudo que les sorprenda detectar magia en esta área.

Hermione no le escuchaba. Se había llevado las manos a la cara y murmuraba cosas incomprensibles por lo bajo. Cuando las retiró, tenía un brillo asesino en la mirada.

-Eres lo peor que podría pasarme- musitó, muy seria- Haces imposible la vida de cualquiera. Pones en peligro la de la mía. Me amargas la existencia.

Por toda respuesta, Draco le dedicó una sonrisa de lo más siniestra. Un fino hilillo de sangre surcaba su rostro desde la herida en la ceja, dejando un rastro rojo que contrastaba vivamente contra su pálida tez.

-No sabes cómo me gusta oír eso - respondió, mirándola a los ojos con perversa satisfacción- Creo que nos vamos a _divertir mucho juntos todos los días._

Hermione le miró a los ojos, sin pestañear.

-_Por supuesto_- dijo, aceptando el desafío implícito- Ya verás qué divertido va a ser que mi madre te eche alcohol en la ceja.

Draco palideció.

-Qué?- preguntó, pero ella echó a caminar en lugar de responderle-¡Eh! Qué quieres decir con eso!- gritó, corriendo tras ella.

Una hora más tarde, todo el barrio de Notting Hill estaba al corriente de que en casa de los Granger había un maníaco gritando.

Qué gran manera de acabar el día.

* * *

**REVIEW, POR CARIDAD! Demostrad vuestro amor ( u odio) a esta historia apretando el botoncito!**


	5. Tentados por Satanás

Gracias a todos los reviewers! Sois los mejores! Gracias por seguirme leyendo y por vuestra paciencia. El próximo capítulo saldrá dentro de tres semanas. Por favor, si os gusta esta historia, dejad un review, porque ya sabéis...UN FANFIC CON REVIEWS ES UN FANFIC FELIZ! DISCLAIMER: No, Harry Potter no me pertenece. 

Hermione se frotó los brazos y miró el grifo con desconfianza. Llevaba tres minutos desnuda dentro de la bañera, sin decidirse a abrirlo o no. El día anterior, Malfoy había prometido venganza y francamente, le había dado mala espina el silencio que había percibido a través de la puerta de su habitación.

Era virtualmente imposible que siguiera durmiendo después de que su padre les hubiera regalado otra sesión de "Despiértate con música" desde el piso de abajo. Imposible. Esta vez, en vez de Elvis, habían sido los Beach Boys.

Los dientes empezaron a castañetearle del frío. Se sentía estúpida allí de pie, sin atreverse a abrir el grifo por miedo a que Draco hubiera decidido pagarle la sorpresita del día anterior con la misma moneda.

_Oh, vamos, _se regañó mentalmente._ No tiene ni idea de cómo lograr que salga el agua fría cuando uno está duchando. No sabe ni siquiera lo que es una tubería muggle. Seguro que en su casa le calientan el agua los elfos domésticos._

Frunció el ceño.

_Maldito bárbaro._ Pero, por si acaso…

-Intenta algo y te envenenaré el zumo- advirtió en voz alta, _por si acaso él podía oírla._

La fría quietud del baño le ponía la piel de gallina, así que decidió encender la radio. Sólo cuando la edición matutina del noticiario de la BBC 95.5 llenó el baño se atrevió a abrir el grifo. El agua caliente, el confortable vaho, y el apacible ronroneo de la radio lograron relajarla por primera vez durante días. Con la frente apoyada contra la pared de la ducha, Hermione distendió los hombros y cerró lo ojos, entregándose por completo a la dulce sensación de paz.

"…_sesinato en Whitechapel, el tercero ya este mes, y todos parecen responder a un perfil muy…"_

Hermione abrió los ojos, disgustada. Lo malo de poner la radio es que las malas noticias echaban a perder cualquier momento de relax.

"…_omento, Scotland Yard no descarta que pueda tratarse de un asesino en serie que seguramente no opera solo, como era el caso de…"_

- Draco Malfoy- dijo en voz alta, como si hablara con el locutor- Psicópata de larga tradición familiar, además. Pero él no compartiría el estrellato con nadie. Lástima.

De pronto, se oyó un crujido, como si la puerta se hubiera movido. Hermione se detuvo con el champú en la mano y contuvo la respiración. Dejando con cuidado el bote sobre la repisa, alzó una mano trémula y descorrió la cortina de la ducha de un tirón, esperando sorprender a Malfoy allí. Pero el pequeño cuarto de baño seguía presentado el mismo aspecto insulso e inofensivo que diez minutos antes.

_Pretende asustarme, _gruñó para sus adentros. Y lo peor es que lo estaba consiguiendo.

Maldiciéndose a sí misma, volvió a cerrar la cortina de la ducha y se concentró en terminar de aclararse el pelo, hasta que las palabras del locutor la hicieron detenerse. Cerró el grifo de un golpe y se abalanzó ansiosamente sobre la radio.

"…_no se trata de símbolos religiosos, sino que parecen más bien marcas cabalísticas, indicativos de algún ritual satánico realizado con la sangre de las víctimas sobre la pared…"_

Hermione subió más el volumen, hasta que todo el baño se inundó con la voz del locutor.

" _formas distinguibles como calaveras, un símbolo antiguamente asociado la masonería y que a día de hoy varias sectas utilizan como símbolo de…_

Suficiente. Hermione apagó la radio y se sentó en el borde de la bañera. El cuerpo se le había quedado helado, como si hubiera recibido el beso del dementor. Quizá era el estado de paranoia en el que vivía desde que compartía su existencia con Malfoy, o quizá era sólo pura coincidencia, pero tenía el horrible presentimiento de que aquellos asesinatos tenían mucho que ver con los mortífagos.

Haciendo memoria, rcordó que en una de sus visitas a Hogsmeade en mes pasado dos de los dependientes de Honeydukes estaban comentando horrorizados unos asesinatos que aparcían en la primera portada del Daily Prophet. Hermione no había prestado excesiva atención -el Daily prophet no se distinguía por su rigor informativo precisamente- pero ahora recordaba sus expresiones escandalizadas y deseaba haber escuchado mejor lo que decían.

¿Había empezado? Aquellos asesinatos a los que se había referido el locutor podían ser los mismos que comentaban los dependientes de Honeydukes. Y ahora había uno más en Whitechapel. Pero lo que Hermione no podía apartar de su mente eran aquellas palabras: "_ formas distinguibles como calaveras…realizado con la sangre de las víctimas sobre la pared"_. Las sienes le latían y sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho. Si los mortífagos estaban actuando y dejando señales, significaba algo. Y tener a un futuro mortífago en casa no era una perspectiva muy prometedora.

Hermione se puso el albornoz y se frotó los brazos para entrar en calor, pero era inútil: aquello la había dejado helada. ¿Y si estaban haciéndole señas a Draco para que fuese a ellos? Peor aún, ¿y si venían a buscarle?

Hermione tragó saliva.

Podían encontrarle. Podían ir cerrando el cerco, estrechando el territorio de búsqueda gracias a la información que pudieran robar del Ministerio. Si Dobby había conseguido dar con Harry tres años atrás, ¿por qué no iban a ser capaces de encontrar a Draco en su casa?

Con el corazón latiéndole pesadamente, Hermione abrió la puerta del baño y esperó a que el aire frío del pasillo disolviera la nube de vaho. Sólo entonces se atrevió a sacar la cabeza e inspeccionar los alrededores, como si esperara ver a un mortífago esperándola.

_Deja de pensar estupideces, _se recriminó. _Sal de una vez, ve a tu cuarto, vístete y baja a desayunar._

Hermione suspiró y decidió hacerse caso. Al fin y al cabo, no había ningún mortífago, hipogrifo, basilisco o mandrágora fuera del baño para secuestrarla. Desde el comedor llegaba la música de los Beach Boys e incluso desde la puerta cerrada del cuarto de Draco se respiraba la paz.

Sonrió. Qué estúpida era.

_Se acabó ser una paranoica, _se ordenó. Asiéndose fuertemente el albornoz, atravesó decididamente el pasillo y entró en su cuarto.

-Qué mortífagos va a haber aquí- se rió.

Y justo en ese momento, algo se abalanzó violentamente sobre ella, derribándola con un golpe sordo sobre la moqueta. Hermione intentó proferir un grito, pero sintió que la misma mano que la mantenía contra el suelo trataba de meterle en la boca la toalla que llevaba para secarse el pelo. Con los ojos desorbitados, Hermione se revolvió como una furia, intentando desesperadamente gritar, darse la vuelta, ver qué estaba sucediendo. De reojo, en plena pugna contra aquella fuerza férrea que la mantenía tendida e indefensa distinguió el filo de la ropa negra. El corazón se le detuvo. Cerró los ojos y lanzó un chillido desde lo más hondo de su alma, esperando destrozarle los tímpanos.

Pareció surtir efecto, porque el mortífago se detuvo y comenzó a hablarle. Desconcertada, Hermione dejó de gritar durante un segundo y se dio cuenta de que no estaba hablando, sino…riéndose.

¿Riéndose?

Hermione se quedó pálida.

No estaba riéndose; eran carcajadas limpias, histéricas. Y entonces, el entendimiento le sobrevino. Fue como la revelación de darse un golpe en la cabeza.

-MALFOY!- aulló furiosamente. Le sentía, sentado sobre su espalda, riéndose a más no poder- QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO, MALDITO ESTÚPIDO?- corcoveó airadamente para quitárselo de encima, sin éxito- ¡¡QUITA DE ENCIMA!

Pero Draco no estaba en situación de obedecer. Seguía riéndose a carcajada limpia, tan fuerte que no era extraño que le doliera la barriga. Hermione estaba pálida de ira. Concentrando todas sus fuerzas, arqueó la espalda violentamente y logró desalojar al molesto inquilino, que cayó de espaldas al suelo, y sin dejar de reírse ni por un momento.

-Subnormal!- Hermione se sentía ultrajada, furiosa, airada, indignada, pero sobre todo, se sentía avergonzada. Avergonzada de haber caído en una encerrona tan estúpida. Si le hubiera pasado a Ron, se habría reído de él.

-¡¡Te…tendrías…que…haberte visto la cara!- lloraba Draco, retorciéndose en el suelo.

El ceño de Hermione estaba tan bajo que podría haberle tapado los ojos. Se cerró el albornoz, que se le había aflojado de la batalla en el suelo, y se cruzó de brazos.

-Felicidades, Malfoy- dijo mortalmente seria- Has demostrado que no hace falta magia para volver a la infancia. Si es que alguna vez la has abandonado.

El cuerpo de Draco acusó un espasmo más de risa y suspiró, aún tendido en el suelo. Tenía las manos sobre el vientre y una sonrisa agotada en el rostro. Alzó la vista hacia ella con sorna.

-Tendrías que haberte visto la cara, Granger- repitió, con los ojos brillantes por la euforia- Espeluznante. Francamente, no pensé que fueras a caer. Incluso Longbottom se habría olido algo.

-Partimos de la premisa de que estoy en mi casa y no tengo por qué temer caer en nada- replicó ella, indignada porque Draco había dado justo donde escocía.

-Estás en tu casa, pero para mi desgracia yo también estoy en ella, Granger- le recordó él con falsa amabilidad. Se levantó del suelo y se sacudió ceremoniosamente la ropa- Eso quiere decir guerra sin cuartel. Claro que viendo tu nivel, no sé si es una guerra.

Los ojos de Hermione llamearon.

-¿Crees que no puedo devolvértela, Malfoy? ¡No me subestimes!- advirtió.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, pegarme con una flor?- Draco puso los ojos en blanco- Vamos, Granger. _Por supuesto_ que nunca podrás jugármela. Eres una Gryffindor: hacéis la broma con el botiquín al lado por si la víctima se hace daño. Así no vais a ninguna parte.

-Oh, ¿de veras?- Hermione se apartó con rabia un mechón mojado de la cara- Entonces, según tú, qué hace falta para gastar una broma pesada?

Draco le dedicó una exquisita sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Fácil, Granger. Respeto cero hacia los demás.

Hermione soltó una carcajada.

-Entonces lo tengo muy fácil contigo.

Draco fingió un escalofrío y la miró con aversión.

-Elimina "contigo" de tu vocabulario, Granger. Implica relación y eso me provoca pesadillas.

-A mí me las provoca tu ropa- esquivó ella con frialdad, mirando el traje de raso violeta oscuro que vestía- Aunque hay que reconocer que ha habido una evolución. Ayer ibas de cura, y hoy pareces un obispo. ¿Qué toca mañana? ¿de Papa?

Draco alzó las manos y aplaudió indolentemente dos veces.

- "Ja, ja, ja, rió Hufflepuff"-sus ojos grises titilaron- ¿Cúal es el problema exactamente, Granger? ¿Te molesta saber que con lo que vale este traje podría comprar el barrio?

-Eso quizá deberías preguntárselo al próximo que te atraque- replicó ella, y sonrió triunfal al ver la mirada sombría que le dirigió Draco- Oh, es verdad. Pobrecito, ¿te duele la ceja?

Draco le sonrió con antipatía.

-_No_. Y a ti, ¿ te duele la garganta? Porque has chillado como si Longbottom te hubiera pedido en matrimonio. "Ahhh noo, Ahhh"- imitó, aflautando el tono, y se rió al ver que Hermione cerraba los puños, indignada.- Bueno, no te preocupes más por prueba de mi infinita generosidad, la próxima vez que vaya a darte un susto te avisaré con tiempo para que lo asimiles.

-Oh, _gracias -_ respondió Hermione con sarcasmo.- Ha llegado la Navidad a Draco Malfoy- se cruzó de brazos para atenuar el frío que sentía- Y ahora, vete a jugar con algo venenoso para que pueda vestirme tranquilamente.

-Como si fuera a quedarme a verlo - dijo él, fríamente, mirando su albornoz con una ceja alzada. Antes de salir por la puerta la miró por encima del hombro y preguntó- ¿Por cierto, qué horror me espera hoy? ¿Visita a los pobres? ¿Adopción de cachorros?

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior. No lo confesaría ni bajo tortura, pero en aquel momento sentía lástima por Draco Malfoy.

-Peor- murmuró- Hoy visitamos a mi tía Rose.

-¿¿Es sorda, o qué?

-NO. Así que no llames más- replicó Hermione, pegándole un manotazo a Draco para que no apretara el timbre por sexta vez- Ahora nos abrirá.

-Comprende mi desconfianza, Granger- dijo Draco, encogiérndose de hombros- Toda tu familia parece tener algún tipo de tara.

Hermione puso los ojos en blan co. Se negaba a responder a aquello. Pero Draco tenía razón. Llevaban más de cinco minutos en aquel rellano oscuro y estrecho a la espera de que su tía les abriera la puerta. Hermione estaba segura de que la tía Rosie estaba en casa porque su madre ya la había llamado una hora antes para anunciarles que irían a tomar el té con ella. Pero viendo lo que tardaba en abrir, Hermione se preguntó si efectivamente, se había vuelto sorda.

-Acabo de ver una rata- comentó Draco, arrugando la nariz.

-Qué bien, Malfoy. Amiguitos para jugar.- murmuró con desdén. Cruzó los brazos y lanzó un profundo suspiro hacia la puerta cerrada.

Qué situación tan surrealista. A solas con Malfoy en un rellano que parecía tener 200 años y con la única compañía del zumbido de una bombilla que colgaba solitaria del techo desconchado. Claro que lo más surrealista estaba por llegar.

Sin poder resistirlo más, Draco golpeó la puerta con el canto de la mano, tan fuerte que el edificio entero tembló. Hermione le agarró el brazo, con los ojos desorbitados.

-¡Qué haces, imbécil?¡ Vas a romperla!

-Pues que se compre una puerta que valga más de un penique- replicó Draco- O que la deje abierta siempre, porque total, está como una puta tapia…

-Oh, eres…- no acabó la frase. Con un chasquido de fastidio, Hermione se volvió hacia la puerta y dio dos golpes con los nudillos, tal como acababa de hacer él. Pero antes de que pudiera dar el tercero, la puerta se abrió, dejando a Hermione con el puño en el aire.

-¡HERMIONE!¡ ERES TÚ!- chilló una voz aguda desde la oscuridad del interior. Draco pegó un bote.

-Tía..tía Rosie- se sorprendió Hermione, bajando rápidamente el puño- Llevamos un rato llamando a la puerta y no…

-Sí, sí, lo sé, querida. Lo siento- dijo la mujer, emergiendo de la oscuridad. Sus ojos, cargados de recelo, no se apartaban de Draco.- ¿Viene contigo?

Hermione se sintió tentada de decir que no.

-Sí. Él es es un…uhm.. amigo del colegio- respondió, esbozando una sonrisa de circunstancias.

Draco se hizo atrás otro paso ante el feroz escrutinio de la tía Rosie. Nunca había visto a una mujer que se pareciera tanto a un trasgo. Bajita, muy bajita, sus diminutos ojos negros relucían severos bajo unas cejas pobladas. Tenía el pelo rizado y cano, abundante e indomable- como Granger- y recogido en una gruesa trenza. Vestía de negro y llevaba colgada una cosa plateada que Draco no podía identificar. La mujer frunció el ceño y le repasó de arriba abajo con gravedad, analizándole y sopesándole, hasta que despegó los labios para hablarle.

-¿Eres testigo de Jehová?

-¿Qué?- Draco abrió mucho los ojos, desconcertado.

Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca para reprimir una carcajada. ¿Cómo no había tenido en cuenta el potencial de la tía Rosie para tener amargado a Draco toda una tarde? Aquello prometía. En su mente, comenzó a perfilarse la venganza por lo de aquella mañana.

-No, no lo es, tía- aclaró, tomándola del brazo para que les condujera al interior de la casa.

-¿Y por qué viste así? Parece un travesti o un testigo de Jehová- refunfuñó la mujer, volviéndose hacia su sobrina con el ceño fruncido- Me ha dado miedo abrir. Pensaba que venía a robarme y que te había tomado como rehén.

Hermione se rió abiertamente. Draco la miraba sin captar exactamente donde estaba la gracia, pero con el presentimiento de que parecer un travesti o un testigo de jehová, significara lo que significara, no era nada bueno. Con un suspiro, siguió a Hermione a interior de la casa por un pasillo estrecho e igualmente oscuro. Las paredes exhalaban un fuerte hedor a algo que no reconocía.

-¿Qué se ha muerto aquí dentro?- le preguntó a Hermione en voz baja.

-Es la naftalina- respondió ella, también en susurros- Te acostumbrarás en pocos minutos.

Draco arqueó una ceja y entonces sus ojos se fijaron en un cuadro del pasillo que representaba a una mujer bizca que miraba hacia el cielo con tres lanzas clavadas en el pecho.

- Lo dudo - murmuró, conteniendo un escalofrío.

-….nunca se sabe, y yo ya soy vieja y vivo sola desde que Dickie se fue- barboteaba la tía Rosie, que caminaba delante de Hermione- Y con esos locos que andan ahora por ahí matando gente. Dios santo de mi vida, ya no se está seguro en ninguna parte- encendió la luz del comedor y les indicó la mesita- Sentaos, sentaos. Ahora os traigo el té- dijo, lanzándole a Draco una última mirada de desconfianza antes de salir de la estancia.

Hermione asintió sonriente, y cuando perdió a su tía de vista le lanzó una mirada asesina a Draco.

-Ni un comentario, Malfoy. Te lo advierto.

Una sonrisa socarrona iluminó las facciones de Draco.

-¿Comentario?- se llevó una mano al pecho, como un mal actor- ¿Por qué iba a hacer comentarios? Aquí no veo nada extraordinario, Granger. Al menos, nada que me sorprenda desde que estoy en tu casa- se quitó la capa oscura y la dobló con cuidado sobre el respaldo de la silla- Aunque francamente, creo que la bizca con las lanzas del cuadro del pasillo merecería un comentario.

Muy a su pesar, Hermione no pudo evitar reírse. Aquel cuadro del martirio de Santa Olaya era realmente ridículo. Siempre había cuestionado el gusto de su tía en cuanto a pintura se refería

-Es el retrato de una santa- aclaró, tras un ligero carraspeo- Una devota religiosa a la que por premio por su lealtad y sufrimiento…

-Relájate, Granger, no hay puntos para Gryffindor- la interrumpió Draco, dejándose caer en la silla y apoyándose en el respaldo con indolencia- Confiesa: en realidad la bizca es una antepasada tuya y no quieres decírmelo.

Hermione le clavó la mirada.

-Qué gracioso, Malfoy. _No_. No es mi antepasada, pero es posible que me santifiquen a mí también después de estas vacaciones.

Draco arqueó una ceja.

-¿De veras? Entonces avísame cuando te vayan a clavar las lanzas, Granger. Por nada del mundo me lo perdería.

-No lo jures. A mí también me habría gustado verte ayer cuando te abrieron la ceja-sonrió al ver que Draco le torcía el gesto- Al menos tengo el consuelo de saber que gracias a tu disfraz de hoy, habrá una próxima vez seguro.

Draco esbozó una sospechosa sonrisa.

-La próxima vez será diferente, sangresucia.

Hermione frunció el ceño, mirándole de hito en hito. No le gustaba nada aquel tono.

-¿ Y eso por qué?- inquirió, mirándole fijamente a los ojos- Espero que no hayas sido tan estúpido como para traerte la varita. -dijo. Hizo una pausa y añadió- Porque no la llevas encima…¿verdad?

Draco sonrió, divertido. Sus ojos grises destellaban de diversión.

-Claro que no, Granger. ¿Por qué iba a llevarla? - respondió, ingenuo.

-_Malfoy_ – advirtió, estrechando los ojos- La llevas encima, ¿verdad?

-No- repitió él, disfrutando visiblemente de aquello.

Pero Hermione no estaba para juegos. Se puso en pie y extendió la mano hacia él.

-Dámela- ordenó- Ahora.

-No la tengo- sonrió, alzando la vista hacia ella con falsa inocencia y extendiendo las manos- Regístrame si te atreves.

Por toda respuesta, Hermione se inclinó sobre él y de un rápido movimiento le arrancó la capa del respaldo de la silla. Draco se puso en pie como un rayo, con el rostro encendido por la irritación y se abalanzó sobre ella. Evidentemente, no había esperado que ella aceptara el ofrecimiento.

-¿Qué crees que haces, sangresucia?- la asió por el brazo tan fuerte que todo el cuerpo de Hermione se sacudió como si fuera a desconyuntarse, pero no cedió; se limitó a darle la espalda para seguir buscando en la capa. Draco la empujó. - ¡Quita tus sucias manos de mi ropa! ¿Quién crees que eres?

-¡¡Sabía que mentías!- exclamó Hermione, esquivando sus intentos de quitarle la capa. Metió la mano en el bolsillo interior y sacó la varita, blandiéndola ante sus narices como si no pudiera creérselo- ¡Estás loco! ¡No puedes pasearte con esto encima!

-Devuelvémela ahora mismo- bramó él, agarrándola por la muñeca y zarandeándola.

-NO- se resistió, colocándose la varita tras la espalda y reculando hacia la pared- No te atrevas a montar un número, Malfoy.

Draco no respondió. Con un gruñido airado la aplastó contra la pared y comenzó a retorcerle el brazo con toda la intención de hacerle daño. Hermione se revolvió y soltó un gemido de dolor al notar sus uñas clavándosele en la carne.

-Animal- gimió, dándole un rodillazo.

Y de repente…

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- el estruendo de la vajilla al romperse violentamente contra el suelo les sobresaltó, haciendo que se volvieran automáticamente hacia la puerta.

La tía Rosie les miraba, pálida, con el rosario fuertemente asido en la mano derecha, y los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que las órbitas les iban pequeñas. Respiraba fuertemen te, como un animal a punto de embestir. A sus pies, el té derramado empapaba la alfombra persa.

- SATANÁS- aulló, haciéndoles saltar del susto- APÁRTATE DE ELLOS!

Draco retrocedió, asustado. Hermione, lívida, miraba a su tía como si fuera un fantasma.

-SEÑOR! NO PERMITAS QUE PEQUEN DE ESTA MANERA!- se acercó a Hermione santiguándose varias veces, y la agarró por el brazo- Tranquila, tranquila. Parece que he llegado a tiempo. Siempre supe que el demonio acecha en los lugares más insospechados. ¡Fornicación en mi casa!- clamó, y volvió a santiguarse.

Hermione miró a su tía de hito en hito. Sentía que el rostro le ardía de vergüenza y de humillación.

-No, no- se apresuró a explicar- Tía, no estábamos…

Draco soltó una carcajada, comprendiendo al fin de qué iba aquello. La tía Rosie le lanzó una rápida mirada reprobatoria y apretó la mano de Hermione.

-Hija, no me digas más- dijo- Ven conmigo. Ahora estás confusa, pero afortunadamente estoy aquí para guiarte. Aunque tu cuerpo lo desee, tu virginidad…

-Tía, _por favor_- suplicó Hermione, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que se la tragara la tierra. Las carcajadas de Draco a sus espaldas no mejoraban la situación. La tía Rosie frunció el ceño y le apuntó con el índice.

-No tiene gracia estar poseído por el demonio de la lujuria, joven- Draco la miró, desconcertado- En cuanto serene a mi sobrina, hablaré seriamente contigo y de lo que debéis hacer los dos.

-¿Qué?- exclamó Draco.

-Buena idea, tía- soltó Hermione de pronto. Draco la miró, sorprendido- Yo..me alegro de que esto haya sucedido. Llevo mucho tiempo tratando de frenar esta situación…yo…

Draco no daba crédito a sus ojos. La tía Rose se limitó a asentir, convertida ahora en el refugio de las almas desamparadas . Le dio palmaditas en la mano a su sobrina para tranquilizarla.

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, niña mía- le aseguró afectuosamente- Has hecho bien en venir.

Hermione asintió lentamente y con un hábil giro de muñeca, dirigió a su tía hacia la cocina, dejando a Draco escalofriantemente solo en el comedor. Una vez estuvieron las dos a solas frente a la nevera llena de imanes del "XII Congreso Católico de Delaford" y de "Jesus te llama" Hermione cargó toda su artillería dramática.

-Tía…- empezó, volviéndose hacia ella con expresión suplicante.- Lamento mucho lo que has tenido que presenciar. De veras- musitó, apartando la vista teatralmente- Cada vez me es más difícil controlarle. Yo no estoy enamorada de él, pero él sí que lo está de mí, y aunque intento que seamos amigos para no hacerle daño, él no lo entiende y me hace estas cosas…impuras- se mordió la lengua para no reírse al oír a su tía resuellar indignada– Pero yo no lo deseo, yo deseo preservar mi dignidad…

-Lo entiendo perfectamente, Hermione- oyó que suspiraba su tía emocionada a sus espaldas. Sintió su mano posarse sobre su hombro- Dime, niña…¿es que acaso él no es consciente de que la lujuria es pecado? ¿No teme a la furia divina?

_Ni la divina ni la terrenal _pensó Hermione, pero se lo guardó para sí misma. Se dio la vuelta y se preparó para asestar el golpe final.

-Tía, el problema es que Mal..Draco…él…- hizo una pausa para inspirar, como si la pesadumbre no la dejara terminar, y sollozó - ¡Draco ha perdido la fe en Dios!

-¡NO!- se escandalizó la tia Rosie, santiguándose como una maníaca.- ¡¡El cielo nos asista…! ¡¡Pobre cordero inocente! No es de extrañar que se comporte como una oveja descarriada. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que fue a la Iglesia?

-Nunca ha ido, tía- dijo Hermione, y en realidad estaba segura al 100 de que Draco Malfoy jamás pisaría una Iglesia a menos que colgaran su foto en el altar.

-¡NUNCA HA IDO!-repitió la tía, como un alterado eco. Tenía las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho y el rostro acalorado- ¡Pero así no puede ser una persona completa! ¿Cómo puede vivir como un descarriado, como una alimaña sin alma?

-Eso me pregunto yo- asintió Hermione, sintiéndose de golpe un poco culpable por usar la religiosidad de su tia contra el Slytherin. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para hacerse atrás. Suspiró y añadió- Pensar que podría acabar siendo…un testigo de Jehová…

-¡NO, ESO SÍ QUE NO! –exclamó la tía Rosie- ¡Por encima de mi cadáver! ¡De mi casa no saldrá ningún adepto a esa secta abominable!-la miró-Hay que actuar con urgencia. Vamos a mi botiquín, rápido.

-A tu botiquín!- se extrañó Hermione, mirando como su tía se abalanzaba sobre la alacena.

-Allí tengo el agua bendita de urgencia- respondió su tía, revolviendo entre las cosas de la estantería. Sacó una botella y le quitó el polvo con la mano- El padre Figgins me la trajo de Jordania. Es agua santa de verdad. No soy cura, pero esto servirá para mantener al diablo al margen.

Hermione ya no estaba tan segura de que montar aquello fuera buena idea. Dio un paso dubitativo hacia su tía.

-Pe..pero…tía Rosie…¿Qué vas a hacer con ...el agua?- se quedó blanca al comprender sus intenciones-Espera, espera!- le gritó, al verla correr hacia la salita con el agua en la mano.

_Oh, mierda._

Se abalanzó tras sus pasos e irrumpió justo para oír el grito de Draco y el gorjeo triunfal de su tía.

Y el splash del agua.

-PERO QUÉ HACE!- chilló Draco, atónito y empapado. Se puso en pie como si la silla quemara y se miró: tenía la camisa blanca chorrando y pegada al torso; los pantalones perdidos de agua y su precioso pelo, que con tanto mimo se peinaba hacia atrás cada mañana, pendía lacio ante sus ojos. Miró a la tía Rosie con los ojos inyectados en sangre- ¿¿ESTÁ LOCA O QUÉ?

-Bueno- dijo la tía Rosie, ignorando por completo el furioso espectáculo-Hermione, ven y siéntate. Esto ha de hablarse.

-NI HABLAR- estalló Draco- ME LARGO DE AQUÍ.

-SIÉNTATE O MIS ESFUERZOS HABRÁN SIDO EN VANO!- saltó la tía, alzando el crucifijo.

Draco obedeció automáticamente. Hermione se acercó con recelo y se sentó en la silla de en frente. Sí, ahora podía decirlo: no había sido mala idea, había sido patética. La tía Rosie se sentó también y juntó las palmas de las manos a la altura de la boca. Permaneció así, sin hablar, durante varios minutos. Sólo se oía el goteo del pelo de Draco sobre el cristal de la mesa y el tic tac del reloj de la repisa. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, y bajó la vista, nerviosa. Si las miradas quemaran, la de Draco ya le habría fundido la frente.

-Bien- murmuró la tía Rosie de pronto, despertando de su letargo- ¿Cúando es la boda?

-¿Qué!- tosió Draco.

-La boda de quién- se atrevió a preguntar Hermione con un hilo de voz. _Por favor, que no sea lo que estoy pensando._

-De la vuestra, evidentemente- respondió la tía Rosie como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

_Mierda._

-¿Qué?- repitió Draco, palideciendo. Tenía la extraña sensación de no haber dejado de decir otra cosa en la última media hora.

El rostro de la tía Rosie estaba tan solemne que cualquiera diría que iban a coronarla reina de Inglaterra.

-Es la única manera decente de encauzar esta imperdonable lujuria- sentenció, inflexible-No permitiré que esto se desborde.

Hermione no se atrevía a mirar a Draco. Temía echarse a reír en cuanto viera su experesión desencajada. Expresión de alucinado, tanto como estaba alucinando ella con aquella situación. No, definitivamente era mejor no mirarle. En lugar de ello, clavó la vista en las flores del mantel y dijo:

-Quizá estamos exagerando un poco- se atrevió a levantar la vista para mirar a su tía- Es posible que con todo se arregle con un poco de buena voluntad por ambas partes…

-Hija mía, hay momentos en que la buena voluntad ya no es suficiente para detener al maligno- gimió la tía Rosie, santiguándose. Le puso la mano a Draco en el brazo, sobresaltándole, y preguntó, con los ojos cerrados por la pesadumbre- ¿Cúan lejos os ha llevado la impudicia?

-A ninguna parte- se apresuró a responder Hermione.

-No sabría decírselo- terció Draco de pronto. Hermione le miró, atónita. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Draco miró a la tía Rosie con seriedad y adoptó un tono lastimero- Ella lo empezó todo. Se paseaba medio desnuda al salir de la ducha, incitándome y provocándome, y yo soy débil frente a sus artimañas…

-Hermione! ¡Nunca lo hubiera creído de ti!-se escandalizó la tía Rosie, volviéndose hacia ella con las manos sobre el rostro.

Hermione abrió la boca pero no salió ningún sonido de ella. Se había quedado lívida. ¡Sucio traidor! ¡Qué hábilmente le había dado la vuelta a la tortilla!.Apretó fuertemente los puños bajo la mesa, y le clavó una mirada asesina.

_Te odio. Te odio. Te odio. Muérete._

Por toda respuesta, Draco le dedicó una descarada sonrisa de triunfo. Ah, le encantaba cuando los vientos soplaban a su favor.

Pero Hermione no había dicho aún su última palabra.Perder nunca había sido lo suyo. Si Malfoy quería jugar duro, jugaría duro. Cambio de estrategia.

-Tiene razón, tía –musitó entonces, bajando la vista con arrentimiento- Toda la razón. No era consciente de que con mi actitud estaba incitándole a que se me tirara encima. Debía estar bajo el influjo de Satanás. Por eso creo que casarnos será la mejor solución.- oyó a Draco atragantarse, y se regocijó para sus adentros- ¿Cúanto puede tardar el padre Figgins?

-No mucho. Ahora va a ser imposible porque está muy ocupado por Navidad, pero a primeros de enero seguro que está disponible. El 1, o el 2, si Dios quiere- ofreció, inconsciente de que Draco parecía estar al borde de la apoplejía.

-Perfecto, tía- sonrió Hermione.

_Para enero ya ni se acordará, _ pensó con alivio. Si ya era terrible convivir con Malfoy durante veinte días, no quería ni imaginarse estar casada con él. Abiertamente vomitivo, concedió para sus adentros. Le miró de soslayo. A juzgar por el color cadavérico que se le había quedado, supo que estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo que ella.

-Bueno, celebremos la buena nueva con un poco de té- gorjeó la tía Rosie, de magnífico humor ahora que la fornicación había sido erradicada de su casa.- Voy a prepararlo. Os dejo solos para que lo celebréis. ¡Pero nada de besos!- advirtió amenazadoramente.

-Ni uno, se lo aseguro – dijo Draco fríamente.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío. Sabía reconocer los indicios de un próximo estallido de furia.

_Es el momento de largarse y dejar que se tranquilice solo._

-Te ayudo con el té, tía- ofreció, levantándose diligentemente, pero Draco la retuvo de un tirón en la muñeca.

-¡Con la de cosas que tenemos que decirnos y tú quieres irte!- se lamentó Draco, clavándole los dedos.

Hermione dejó escapar una risa falsa que era más bien un gemido de dolor encubierto.

-Es verdad - le clavó la uña del pulgar en el brazo para que le soltara la muñeca y sonrió afablemente- Tienes razón.

Ambos aguantaron la sonrisa hasta que la tía Rosie desapareció por el pasillo. Entonces, Draco agarró a Hermione por el cuello del jersey y la atrajo violentamente hacia sí.

-Veo que te he infravalorado, Granger- siseó, furioso, a pocos centímetros de su cara- No esperaba que usaras a la chalada de tu tía como arma arrojadiza contra mí- se rió suavemente y sus ojos grises relampaguearon peligrosamente - Muy lista.

-¿No te sientes más limpio después de la ducha, Malfoy? - replicó ella, entre dientes. Bajó la vista hacia sus manos- Y suéltame. Me agarras tan a menudo que acabaré pensando que te gusta.

Bingo. Draco la soltó inmediatamente, como si quemara, y la miró con desprecio.

-A partir de ahora, Granger, ya no hay tregua- advirtió. Sus ojos grises se habían ensombrecido tanto que parecían negros- Es fuego abierto. Olvídate de tus bromitas Gryffy si quieres sobrevivir.

-Lo mismo te digo- murmuró ella, sosteniéndole con beligerancia la mirada.

Un fuerte suspiro desde la puerta les interrumpió.

-No es hermoso- dijo la tía Rosie, contemplándolos con ternura, con la bandeja de té en las manos- Dos jóvenes que a pesar de amarse se mantienen puros. Habéis aguantado la prueba- se hubiera enjugado una lágrima de orgullo, pero tenía las manos ocupadas-¡ Qué felices vais a ser!

-Muchísimo- asintió Hermione sin ningún entusiasmo. Se puso en pie para ayudar a su tía a descargar la bandeja sobre la mesa, pero se detuvo, sorprendida, al ver que había cuatro tazas.- ¿Esperamos a alguien?-preguntó.

-Es para Herbert- respondió la tía Rosie, en un tono extrañamente agudo, como si estuviera conteniendo un estallido emocional- Él siempre viene a tomar el té.

Hermione pestañeó.

-Pues se le va a enfriar–apuntó Draco- ¿Dónde está?

-Aquí- respondió la tía Rosie con absoluta seriedad.

Draco la miró. Luego miró en derredor, constatando que, aparte de ellos tres, allí no había nadie. Y finalmente miró a Hermione, que parecía estar intentando desesperadamente decirle algo mediante gestos.

-¿ Está escondido?- preguntó, comenzando a verle la comicidad al asunto.

- ¿Dos terrones, tía?- carraspeó de pronto Hermione, plantando ansiosamente el azucarero delante de la cara de su tía.

-Nada de azúcar- suspiró la tía Rosie- Endulza el alma y eso es pecaminoso. No toméis vosotros tampoco.-se volvió hacia la silla vacía y sonrió con tristeza- Lo he traído por Herbert…

-Pues no aprecia mucho el detalle- soltó Draco, que aunque no entendía de qué iba todo aquello, lo encontraba terriblemente divertido.- Está muy callado, ¿no?

A la tía Rosie se le demudó la expresión. Hermione miró a Draco con reproche y lo agarró de la manga para hablarle al oído.

-Está muerto, imbécil- siseó, exasperada- Herbert era su marido.

Draco pestañeó y disimuló la risa con un acceso de tos.

-Si lo llego a saber invito a mi tatarabuelo para que charlen- susurró.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

-Cállate, Malfoy. No tienes gracia.

-Tampoco hace falta porque la situación ya la tiene por si sola- apuntó, cínico. Se volvió hacia la tía Rosie- ¿Cúantos terrones toma Herbert?

-Tres- gimoteó la tía Rosie por encima de su pañuelo.

Draco abrió el azucarero y echó tres terrones en la cuarta taza.

-¿Se lo muevo?- ofreció, ganándose que Hermione le clavara una mirada sombría.

-No hace falta- suspiró, sacando de su bolsillo una biblia- Ya lo hará él.

-Eso quiero verlo- le susurró Draco a Hermione con sorna. La Gryffindor le dedicó una mirada cargada de reproche.

-Voy a leeros su fragmento bíblico preferido- dijo, abriendo la Biblia- En realidad, es también el mío. Ninguno muestra tan claramente la magnificencia del señor, el alcance de su infinito poder. Se trata de las Bodas de Canaan, donde Jesús convirtió el agua en vino. Sólo por esto debemos creer en su existencia y adorarle y…

Draco se mordió la lengua para no reírse y se inclinó hacia Hermione.

-Si quiere puede adorarme a mí. Yo también puedo convertir el agua en vino y además me puede ver- susurró.

Hermione tosió y correspondió al comentario con un pisotón por debajo de la mesa. Maldito Malfoy. Lo peor de todo es que le había hecho gracia. Odiaba encontrar divertido su humor pueril y estúpido. Se llevó la servilleta a la boca para no echarse a reír en aquel momento tan delicado.

-…los invitados vieron que aquel hombre había obrado un milagro y le preguntaron a…

En aquel momento, sonó el timbre. La tía Rosie se interrumpió y miró a Hermione, que se había puesto en pie como activada por un resorte.

-Debe de ser mi madre- dijo la Gryffindor, antes de salir corriendo a abrir. Efectivamente, se trataba de la señora Granger, que pasaba a buscarles. Hermione se abrazó a ella como si no la hubiera visto en siglos.

-Menos mal que has llegado- le dijo, besándoles las mejillas frías- La tía Rosie quiere casarme con Draco en enero. Tienes que hacer algo!

La señora Granger se echó a reír, dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

-Bueno, querida, hacéis buena pareja. Eso no puede negarse. ¿Es que no te gusta él?

-Yuj, no- se horrorizó Hermione, pero al ver que a su madre le había chocado tanta vehemencia, reconsideró la respuesta- Qui-quiero decir, le aprecio mucho como amigo, pero eso es todo.

_Bravo, Hermione, _se recriminó para sus adentros.

Entraron en el comedor y la tía Rosie y Draco se pusieron en pie para darle la bienvenida. Al ver a Draco empapado, y una taza humeante frente a una silla vacía, la señora Granger enarcó las cejas y miró a su hija.

-No preguntes- le dijo Hermione, entre dientes.

-Será lo mejor - concedió la señora Granger. Con una gran sonrisa, se dirigió a la tía Rosie y la besó afectuosamente en ambas mejillas- Rosamunde, ¿Qué es eso de casar a mi hija con su amigo?

Draco apretó los dientes al oír la palabra "amigo".

-Les sorprendí en una conducta indecente y me ha parecido que es la única manera de que recuperen su dignidad-aseveró, mortalmente seria- Hermione ha sido tentada por Satanás.

-¿De veras?- se sorprendió la señora Granger, mirando a su hija para buscarle los cuernos o el rabo rojo- A mí me parece que está muy tranquila.

La tía Rosie se llevó una mano al pecho.

- "Apacible es la apariencia del pantano infectado" Jeremías 12, versículo 45- recitó.

La señora Granger reprimió una sonrisa.

-No será para tanto.-se volvió hacia los chicos y dijo- Poneos el abrigo, que vais a acompañarme a comprar antes de volver a casa. Hoy parece que va a nevar- añadió, volviéndose hacia la tía Rosie- ¿Vendrás a casa el 24 a celebrar la Nochebuena?

La tía Rosie negó con la cabeza lánguidamente.

-Mi destino es quedarme aquí con Herbert.

-Fiesta salvaje - resopló Draco por lo bajini a Hermione. Ésta le dio un codazo.

Se pusieron los abrigos y se dirigieron hacia la tía Rosie, que les besó en la frente y les santiguó. Draco se limpió la frente con disimulo.

-Os avisaré cuando el padre Figgins tenga un hueco en enero- aseguró.

-Sí, por favor- respondió Draco. La liberación estaba demasiado cerca como para oponer resistencia.- ¡Feliz Navidad!- gritó desde la escalera, aunque a Hermione le sonó más bien a "espero no volver nunca más".

Hermione sonrió divertida. No podía culparle. Estaba segura de que aquella sobredosis de catolicismo le bastaba a Malfoy para no acercarse ni a cien metros de una iglesia.

HOLA, SOY TU AMIGO EL BOTÓN DE REVIEW. PÚLSAME PARA DEMOSTRAR TU AMOR/U ODIO A ESTE FIC! 


	6. Ese oscuro armario del deseo

**Como siempre, muchísimas gracias a todos los reviewers. No sabéis lo contenta que me pongo cada vez que recibo esos mails que ponen "FF review alert". Oro para mis ojos!**

**Seguimos con Draco y Hermione a través de la aventura navideña. En este capítulo se produce un cambio importante que me obliga a subir el rating , pero nada excesivamente grave. En total, aquí tenéis 22 páginas de Word con mucho amor. Actualizaré a principios de enero, previsiblemente, quizá antes. Feliz Navidad a todos, y permaneced atentos, porque he empezado una nueva historia: Un Hermionex Víctor Krum.**

**Recordad: Un fanfic con reviews…es un fanfic FELIZ! Dejad el vuestro!**

* * *

La repentina irrupción de la música en la quietud de la mañana hizo que Draco pegara un bote y se llevara la mano al corazón.

_Maldita sea, _pensó para sus adentros. Con la música a todo volumen, no iba a poder oír si salía del baño.

Aquella estúpida obsesión del padre de Granger por castigarles temprano con "música" iba a matarle un día u otro del susto. Nunca repetía disco, además. Esta vez sonaba a tres mujeres pegando maullidos. Eran Las Supremes, pero él, por supuesto, ni lo sabía ni le importaba. Lo que quería era encontrar el puto diario de Granger; por eso estaba en su cuarto registrando todos los cajones, y no tenía mucho tiempo hasta que ella saliera del baño. Y ahora, gracias a la música, no oía el agua, así que no podía saber cuando saldría.

_Rápido, rápido-_se conminó internamente, disfrutando de esa excitación, esa euforia terrorífica que sentía cuando estaba haciendo algo malo- _Por supuesto que tiene que tener un diario. Todas las chicas lo tienen. Pero dónde debe estar?_

Su mirada se posó sobre la cómoda y entrecerró los ojos.

_Por qué no. _

Abrió el primer cajón y para su horror, vio toda la ropa interior de Hermione, un auténtico campo blanco de braguitas de algodón perfectamente dobladas y ordenadas. Draco arrugó la nariz con desprecio. Más que braguitas, aquello parecía los calzoncillos de Snape. Comparado con la sofisticación de Pansy, cuya ropa interior había robado en numerosas ocasiones, aquello eran auténticos castigos para la libido.

_Quién podría desear a esa sangresucia de todas maneras, _pensó, encogiéndose de hombros. Pero por si acaso, cogió una de las braguitas y se las guardó. Total, había tantas y tan iguales que era imposible que las notara.

_Nunca se sabe cuando vas a necesitarlas, _rió para sus adentros, imaginándose con deleite la expresión humillada de Hermione cuando todo Hogwarts las viera ondear en uno de los mástiles del campo de quidditch.

-Oh si- murmuró, extasiado- eso sería simplemente maravilloso.

Pero ahora no podía detenerse con ensoñaciones. Sabía muy bien lo que pasaría si Granger le encontraba allí- le mataría. Así que cerró el cajón de las bragas y comenzó a revolver ansiosamente el resto de cajones, hasta que por fin, en el último, y envuelto e un jersey horrendo, notó algo duro. Con un escalofrío de placer metió los dedos y extrajo un sencillo cuaderno gris.

_Gris como ella, _se rió por dentro. ¿Sería aquello? No ponía "Diario" ni nada por el estilo. Casi temblando por la emoción, lo abrió por la mitad y leyó al azar.

…_me siento muy sola por las noches, en la biblioteca…_

Draco sonrió, extático. ¡Victoria! Sólo ella sería capaz de escribir una cursilada semejante. Se metió el diario dentro de la camisa y se dispuso a salir disparado, pero en ese momento, en ese preciso instante, la canción se acabó, y el clic del grifo del baño al cerrarse le heló la sangre en las venas.

Durante un segundo, Draco se quedó paralizado. Oyó sus pasos sordos por el baño, oyó el ruido de ropa moverse, algo que se caía y tintineaba por el suelo….

Draco volvió en si, liberando su feroz instinto de supervivencia. Con los ojos desorbitados como un loco, escrutó la habitación frenéticamente, buscando un sitio donde esconderse, y resolvió tirarse de cabeza bajo la cama.

Lo que no sabía es que la cama de Hermione tenía cajones de madera debajo.

Draco ahogó un aullido de dolor y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, donde había recibido el impacto. Le dolía más que si le hubieran asestado un puñetazo. Odiaba a Granger. La odiaba.

_¡ES QUE NO PUEDE TENER UNA CAMA NORMAL?_ pensó, mirando con furia asesina los cajones de madera.

En ese momento, la puerta del baño se abrió. Draco se puso en pie atropelladamente y se metió por instinto en el primer lugar que vio: el armario. Apenas había cerrado la puerta cuando Hermione entró en la habitación, embozada en el albornoz y con la cabeza envuelta por la toalla.

Draco cerró los ojos y ahogó una maldición cuando sintió el inequívoco ruido del pestillo.

Atrapado. Atrapado allí. Iba a morir. Comenzó a sentir un sudor frío por la espalda.

_Mierda, mierda._

Iba a matarle, de eso no había duda. Iba a descubrirle, porque aquel jodido armario no era un armario normal; las puertas tenían la forma de persianas, por lo que podía ver lo que sucedía en el cuarto. Lo que le aterrorizaba era si ella podría verle a él.

Draco tragó saliva y se metió lentamente, con el máximo sigilo, entre la ropa de invierno. Aún así, su cabeza sobresalía medio palmo por encima del perchero. Se le demudó la expresión.

No sabía cuanto tiempo iba a tener que estar allí, pero para alguien de su estatura- un metro ochenta y siete- tener que encorvarse durante más de cinco minutos era particularmente penoso. Y además, al doblarse, se le clavaba el diario en el estómago.

Se movió con sigilo, buscando poder apoyarse al menos contra el fondo del armario. Su cabeza entonces hizo moverse algo que estaba colgado en la barra-perchero. Draco se quedó helado y agarró rápidamente aquello para que dejara de moverse, y miró, asustado, entre las rendijas, para ver si ella se había percatado.

Merlín era misericordioso. Granger estaba de espaldas a él, mirando por la ventana, y sin enterarse de nada.

Draco cerró los ojos y exhaló un silencioso suspiro de alivio. Arrugó la nariz y se olió las manos. Apartó la cara bruscamente. Olían a algo muy fuerte, algo que le sonaba. Oh sí, lo había olido antes, en casa de la tía loca de Granger. Naftalina, o algo así. Naftalina…había que estar loco para colgar algo con un olor tan penetrante, como a pino…un olor que se te metía como un trépano hasta el mismísimo cerebro…Draco comenzó a sentir un peligrosísimo cosquilleo en la nariz.

_Oh no. ¡Ahora no!_ se asustó. Se dio la vuelta y se apretó el puente de la nariz fuertemente, sabiendo que si estornudaba, no podría parar. Era algo que había heredado de su madre: la alergia a los olores fuertes. Una herencia no deseable en aquellos momentos. _No _podía estornudar, de ninguna de las maneras.

Sin dejar de apretarse la nariz, Draco cerró los ojos y trató desesperadamente de pensar en cualquier cosa, menos estornudar. Potter, sí. Oh, como odiaba a Potter. Él y su patológica necesidad de atención constante- en realidad, no muy diferente a la suya propia- y sus maneras de torpe patán. El mimado de Dumbledore, tan…tan…perdió la concentración.

Estornudar. Ya.

_No, no no!_ se suplicó, apretándose ahora el tabique nasal con ambas manos._ Piensa en otra cosa, piensa en otra cosa…Weasley, su repugnante amigo. Una muestra de cómo la magia se desperdicia en algunas familias. Otro patán zafio y además pobre. Seguro que se la cascan a duo, pensando en la sangresucia de Granger y sus bragas…menudo vertedero…_

Pese a lo peligroso de las circunstancias, aquella idea le hizo reírse por dentro, y abrió los ojos para atisbar entre las rendijas qué estaba haciendo Hermione.

Se le cortó la risa en seco. Draco dejó caer las manos, olvidándose por completo del picor de la nariz. Olvidándose de respirar incluso.

Podía ver a Hermione de perfil, sentada en la cama, con la cabeza hacia abajo y frotándose el pelo enérgicamente con la toalla. El albornoz se le había abierto por la posición y dejaba al descubierto un hombro y la curva de un pecho lleno, con el pezón erecto, semioculto por el pelo.

Draco tragó saliva y apartó la vista con una mueca de repugnancia.

Era lo que le faltaba. No sólo tenía que vivir con ella, sino que encima tenía que ver su sucio cuerpo de semihumana. Se preguntó que diría su padre ante tal rebajante espectáculo. Le diría que no debía preocuparse, que de todas maneras, ella era un animal, y de la misma manera que un gato se lava, también una sangresucia se limpia.

Pero por algún motivo extraño, el corazón le martilleaba lento y pesado en el pecho, como una maza, y sentía que le costaba respirar. Tenía que ser culpa de aquel maldito olor- la naftalina, o como se llamase.

Agarró la manga de un abrigo y la apretó con fuerza. Sólo quería salir de allí. ¿Le quedaba mucho? Deseaba volver a mirar, sólo para comprobar si ya estaba vestida.

_No te vuelvas- _le decía su conciencia-_Es una visión degradante._

Draco cerró los ojos y trató de quitarle hierro al asunto. ¿A qué venía tanto nerviosismo, de todas maneras? Está bien, quizá era el hecho perverso de que estaba viendo algo que ningún chico había visto antes-estaba convencido de ello- y que Potter y Weasel pagarían por ver. O quizá era simplemente el placer secreto de estar humillándola ya con su mera presencia. Seguro que Granger moriría de vergüenza si supiera que alguien la había visto desnuda.

_Desnuda._ Sentía como si la palabra fuera un torniquete en torno a sus sienes, apretando cada vez más. Oyó el ruido pesado del albornoz cayendo al suelo, y trató de no volverse, de pensar en su padre, en su madre, en lo degradante que era un animal como Granger.

Oyó que ella comenzaba a tararear la canción que sonaba desde el comedor, y no pudo resistirlo: se irguió en el armario y la miró.

A cada segundo que contemplaba con avidez su cuerpo desnudo, se sentía más bajo y más despreciable, pero no podía hacer nada. Ella estaba ahora de espaldas; su silueta se recortaba contra el sol de la mañana. Los ojos de Draco, abiertos desmesuradamente como los de un desquiciado, recorrían la piel de su espalda desnuda, observando cómo se movía, cómo sus nalgas se contraían suavemente hacia dentro para ponerse las braguitas- unas braguitas como las que tenía en su bolsillo. Observó como se agachaba a coger el albornoz del suelo y la manera en que su trasero se proyectó hacia él hizo que la respiración se le acelerara.

Quería dejar de mirar. Deseaba que alguien, lo que fuera, le cogiera la cara y le obligara a apartar la vista. Que le obligara a recordar quién era y a qué debía su dignidad. Porque él solo no podía, era incapaz de dejar de mirar, como un _voyeur _repugnante, como Potty y Weasel. La diferencia es que él estaba en el lugar y el momento indicados para verlo todo.

Inconsciente de la tormenta moral que había desatado en el armario, Hermione dejó el albornoz en la silla y se volvió hacia él distraídamente, peinándose con los dedos el pelo húmedo. El suave vaivén de sus pechos al moverse agudizaron la silenciosa agonía de Draco, que los contemplaba como si le doliera verlos. Eran más grandes de lo que nunca habría jurado, a juzgar por los jerseys que llevaba siempre. No eran puntiagudos y rectos, como los de Pansy, sino redondos, pesados, unos pechos diferentes, mucho más maduros que el resto de su cuerpo, poco desarrollado. Draco se lamió el labio inferior, sintiendo una inexplicable sequedad en la boca, y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Tenía que dejar de mirar. Se avergonzaba de sí mismo, de la pulsante erección en sus pantalones, de su falta de dignidad, de su traición a lo que significaba el apellido Malfoy. Se sentía sucio y furioso consigo mismo. Como la más baja de las criaturas, volvió a abrir los ojos y volvió a mirarla, con el pulso desbocado. Las yemas de los dedos le hormigueaban. Por su pensamiento se cruzaban millones de fantasías a la velocidad del rayo, todas igual de obscenas y de culpables.

Draco había crecido creyendo que las muggle eran a duras penas humanas. Es más, ni siquiera se había fijado nunca en ninguna. Su instinto aristocrático, convenientemente orientado por el fanatismo de su padre, había rechazado siempre de buenas primeras a cualquier mujer sospechosa de tener una sola gota de sangre sucia. Por guapa que fuera.

Pero Granger no era guapa. Nunca lo había sido. Era un ser repelente y marimandón, con una horrible mata de pelo densa como el hormigón. Jamás había pensado que pudiera tener aquellos pechos. Que pudiera parecer…tan humana.

Draco se aflojó con un dedo el cuello de la camisa y apoyó la frente contra la pared. Se sentía enfermo, furioso y aturdido a partes iguales. Pero sobre todo, estaba nerviosísimo. El inesperado strip-tease de Hermione añadía peligrosas connotaciones a la situación: no era lo mismo ser un espía que un pervertido.

Y prefería no preguntarse qué opinaría Hermione cuando le viera en aquel estado lamentable.

Iba a matarle. Estaba muy claro.

_Por favor, _rogó Draco internamente, sin saber muy bien a quién-_ por favor, que no me descubra aquí. No puedo caer tan bajo. Por favor._

Hermione se volvió hacia el armario de repente y se quedó mirando las rendijas. Draco sintió que se le detenía el corazón. ¿Había pensado en voz alta? Conteniendo el aliento, observó aterrorizado como se dirigía a abrir la puerta.

Se apretó contra la esquina, tras la ropa, y cerró los ojos, preparándose para el grito.

Las puertas se abrieron, y le llegó el olor de su pelo húmedo, del champú de manzana. Draco no osaba abrir los ojos, ni respirar. Delante de sus mismísimas narices, a pocos centímetros de su cara, veía pasar los dedos de Hermione, que buscaban alguna prenda. Era cuestión de tiempo que acabara tocándole y se descubriera todo.

_Por favor, que no se ponga el abrigo_- suplicó, clavando la mirada en el áspero tejido marrón que tenía ante si-_. Es un abrigo repugnante, Granger. Casi peor que tu pijama. No te lo pongas. No te lo pongas._

Una gota de sudor se deslizó por su frente y se le metió en el ojo, pero Draco no hizo un solo movimiento. Por debajo de la ropa colgada, veía los pies desnudos de Hermione, y la oía tararear algo incomprensible. De pronto, el tarareo se interrumpió y el movimiento se detuvo.

Draco abrió mucho los ojos. Ahora sí. Ahora se había acabado todo. Se preparó para el grito, pero éste tampoco llegó esta vez: sólo se oía el chirrido de las puertas, que Hermione no podía cerrar porque la manga del abrigo tras el cual se ocultaba Draco se lo impedía.

-Este abrigo, por Dios- la oyó quejarse en voz alta- Será posible lo que ocupa!

Y tal cual lo dijo le propinó un puñetazo a la prenda para poder volver a cerrar la puerta del armario.

Draco abrió la boca y articuló un silencioso grito de dolor. Sólo cuando la puerta estuvo cerrada, se atrevió a doblarse en dos, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y una mano contra los testículos. Sin saberlo, Hermione había acertado en un punto crítico. Draco mordió la manga del abrigo para no gritar. Quería morirse, allí mismo, con el diario de Hermione dentro de la camisa, y que le envolvieran en el horrible abrigo de invierno que le ocultaba. Ya le daba igual. Le habían dado un puñetazo en los huevos, eso era todo lo que importaba.

Cuando la intensidad del dolor decreció, Draco se juró mentalmente que un día se vengaría por aquello también. Con creciente ansiedad, se mordió el labio inferior y miró a ver si Hermione había terminado ya. Aún no había pensado en cómo salir del embrollo, pero algo se le ocurriría. Lo primordial era que…

-Malfoy, maldito niñato…- oyó que murmuraba Hermione repentinamente.

Draco se quedó lívido. La alerta se disparó en su cabeza. ¿Cúando le había visto¿Cómo¡Socorro!. Se empotró en la pared, asustado.

-MALFOY! –gritó entonces ella, haciendo que él se encogiera aún más- Levántate ya!

Draco pestañeó, confuso. Entonces, al verla dirigirse hacia la puerta del cuarto murmurando con fastidio, comprendió.

Falsa alarma. No le había visto.

_Cree que sigo durmiendo en mi cuarto, _concluyó, y cerró los ojos de puro alivio. _Gracias. Oh, Gracias._

Oyó el sonido metálico del pestillo que se abría y la puerta chirriar. La puerta abierta hasta su salvación. El corazón se le aceleró por la expectativa.

¿Cómo iba a salir de su cuarto? Hermione no era estúpida. El baño seguiría tal como ella lo había dejado, así que no podía inventarse que no estaba en su habitación porque estaba en el lavabo. Y también podía descartar que fuera a creerse que había confundido su armario con el baño.

_Está bien. Pensemos. _Un Slytherin era un animal de sangre fría. En situaciones críticas, obraba sin que le temblara el pulso.

-Malfoy, si te has muerto ahí dentro no pienso hacerte la respiración asistida- la oyó decir, mientras golpeaba insistentemente con los nudillos la puerta cerrada de su habitación- Es más, no te la haría si eso significa aguantarte por el resto de la eternidad- se reanudaron los golpes, más fuertes- MALFOY! No tiene gracia. No me creo que estés durmiendo. Voy a entrar.

_Ahora._

En el momento en que Hermione abría la puerta del cuarto de Draco, el Slytherin salió disparado del armario, abandonando el cuarto de Hermione con tanta fugacidad que ella sólo notó el silbido del viento a su espalda y, una milésima de segundo más tarde, el empujón de Draco, que la tiró al suelo.

-QUÉ HACES! NO PUEDES COM…¡Y de dónde sales!- le gritó, levantándose torpemente del suelo.

Draco cerró tras de si la puerta del baño y echó el cerrojo a toda prisa. Sólo entonces sonrió, eufórico, y se felicitó a sí mismo por su gran táctica: derribo por sorpresa y huida en desbandada. Qué grande.

_-Malfoy_- la voz de Hermione le llegó amenzadora al otro lado de la puerta- ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

Draco sonrió triunfal y tamborileó los dedos en el diario, que tenía apretado contra el estómago.

-No sé, Granger, estoy en el baño- terció, irónico- No hay realmente muchas actividades posibles.

_O sí, _corrigió para sus adentros, mirándose el bulto de la erección en los pantalones.

Aun con la puerta cerrada, el bufido de Hermione fue perfectamente perceptible.

-Ya sabes a qué me refiero, imbécil- acusó- De dónde salías. No estabas en tu cuarto, y tampoco me contestabas.

-¿Nostálgica, Granger?- se mofó él, sentándose en la taza cerrada del inodoro y abriendo el diario- Si quieres cuando salga toco el violín.

-Si quieres no salgas de ahí nunca más, maldito estúpido- barboteó ella, dando un golpe a la puerta- No creas que puedes darle esquinazo a mi pregunta con tus truquitos. De dónde salías. Dímelo- insistió, en tono lacerante.

Draco cerró el diario con calma y miró hacia la puerta con una ceja alzada.

-De tu cuarto, Granger, de dónde si no. Del cajón de tus bragas, para ser exacto- respondió, aguantando a duras penas la risa.- Ten cuidado. Mañana podría salir del geranio de la escalera.

-Estás loco- oyó que se resoplaba ella, harta de hablar con la puerta del baño- Más te vale que no hayas hecho nada impropio. Atrévete a tocarle un pelo a mi familia y te juro que te mataré. Te dije que lo haría, y más vale que…

-Sí, sí- interrumpió él, con su mejor tono de hastío- Traéme papel, Granger- ahogó una risita- Queda poco.

Silencio al otro lado de la puerta. Draco volvió a taparse la boca con la mano al imaginar la cara de Hermione.

-Pues usa tu árbol genealógico!- estalló Hermione- ¡Es lo suficientemente largo, y tampoco se notará mucho la diferencia después!

Y con un último golpe en la puerta, la Gryffindor se marchó escaleras abajo, pisando agresivamente. Draco se rió con ganas. Se había salido con la suya. Jugada perfecta.

Se levantó de la taza y se examinó en el espejo. Nada grave. Aún tenía las pupilas dilatadas por la excitación, pero si olvidaba todo lo que había visto, en menos de un minuto, el bulto en sus pantalones habría decrecido totalmente y podría borrar aquel vergonzoso incidente de su memoria.

Pero nada más proponérselo, volvió a él la imagen del cuerpo desnudo de Hermione, dorado por el sol de la mañana. Volvió a evocar el movimiento de sus pechos, la manera en que se había estirado, la delicadeza con que se había puesto aquella horrible ropa interior de algodón.

Para cuando Draco quiso darse cuenta, el hemisferio sur de su cuerpo había vuelto a rebelarse contra él.

_Oh, vamos, _se lamentó para sus adentros. _Otra vez no. No por un animal como ella._

Pero su instinto no parecía opinar lo mismo. Draco apoyó la frente contra el frío alicatado del baño y cerró los ojos. Iba a tener que aliviarse él mismo, o nunca podría abandonar el baño. Era fácil. No era ni la primera ni sería la última vez que lo haría. Al igual que su padre, Draco tenía un más que desarrollado apetito sexual, y había aprendido que no había nada vergonzoso en la masturbación: le ayudaba a relajarse y a pensar mejor.

Sin embargo, cuando su mano bajó la cremallera, le invadió una profunda sensación de culpabilidad. ¿Y si su padre, desde el cielo o el infierno, le estuviera viendo¿Qué diría de aquello? Tantos años siguiendo cada uno de sus pasos, imitándole, venerándole…y ahora le traicionaba de aquella repugnante manera.

Draco apretó los dientes.

_Perdóname, padre._

Su mano comenzó a moverse y Draco cerró los ojos, estremeciéndose de placer. Evocó la imagen de Pansy, la que en teoría era su novia, y con quien en teoría debería casarse un día. Pansy era hermosa. Pansy tenía clase, tenía dinero, y, lo más importante, tenía un linaje sin una gota de barro. También tenía una maravillosa figura; alta y esbelta, totalmente atlética. Pero por algún retorcido mecanismo de su imaginación, las curvas que evocaba se volvían cada vez más pronunciadas; los pechos más llenos, la cintura más estrecha. El pelo oscuro de Pansy se estaba volviendo castaño, se estaba rizando ante sus ojos, transformándose lentamente en algo terriblemente prohibido.

Draco jadeó. Estaba a punto; su ritmo se volvió furiosamente rápido.

Y entonces, al otro lado de la puerta, se oyó un grito.

-QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO!.

Draco ahogó un gemido y perdió el control, eyaculando antes de tiempo y con la misma sensación de un corte de digestión. El corazón le latía como un tambor y el rostro le ardía.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Hermione se había quedado lívida. Su madre la había enviado a buscarle para que bajara a desayunar, y ¿con qué se había encontrado? Con la puerta del baño cerrada desde hacía quince minutos y unos gemidos más que sospechosos. ¿Cómo se atrevía?

-¡Sal si t-tienes vergüenza, cerdo!- le gritó, temblando por la vergüenza y la indignación.

Draco exhaló un suspiro y no dijo nada. Limpió como pudo las pruebas de su pecado, y se echó agua por la cara para rebajar su acaloramiento. Mientras, sopesaba las vías de escape.

Hermione se puso tensa al oír el ruido del pestillo abriéndose y se preparó para lo peor. Estaba nerviosa, era la primera vez que sospechaba con tanta legitimidad de algo así, y no sabía muy bien cómo encararlo. Y menos si se trataba de Malfoy. En _su_ lavabo.

_Juro solemnemente que jamás volveré a usar ese lavabo_, se dijo.

Nada más pensarlo, la puerta del baño se abrió y apareció Draco, con su habitual expresión displicente. Hermione escrutó su rostro, buscando ferozmente la menor señal de culpa- si es que eso dejaba alguna señal visible- y le frunció el ceño.

-Qué estabas haciendo ahí dentro tanto tiempo. De dónde salías antes. Responde-le espetó, cortante.

Draco pestañeó, sorprendido.

-¿Pasar quince minutos en un baño es delito en tu mundo, Granger?

-No me contestes a una pregunta con otra pregunta, Malfoy- bufó ella- Lo haces siempre y me pone histérica.

-He contestado a una estupidez con otra estupidez, Granger. Si no te gusta, no me provoques.

Hermione cerró los puños y contó mentalmente hasta tres. La sonrisa de Draco se ensanchó. Adoraba sacarla de sus casillas; era simplemente impagable. Pero Hermione no estaba dispuesta a dejarle ir así como así.

-Salir de quién sabe dónde para empujarme y encerrarte como una exhalación en el cuarto de baño durante quince minutos y haciendo ruidos raros es extraño hasta para ti, hurón- insistió, con una nota agresiva en su tono.

- ¿Ah sí?- Draco dio un paso hacia ella y sonrió con malicia-¿Qué insinúas exactamente, Granger?

Hermione no respondió, pero el rubor de su rostro habló por si solo. Dio un paso atrás, y le espetó, apartando nerviosamente la mirada:

-Perfecto, Malfoy. Cuando cumplas diez años hablaremos.

-¿De qué?- preguntó él, acercándose un paso más, sin dejar de mirarla.

Hermione sintió bullir su rostro.

-¡De lo que estabas haciendo en el baño, de eso!- estalló.

Draco se puso serio y se acarició la barbilla.

-Veamos… ¿qué podía estar haciendo en tu baño? Evidentemente, invocar a Voldemort y jurarle fidelidad. Luego he aprovechado para planear el asesinato de tu horrenda familia y el exterminio muggle. Y si no hubieras aparecido, me habría dado tiempo de confirmar la conspiración para matar a Dumbledore y quemar Hogwarts. Es decir- pestañeó- Nada que no te imaginaras.

Hermione no movió un músculo. Se sentía muy cansada.

-Bajemos a desayunar-murmuró lacónicamente, bajando por las escaleras sin molestarse siquiera en responderle o mirarle.

Draco la siguió, con una sonrisa triunfal mal disimulada.

Tres tortitas y un vaso de zumo más tarde, el humor de Hermione había mejorado considerablemente, pero aún así seguía frunciéndole el ceño a Draco cada vez que éste le sonreía con desprecio por encima de la mesa. La señora Granger estaba de espaldas a ellos, fregando unos vasos, y de tanto en cuando les daba conversación, ajena al clima glacial que se respiraba entre ellos.

-Entonces¿tu familia es inglesa, Draco?

El Slytherin se limpió las comisuras de la boca con la servilleta y asintió con evidente complacencia. Aquel era su tema favorito.

-Lo es, señora- respondió, regalándole otra sonrisa impecable- Mi familia materna, los Black, han vivido en Inglaterra des del siglo XV y siempre han ostentado títulos nobiliarios. Los Malfoy llegaron más recientemente: sólo llevan aquí dos siglos y medio. Son originarios de la Provenza francesa.

-Oh, franceses¡Qué maravilla!- dijo la señora Granger, secándose las manos con un trapo- No es de extrañar que seas tan caballeroso.

Draco tosió, halagado. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y siguió untando mantequilla en la tortita.

-De hecho, nuestro apellido actual es la evolución del original francés "Mal fois", que quiere decir "mala suerte"- continuó Draco, y frunció el ceño al oír que Hermione se atragantaba por la risa.

-¡Qué curioso¡No es curioso, cariño?- sonrió la señora Granger, volviéndose hacia su hija.

-Imfesionante- asintió Hermione, con la boca llena. Con ayuda del zumo, consiguió tragar lo que se había atascado y miró a Draco con sorna- No tendrás también un segundo nombre con una larga historia que contar¿no?

Draco le sonrió con desdén aprovechando que la señora Granger se daba la vuelta.

-Gracias por preguntarlo, _Hermione._ La verdad es que sí que lo tengo, como todo buen inglés que _se precie._ Me llamo Aymeric; Draco Aymeric Malfoy.- la miró con odio al ver que se tapaba la boca con la mano para no reírse, y preguntó- ¿Y tú, _Hermione,_ tienes segundo nombre?-y añadió entre dientes- ¿O decidieron que el primero ya era bastante raro e impronunciable?

Hermione le hizo una mueca.

-Que me lo diga alguien que se llama "dragón" en latín no tiene ningún sentido- siseó, pero se apresuró a cambiar la cara de asco por su mejor sonrisa cuando su madre se volvió- Jane. El mío es Jane. Hermione Jane Granger.

-Como su abuela, que en paz descanse- informó la señora Granger, como un plus.

Draco asintió lentamente con una sonrisa afable.

-Muy bonito- concedió con galantería. Se inclinó hacia Hermione y le dijo en susurros- Mi próxima rata se llamará así en tu honor.

Hermione le hizo una mueca.

-Bueno- dijo la señora Granger- ¿Qué queréis hacer hoy?

A Draco se le fue el zumo por el conducto equivocado y se puso a toser. ¿Por qué había pensado precisamente en _eso_?

-Siempre que preguntas es porque necesitas que vayamos a algún sitio-le respondió Hermione a su madre, mirándola con desconfianza.

La señora Granger se echó a reír y se encogió de hombros, culpable.

-La verdad es que sí. Iba a mandaros hoy a por el árbol, pero creo que será mejor que mañana os levantéis temprano para ir a escogerlo a Covent. Hoy necesito que vayas a comprar el regalo de papá. No puedo dejar la consulta porque hoy es el último día que abrimos, y mañana las tiendas estarán aún peor.

Hermione suspiró.

-¿Qué le vas a regalar?

-Una bufanda y unos guantes de piel- respondió- Cómpralos en Gyllenhal. Le gusta mucho esa tienda.

-Vale.- respondió Hermione- Ve sacando el coche.

La señora Granger sonrió contrita.

-Me temo que vais a tener que coger el metro- dijo- Ayer le di un golpe al aparcar y he roto el intermitente. Lo llevaría al taller, pero ahora es imposible que me lo arreglen hasta pasadas las Navidades.

Hermione se llevó una mano a la frente, horrorizada ante el panorama.

_En metro. En metro con Malfoy y su túnica granate._

Draco debió notarlo porque su mirada se preñó de recelo. Comenzó a preguntarse qué era el metro, y por primera vez lamentó no saber absolutamente nada del mundo muggle.

-Abrigaos bien. Han dicho que hoy empezaría a nevar- advirtió la señora Granger, mirando cómo Hermione se enrollaba la bufanda-¡ Muy bien, Draco!- le dijo, aprobando su túnica y la capa de armiño.

Hermione se rió entre dientes pero omitió cualquier comentario. Cogió el dinero de su madre para el regalo y con un gesto de despedida, los dos salieron a la calle.

Coger el metro fue lo mejor del día. Hermione no se había divertido tanto en años. Draco estaba pálido, y sufría visiblemente al verse rodeado, apretado, toqueteado por toda la masa muggle que poblaba el vagón. Hacía un calor horrible debido a la calefacción del metro y a la concentración humana, y Draco estaba empezando a sentir que le sobraba la capa de armiño. Pero había tantísima gente que era impensable hacer un movimiento.

-Perdone, joven- le dijo una mujer vieja, apretándose contra él para bajarse.

Draco cerró los ojos con repugnancia y trató de pensar en la pureza racial y en el futuro de la magia. Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con la mirada divertida de Hermione.

-Me alegro de que te diviertas, Granger- le dijo, temblando de indignación- Con tanta suciedad, toda esta gentuza arderá maravillosamente.

Hermione apretó los labios con sorna, ignorando el comentario, y entonces se fijó en que la próxima parada era King's Cross, que significaba macrotransbordo. La gran mayoría de gente se bajaría en aquella.

-Malfoy, ven hacia aquí- advirtió haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza- Te van a atropellar cuando salgan.

Lo que decía parecía razonable, pero un Malfoy no era razonable. Si lo hubiera sido, no habría existido el orgullo familiar. Draco entrecerró los párpados y sonrió desagradablemente.

-Si necesitas calor humano abrázate a algún viejo, Granger- le espetó él- Ni en sueños me…

El metro se detuvo entonces con un fuerte frenazo, y al ruido de la megafonía anunciado la parada y las conexiones, se unió todo el fragor de la gente bajando en masa, niños llorando, pitidos de las puertas y carritos. Draco, asustado, se vio literalmente arrastrado por la marea humana, y se habría quedado en el andén si Hermione en el último momento no lo hubiera agarrado por el faldón de la capa y le hubiera atraído hacia dentro.

-Muy práctico, este vestido tuyo- remarcó Hermione con sarcasmo- Quizá una correa estaría bien también. Pídete una por Navidad.

Draco abrió la boca para responder, pero en ese momento el metro reanudó su marcha con un arranque tan abrupto que Draco se vio proyectado hacia delante, empujando a Hermione contra la puerta cerrada del vagón. Y evidentemente, como siempre sucede, la gente aprovechó el hueco libre que habían dejado para instalarse a sus anchas, y volvieron a sentirse atrapados.

-Quita de encima- jadeó Hermione, clavándole los dedos en los costados- Pesas más que un cadáver. No puedo respirar.

Draco intentó hacerse atrás, pero tres hombres con un árbol de Navidad le bloqueaban la retirada.

-Pues te aguantas porque _no puedo_- le espetó entre dientes- Aún creerás que tenerte así de cerca es el sueño de mi vida, Granger.

Hermione hizo una mueca. Se estaba clavando en la espalda la manecilla de la puerta, y encima las rodillas de Draco le estaban haciendo polvo los muslos. Intentó moverse y empujó a Draco hacia atrás, consiguiendo sólo que los tres hombres con árbol le lanzaran una mirada de advertencia y volvieran a empujarle ligeramente hacia delante.

Hermione soltó un gemido de dolor. Al día siguiente tendría un morado en la espalda, seguro. Con esfuerzo, se arqueó contra Draco para separarse de la puerta. El Slytherin sintió que se le secaba la boca al sentir que ella se pegaba a él.

-Se puede saber qué haces, Granger- dijo, ronco- No te acerques más. Por si no lo has notado, me asquea que me toques.

Hermione apretó los dientes.

-Me estoy haciendo daño en la espalda- le contestó, mirándole airada.

-Mira cúanto me importa- le replicó él, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Hermione soltó un bufido y miró hacia el panel que indicaba las paradas. Aún les quedaban dos. Russell Square y Holborn. Dos horribles paradas, en pleno centro de Londres, en las que aún se subiría más gente. Por no hablar de la odisea que sería conseguir bajar en Covent Garden.

-Me estás clavando las llaves- protestó Draco.

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

-Mira cúanto me importa- le imitó.

Draco chasqueó la lengua con fastidio.

-Muérete, Granger.

El metro se detuvo entonces en Holborn. Draco se puso lívido al ver de reojo la masa que pugnaba por entrar en el vagón.

-Oh no-murmuró. Era peor que una pesadilla.

Con cientos de disculpas, los hombres del árbol se hicieron hacia atrás para permitir el avance de los nuevos pasajeros. Draco se vio empujado por el árbol- cuyas ramas le pinchaban la cabeza- hacia Hermione. Como tenía los pies juntos y aprisionados, cuando el vagón se pusiera en marcha, perdería el equilibrio.

-Abre las piernas-le ordenó a Hermione en un tono que no admitía réplica.

-¿Qué!- saltó Hermione, mirándole como si hubiera perdido el jucio.

-Abre las piernas o nos caeremos los dos!-restalló, dándole una imperiosa palmada en el muslo.

Con un sonido de indignación, Hermione separó las rodillas, permitiéndole que él metiera las suyas en el hueco libre, contra la puerta del vagón. Estaban tan juntos que podía sentir cómo la caja torácica de Draco se expandía y contraía por la respiración. Sus manos estaban apoyadas contra la puerta, a ambos lados de su cabeza, y tenía la nuez de su cuello a milímetros de su nariz.

-Como ahora se abra la puerta por este lado, me voy a reír- oyó que decía.

-Yo más- replicó ella, sombría.

Miró hacia arriba. Gracias a Dios, Covent era la próxima parada.

-Malfoy- Draco bajó la vista, y por un momento aquello se pareció demasiado a escenas que había visto en películas. Escenas en las que el chico besa a la chica- Nos bajamos en la próxima. Prepárate.

Draco asintió con cierto regocijo. Por fin podría empujar alegremente a los tres muggles del maldito árbol que le estaba pinchando la cabeza. Sin piedad.

Cuando el metro se detuvo, Draco tuvo su oportunidad. Con un gesto de lo más descortés, arrambló hacia un lado y consiguió salir del vagón. La sensación de liberación al salir finalmente a la calle fue absoluta.

Si algo tenía claro, es que jamás- jamás de los jamases- volvería a subirse en aquel tren de ganado.

La plaza de Covent estaba muy animada. En el centro habían instalado un trono iluminado, en el que se sentaba un bonachón Papá Noel que estaba recibiendo a una fila de niños. A un lado estaba un trineo con varios renos de plástico, y al otro, los padres con las cámaras de fotos. Cerca de allí, había un banco.

-Siéntate allí y espérame- le dijo Hermione.

-Y eso por qué- preguntó él, arqueando una ceja.

Hermione agitó el monedero.

-Porque Gyllenhal está ahí y no creo que quieras acompañarme a comprar el regalo de mi padre¿no?

-Supones bien- sonrió él, petulante-Ve, ve. Tienes mi permiso.

Hermione se alejó, sacudiendo la cabeza y murmurando maldiciones, y Draco se sentó en el banco. Desde allí tenía una vista privilegiada del espectáculo navideño que se estaba desarrollando en la plaza. Al observar a los padres con los niños, se acordó de su madre en Malfoy Manor y le embargó la tristeza.

¿Cómo se sentiría, tan sola en la mansión, sin su marido y sin su hijo? Después de la redada de mortífagos, Draco dudaba mucho de que Bellatrix fuera a visitarla. Se imaginó a su madre sentada en su cuarto, sin más compañía que la de los elfos domésticos, y le dio un vuelco el corazón.

Si tan sólo pudiera escaparse a verla. O escribirle para decirle que estaba bien. "Bien". Porque en casa de Granger, no se podía estar "bien". Desde que estaba con ella, no había tenido ocasión de pensar en sus compañeros ni en sus amigos. Todo se había reducido a Granger las 24 horas del día. Era curioso que resultara tan absorbente.

De pronto, sintió que algo le tiraba de la túnica, arrancándole de sus pensamientos. Miró hacia abajo y vio a un niño pequeño, de unos seis años, observándole con curiosidad.

-¿Y tú qué quieres?- le espetó Draco, de mal humor.

El niño sonrió, interpretando aquello como una invitación, y para horror de Draco, trepó a su regazo y se sentó. Draco se movió, sobresaltado. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

-Quiero el juego de los perritos- le dijo el niño, resuelto- Ese que los puedes acariciar y lavarlos. Y un coche de bomberos. Y el balón de Beckham, pero en negro.

Draco le miró, atónito.

-¿Qué!- soltó, en un tono cercano a la histeria.

-¡Mira, mamá!- saltó de pronto una niña cercana, señalándole triunfal- Es el paje de Papá Noel!

-Qué buena idea, como Papá Noel no da abasto…- oyó que decía la madre, acercándose a él.

Draco se puso a sudar, a pesar del frío. Algo iba muy mal. Sin escuchar al monstruo pedigüeño que tenía instalado como una garrapata en sus rodillas, miró en derredor, buscando a Hermione desesperadamente.

-…la camiseta del Manchester United con mi nombre…-seguía el niño.

-Papá, ese niño lleva mucho rato. Yo también quiero- gimoteó una niña.

Para cuando Draco quiso darse cuenta, se había formado una fila de niños al lado del banco y los padres le hacían fotos y comentaban lo buena idea que era que el Ayuntamiento hubiera puesto pajes además del Papá Noel.

Una pesadilla. Aquello no podía ser real.

-Dale la carta al señor paje, cariño- decía un padre calvo, empujando a su retoño hacia Draco.

El Slytherin miró la carta con terror.

-No, no- murmuró, pálido.

Hermione, que en aquel momento salía de la tienda, miró distraídamente hacia donde estaba Draco y se le cayó la bolsa de las manos, atónita. ¿Qué se había perdido?

-GRANGER- gritó él al verla. Se puso en pie de un salto, tirando al niño que tenía sentado encima. Al aterrizar contra el suelo, el crío se puso a llorar y su padre se adelantó, indignadísimo.

-Oiga!-gritó, recogiendo a su lloriqueante vástago del suelo-¡No ve que le ha hecho daño!

- ¡Y a mí que me explica!- chilló Draco, fuera de sí.-¡ GRANGER!

Los rostros de los padres se pusieron rojos de la indignación, solidarizándose con el del niño derribado.

-¡Vaya modales¡Ya ves a qué tipo de gente van nuestros impuestos!- estalló una madre colérica, abrazando a su hijo.

-Luego querrán que votemos a Blair!- la secundó una abuela enervada.- Esto con la Thatcher no pasaba!

Previendo lo negras que podían ponerse las cosas, Hermione recogió la bolsa del suelo y se abrió paso rápidamente entre la muchedumbre encolerizada.

- Disculpen- dijo, avanzando hacia Draco- Disculpen- agarró a Draco por la manga y les miró con arrepentimiento- Es mi hermano. Padece manía persecutoria. No ha querido hacer daño a nadie. La verdad es que es culpa mía, yo le dije que se sentara aquí solo y me esperara- se inclinó hacia el padre ultrajado- Lo lamento muchísimo, señor. Espero que su hijo esté bien.

El padre bufó, subiéndose las gafas con un dedo. El niño seguía llorando, aunque sólo fuera por no perder protagonismo.

-Jovencita, no deje solo a su hermano si está en ese estado-la regañó el hombre- Como va disfrazado, creímos que venía con Papá Noel. Mi Joseph le estaba pidiendo sus regalos de Navidad y su hermano le ha tirado al suelo.

Hermione se mordió la lengua tan fuerte que casi se hizo sangre.

_No-te-rías-ahora._

-Desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, lo siento. Disculpas de parte de mi hermano también- dijo, dándole un fuerte codazo a Draco en las costillas.

-Lo-lo siento- obedeció Draco a regañadientes.

Aquello pareció apaciguar los ánimos exaltados.

-Bueno,ya nos vamos- sonrió Hermione, cogiendo al Slytherin del brazo y tirando de él calle arriba- Disculpen y Feliz Navidad!

Sin esperar respuesta, sguieron caminando apresuradamente hasta que les perdieron de vista. Entonces, Hermione le soltó y le miró, incrédula.

-¿Es que no se te puede dejar solo?- estalló.

Draco se puso rojo de ira.

-No es culpa mía si esos pequeños engendros se suben a las rodillas de cualquiera!- le gritó, tan fuerte que la gente que pasaba se le quedó mirando- Ese…niño se me subió y empezó a hablarme de cosas que no había oído en mi vida!

Hermione se echó a reír a carcajada limpia. Dios, tenía que contárselo a Harry y a Ron en la próxima carta que les escribiera.

Draco le pegó un tirón del brazo.

-No tiene gracia, Granger- bufó.

Hermione se limpió las lágrimas de risa con el dorso de la mano, pero siguió riéndose.

-¿Qué esperabas- gimió entrecortadamente- si vas vestido _así?_ Dios- y volvió a soltar una carcajada.

Draco se pasó una mano nerviosamente por el pelo. Los viandantes se les quedaban mirando como si fueran un espectáculo de circo, y sus ojos siempre se demoraban más sobre él que sobre Hermione. Aquel hecho fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

-Muy bien, Granger- murmuró, sombrío- Llévame a algún sitio decente donde pueda comprar ropa que no atraiga a los niños muggle.

Hermione dejó de reírse y le miró, sorprendida.

-¿Me estás diciendo que te rindes?- arqueó las cejas- ¡Vas a vestirte de muggle!

Draco la arponeó con la mirada. La frase le había causado escalofríos.

-Lo que te estoy diciendo es que quiero pasar desapercibido para tu raza de degenerados- replicó fríamente.

Hermione meneó la cabeza, divertida.

-No puedo creerlo- afirmó- Bueno, por aquí hay tiendas. Exactamente, qué tipo de ropa querrías?

Draco miró pensativamente en derredor, en busca de un modelo entre los transeúntes.

-Cualquier cosa menos _eso-_ dijo, arrugando la nariz al ver a tres punkis tirados con una litrona en un banco, junto a tres perros-¿Son Weasleys?

Hermione frunció el ceño.

-_No_.

-Es verdad, están demasiado limpios para serlo- despachó él, en tono petulante. Siguió mirando a la gente que pasaba y de pronto dijo- Aquello. Aquello sería bastante aceptable.

Hermione se volvió para ver qué era "bastante aceptable" y vio a un elegante ejecutivo vestido con un traje oscuro y un bonito abrigo gris marengo que estaba cogiendo un taxi.

-¿De traje?- preguntó ella. Por algún motivo, había supuesto que Draco preferiría vestirse con ropa de adolescente. Vaqueros, jerseys, lo normal- No es un poco…? -se detuvo al ver la expresión de Draco y suspiró - Ok, está bien. Es cosa tuya, al fin y al cabo.

-Llévame donde vendan eso- ordenó él.

Hermione le llevó a tres tiendas de precio razonable, pero Draco se negó en redondo a entrar siquiera. Que tuvieran ofertas le ofendía profundamente.

-_Caro,_ Granger- le dijo- Dudo que sepas lo que significa, pero tiene que ver con la clase. A más precio, más clase, y a más clase, más exclusividad.

-Y a más exclusividad, menos neuronas, por lo que se ve- remató sombríamente ella, y de repente se dio cuenta de que Draco ya no estaba a su lado, sino que cruzaba la calle rápidamente en dirección a una tienda- ¡Malfoy!

Salió corriendo tras él, a riesgo de morir atropellada, y se plantó ante la tienda donde había entrado. Las enormes lunas del escaparate revelaban varios abrigos y trajes de carísima confección. Al levantar la vista para mirar el nombre de la tienda, Hermione asintió.

Armani.

Sí, reunía las exigencias de Draco. Si alguien podía pagar aquella fortuna por una corbata, realmente tenía pocas neuronas. Con un suspiro, empujó la puerta y entró en la tienda.

Draco estaba hablando con dos dependientes muy bien trajeados que se movían de manera excesivamente afeminada. Si estaban sorprendidos por su túnica granate, no lo demostraban. Hermione supuso que toda excentricidad era permitida siempre que tuviera dinero.

-Ah, Granger- dijo Draco, volviéndose hacia ella- ¿Por qué no me has traído aquí primero?

-Porque es muy caro- respondió ella, cruzándose de brazos. Se sentía fuera de lugar entre tanto lujo y tanto diseño.

-Eso no es un problema, Granger- dijo él, sonriendo aviesamente- Es un requisito.

Los dependientes aplaudieron alborozados. Uno de ellos le quitó la capa de armiño y el otro le ofreció a Hermione que se sentara en una butaca de cuero cercana a los probadores.

-Su novio tiene buen gusto- le dijo cortésmente- han venido al sitio indicado.

-No es mi novio- se apresuró a responder Hermione, peinándose con los dedos- Y yo también creo que estamos en el sitio indicado.

Dos dependientas aparecieron de la nada y comenzaron a traer pantalones, camisas y chaquetas. Luego vino un tercer dependiente, uno con la cabeza afeitada y elegantes gafas de pasta, con dos abrigos. Hermione comenzó a tamborilear los dedos en la butaca. Llevaban ya cuarenta minutos en aquella tienda, y lo único que oía desde el exterior del probador eran los halagos automáticos de los dependientes y las petulancias de Draco.

Su pensamiento voló entonces hasta Harry. Él nunca habría entrado en aquella tienda que olía a jazmín y vainilla. Era una persona sencilla y auténtica, muy lejos del estúpido vanidoso que ahora mismo debía estar jactándose ante el espejo. Se preguntó si Harry se acordaría de ella, y deseó poder escaparse un día a la Madriguera.Las Navidades entonces valdrían la pena si lo lograba. Pero con Malfoy era imposible, y dudaba que quisiera acompañarla a la casa de los Weasley.

Hermione suspiró y miró su reloj.

Una hora. Comenzaba a estar harta de estar sentada allí, como una criada esperando a su patrón, y de que los dependientes se acercaran a ella cada dos por tres para repetirle que Malfoy tenía un gusto exquisito.

-Ya veréis con que gusto os mata ese proyecto de mortífago- murmuró sombríamente.

-Tachán!- dijo de pronto uno de los dependientes, con expresión triunfal.

Sorprendida, Hermione alzó la vista y vio al resto de dependientes aguantando una docena de bolsas. Y al fondo del probador, dirigiéndose hacia ella, avanzaba Draco con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Hermione tuvo que admitir, muy a su pesar, que el cambio le favorecía. Si ya parecía mayor de lo que realmente era cuando iba vestido de paje, con la nueva ropa aparentaba tranquilamente 24. Llevaba una camisa blanca, de cuello rígido, cuyo último botón estaba desabrochado ante la ausencia de corbata. Un cinturón de cuero negro con hebilla de acero le ajustaba a la cintura unos pantalones gris oscuro, casi negro, que caían perfectamente por sus largas piernas hasta dos impolutos zapatos negros. Sobre la camisa lucía la chaqueta del traje, del mismo color oscuro que el pantalón, y colgando del cuello, sin anudar, pendía una bonita bufanda de cachemir blanca. Aquel binomio de colores resaltaba su cabello rubio, algo despeinado ahora por las probaturas, y potenciaba la intensidad de sus ojos grises, que brillaban de puro deleite.

-¿Y bien?- murmuró él, mirándola a los ojos.

Los dependientes estaban expectantes. Hermione carraspeó.

-Muy…elegante- concedió, con más sinceridad de la que querría- ¿Sólo te has comprado eso en todo este tiempo?- preguntó, para cambiar de tema.

Draco sonrió con arrogancia.

-Por supuesto que no. Ahora me están envolviendo tres trajes más.

-¿Qué hago con su ropa, señor?- preguntó uno de los dependientes, que llevaba la túnica granate y la capa de armiño en el brazo.

-Tírela- dijo Draco, displicente- O mejor- corrigió, viendo la mirada de reproche de Hermione- Déselo a los pobres.

-Sí, señor- obedeció el dependiente.

Draco pagó la compra- la mitad en dinero muggle y la otra en oro, porque no había cambiado lo suficiente-y salieron de la tienda entre grandes cumplidos y manifestaciones de amor por parte de los dependientes.

-Te das cuenta de cúan generoso soy, Granger- dijo Draco, ajustándose la bufanda al sentir el viento helado- Acabo de hacer feliz a esas personas. Lástima que este tipo de gestos sean obviados por el viejo chocho de Dumbledore.

-Comprar hasta reventar no es precisamente trabajar por la paz mundial, Malfoy- terció ella- Y lleva tú las bolsas, es tu ropa-le espetó, tendiéndoselas impacientemente.

- ¿Por qué?- se horrorizó Malfoy ante la perspectiva de tener que hacer algo por él mismo.

Hermione soltó un bufido de cansancio y empotró las bolsas, obligándole a cogerlas.

-_Porque _voy a llamar a mi padre para que venga a recogernos. ¿O quieres volver al metro?

Draco se quedó blanco.

-Jamás- dijo con un escalofrío - Llámale YA.

Hermione se echó a reír. Ya sabía qué usar para asustar a Draco cuando se pusiera insoportable. Si sólo supiera que al día siguiente tendrían que volver a viajar en él…

**Para hacer mi Navidad más feliz, dejadme un review! Tanto si odiáis el fic como si lo amáis, apretad el botoncito!**


	7. Artesanía de StMungo

**Perdonadme! Mirad, caigo de rodillas y os imploro perdón! Siento haber tardado tantísimo en actualizar! Se me juntaron varias cosas: un problema con el ordenador, un bloqueo artístico con la historia, y una avalancha de trabajo en la Universidad. Lo más gracioso de todo es que este capítulo lleva un mes escrito casi entero, pero cuando lo acabé, no tiraba y no he podido subirlo hasta ahora XD.**

**Este capítulo tiene 22 páginas de word. Espero que me lo aceptéis en compensación por la espera TT. Aquí tenéis compra del árbol de navidad, más Draco en el metro, y sobre todo...la víspera de Navidad! **

**Gracias a Genesys por su precioso review! Nunca me había emocionado tanto. Y gracias a todas las chicas del foro de Charmed, que sé que os pasáis por aqui! Y por supuesto, muchísimas gracias a todos los que llegáis ahora o me seguís desde el principio. La historia es para vosotros! Ya sabéis que la mejor manera de darme ánimos apra escribir es DEJAR UN REVIEW!**

**Soy una adicta a ellos :)). Dadme mi droga!**

* * *

Draco se olió el abrigo y arrugó la nariz como si hediera a pescado.

-Aún apesto a muggle.-le dijo a Hermione- Voy a vomitar.

-Buena idea. Así cuando cojamos el metro a la vuelta ya no tendrás nada más que echar.-replicó ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Draco palideció. La perspectiva de volver a ese agujero infernal lleno de muggles sudorosos le horrorizaba. Apremió el paso para alcanzarla y la sacudió del brazo.

-¡Por encima de mi jodido cadáver, Granger!- le espetó, clavándole los dedos- Bastante hago acompañándote a buscar un árbol de Navidad. Que nos venga a buscar tu madre. Estoy cansado.

-Pues te aguantas.-repuso ella, zafándose enfadada- No lo estarías si te hubieras sentado en el metro.

Draco echó la cabeza hacia atrás y profirió una carcajada descreída.

-Estás loca si crees q voy a tocar más de la cuenta ese agujero putrefacto. Voy a tener que quemar este traje.

Hermione se paró en seco y se volvió hacia él. Tenía expresión de hastío mayúsculo.

-Vamos a ver¿qué quieres exactamente?-preguntó- Aparte de desear que me muera y que toda mi raza desaparezca por la taza del retrete, claro.

-¿Ah, pero puedo pedirlo?- saltó él con fingida sorpresa- Me lo reservo para Navidad entonces. Ahora me conformo con escoger el estúpido árbol lo antes posible y salir de aquí. Odio los lugares concurridos.

Hermione enarcó una ceja.

-No me digas. Entonces pon de tu parte y ayúdame a elegir uno. Vamos-le instó, haciéndole un gesto con la mano.

Ir a comprar el árbol de Navidad al Covent Garden el día 23 de diciembre no era una gran idea. Es más, era la peor idea del mundo. Si normalmente aquella zona solía estar llena de gente, aquel día no cabía ni un alfiler. Parecía que todo Londres había decidido dejar la compra del árbol para el último momento. Mientras avanzaban a codazos entre el gentío que se agolpaba en torno a las paraditas de árboles y adornos, Hermione estuvo a punto de perder de vista a Draco varias veces. Afortunadamente, no había mucha gente con aquel cabello rubio platino. Draco destacaba como una farola vestida de Armani. Una farola desorientada, por cierto. Hermione resopló.

-Por aquí- le gruñó, cogiéndole del abrigo para que no se perdiera.

-Que no me toques, Granger.- ladró él, pegándole en la mano- Si cobrara un galeón por cada vez que me pones la zarpa encima ahora sería aún más rico de lo que soy.

-Si yo cobrara eso por cada estupidez que dices, ahora sería más rica que toda tu familia junta.-bufó ella.

Draco sonrió burlón.

-Cuidado, Granger. No estás acostumbrada a manejar cifras tan grandes.

Hermione resopló con desdén.

-¿Por qué no te compras una carretilla para llevar tu ego, Malfoy? Debe pesar bastante.

-¿Para qué, si ya tengo a los elfos domésticos? –replicó él con una gran sonrisa. Estaba al corriente de las actividades pro-liberación de los elfos de Hermione, y por supuesto, no iba a desperdiciar ninguna oportunidad de sacarla de sus casillas.

Y funcionaba. Hermione se había puesto roja de la ira y le miraba con los puños cerrados, como si en cualquier momento fuera a pegarle un puñetazo.

-Tú.-barboteó.-Especie de déspota…

Draco tuvo suerte de que en aquel momento se acercara a ellos el tendero. Era un hombre rechoncho y pequeño con unas cejas extraordinariamente pobladas, como si se le hubieran acostado dos gatos encima de los ojos.

-¿Desean algo?- preguntó con una sonrisa solícita.

-Un árbol. ¿Tiene alguno?- respondió Draco, sin poder refrenar la sorna de su tono.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada asesina.

Si algo tenían en esa tienda, era árboles.

_Grosero impertinente, _bufó para sus adentros, sin apartar la mirada de él.

El tendero se quedó mirando a Draco sin pestañear.

-Sí, tenemos unos cuantos.-dijo, con un deje de ironía.- De qué altura lo querrían?

Hermione se quedó pensativa.

-Eh…no sé- admitió-No muy alto. Digamos…1'60?

El hombre negó con la cabeza.

-Se me han acabado esta mañana. Sólo me quedan de 2'60 y de un metro.

-Oh…vaya.-se lamentó Hermione, haciendo un mohín- En fin… ¿me enseña el de un metro?

-Claro, señorita. Por aquí -le indicó el hombre, internándose entre los árboles.

Draco soltó un graznido de risa.

-¿Un metro de altura? No sabía que el árbol era para los elfos domésticos.-comentó, socarrón, mientras la seguía.- Pensaba que era para vosotros.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada irritada.

-_Es para nosotros_, imbécil.

-Oh-dijo Draco, frunciendo los labios con afectación.-Bueno, mientras no tengáis que meteros debajo para protegeros de la lluvia…

-Son estos, señorita- indicó el tendero, señalando un grupo de seis o siete arbolitos que le llegaban a Hermione por un poco más debajo de la cadera.

-No están mal-comentó ella, acariciando las ramas con las puntas de los dedos.

-Y además sólo necesitarán un adorno, porque no cabe nada más-comentó Draco como quien no quiere la cosa.

Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro y le miró entornando los ojos.

-¿Qué árbol prefieres tú entonces?-preguntó, arrastrando las palabras.

-Aquel, evidentemente.-respondió Draco, señalando un abeto que sobrepasaba los dos metros de altura.- Aunque por supuesto no llega al que tenemos en Malfoy Manor. Ése mide cuatro metros.

-Qué bien.-replicó Hermione con sarcasmo.-Dame una casa con un techo de seis metros y a lo mejor compro este árbol. Dónde quieres que lo meta? En el tejado?- resopló- No sirve de nada tener un árbol tan monstruosamente grande.

Draco arrugó la nariz, divertido.

-Cómo que no? Podrías arrancar una rama y regalársela a Weasel para que la pongan de árbol en su casa. Claro que entonces ya no habría espacio para ellos.

Hermione cerró los puños y apretó los dientes con fuerza. Aquel bastardo estúpido sabía que odiaba que se metiera con los Weasley más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Y evidentemente era consciente, porque lo hacía a menudo. Pero no era el momento ni el lugar para sacarle los ojos. El tendero ya les miraba como si estuvieran locos.

-Sabes, Malfoy, empiezas a repetirte.-le espetó fríamente, cuando logró dominarse-Vas a tener que contratar a alguien para que piense estupideces nuevas por ti.

-¿Para qué, si no vas a saber apreciarlas?- replicó Draco, batiendo las pestañas con afectación.

-Tú prueba- gruñó ella entre dientes.

El tendero carraspeó, incómodo.

-Y bien?- preguntó, mirándola- Cúal se lleva al final?

-El de un metro-respondió ella, tocando el árbol que tenía delante-Este mismo.

-Bien, Granger- comentó Draco, cogiéndose las manos a la espalda-Habrá que cavar en el suelo para poner los regalos debajo. Será divertido.

Hermione se puso roja de indignación. Había sido la gota que colma el vaso.

-Bueno, ya está bien!-estalló, ante la atónita mirada del tendero- ¿Qué quieres, el de 2,60? Es eso? Pues ahora nos lo llevamos! NOS LLEVAMOS ESE.

Draco se miró las uñas y sonrió triunfal.

-No hace falta ponerse así, Granger. Este hombre no tiene la culpa de que estés en "ese día del mes".

-Quéé? Yo no tengo la regla! Y además ¿a ti qué te importa?

Draco y el tendero se lanzaron una mirada cargada de enternecedora solidaridad masculina.

-Mi mujer también se pone así.-dijo el hombre, dándole una palmada de compasión a Draco-Créeme, hijo. Si de jóvenes ya empiezan así, de mayor son absolutamente insoportables.

Draco suspiró teatralmente y asintió. Hermione le lanzó una mirada asesina y luego se dirigió hacia el tendero con cara de pocos amigos.

-Cúanto cuesta?

-100 libras-respondió el hombre, pero al ver la cara desquiciada de Hermione, corrigió asustado-Aunque supongo que podemos dejarlo en 85.

Hermione apretó los dientes y forzó una sonrisa de amabilidad.

-Aquí tiene.-dijo, poniéndole el dinero en la mano.

El hombre masculló las gracias y ajustándose el abrigo, desapareció entre los árboles. Hermione miró sombríamente a Draco, que se estaba riendo a carcajada limpia, y luego miró el abeto, que yacía plácidamente tumbado y con las ramas atadas.

Hermione se mordió el labio y suspiró.

¿Desde cuando actuaba tan irreflexivamente? A duras penas cabía un árbol tan grande en casa. Estaba atónita consigo misma. Cómo había podido ceder tan fácilmente a la manipulación de Malfoy? Qué quedaba del famoso temple Gryffindor que puede con todo y no se deja arrastrar?

Debía tener una crisis de identidad.

-Granger, por más que mires, el árbol no se moverá solo.- intervino Draco con su clásico tono desdeñoso.-No en este mundo, al menos.

-Gracias por señalarlo- replicó ella fríamente, sin apartar la mirada del árbol. Debía pesar bastante. Se frotó las manos enguantadas.-Bueno, vamos allá. Tú lo coges por el tronco y yo por la copa. Venga.- dijo, pasando por encima del árbol para situarse en el otro extremo.

Draco no se movió. Se limitó a arquear una ceja plateada y a fruncir los labios.

Hermione le miró expectante.

-Malfoy, cógelo por el tronco-repitió.

-Ah, pero de veraspiensas que te voy a ayudar?-se sorprendió él, mirando el árbol como si fuera el primero que veía en su vida.

-Evidentemente!-exclamó Hermione, irritada- Crees que puedo con él yo sola?

-Por supuesto.-dijo Draco solemnemente.-Tengo absoluta fe en la igualdad de sexos, Granger.

-No digas tonterías!- ladró ella, exasperada.-Eso no tiene nada que ver ahora!

Draco chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación.

-Granger, si yo fuera mujer, me sentiría ofendido por tus palabras.-la sonrisa desapareció, dando paso a una expresión fría y desdeñosa- Si quieres te lo digo más claro, a prueba de idiotas: es _tu _maldito árbol, por lo que _tú _cargas con él.

-Pero no puedo yo sola!-estalló ella en el colmo de la frustración.

Se podía ser más obtuso?

-Pues no haber comprado uno que no pudieras cargar.-replicó él sin pestañear.

Hermione se llevó una mano al pecho, sin poder creer lo que oía. El rostro se le puso rojo de la indignación.

-He comprado este precisamente porque no dejabas de quejarte! Yo no quería llevármelo!

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Y a mí que me cuentas? Cómprate una personalidad!

Hermione apretó los dientes tan fuertemente que la mandíbula le rechinó. Lo peor era que en cierto modo, tenía razón.

-Muy bien-siseó furiosa, agarrando el árbol por la copa y arrastrándolo tras ella. De pronto, una idea luminosa cruzó su mente y le arrancó una sonrisa.-Va a ser divertido. Tú, yo y el árbol en el metro.-se rió entre dientes-Quince paradas llenas de calor humano!

Para su satisfacción, oyó que las pisadas de Malfoy tras ella se detenían en seco.

-¿Cómo que vamos a ir en metro? Ni hablar.-se plantó.-Llama a tu madre_, sangresucia_. Es una orden.

Hrmione no se volvió. Siguió arrastrando el árbol penosamente por la acera, riéndose para sus adentros. La histeria del Slytherin casi era palpable.

-No te atrevas a ignorarme!-se desgañitó él, apresurando el paso tras ella.

Hermione miró de reojo a los transeúntes, que les contemplaban con cierta sorpresa, y pensó en el lamentable espectáculo que debían ofrecer. Ella, con el pelo aún más salvaje a causa de la humedad, arrastrando un abeto de dos metros, y él, vestido impecablemente de Armani, chillándole como un niño pequeño.

-No sé si te has dado cuenta, Malfoy, pero no te estoy escuchando-comentó alegremente.

Draco estaba pálido de la ira. Con un gesto decidido, pisó el tronco del árbol, obligándola a frenar en seco.

-Muy bien.-le dijo, con la frente perlada de sudor por la indignación.- Ahora llama a tu madre. No voy a volver al metro.

Hermione batió las peñas afectadamente, fingiendo pena.

-Oh, lo haría. Pero como tengo que cargar el árbol _sola_, me queda más cerca el metro. Podría llamar a _mi_ madre, peero…eso conllevaría caminar un rato más y no creo que pueda -se volvió ligeramente para que él percibiera su sonrisa triunfal y añadió- Ya sabes, _yo sola._

Lástima que de espaldas no pudiera ver la expresión de furia de Draco. La piel de sus pómulos estaba tan tensa como la de un tambor, estirando unas facciones ya de por si escarpadas. Pero sin duda, lo que más le hubiera gustado ver era el odio que crepitaba en sus ojos grises, oscureciéndolos hasta hacerlos parecer casi negros.

Draco apretó los puños.

La odiaba. Con todas sus fuerzas.

_Sangresucia._

Cómo se atrevía a chantajearle de aquella manera. Cómo se había atrevido el viejo adoramuggles a someterle a aquella tortura. Él, descendiente de uno de los linajes más puros del mundo mágico!

Clavó la mirada en la espalda de Hermione y se imaginó a sí mismo humillándola. A ella y a toda su familia. Haciéndoles barrer el suelo con la lengua, haciéndoles entender que ni siquiera valían el aire que respiraban.

_Oh, sí, _murmuró para sus adentros, acariciando aquella idea. Sin embargo, la visión de Hermione a cuatro patas lamiendo el suelo frente a él se volvió repentinamente erótica. La imaginó desnuda, sensualmente arqueada contra el piso, extendiendo sus pequeñas manos blancas hacia sus zapatos, suplicando…

Draco palideció. No _podía_ pensar en aquellas cosas. No _debía_. Elevó la vista hacia el cielo, presa de un violento sentimiento de vergüenza.

Una _sangresucia._

Draco sintió que la vergüenza daba paso al malhumor. Le irritaba aquel fenómeno; tenía la sensación de que ella tenía la culpa de todo, como si se hubiera desnudado frente a él a sabiendas que estaba oculto en el armario. Era estúpido pensarlo, pero Draco se sentía mejor así.

Miró el tronco que se arrastraba lentamente por delante de sus pies de sus pies y esbozó una sonrisa retorcida.

-Más rápido, Granger.-la hostigó, dándole un puntapié al tronco- Sabes, la gracia de comprar un árbol de Navidad es que aún sea Navidad cuando lo adornes.

Hermione apretó los dientes y le lanzó una mirada furibunda por encima del hombro.

-No me digas!-exclamó, sarcástica- Por desgracia, esta es la única velocidad que puedo llevar por _mi sola_.

Draco arqueó una ceja y se rió con suficiencia.

-Oh, es una indirecta?

-Cien puntos para Slytherin por perspicacia.-sentenció Hermione fríamente.

-Ah…esa debería ser la política de Dumbledore-suspiró Draco, poniéndose las manos detrás de la cabeza y estirándose con satisfacción.-Y no el claro favoritismo que hay hacia Gryffindor.

-Oh, claro, es tan injusto para los pobres Slytherin…lloraría si no tuviera las manos _ocupadas_.-terció ella, sarcástica.

Draco soltó una carcajada de descrédito.

-Oh, vamos, _Granger_- graznó- Es más que evidente. Te pondré un caso práctico. Un Slytherin guapo, atractivo y elegante rompe las normas. Un Gryffindor mugriento y miope también. ¿A quien castigarán quitando más puntos?

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

- A los dos por igual?

Draco resopló.

-Cien puntos menos para Gryffindor por pérdida de contacto con la realidad. _Evidentemente_, al Slytherin guapo, atractivo y elegante. El Gryffindor en último momento salvará a un hámster y será aclamado como héroe.

-Me pregunto quién será ese Slytherin _guapo, atractivo y elegante_-comentó Hermione con un deje de ironía en la voz.

-Oh, comprendo que pienses que soy yo-dijo Draco, pasándose una mano por el pelo con vanidad-Pero realmente podría ser cualquier Slytherin. La belleza es un factor medio en mi casa.

-Intentaré recordarlo la próxima vez que me encuentre a Crabbe.

Draco no pudo evitar echarse a reír. Touché, absolutamente. Estaba empezando a divertirse de veras con aquella conversación. Chasqueó la lengua, fingiéndose disgustado.

-Qué pasa, Granger? La belleza rústica no es tu tipo?

Hermione arqueó una ceja y le miró por encima del hombro.

-Rústica? Dirás _rupestre_. O _primitiva- _bufó.

Draco se rió entre dientes.

-Vamos, dale una oportunidad. Puede que sea tu príncipe azul- dijo, y la imagen de Crabbe en leotardos azules le heló la sangre en las venas- Puede que incluso se olvide de que eres una _sangresucia_. Podríais hacer cosas divertidas.

Hermione resopló, divertida.

-¿Como qué, encender el fuego con dos piedras?

-No sé, Granger- repuso él suavemente. Sus ojos bajaron sin querer por su espalda hasta posarse en su trasero, parcialmente cubierto por el anorak, y murmuró- ¿Qué te gusta hacer con los chicos?

Hermione se paró en seco y le lanzó una mirada sombría. Los ojos de Draco se habían tornado extrañamente oscuros y brillantes, como el acero mojado.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.-le espetó secamente, apartando la vista. -Y deja de mirarme así.

Draco se rió suavemente entre dientes.

-Por qué, Granger?-preguntó, con falsa inocencia.- Cómo te estoy mirando?

-De _esa manera. _Para.-le ordenó ella, molesta.

Draco preparó el contragolpe, pero se calló al ver que ella había alzado la vista al cielo y había extendido la mano.

-Está lloviendo?-musitó, sorprendido. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

-Di más bien nevando.-corrigió ella, preocupada. Dejó escapar un suspiro de fastidio y revolvió su mochila hasta dar con el teléfono móvil. Mientras marcaba el teléfono de su madre, clavó la mirada en Draco, malhumorada.-Hoy te sales con la tuya. No puedo llevar esto a casa nevando.

La sonrisa que se gestó en los labios de Draco fue de triunfo total. Nunca había estado más agradecido a los elementos.

-Mamá? Ah, que estás en el coche…no, no cuelgues! Oye, hemos…sí, sí, lo tenemos. Bueno…es un poco…grande. Mamá! Oye, mamá, está nevando. Sí. Dónde estás? En Essex street ? Pásanos a buscar, estamos al lado. Como que no? Por qué no?

Draco la miró, palideciendo por momentos. Podría ser que al final tuvieran que volver a casa en…metro?

-De obras? Pero ahora donde estás? Si. Si. Ya. Podríamos correr. Cúanto tiempo? En cinco minutos? Vamos para allá! Aguanta lo que puedas!.-colgó el teléfono y miró a Draco.-Escucha, mi madre está en un atasco. No te voy a explicar ahora lo que es, sólo te diré que tenemos cinco minutos para llegar a donde está ella si queremos volver en coche.

-Bueno, cúal es el problema?-preguntó él.

-El problema es que _tenemos_ que _correr _con el árbol.-zanjó Hermione-No tenemos tiempo.

-_Tenemos?_

-Es eso o el metro, Malfoy!-gritó ella, en un tono que no admitía réplica.

Draco apretó los dientes.

-Esta me la pagas, Granger-juró él irritado, agachándose para coger el árbol por el tronco.

Hermione agarró la parte de la copa y asintió.

-A la de tres empezamos a correr. Uno, dos...¡YA!

Sólo los que han intentado atravesar el corazón de Londres la víspera de Nochebuena llevando un árbol de dos metros saben lo que sufrían Hermione y Draco corriendo como locos con un abeto en dirección a una de las principales arterias de la ciudad.

-Malfoy, a la derecha!-gritó Hermione, salvando a una anciana de una muerte prematura por golpe de árbol.

Draco le lanzó una mirada de odio recalcitrante, sin detenerse. Del esfuerzo de correr había empezado a sudar y su pálido rostro se había puesto rojo. El impecable traje ya no estaba tan impecable, y tenía arañadas las manos por las ramas. Por no hablar, por supuesto, de la pinaza en el pelo.

Debían parecer dos locos. La gente se los quedaba mirando al pasar, o les insultaban cuando les golpeaban con el árbol.

-Cuanto falta?-gritó él, sin aliento. Aquello empezaba a parecer una pesadilla: las luces de la calle, la música de los villancicos y el gentío empezaban a marearle. Sentía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento.

-Poco!-respondió ella, sin volverse-Y no vayas tan rápido, que me estás empujando con el árbol!

-Pues déjame a mi delante!

-No digas tonterías! Tú no sabes por dónde hay que ir!

Draco no contestó. En lugar de eso, palideció y gritó:

-MIRA AL FRENTE!

-QUÉ?

Hermione se quedó lívida al ver al anciano chillar frente a ella, a punto de ser arrollado. Clavó los pies en el suelo y frenó en seco. Draco frenó también, pero con la velocidad que llevaba no puedo evitar irse hacia delante con el frenazo y la embistió con el árbol en toda la espalda. Hermione ahogó un gemido de dolor. Frente a ella, el anciano comenzó a agitar el bastón indignado.

-Como locos! Vais como locos! Gamberros! Debería daros vergüenza!

Hermione se puso roja.

-Lo sentimos mucho, de verdad-se disculpó, jadeante aún por la carrera.- Es que tenemos mucha prisa…

- Eso no os da derecho a atropellarme, yendo así por la calle!-clamó, con toda la ira de la tercera edad- Habéis estado a punto de matarme!

-Bueno, tampoco es que tenga toda la vida por delante precisamente.-comentó Draco por lo bajini.

-Discúlpenos, por favor-insistió la Gryffindor ignorando el comentario de Draco.- Que tenga un buen día.-y antes de darle tiempo al anciano de seguir protestando, echaron a correr de nuevo, y no se detuvieron hasta que llegaron al atasco en el que supuestamente estaba atrapada la señora Granger.

-Dónde está?- preguntó Draco, oteando el panorama.

Hermione no respondió. Comenzó a examinar ansiosamente todos los coches allí parados. La sola posibilidad de que hubieran llegado demasiado tarde le helaba la sangre en las venas. Se imaginó a ella y a Malfoy convertidos en dos muñecos de nieve golpeados por la ventisca. Y por supuesto, el árbol al lado.

_No, por Dios, _rogó para sus adentros. Si la justicia divina existía, su madre _tenía_ que aparecer, porque no tenían otra opción. Hermione estaba segura de que ya no le quedaba energía para reducir a Malfoy y obligarle a entrar en el metro.

-Donde está tu maldita madre, Granger?- insistió Draco con un punto de agresividad.

Hermione dio un respingo. Es que le había leído la mente, o qué? Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera contestarle, un coche empezó a claxonar insistentemente para llamar su atención. Hermione se sintió rejuvenecer al ver que se trataba de su madre. Echó a correr sin que le diera tiempo a Draco de volver a coger el árbol.

-Está allí!-gritó, arrastrando el abeto acera arriba- Rápido!

-Hermione!- la cabeza rizada de la señora Granger emergió por encima del atasco y les hizo un gesto imperioso con la mano-Vamos, antes de que cambie el semáforo!- de repente, se fijó en el árbol que arrastraba su hija y su expresión se demudó- Pero…pero ¿qué habéis traído? Cúanto mide este abeto?

-Er... dos metros sesenta. Te lo explico luego!-respondió Hermione, crispada, mirando el coche-¡Cómo lo metemos?

-Buena pregunta.- musitó la mujer. Miró a Draco y le hizo un gesto con la mano- Cariño, rápido, métete y abre las ventanillas del coche. Lo vamos a poner atravesado sobre vuestro asiento.

Draco la miró como si estuviera loca.

-Y dónde vamos nosotros entonces?

-Tú obedece!-saltó Hermione, histérica al ver que el semáforo había cambiado de rojo a ámbar.

Draco se metió-o más bien _se tiró_- al interior del coche, peleándose con los faldones de su abrigo, e hizo lo que le habían indicado.

-Y ahora qué?- preguntó, sacando la cabeza justo en el momento en que Hermione metía el árbol de golpe. El tronco le dio en la sien.-CUIDADO!- ladró, furioso-Quieres dejarme tuerto o qué?

-Tú dame ideas.-gruñó la Gryffindor entre dientes, empujando el árbol hacia dentro.

-Oh, no! El semáforo!- se horrorizó la señora Granger- Rápido, adentro, Hermione!.- exclamó, y empujó a su hija al interior del coche con tanta fuerza que ésta cayó en plancha sobre Draco. Concretamente, sobre su regazo.

El Slytherin palideció y se pegó al respaldo del asiento, contemplando la cabeza de Hermione entre sus piernas como si fuera un monstruo del pantano. Aparentemente, ella estaba demasiado ocupada intentando quitarse las ramas de pino de la boca como para ser consciente de que se estaba agarrando a su muslo.

Pero él _sí_ que era muy consciente de ello.

Tragó saliva y preparó algún improperio que soltarle, pero tenía dificultades para concentrarse. La mano de ella sobre su muslo le quemaba a través del pantalón como un hierro candente.

Inspiró fuertemente. Estaba pasándole de nuevo. Intentó reprimirlo, pero no podía. Pensó en su padre, en su madre, en Pansy, en Goyle, en Crabbe. Intentó pensar lo repugnante que era el solo hecho de ser tocado por ella, pero no podía _apagar _el calor que se extendía lentamente por su muslo en dirección a sus ingles.

_Maldita sangresucia._

Apretó los dientes y entornó los ojos. Empezaba a creer que lo hacía a propósito, que provocaba aquellas situaciones ex profeso para hacerle sentir desorientado y débil.

_Eso nunca, _se juró a si mismo.

Aprovechando el brote de ira, agarró a Hermione por los hombros y se la quitó de encima de un brusco empujón. La señora Granger en aquel momento puso la radio para escuchar el parte de tráfico.

Hermione cayó sobre el árbol con un jadeo ahogado y se movió torpemente, intentando incorporar el torso.

-Qué haces!-le siseó enfadada cuando pudo mirarle.

-Proteger mis pantalones de tus sucias manos, Granger- le espetó él, con toda la mala baba que pudo. Al ver la expresión de inocente estupor su irritación aumentó-Sí, eso blando era mi regazo¿sabes?

Hermione se puso tan roja que parecía que alguien le hubiera pintado la cara.

-Y a mi qué!-siseó, fuera de si. Haciendo un esfuerzo, se agarró al siento y logró izar el cuerpo lo suficiente como para dejarse caer sentada. No podía desplegar las piernas porque el árbol se lo impedía, así que se cogió las rodillas en el asiento.

. Le lanzó una mirada fulminante a Draco, y consideró la posibilidad de apartar un poco el árbol para hacer sitio para sus piernas. Se puso en pie como pudo aprovechando que aún estaban parados e intentó mover el árbol.

Sin embargo, justo en ese momento todo el mundo se puso en marcha y la señora Granger arrancó el coche, mandando a su hija a aterrizar de nuevo sobre Draco. Sólo que esta vez estaba sentada.

Draco le lanzó una mirada sombría.

-Otra vez? Por mucho que te insinúes, Granger, la respuesta es NO. –le siseó, para que la señora Granger no lo oyera.

Hermione saltó de su regazo, y se arrancó enfadada la pinaza que tenía colgada del flequillo, delante de sus ojos.

-Como si quisiera -bufó ella, dedeñosa- Sigue soñando.

-Cómo estáis ahí atrás?-preguntó la señora Granger, que no podía ver lo que sucedía atrás porque el árbol hacia de parapeto.

-Mejor que nunca.-respondió Draco, mortalmente lacónico. Miró a Hermione y le hizo una mueca.

La señora Granger se echó a reír.

-Paciencia, paciencia.-la oyeron decir.- Diez minutitos y estamos en casa. No os estreséis. ¿Qué tal si ponemos unos villancicos?

Hermione palideció.

-Qué tal si no los ponemos?- propuso débilmente.

En vano. _Oh blanca Navidad _ya había empezado a atronar por los altavoces del pequeño Ford blanco. Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro silencioso y se dio la vuelta. Prefería no ver la cara de Malfoy. Le había oído resoplar y podía apostar su vida a que en aquel momento tenía su típica sonrisa de desdén colgada de los labios.

Lo cierto es que no podía culparle. Todo debía parecerle…bueno, de locos. Era curioso. Ella siempre había adorado a su familia, con todos sus defectos y sus excentricidades, pero hasta aquel momento, nunca había sentido vergüenza de ella. Muy a su pesar, tenía que admitir que se avergonzaba del árbol, del coche, de su madre, de su tía, y de todo el circo de familiares que al día siguiente se presentarían en casa por Navidad.

No es que le importara lo que pensara él, evidentemente. De entre todas las opiniones del mundo, la de un bastardo egocéntrico y racista como él era la última que tendría en consideración.

Y además, era consciente de que incluso aunque tuviera una familia perfecta, Malfoy encontraría algún motivo para despreciarla. Hicieran lo que hicieran, seguían siendo sangresucias. Carne para la picadora. Seres inferiores.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior para frenar la ola de resentimiento que amenazaba con asaltarla. Lo que más odiaba de él era precisamente aquella sonrisa prepotente que parecía eternamente impostada en su rostro.

El mundo no era lo bastante bueno para Draco Malfoy, _oh oh oh._

Sólo para constatar si tenía o no su sonrisilla despectiva, Hermione se volvió y le miró disimuladamente. Sin embargo, Draco no estaba sonriendo. Estaba muy serio, y en la manera en que dejaba vagar la mirada por la ventanilla había algo que no podía identificar. Casi parecía…tristeza.

Sorprendida, Hermione siguió mirándole. Era la primera vez que veía a Draco absorto. Su perfil, ligeramente cabizbajo, se recortaba contra la luz grisácea de la nevada. Aún conservaba su nariz respingona, como caprichosa, pero la línea de la mandíbula se había vuelto afilada y los pómulos, escarpados. Aunque Hermione no había visto a Lucius Malfoy más que dos o tres veces, tuvo la certeza de que Draco se le parecía cada día más.

Quizá ahora estaba acordándose de él.

En ese momento, Draco pareció volver de donde quiera que estuviera y le lanzó una mirada incisiva.

-Apreciando el arte, Granger?- le espetó, sus labios curvándose en una mueca sardónica.

Hermione le puso cara de asco.

-Olvídalo.-bufó, dándose la vuelta.

Contemplar la nieve cayendo era más productivo que tratar de imaginar que Draco Malfoy tenía sentimientos.

Las predicciones de la señora Granger respecto al tiempo de vuelta a casa resultaron erróneas. Los "diez minutitos" se convirtieron en casi media hora. La cinta de villancicos casi había acabado para cuando finalmente llegaron a casa. Hermione sonrió al verla cubierta de nieve y con las luces del comedor encendidas. Tenía un aspecto acogedor y alegre.

-Bajad con cuidado.-dijo la señora Granger, calándose el gorro hasta las orejas y sacando la llave del motor.- La acera estará helada.

Draco bajó del coche y le lanzó una mirada maliciosa a Hermione.

-Te doy un sickle si vas corriendo hasta la puerta, Granger.

Hermione le miró entornando los párpados.

-Después de ti.-replicó, lacónica.

-Lástima- suspiró él, empujando el tronco del árbol para desatascarlo de la ventanilla y así sacarlo- Me apetecía ver un desnucamiento en directo.

-Oh, pero si nadie te lo impide, Malfoy-respondió Hermione con exquisita cortesía- Es más: la humanidad entera te alienta a que lo pruebes tú mismo.

Draco dejó escapar una carcajada jactanciosa y cerró la puerta del coche. La señora Granger ya había entrado en la casa, por lo que ahora podía hablar libremente.

-Estoy en Slytherin, Granger-le recordó, poniendo los ojos en blanco.- La humanidad me importa un comino, y más si te engloba a ti.

-Salta la _sorpresa_.- contestó Hermione, sarcástica. Miró el árbol tumbado en la reluciente acera y enarcó una ceja- Y supongo que para no romper este clima de sorpresa, vas a hacer que siga cargando con el árbol yo sola.

-Evidentemente, Granger.- dijo Draco, echando a caminar hacia la casa.

Hermione apretó los dientes y agarró el árbol por el tronco.

-Oh, _Evidentemente._

Cuando entraron en la casa y el señor Granger vio el árbol, se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se la rascó, desconcertado.

-Pero… pero qué es este pedazo de árbol?

Draco esbozó una sonrisita divertida y miró a Hermione. Esta frunció los labios y le fulminó con la mirada antes de responder:

-Cuando llegamos no quedaba ninguno de los pequeños. Éste era el más pequeño de los grandes.

-El más pequeño de los _grandes_?-el señor Granger tosió- Entonces prefiero no saber cómo eran los otros. Espero que quepa derecho-murmuró, agachándose para examinarlo de cerca.- ¿Cúanto mide?

-Dosmetrossesenta- gruñó Hermione con un hilo de voz.

Draco se mordió la lengua para no reírse al ver la expresión de desconcierto del señor Granger.

-Francamente, palomita… ¿en qué estabas pensando cuando lo compraste? Este comedor no es precisamente la Capilla Sixtina.-dijo.

_Ya lo sé, _pensó Hermione, lanzándole una malhumorada mirada a Draco. _Llevo demasiado tiempo a su lado ya como para no tener síntomas de locura._

Y quién sabe cómo estaría su salud mental al final de las vacaciones.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, ignorando el escalofrío que recorrió su espina dorsal.

_Esto podría dejarme secuelas permanentes._

-Aquí vienen los adornos!- irrumpió la señora Granger, con la voz ahogada por el peso de la caja que llevaba en los brazos.- George, tráeles la escalera a los niños y ve a por las luces¿quieres?

-Voy.-dijo diligentemente su marido.

-Buf, cómo pesa esto.-la señora Granger dejó la caja en el suelo y se frotó la espalda, como para aliviar el lumbago.-Me estoy haciendo vieja.-le dijo a Draco, que la miraba con curiosidad.- Bueno, vosotros dos os encargáis de la decoración, no?

-Sí, claro.-dijo Hermione sin demasiado entusiasmo.

Ciertamente, adornar el árbol siempre había sido una de sus actividades navideñas favoritas. Le encantaba abrir cada año aquella vieja caja de cartón y desenvolver delicadamente los adornos protegidos con papel de seda: las bolas de cristal de bohemia, los lazos de terciopelo rojo, las piñas doradas, los ángeles de yeso pintados con purpurina que hizo en el colegio a los cinco años…y tantos otros trabajos manuales infantiles que su madre colgaba orgullosamente del árbol.

Adoraba el olor de aquella caja, el suave olor a canela de las galletas horneadas que impregnaba el ambiente, y la frescura del abeto. La Navidad olía a todo aquello, y era embriagador; la sensación más bonita del mundo.

Pero aquel año no podía oler absolutamente nada. La presencia de Malfoy tenía sobre ella un inusitado poder inhibidor: nada de lo que veía, oía, u olía conseguía conmoverla. Y por supuesto, también estaba el hastío. Hermione empezaba a estar cansada de tener que estar siempre en tensión, de mantener siempre la guardia alta, para no hacer nada que pudiera ser el blanco de sus burlas.

-Aquí tenéis.-dijo el señor Granger, entrando en el comedor con una vieja escalera de madera y apoyándola contra la pared.-Id con cuidado, eh? Que ya tiene bastantes años.

-Gracias papá.-sonrió Hermione, algo agobiada. Al ver que en vez de dejarles solos su padre se dirigía resueltamente hacia el aparato de música, la asaltó la aprensión.- Papá, qué haces?- preguntó, con una nota de inquietud.

-Poneros música que inspire vuestro espíritu navideño!.-exclamó triunfal el señor Granger, rebuscando rápidamente entre los cd's. Se detuvo un segundo y se rascó la cabeza, contrariado- Vaya, hombre. No encuentro aquel cd de villancicos de La Sirenita que te gustaba tanto…-se volvió sonriente hacia ella- Te acuerdas de cuando lo cantabas y yo te hacía la voz del cangrejo?

Precisamente porque se acordaba demasiado bien de aquello, Hermione se sonrojó violentamente. Oyó a Malfoy disimular una carcajada tras un carraspeo.

-Sí, me acuerdo, pero de eso hace ya mucho tiempo.-dijo rápidamente en un desesperado intento de salvar su dignidad.

-Pero si el año pasado yo recuerdo que el primo Dick te hizo de Cangrejo!-repuso el señor Granger, abriendo el cd de Frank Sinatra y poniéndolo en el reproductor, totalmente ajeno a la humillación a la que acababa de condenar a su hija.

Hermione palideció. Le asaltó un flash de la última Navidad en la que, algo achispada por el champán, había cantado efectivamente la versión Disney de _Adeste Fideles_ con el primo Dick, que iba completamente borracho.

El primo Dick!

Hermione sintió que se le secaba la boca.

_No, no_. El destino no podía ser tan cruel.

Lanzó una mirada de reojo a Draco, que parecía haber desarrollado un súbito interés por el estucado de la pared. Sin embargo, el temblor de sus hombros sugería que en realidad se estaba partiendo de risa.

Hermione tragó saliva.

-Oye, papá-preguntó, con un punto de ansiedad.-Por casualidad, mañana no vendrá el primo Dick a la cena, no?

-Me encanta esta canción.-dijo el señor Granger satisfecho, subiendo el volumen.

_Have yourself a Ferry Little Christmas…_empezó Frank Sinatra.

Hermione experimentó un sudor frío de lo más desagradable.

_Oh, no,_ suplicó. _El primo Dick no. Por piedad, que no venga. Que se ponga enfermo._

-Papá-insistió-Va a venir el primo Dick?

-Claro, palomita, por qué no iba a venir?-repuso el señor Granger, sin reparar en el color ceniciento que había adoptado súbitamente la faz de su hija.- Mientras haya alcohol gratis, Dick va a donde sea. También viene la prima Gabrielle, por cierto. Y Robert y Bridget. Y el resto, claro.

Hermione estuvo a punto de pellizcarse para cerciorarse de que aquello no era una pesadilla. Draco, que estaba cortando las cuerdas del árbol, le lanzó una mirada suspicaz. Ignoraba quien era toda esa gente, pero la cara de ir a vomitar de Granger no tenía precio.

-Pe…pero si nunca vienen…-gimió.-Hace…hace tres años que no veo a la prima Gabrielle…

-Bueno, es que queremos que conozcan a _tu amigo_.-el señor Granger le guiñó un ojo a Draco y éste no pudo evitar sonreír a su vez. Hermione quiso suicidarse.- Gabrielle estaba particularmente encantada con la idea.

_Some day soon we're all be together…_

Hermione apretó los dientes. Su prima Gabrielle era probablemente la persona más cotilla sobre la faz de la tierra. Regentaba una peluquería hortera en Whitechapel y aparte de probar en su propia cabeza todos los tintes, era una adicta a las revistas tipo Cosmopolitan. Aunque sólo tenía 27 años, su vida ya giraba en torno a dos cosas: los hombres y las dietas. Sin mucho éxito en ninguna de las dos.

Y ahora venía dispuesta a conocer a Malfoy.

-Bueno.-dijo el señor Granger, poniendo el árbol en pie y separándose un par de pasos para admirarlo con satisfacción- Cabe justo, pero cabe. Creo que este es el árbol más grande que hemos tenido desde que hace siete años Dick trajo aquel pino monstruoso.-se rió ligeramente, recordando la situación. Se volvió hacia su hija- Bueno, ahora es cosa vuestra adornarlo. Estaré en la cocina ayudando a mamá con el _pudding_, si necesitáis algo…

_Cianuro, _pensó lóbregamente Hermione. _No quiero ver lo que sucederá aquí mañana._

-No se preocupe-respondió Draco, con cierta simpatía. El señor Granger asintió y abandonó el comedor.

Ya solos, Draco y Hermione se miraron durante unos segundos en silencio.

_Have yourself…a merry little Christmas…_

Draco fue quien rompió el silencio.

-He de admitir que estoy intrigado, Granger.-dijo, con su habitual sonrisa sarcástica- Puedo preguntar quién es el tal Dick, o me reservas la sorpresa para mañana?

-Para qué arruinarte la expectativa?.-murmuró lúgubremente Hermione, desviando la mirada de sus ojos grises.

-Vamos, Granger, no puede ser tan terrible. Después de conocer a la loca de tu tía, incluso tú pareces medianamente normal.

Hermione se rió entre dientes, pese a las deprimentes perspectivas.

-Y si te digo que Dick es su hijo?

Draco echó la cabeza hacia atrás y profirió una carcajada de regocijo. Sus ojos grises destellaban como la plata bruñida.

-Esto promete. ¿Sabe ya tu querido amigo Hagrid que tu familia podría entrar en el temario de su asignatura?

-Muy gracioso, Malfoy¿ te digo yo en qué asignatura podríamos estudiar a la tuya?-le cortó.

- Historia del arte?-sugirió, con una sonrisa repelente.

Hermione resopló.

-No de ese tipo de arte, en cualquier caso-replicó. Cogió la escalera y la abrió junto al árbol. El oxidado gonce de hierro chirrió desagradablemente.- Y ahora ya puedes largarte si quieres. Puedo con esto yo sola.

Draco se rió entre dientes y la miró aviesamente.

-Oh, molesto?

-_Sí._

-Entonces creo que me quedo a _ayudar._- dijo, dejándose caer en el sofá con una sonrisa sardónica.

-Como si te tiras por la ventana, Malfoy.-bufó ella, molesta.- Me es totalmente indiferente.-se sentó en el suelo y abrió la caja de adornos, dispuesta a ignorarle.

Pero él no estaba dispuesto a dejarla tranquila.

-Qué es todo eso envuelto en papel?-preguntó, inclinándose ligeramente hacia delante para mirar.

-Adornos para el árbol.-respondió ella secamente.- ¿Es que no adornáis el árbol en tu casa?

-Nos podemos permitir comprar cada año adornos nuevos.-respondió Draco en tono jactancioso.-No guardamos nada.

-Qué impresionante.-murmuró Hermione desdeñosamente sin mirarle.

Reinó el silencio durante varios minutos, sólo roto ocasionalmente por el suave crujido del papel de seda que protegía los adornos. Hermione casi ya había acabado de densenvolverlos todos cuando Draco saltó de nuevo:

-Por Merlín, qué es ese engendro demoníaco?- se horrorizó, señalando el ángel de yeso que tenía Hermione en la mano.

-Es un ángel de yeso, para tu información.-respondió ella en tono irritado.-Tienes algún problema?

Cierto, no era una gran alfarera a los cinco años-ni ahora, la verdad- pero eso no era motivo para restarle valor a su tierno trabajo infantil.

-Nada, Granger. Sólo que creí que ibas a _adornar_ el árbol.-remarcó él, irónico.-Es alguna estrategia para mantener a los niños alejados del árbol y así quedarte con sus regalos?

-Buena idea, crees que funcionaría contigo?-repuso ella, enarcando una ceja.

-Después de estos días contigo estoy vacunado contra el horror y la deformidad, gracias-replicó él, entrelazando elegantemente sus dedos y mirándola con falsa alegría.-Pero es un buen intento. Parece artesanía de San Mungo, o la obra de un niño con problemas mentales.

Hermione se detuvo en seco y le lanzó una mirada sombría de lo más significativa. Draco abrió mucho los ojos y soltó una fuerte carcajada.

-OH, MERLIN! Lo hiciste tú!-echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se dio una palmada en el muslo, presa de un severo ataque de risa.

Hermione le observaba con el ceño tan fruncido que prácticamente le ocultaba los ojos.

Cuando el ataque de risa se extinguió, el rostro de Draco estaba rojo como si hubiera corrido una carrera, y los ojos le relucían.

-Déjame ver eso más de cerca-ordenó, con la voz aún entrecortada por la risa.-Vamos.

-No-respondió ella a la defensiva, y por si acaso se escondió el ángel tras la espalda.

Para sus sorpresa, él no intentó arrebatárselo.

-Pero si te iba a hacer una crítica artística constructiva, Granger-dijo él, y volvió a echarse a reír.

Hermione apretó los dientes y no dijo nada. Se limitó a ponerse en pie y comenzó a adornar la parte de abajo del árbol, cuidando de poner los ángeles de yeso donde Malfoy no pudiera verlos. De todas maneras, sabía que era inútil.

-Los veré igualmente después.-le aseguró él alegremente.-A no ser que los robes por la noche.

Hermione se limitó a mirarle, sombría, y no dijo nada. Terminó de anudar el último lazo rojo a las ramas inferiores, y se dispuso a subirse a la escalera para decorar la parte de arriba. Cogió la cajita de bolas de cristal y puso un pie en la escalera, que crujió ominosamente.

-Eso ha sonado bien.-comentó Draco, con una sonrisita satisfecha.-Suena a tus huesos rotos, Granger.

Hermione resopló. Cada año le decía a su padre que tenían que comprar una escalera nueva, y cada año volvía a encontrarse subida en la misma. Miró a Draco con expresión malhumorada.

-Sujétamela.-ordenó, dándole una palmadita a la escalera.

Draco soltó un graznido de risa.

-Una orden divertida-señaló, con aire casual- No tanto como si la hubiera dicho yo, claro.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

-Crece de una vez, Malfoy. Aguántame la escalera, voy a subirme.-le repitió.

-Y por qué tendría que hacerlo? Tengo toda la intención de verte caer cómodamente sentado en este sofá.-repuso él, con una sonrisa retorcida.

-También tienes ganas de quedarte en casa todas las Navidades? Porque si yo me rompo algo te aseguro que no vas a pisar la calle demasiado.

La sonrisa de Draco dio paso a una mueca de profundo disgusto. No quería ayudarla- el solo pensamiento le erizaba el vello-pero realmente era peor la perspectiva de estar encerrado sin salir al aire libre.

-Haber empezado por ahí, _sangresucia.-_ murmuró sombríamente mientras se ponía en pie y se quitaba la chaqueta.

Hermione le miró con desprecio, obviamente ofendida por aquel espantoso insulto que él no parecía cansado de dirigirle una y otra vez.

-Simplemente aguanta la base de la escalera-le indicó fríamente. Con la caja de bolas apoyada en el hueco del brazo, subió lentamente por los viejos peldaños, sudando cada vez que la madera crujía y gemía bajo su peso. El truco era no mirar abajo.

Odiaba las alturas. Las odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero no era el momento de demostrarlo. Desde el peldaño más alto, tenía una vista aérea de la cabeza de Malfoy.

_Qué curioso,_ observó. Visto desde arriba, las raíces de su pelo rubio parecían casi blancas. Hermione nunca había visto nunca ese color. Bueno, sí, en la cabeza de su prima Gabrielle, pero eso no era natural. El pelo de Malfoy le recordaba al de los elfos que aparecían en las ilustraciones de las novelas de fantasía.

De pronto, alzó la cabeza y la miró, hosco.

-No tengo todo el día, Granger.-le espetó desabridamente-Acaba rápido ahí arriba.

-Acabaré cuando tenga que acabar, y no cuando a ti te de la gana-repuso ella de malos modos.

La escalera crujió y se movió peligrosamente. Draco se había apoyado en ella con un hondo suspiro de indignación. Hermione se limitó a ignorarlo y siguió prendiendo con delicadeza las bolas de vidrio en las ramas superiores del abeto. Le gustaba tomarse su tiempo para hacerlo, y pronto se olvidó incluso de que Draco estaba allí abajo.

Su mente voló a La Madriguera, y se preguntó qué estarían haciendo Harry y Ron. ¿Estarían adornando el pequeño arbolito de los Weasley también¿Pensaría Harry en ella en algún momento? Imaginarlos sentados a la mesa, comiendo galletas y riendo hasta altas horas de la noche hizo que su malhumor se trocara en tristeza.

Aquella era su última Navidad como alumna de Hogwarts, y creía que iba a ser la mejor de su vida.

Con qué ligereza el destino destruye las ilusiones.

Los pensamientos de Draco iban por derroteros parecidos, sólo que él prefería no pensar demasiado en Malfoy Manor y en su madre. Por naturaleza, Draco no era una persona que tendiera a la melancolía o a la tristeza, pero por si acaso, era preferible no darle pie. Al fin y al cabo, eran las primeras Navidades sin su padre y Draco aún no había ordenado bien sus sentimientos respecto a su pérdida. Había muchas cosas en su interior; demasiados cabos sin atar, demasiadas aristas punzantes.

Como aquellos episodios de locura transitoria respecto a Granger.

Quizá la estancia en aquella maldita casa le estaba trastornando. Sentía que se aturdía por momentos, que se asfixiaba en el aire amable y dulzón que se respiraba en aquella casa. Tenía que contactar con su madre como fuera, recuperar su mundo, y no dejar pasar ni un solo día más confundido en aquel ambiente que no era el suyo y que nunca sería el suyo.

Detestaba que fueran amables con él. Detestaba que el padre de Granger le hubiera guiñado el ojo y que no hubiera podido evitar sonreírle. Lo detestaba porque le hacía sentir culpable de su superioridad, porque le confundía, porque le hacía dudar, y Draco le tenía pánico a la duda. Su padre le había educado para que no dudara jamás. Solía repetirle que la inseguridad es lo único que puede abocar a un hombre a la propia destrucción.

Y Draco aún tenía mucho que demostrar antes de extinguirse.

En aquel momento, Hermione se puso de puntillas en la escalera y esta se balanceó peligrosamente, emitiendo un desagradable chirrido que despertó bruscamente a Malfoy de su letargo. Éste chaqueó la lengua con fastidio- con el balanceo ya no podía apoyarse bien.- y levantó la cabeza, irritado y con el insulto tenso en la punta de la lengua.

Pero no llegó a dispararlo.

_Por qué, _fue todo lo que pudo pensar antes de que todo su raciocinio se fuera al garete.

Se quedó inmóvil, paralizado, con la vista dolorosamente fija en aquello que las piernas entreabiertas de la Gryffindor estaban descubriéndole de manera inconsciente. Con cada infructuoso intento por mantenerse de puntillas ahí arriba, la falda se movía, revelándole más de aquella piel suave y tierna, más de aquellas ingenuas y simplonas braguitas blancas de algodón que abrazaban lo más íntimo de su ser.

Y él estaba viéndolo.

Draco jadeó suavemente. Le asaltó por un momento una rabiosa sensación de triunfo, de regocijo, porque estaba seguro de que nunca nadie había visto aquello y sin embargo él, la persona a la que ella más detestaba, había logrado penetrar en su inocencia sin que ella lo supiera siquiera.

La oyó maldecir y moverse otra vez en la escalera. Al parecer, no llegaba a colocar la estrella en la punta del árbol. Draco intentó dejar de mirar, pero no podía. Si ella supiera lo mucho que él le estaba robando en aquel momento…

Profanar a la santísima Granger, epítome del espíritu Gryffindor. Sí, era un pensamiento lo bastante cautivador como para justificar su excitación en aquel momento. ¿Qué Slytherin no fantasearía con ello?

Junto a su mejilla, apretada contra la madera, sentía el ligero roce de su rodilla desnuda, tensándose y distendiéndose en sus intentos por llegar a la cúspide del árbol.

Estaba _tan_ cerca. A sólo veinte centímetros de su muslo. Si extendiera la mano, podría acariciarle la ingle.

Draco se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos. La saliva había huido de su boca; al igual que todos sus fluidos, debía haber seguido su curso hacia el sur de su cuerpo, donde la temperatura había aumentado varios grados.

Se sintió enfermo, enloquecido, vulnerable. La cabeza le iba a estallar.

_NO!_

-Acaba tú sola, _sangresucia_.-le espetó airadamente, rompiendo el apacible silencio como una bomba nuclear.Y antes de saber siquiera lo que hacía, salió del comedor como una tromba,dejando a Hermione más desconcertada de lo que había estado en toda su vida.

_¿A qué ha venido eso?_

* * *

**Muajaja! Draco empieza a tener problemas! XD. Sentid la UST, nenas! Y si os gusta, ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer, y bueno, si odiáis el fic también: Dejar un review! Pensad que a más reviews, más gente se animará a leerla! (desgraciadamente es así, por eso siempre que una historia te guste tienes que apoyarla! Hay tantos autores buenos esperando a ser descubiertos :). **


	8. Cena de Navidad: Flora y Fauna

**¡Por fin la actualización! No sé qué pasa, que cada vez hago los capítulos más y más largos. Al principio iba a concentrar toda la cena de Navidad en un sólo capítulo, pero he decidido partirlo en dos, porque si no tendría cuarenta páginas. Así que aquí tenéis la primera parte de la cena de Nochebuena en casa de los Granger y su espectacular familia! **

**Os agradezco mucho los reviews que me habéis mandado. Dije que la historia no está muerta, y aquí está la prueba. Sin embargo, me gustaría recordar a unas pocas personas que me han recriminado con muy poca delicadeza mi tardanza en actualizar, que yo me dedico a otras cosas aparte de escribir fanfiction, y muchas veces estoy demasiado ocupada, o no suficientemente inspirada. Hago lo que puedo, chicas. No soy una máquina.**

**Y ahora...recordad que en el capítulo anterior, ver las braguitas de Hermione provocaron que Draco saliera corriendo del comedor (quien sabe a hacer qué). Su huida provocó extrañeza en la familia Granger...¡puede pasar de todo en esta cena de Navidad!**

* * *

-¿Te encuentras mejor, querido?

Draco levantó la vista de la masa de jengibre, sobresaltado. La señora Granger le miraba con maternal afabilidad, y Hermione con su habitual recelo.

-Si, sí- carraspeó, intentando sonar convincente.- Mucho mejor.

La señora Granger sonrió.

-Me alegro, cielo. Es que como ayer te fuiste a tu habitación y no bajaste a cenar…

Draco ocultó con un encogimiento de hombros su escalofrío al recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

-Oh, sólo fue una pequeña indigestión.

Hermione soltó un graznido de incredulidad y esperó a que su madre saliera un momento de la cocina para arquear una ceja y decir:

-Indigestión de qué, Malfoy¿De ramas de abeto? Porque aún no habíamos cenado. Es imposible que te sentara mal algo que no habías comido.

Draco dejó de amasar y la miró desafiante.

-¿Ah si¿Quién lo dice?

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

-Es de lógica. Si no tienes nada en el estómago no puedes tener un corte de digestión.

-Es mi indigestión y la tengo cuando quiero, Granger.- le espetó él, irritado.- Además¿qué te asegura que no me la has provocado tú? Desde que estoy en esta casa me encuentro indispuesto.- tosió teatralmente para reforzar el efecto.

Hermione no se inmutó. Siguió batiendo huevos sin mirarle.

-Es decir, que no piensas explicarme por qué demonios te largaste ayer del comedor dejándome sola con la escalera y los adornos del árbol. Casi me caigo.- añadió, acusadora.

Draco chasqueó la lengua, decepcionado.

-Eso me hubiera gustado verlo.

-¿Vas a darme una explicación razonable o no?-insistió Hermione irritada, ignorando deliberadamente su comentario.

-Antes prefiero hablar con esta galleta.-repuso él sombríamente, levantando uno de los muñecos de jengibre sonrientes que estaban en la bandeja, listos para llevar a la mesa. Sin embargo, al moverlo, al muñeco se le cayó la cabeza y llenó de migas la mesa.

Hermione miró el muñeco decapitado en la mano de Draco y arqueó las cejas.

-La verdad es que la entiendo.

-Si prefieres morir antes que escucharme, por mi no te detengas.-replicó él, malhumorado. Secretamente le fastidiaba que ella hubiera tenido aquella salida tan ocurrente.

Hermione dejó escapar un profundo suspiro de irritación. Cogió la bandeja de galletas ya horneadas y se dirigió hacia el comedor, pero antes se detuvo en la puerta de la cocina y le miró sombríamente .

-Voy a llevar esto a la mesa. Con un poco de suerte, descubrirás lo interesantes que son los cuchillos de la fruta y no tendré que volver a oír tus estúpidos comentarios nunca más.- y con un altivo giro de cadera, se fue hacia el comedor.

-En el fondo te encantan.-restalló él, y se llevó las manos a la boca, atónito. ¿Cómo¿Había dicho eso realmente? Pálido como la cera, se abalanzó al pasillo para comprobar que nadie más lo hubiera oído.

Afortunadamente, toda la familia Granger parecía demasiado ocupada ultimando la cena navideña como para haberse percatado de su patinazo: el señor Granger seguía infestando de ramilletes de muérdago todas las puertas posibles, y su mujer estaba poniendo la mesa al tiempo que discutía con Hermione la disposición de los cubiertos.

Draco reprimió un suspiró de alivio y volvió discretamente a la cocina.

-Me estoy volviendo loco.-les dijo a los sonrientes muñecos de jengibre que esperaban en la bandeja.- Llevo aquí cinco días y todo es cada vez más delirante. Bueno, voy a poneros los botones-dijo, cogiendo la bolsa de perlitas de anís.

_Eso es, habla con las galletas_, se reprochó a si mismo. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo últimamente? Nunca había perdido el control de sus reacciones de aquella manera. Y tampoco es que pudiera permitirse muchos más desmanes. La familia de Granger no era especialmente suspicaz, pero bastante rara había resultado ya su huida del comedor el día anterior.

_Y Granger insistiendo en saber qué me pasaba, _se mofó para sus adentros.

-Que me puse cachondo, eso fue lo que pasó.- le dijo a la galleta que tenía en la mano.

-¿Cómo?

Draco dio un respingo y miró a la señora Granger, que estaba en el dintel de la puerta, mirándole atónita.

_Mi-er-da._

Sintió que la sangre se le agolpaba en las mejillas y carraspeó.

-No, nada- volvió a carraspear.- Que con todo esto me voy a poner orondo.- y sonrió forzado. El corazón se le iba a salir del pecho como aquel profundo silencio se prolongara un segundo más.

Pero la señora Granger le sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado-eso sí, considerando que hablar con galletas no es síntoma de buena salud mental precisamente-y señaló la bandeja de hombrecillos de jengibre.

-¿Ya están listos para meter en el horno?-se abanicó el rostro enrojecido con la mano y resopló- Cielos, ya sólo falta media hora para que lleguen todos. ¡Hermione, cariño!-cogió del brazo a su hija, que acababa de entrar en la cocina, y le habló al oído.- ¿Dónde tienes tus regalos? Hay que bajarlos ya al árbol.

-En el armario.-respondió la Gryffindor sin pensar- Por favor, dile a papá que no cuelgue muérdago en la puerta del baño. Francamente dudo que alguien quiera besarse ahí.

-Yo veo más improbable que alguien vaya al cuarto de la lavadora, pero quien sabe…-replicó la señora Granger.

Hermione arqueó ambas cejas con incredulidad.

-¿¿Ha puesto muérdago en el cuarto de la lavadora??-le lanzó una mirada rápida de soslayo a Draco y por su expresión supo que él también estaba anotando mentalmente no ir a hacer juntos la colada.

-Así es tu padre.-suspiró la señora Granger. Le apretó cariñosamente el brazo a Hermione y le susurró- Voy a bajar tus regalos al árbol. Mete eso en el horno, cariño-le dijo a Draco- y subid a cambiaros. Estarán aquí en cualquier momento.- y con esto, les dejó solos.

Hermione se acercó a Draco y apoyó ambas palmas en la mesa, inclinándose hacia él con una sombría mirada de advertencia.

-Hay muérdago por todas _todas_ partes. Sabes lo que eso significa¿no?

Draco enarcó una ceja.

-¿Qué tu padre tiene demasiado tiempo libre?

Hermione resopló con fastidio. ¿Tan difícil era mantener una simple conversación con él?

-Significa que _no _quiero coincidir contigo debajo de ningún ramillete, estúpido. Por eso, a partir de ahora, tú y yo no vamos a quedarnos de pie juntos en ningún momento por si las moscas.

-Vaya, ahora sí que estoy triste.-terció Draco, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Lo superarás.- repuso ella fríamente. Examinó la bandeja de muñecos de jengibre- Y ya que vas a hacer las cosas, hazlas bien. A este muñeco le faltan dos botones- dijo, señalando acusadoramente a la pobre galleta de jengibre.

-Habrá decidido que tiene calor.-repuso Draco con sorna. De pronto, la miró con los ojos desorbitados- ¡Ten cuidado, Granger¡¡Podrías estar mirando a una galleta desnuda!!

-Yo no tengo tus retorcidas fantasías sexuales, Malfoy.-bufó Hermione.- Ciertamente, no me sorprendería nada que te fueran las galletas.

Draco fingió un resuello de sorpresa.

-Qué curioso. A mi lo que me sorprende es que sepas lo que es una fantasía sexual.

Hermione enmudeció durante unos segundos, pero rápidamente volvió en si.

-¡Qué sabrás tú acerca de las cosas que sé o dejo de saber!- balbució, poniéndose roja.

-_Vamos, Granger_. Siendo virgen dudo que tengas demasiado que contar sobre este tema.-dijo él. Sus ojos se habían oscurecido y en ellos brillaba una chispa extrañamente obscena.- ¿O quizá me equivoco?

Hermione le miró con odio, entre otras cosas porque se suponía que no debía afectarle nada de lo que él dijera y sin embargo sentía que se estaba poniendo más roja que la nariz de Rudolph El Reno. Se cruzó de brazos en un gesto defensivo difícil de pasar por alto y dijo, silabeando lentamente, como si Draco fuera corto de entendederas:

-_No-estamos-teniendo-esta-conversación_.

Draco se apoyó en la mesa y le dedicó una encantadora sonrisa retorcida.

-No te estarás poniendo nerviosa¿no?

-¡Qué dices! - bufó Hermione, sintiéndose muy, muy muy incómoda. Afortunadamente, antes de que se viera obligada a defenderse, la voz de la señora Granger la rescató en el último momento.

-¿¿Pero no os habéis cambiado aún??- clamó, asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina, Draco y Hermione se estremecieron bajo su mirada.- ¿A qué esperáis¡Llegarán de un momento a otro!

Hermione ahogó una exclamación de alivio. Nunca se había alegrado tanto de ver a su madre. _Menos mal, _se felicitó. Tenía que admitir que Malfoy había conseguido ponerla contra las cuerdas con aquella conversación. Sólo había dos cosas de las que Hermione odiaba hablar: de su vida personal y de los temas que desconocía, y daba la casualidad de que el sexo era una combinación de ambos.

_Será degenerado, _pensó, mirándole. _O imposiblemente optimista, si cree que voy a contarle mi vida sexual. O falta de ella, _corrigió.

-Subid inmediatamente y poneos algo elegante. Ya me encargo yo de lo que falta-ordenó la señora Granger, prácticamente empujándoles hacia las escaleras- Hermione, cariño, el vestido aquel color champagne, el que te pusiste las Navidades pasadas…

-Si, si,- Hermione agitó la mano, dándole a entender que captaba la idea.-Tampoco es que tenga muchos más que ese.

-Los tendrías si me hicieras caso y te compraras algo de ropa en vez en cuando.-replicó la señora Granger- Si la tía Amelia te da dinero, quiero que te compres un vestido. Los libros están muy bien, pero no te los puedes poner.

-Pero…-Hermione trató de esgrimir algún tipo de defensa, aunque sólo fuera para arrancar la estúpida sonrisa socarrona que debía tener Malfoy en la cara. No le veía, pero _sabía_ que la tenía.

-Nada de _peros_.-dijo la señora Granger en un tono que no admitía réplica. Justo en ese momento, el timbre sonó y se le demudó la expresión.-Oh no, ya están aquí. Rápido, rápido! -repitió antes de desaparecer corriendo hacia la puerta para abrir.

Draco se rió entre dientes mientras subía las escaleras tras Hermione.

-¿Tener un solo vestido es alguna retorcida manera de solidarizarte con el pobretón de Weasel?

Los nudillos de Hermione se crisparon sobre la barandilla. Se detuvo y le miró, ladeando la cabeza con cinisimo.

- Qué curioso, te iba a preguntar lo mismo acerca de tu única neurona y Crabbe y Goyle.

Draco hizo una mueca.

-Muérete, Granger. A ser posible, de manera lenta y dolorosa.

Hermione se rió, entre triunfal y sorprendida por aquella respuesta tan decepcionantemente poco ingeniosa.

-Oooh…qué respuesta tan común. ¿Se nos está acabando el ingenio? -preguntó, con perversidad.

Draco palideció, pero se guardó mucho de mostrar su frustración. Sonrió, cínico.

-Puede, pero al menos a mí no se me acaba el vestuario.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

-Si eso te hace sentir mejor…

-No tanto como si te cayeras rodando escaleras abajo, pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.-replicó Draco fríamente.

-¡Qué gracioso! Voy a reírme a mi cuarto.-murmuró Hermione antes de encerrarse en su cuarto de un portazo. Estaba tan irritada que ni siquiera tenía ganas de llorar por aquella Navidad tan espantosamente arruinada. No, no tenía ganas de llorar. Tenía ganas de gritar, de despedazar, de romper algo.

_La cara de Malfoy._

Abrió el armario como si quisiera arrancar las puertas y sacó de un tirón el famoso vestido que había llevado en todas las ocasiones familiares que podía recordar desde hacía tres años. El único vestido que tenía.

_Espero que no me esté pequeño, _pensó mientras lo sostenía en las manos. En tres años no había crecido mucho, pero sí había desarrollado protuberancias. ¿Cabrían allí dentro?

-Bueno, más les vale.- se resignó en voz alta, quitándose la ropa de estar por casa.

Al otro lado de la pared, en la habitación contigua, Draco compartía los mismos pensamientos mientras se anudaba su nueva corbata gris. No tenía ni idea de qué solían llevar los muggles en Navidad, pero el traje negro era una apuesta segura. Y hacía juego con su ánimo.

Lo único que le consolaba era que cada día que pasaba recortaba su estancia allí. Si echaba cuentas,_ sólo_ le quedaban diez días en aquella casa.

_Sólo diez días,_ suspiró.

Desde que estaba allí, Draco casi se sentía solidario con los ocupantes de Azkaban.

Peinándose ligeramente el pelo hacia atrás con los dedos, salió de su cuarto y se disponía a bajar las escaleras cuando el timbre sonó.

-¡Abriiid!-gritó la señora Granger desde la cocina, histérica.

Draco gruñó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. No estaba seguro, pero juraría que era la primera vez que hacía de mayordomo. Si su padre viviera para verle en aquel momento, le desheredaría seguro, pensó mientras asía el picaporte y abría.

-¡¡**FELIZ NAVIDAAAAAD!!**

Draco pestañeó, sin habla. Miró primero a la delgadísima mujer que tenía frente a sí, que debía medir como dos metros, y luego el cuchillo que llevaba en la mano el hombrecillo rechoncho y con bigote que estaba a su lado.

Tres largos segundos de silencio pasaron. La pareja miraba expectante a Draco, con una sonrisa congelada en los labios.

-¿Nos hemos equivocado?- preguntó finalmente la mujer. Dio un paso atrás para comprobar el número de la casa y volvió a mirar a Draco, extrañada -Aquí viven Dorothy y George, no?

-Emm…sí.-respondió Draco al fin.

Una gran sonrisa apareció en los rostros de ambos desconocidos.

-¡Tú debes ser el novio de Hermione! -aseveró triunfal el hombre, sin darle tiempo de replicar.- Dorothy nos lo dijo por teléfono. Perdona, hijo. ¿Te has asustado, no?- vio que Draco miraba el cuchillo que llevaba en la mano y se echó a reír.- Es que mi hermano nos llamó esta mañana para decirnos que se les había roto el trinchador eléctrico para el pavo y he traído el mío, pero no encontrábamos la funda. Este cuchillo es una maravilla.-explicó con una risotada-Fíjate, fíjate qué suave va- y encendió el cuchillo.

Draco miró al hombre en silencio.

Luego a la mujer.

Y luego al cuchillo, que se movía en sierra haciendo_ rrrrrrrrrrr_.

Y luego se preguntó si aquello era normal, o simplemente se trataba de la familia de Granger.

-ROBERT!! MILLICENT!!-gritó la señora Granger alborozada desde el pasillo.-¡¡Pasad, pasad¡¡Sois los primeros!!

La pareja entró, dejándole a Draco la tarea de cerrar la puerta tras ellos, e intercambiaron besos y abrazos con la madre de Hermione y su marido. Draco se apoyó contra la barandilla de la escalera, sintiéndose bastante incómodo en medio de aquel tumulto ruidoso.

-Querida, estás espléndida, como siempre.

-¡¡Oh, os habéis acordado del cuchillo eléctrico¡¡Fantástico!!

-Íbamos a salir más tarde, pero yo le dije a Rob que el tráfico estaría espantoso y que saliéramos ya.-gorjeaba Millicent, el increíble espárrago humano.

-Menos mal que mi hermano cuenta contigo, Milly.-se rió el señor Granger, dándole una palmada en la espalda a su hermano.- Los cinco años que lleva casado contigo son los únicos años de puntualidad de su vida.

-Eso no es verdad.-protestó Robert, moviendo el cuchillo en el aire con tanta vehemencia que estuvo a punto de rajarle el jersey a su mujer.

-Bueno, bueno.- sonrió el señor Granger, haciéndole un gesto a Draco para que se acercara al corrillo- ¿Conocéis ya a Draken?

-Se dice Draco, querido.-corrigió su mujer.

-Sí, nos ha abierto la puerta. El pobre se ha asustado al ver el cuchillo.-se rió Robert, y como si quisiera repetir el efecto, volvió a encender el cuchillo eléctrico. Todos se rieron.

_Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…. _

Su mujer le dio un codazo.

-Cariño, apágalo. Se va a quedar sin pilas y no querrás que trinchemos el pavo con los dientes.

-Eso no estaría mal, porque traigo un hambre considerable.-respondió su marido.

-Draco es un amigo de la escuela de Hermione.- comentó entonces la señora Granger, pasándole un brazo por la espalda y apretándole cariñosamente.

Draco sonrió con cara de circunstancias. Entre el cuchillo y tanta concentración humana empezaba a sentirse algo mareado.

-¿Sólo un amigo….o algo más? -preguntó Millincent, guiñándole un ojo. Robert soltó una risita.

-Dejadle tranquilo, se está poniendo rojo.-acudió el señor Granger en su rescate.

Draco le miró, agradecido. Rojo no era la palabra exacta. Quizá verde, blanco, azul, amarillo o todos los colores del universo. Aquello era un suplicio indescriptible.

-Sea lo que sea, Hermione tiene mucha suerte.-comentó Millicent con picardía.-Chicos con esa planta no se encuentran todos los días. Por cierto¿dónde está?

-Debe estar arreglándose todavía.-contestó la señora Granger. Metió la cabeza por el hueco de la escalera y miró hacia arriba.- ¿Hermione, cariño?

-¡Bajo en cinco minutos! -respondió Gryffindor desde arriba.

-A esta edad ya se sabe.-comentó Millicent agitando la mano.

-Vamos pasando al salón.-indicó el padre, empujando a su hermano y a su cuñada hacia el pasillo.

Draco se sentó en el primer escalón y les observó alejarse, aún en estado de shock. Como las víctimas de un accidente, procesaba los datos con efecto retardado. Lo que no lograba asimilar de ninguna manera era que le hubieran adjudicado el título de novio de Granger.

_¡¡¡Novio de Granger!!!_

Sacudió la cabeza. ¿Qué mente enferma podía concebir aquello? Bueno, aparentemente, todo el mundo en aquella casa menos él. Habían sido los cinco minutos más duros de su vida, y su intuición le decía que la noche aún no había desvelado todos sus instrumentos de tortura.

Un crujido en lo alto de la escalera le arrancó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué haces ahí sentado?

Draco miró hacia arriba y vio a Hermione apoyándose en la barandilla para ajustarse la sandalia del pie derecho. A la tenue luz del vestíbulo, su pelo castaño brillaba desparramado en desorden sobre sus hombros desnudos, y el vestido, de un suave color dorado, abrazaba sus curvas con más precisión de la que querría.

Draco apartó bruscamente la vista y se levantó del escalón como si quemara. La oyó bajar y detenerse a su espalda.

-¿Quién ha llegado?-preguntó ella.

-Una mujer del tamaño de Hagrid y un loco con un cuchillo.-respondió él, procurando mirarla sin demasiado interés.

-Son Millicent y Robert. Mis tíos.- aclaró Hermione, pero de pronto frunció el ceño, extrañada, y le miró- ¿Con un cuchillo?

-Sí. Otros traen flores, estos traían un cuchillo. Diría que me sorprende, pero no voy a mentir en Navidad.-respondió él.

-Qué considerado por tu parte.-terció Hermione. Se apartó ligeramente de él, y le miró de arriba abajo. Le sorprendió lo mucho que le favorecía el corte del traje, y su ojo al elegir una corbata que reproducía el mismo tono acerado de sus ojos. -No recuerdo haberte visto este traje.-dijo, para enmascarar su admiración.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Ojalá tu familia pudiera decir lo mismo del tuyo¿eh? -terció, desagradable. Al ver la mirada sombría que le echó ella, añadió a regañadientes:- Para tu información, me lo compré el otro día, pero no me lo había puesto hasta ahora.

Hermione suspiró y se puso en jarras. Había pensado en dejar aquello para más tarde, pero aquel momento era tan bueno como cualquier otro.

-Mira.-dijo, muy seria.-Esta noche es Navidad. Sé que te da absolutamente igual porque eso no hace que me odies menos. O que tú me des menos asco.-carraspeó.- El caso es que me preguntaba si, por una sola noche, podrías fingir que eres un ser humano y comportarnos…civilizadamente.

-Discúlpame, pero… ¿eso no parece una tregua?- Draco se pasó la punta de la lengua por los dientes y se rió.- ¿Asustada de que mate a alguien con el cuchillo de tu tío?

-Lo digo en serio, imbécil.-bufó ella, mirándole penetrantemente.

Durante un segundo Draco no dijo nada, sólo escrutó los ojos castaños de Hermione, para decir finalmente:

-Muy bien. Tengamos una tregua sólo por esta noche.-aceptó- Pero…

Hermione suspiró, decepcionada.

-Sabía que había un pero.-gruñó.

-…Pero a cambio mañana me llevarás al centro, me dejarás solo para que atienda mis asuntos, y me recogerás luego en coche. Y no esa mierda blanca. Quiero el de tu padre. El verde.-especificó, con una nota de mal disimulado entusiasmo en la voz.

Hermione soltó un resuello.

-Ni hablar.- dijo, con desconfianza- ¿Para que atiendas tus asuntos?-soltó un graznido de risa.- Eres capaz de ir a Diagon Alley y contarle a todo el mundo que estás en mi casa.

-Oh, vamos,_ Hermione._ Aún tengo que graduarme en Hogwarts. No podría hacer algo que pusiera en peligro eso. Lo que le pase a tu familia me da igual, pero me importa mi carrera.-dijo, sonriendo.

Hermione tensó los labios hasta formar una línea y sacudió la cabeza.

-_No._

Draco suspiró.

-Muy bien. Ahora mismo voy a entrar en el comedor con los calzoncillos en la cabeza. ¿Qué tal se te dan las crisis familiares?-preguntó, y para el horror de Hermione, se llevó una mano al cinturón y se lo desabrochó. En realidad era lo máximo que pensaba hacer, pero Hermione no lo sabía.

Y funcionó.

-¡¡Vale, vale!! -gritó ella agarrándole del brazo con expresión escandalizada-¡¡Pero para!!

-¿Se puede saber qué estáis haciendo?-preguntó el señor Granger, mirándoles perplejo des del pasillo.

Hermione se quedó mirándole con expresión estúpida. Draco se abrochó el cinturón, sin decir palabra. Con los años había aprendido que en aquellas ocasiones ponerse nervioso indicaba culpabilidad, así que lo mejor era quedarse quieto, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Pero por lo visto, esto no lo sabía Hermione.

-Sólo estábamos…-balbució ella, pero el timbre no la dejó acabar. Señaló la puerta -Er…

-Ya abro yo.-se le adelantó Draco, eufórico de tener una excusa para dejar a Hermione dando explicaciones. Se escabulló rápidamente hacia la puerta y abrió.

-FELIZ NAVI…-las cuatro personas que se amontonaban de pie en el felpudo enmudecieron de golpe al ver a Draco. Una de ellas -una mujer impecablemente vestida y con el pelo planchado, a todas luces la madre de esa familia- dio un paso hacia atrás para mirar el número de la casa y a continuación miró a Draco con expresión interrogante.

-Sí, es aquí.-aclaró él, antes de que se lo preguntara.- Aquí viven Dorothy y George.

El hombre -que debía ser el marido de la mujer, y padre de los dos chicos que aguardaban detrás.- movió un bigote idéntico al del señor Granger y dijo, sonriendo:

-Faya, estupendo. Soy Shuulsh, el hermano de Shoorch. Estosh shon mis hijosh-dijo, señalando a los dos chicos de detrás.-Tú quien eresh?-preguntó con afable curiosidad.

Draco arqueó una ceja. ¿Por qué hablaba arrastrando las palabras, como si tuviera algo en la boca? Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera responder, Hermione apareció por detrás suyo.

-Es Mal…es Draco.-se corrigió en el último momento, nerviosa por el grado de malicia que iban ganando sus miradas -Es un…_amigo_ que ha venido a pasar la Navidad con nosotros.

-¡Qué callado te lo tenías!-exclamó la mujer, y para horror de Draco, _ella también_ le guiñó el ojo con complicidad.

-¿Llegamosh tarde?-preguntó Jules, obviando el tema.

-No, no, qué va.-contestó Hermione.-Sólo han llegado Robert y Millicent. Faltan los abuelos y los otros primos. Pasad, pasad.

Para variar, le tocó de nuevo a Draco cerrar la puerta, mientras en el pasillo se creaba un atasco de gente abrigada en proceso de darse besos con los anfitriones.

-¡Hermione¡Preséntale a tus primos!-exclamó su madre.

Hermione obedeció y arrastró al Slytherin a donde estaban sus dos primos. Uno, el mayor, era sorprendentemente parecido a Draco: igualmente alto, rubio y repeinado, y con idéntica expresión de suficiencia en el rostro. Hermione suponía que el hecho de estudiar en Eton con los príncipes de Inglaterra le hacía creerse también parte de la aristocracia, aunque su padre, Jules, se hubiera hecho rico con una cadena de ferreterías.

_Son tan parecidos que se odiarán, _pensó para sus adentros. Pero tenía que presentarles.

-Draco, este es mi primo Albert. Albert, Draco.- vio como Albert le ofrecía la mano a Draco y este se mordía la lengua para no poner cara de asco.

-Encantado.-dijo Albert, examinando el traje de Draco con mal disimulada envidia. Hermione estaba segura de que hasta el momento de ver aquel Armani, Albert había estado muy orgulloso de su traje gris de Hugo Boss.

-Y erm…este es su hermano pequeño, mi primo Andrew.-siguió Hermione, haciendo un gesto hacia su repelente primo pequeño, que le ofreció también la mano a Draco.

Éste se la estrechó.

-Encantado.-murmuró.

-Tanto gusto.-dijo pomposamente el niño, que debía tener unos once años. Sus ojos miopes también examinaron a Draco a través de los gruesos cristales de sus gafas de pasta marrón.- ¿Vas al colegio con Hermione?

-Sí.-respondió Draco, lanzándole una furtiva mirada de inquietud a Hermione. No tenía ni idea de cúanto sabía la familia Granger acerca de lo que era Hogwarts, y ya era demasiado tarde como para pactar la cantidad de información que podía dar.

-¿Cúal es? -preguntó Albert, loco por tener una oportunidad de sacar a relucir que estudiaba en Eton con los príncipes de Inglaterra.

Hermione miró a Draco con cara de circunstancias. Éste se pasó la punta de la lengua por el labio, buscando a toda prisa una respuesta lo suficientemente vaga.

-En…en…Escocia -respondió finalmente, y no era mentira.- En una escuela privada.

-¿En el Saint Patrick?.-preguntó Albert en tono tentativo.

-¡Sí! -exclamó Hermione, aliviada.-Justamente ahí!

-Pero el Saint Patrick es público…-repuso Albert, extrañado. Alzó una ceja suspicaz y ya se disponía a arremeter con otra pregunta cuando el timbre volvió a sonar como una bengala de auxilio.

-¡Voy yo!-gritó Draco, prácticamente abalanzándose sobre la puerta para huir de allí. Asiendo nerviosamente el picaporte, la abrió y se quedó mirando a los recién llegados con su mejor sonrisa.

- ¡FELI…!

-Sí, es aquí.-se adelantó directamente, interrumpiendo a los que eran con toda seguridad los abuelos de Hermione.- Pasen, pasen.

La abuela de Hermione le miró de arriba a abajo, boquiabierta.

-¿Tú qu…?-articuló, pero el Slytherin no le permitió terminar.

-Soy Draco, un compañero de clase de Hermione que está pasando las vacaciones con ella.-respondió de un tirón, como si fuera un funcionario con prisa por marcharse. Se volvió hacia el pasillo y anunció.- ¡Gr…Hermione, tus abuelos!

-Niños¡id a saludar a los abuelos!-ordenó desde el comedor Amelia, la madre de los primos de Hermione.

_Nada como un discurso eficiente desde el primer momento, _se dijo Draco, satisfecho. Le dio la mano al abuelo de Hermione y saludó a la abuela con un respetuoso gesto de cabeza.

En cuanto el atasco del pasillo se descongestionó y todos los invitados desaparecieron hacia el comedor, Draco se acercó a Hermione con una sonrisa maliciosa curvando sus labios.

-Granger, todo esto supera mis expectativas. Nunca imaginé que el mismísimo heredero de Salazar Slytherin pertenecía a tu familia.

Hermione le miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

-¿El heredero de Salazar Slytherin? –repitió, confusa.-¿A quién te refieres?

Draco tuvo que morderse la lengua para contener la risa.

-Al padre de tus primos. Me ha hablado en _parseltongue_ nada más abrir la puerta.-dijo, y sin poder contenerse por más tiempo se echó a reír abiertamente.

Hermione chasqueó la lengua con fastidio y le propinó un codazo en el costillar. No obstante, no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Mi tío Jules no habla _parseltongue,_ idiota. Habla así de raro porque lleva aparatos correctores en los dientes y no puede pronunciar bien.

Draco echó la cabeza hacia atrás y profirió una sonora carcajada.

-¡¡Ah, que no se llama Shulshh sino Jules!-al ver la mirada reprobatoria que le lanzó ella, se encogió ligeramente de hombros.-Entiéndelo, Granger. Abro la puerta y me encuentro a un hombre que me habla en la lengua del basilisco. ¿Qué quieres que piense?

-Oh, no pido mucho.-contestó ella, sarcástica- Con algo con un poco de lógica me conformaría

-_Granger._ El primer pariente tuyo al que le he abierto la puerta llevaba un cuchillo en la mano. No me pidas lógica. En lo que llevamos de noche he aprendido más sobre criaturas extrañas que con Hagrid durante todo un trimestre.-remató, esperando que ella se le echara al cuello.

Sorprendentemente, Hermione se limitó a sonreír.

-Aún no has visto nada.-dijo, y una chispa de malicia prendió en sus ojos castaños.

-Ah¿es que el circo aún no ha cerrado?- Draco pestañeó.

Hermione negó lentamente con la cabeza, deleitándose con aquello.

-Aún tiene que llegar la estrella invitada. O mejor dicho.-se corrigió- _las estrellas invitadas_, porque creo que viene con su hijo.

Las cejas de Draco se fruncieron durante un segundo, antes de dispararse hacia arriba con una exclamación de pura fruición.

-Por favor, dime que se trata de tu famoso primo Comosellame. El hijo de la loca de tu tía Rosie.

-Dick.-corrigió ella.- Y sí, se trata de él.

Los ojos de Draco brillaron en la semipenumbra del pasillo.

-El famoso primo Dick.-repitió él.-La noche gana puntos por momentos. ¿Entonces es pariente de tu madre?

-Sí.-asintió ella, aunque para sus adentros se dijo que quizá sería más correcto decir que Dick estaba más cerca de los monos que de los hombres.- Él, su hijo, y mi prima Gabrielle son los únicos parientes de mi madre que vienen esta noche.

-Un momento.-dijo Draco, ordenando los nombres en su cabeza.- ¿Cómo que los únicos? Tu tía Rosie no viene?

-No.-respondió Hermione.-Ella y Dick no se hablan desde hace años, y se evitan mutuamente.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Draco, con una irreprimible curiosidad. Sólo había pasado una tarde con la tía de Hermione, pero no le había parecido el tipo de persona que reniega de su familia precisamente.

-Bueno…es complicado.-dijo Hermione- Digamos que Dick hizo algo que la disgustó y ella no le ha perdonado.-explicó, esperando que eso bastara para aplacar la curiosidad del Slytherin.

Lamentablemente, Draco tenía _mucha_ curiosidad.

-¿Qué hizo¿Tiró el azucar al suelo¿Se negó a ser mojado de buenas primeras?

-No digas tonterías. ¿Tú crees que por eso dejaría de hablarle a su propio hijo? Esto quizá pase en tu familia, Malfoy, pero aquí necesitamos más motivos.

-Si mal no recuerdo tenemos una tregua esta noche, Granger.-advirtió él, con una nota de frialdad en el tono.- Si quieres que dure, olvídate de mi familia y centrémonos en la tuya. Te estás yendo por las ramas. ¿Qué hizo?

Hermione resopló, irritada por su insistencia.

-¿Qué más te da?

-Tienes razón. Siempre puedo entrar a preguntárselo a tu madre con los calzoncillos en la cabeza.- terció Draco con perversa alegría.

Hermione exhaló un breve suspiro.

-Tuvo un hijo con una mujer con la que no estaba casado.¿Contento?

-Decepcionado.-bufó Draco, cruzándose de brazos- Incluso lo de derramar el azúcar habría sido más excitante.

-Bueno, no se sabe quien es la madre de Dickie Junior. Nunca ha dado señales de vida- protestó Hermione, aunque sin saber muy bien por qué se justificaba en aquello- Creemos…bueno, que se trata de una prostituta.

Draco abrió los ojos de par en par, y la boca se le descolgó, pero antes de que pudiera exclamar nada, el timbre sonó de nuevo.

-Dios, ya está aquí.-murmuró ella, mirando la puerta como si fuera una aparición infernal-No pensaba que llegaría tan pronto. Voy a abrir.

-Ni hablar-dijo Draco, agarrándola por el brazo y adelantándola-Voy yo. ¡Esto sí que no quiero perdérmelo!

Y antes de que Hermione pudiera objetar nada, el Slytherin abrió la puerta con expresión triunfal.

Pero no se trataba de Dick, a menos que Dick fuera una mujer bajita, con unos pechos enormes asomando por un top escotado dorado, y una cabeza de melón coronada con una mata gigantesca de pelo rubio platino. Llevaba un abrigo de piel sintética de leopardo del que emergían unas manos rematadas por unas larguísimas uñas azules.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó nerviosamente Hermione, intentando otear por encima de la espalda de Draco.- ¿Por qué no dices nada?

-Creo que ya sabemos quien es la madre de tu primo pequeño.-murmuró el Slytherin, paralizado por el shock.

-¿Quée¡Aparta de una vez!.- le ordenó Hermione, haciéndole a un lado de un golpe para poder ver por fin al recién llegado.- ¡Prima Gabrielle!

El rostro hipermaquillado de su prima se contrajo en una gran sonrisa al reconocerla.

-¡Nena! Ya creía que me había equivocado de casa.-dijo, echándole una mirada lasciva a Draco.- Pero bueno¿quién es este? Cuando me ha abierto la puerta pensaba que era mi regalo de Navidad.-le cogió la barbilla a Draco y frunció los labios.- ¡Dime que no somos familia, encanto!

Sin posibilidad de escapatoria, Draco le lanzó una mirada de auxilio a Hermione. Esta se llevó una mano al cuello, que sentía caliente por momentos, y balbució:

-Mm…pues, bueno, él es un am…

Pero Gabrielle no la dejó terminar. Soltó un gritito y disparó una mano hacia delante, haciendo tintinear como un sonajero todas las pulseras que llevaba.

-¡No hace falta que me lo digas! "Sólo un amigo", no? -volvió a darle un repaso visual a Draco y le guiñó un ojo a Hermione- ¡¡Y parecías una mosquita muerta!!

-¡No, no. No es eso!-balbució la Gryffindor, ruborizada hasta la médula.- La verdad es sólo un amigo de la escuela que pasa las Navidades con nosotros. De veras.

-_Ya_- Gabrielle sonrió y agitó la mano enjoyada despectivamente.- Nena, tendré casi treinta años –en realidad, tenía casi 40-, pero no estoy senil todavía. Sé lo que veo con estos ojos. ¡Y puedo decirte que tienes un gusto excelente! –miró a Draco y le guiñó un ojo.-¿Qué edad tienes, tesorito?

Draco la miró sin habla. No recordaba su edad. No _quería_ tener ninguna edad.

-Como yo, diecisiete.-acudió en su rescate Hermione, compadeciéndose de él.

-Tan jovencito y tan…hombre -suspiró Gabrielle, en un tono que le helaría la sangre a cualquier violador.-Y qué bonito traje llevas.-ronroneó, pasándole una uña afilada por la solapa del traje.

Lívido, Draco pensó que quizá debería devolverle el cumplido, pero temió sonar irónico si alababa aquel top dorado que tan poco dejaba a la imaginación. Con todo, un caballero era un caballero. Y además Granger estaba mirándole, y muy posiblemente, disfrutando de aquello, así que tenía que decir algo. Lo que fuese.

-Usted…también…está… muy elegante.-consiguió articular.

Gabrielle echó la cabeza hacia atrás y profirió una carcajada solo comparable a la de un maestro de akelarre. Batiendo las pestañas cargadas de rimmel, le sonrió con coquetería.

-No me hables de usted, encanto. Soy muy joven todavía. ¿Cúantos años me echas?

Hermione, q estaba a espaldas de Gabrielle, le lanzó a Draco una mirada de advertencia.

_Que no sea sincero por una vez en la vida_, rogó. Su prima Gabrielle sólo tenía 3 aficiones que cultivaba con muchísimo interés (y pocos resultados): los hombres, adelgazar, y aparentar menos edad. Y una respuesta negativa en cualquiera de estos tres ámbitos era sinónimo de hostilidad eterna.

Pero Draco estaba demasiado curtido en fiestas de sociedad como para no saber salir de aquel trance. Superando la repulsión que le inspiraba el perfume dulzón de Gabrielle, le cogió su mano-zarpa y se la besó con galantería.

-Si no hubieras revelado antes que tienes treinta años, no te habría puesto más de 25.-dijo, con una sonrisa que era el epítome de la caballerosidad.

Gabrielle se llevó una mano al pecho, totalmente noqueada por su gesto. Hermione, se mordió la lengua para no reírse.

-¡Hermione, si un día tú no lo quieres me lo quedo yo!-cacareó su prima sin despegar los ojos de Draco.- Dime¿no tendrás por casualidad un hermano mayor tan buenorro como tú, verdad?

Al ver la cara de desconcierto que puso Draco al oír el adjetivo _buenorro_ por primera vez en su vida, Hermione tuvo que darse la vuelta y ahogar una carcajada con la mano. Se imaginó a su prima Gabrielle entrando en Malfoy Manor y presentándose a la estirada familia de Draco. O mejor aún, casándose con él.

-¿Quién ha llegado?-preguntó el señor Granger, sacándola de sus ensoñaciones. Se acercó a la puerta y sonrió al ver a Gabrielle.- ¡Gaby¡Bienvenida¿Qué hacéis aquí fuera los tres, con este frío¡Pasad ahora mismo!

-Yo no tengo ningún frío.-repuso Gabrielle, echándole a Draco una mirada que pretendía ser erótica. Éste reprimió un estremecimiento.

Por fortuna, cuando pasaron al interior, el señor Granger consiguió arrancarle a Gabrielle de encima para arrastrarla al comedor, donde estaban todos tomando ya el aperitivo mientras esperaban a que llegara Dick.

-No te preocupes, te veré ahora en la mesa.-le aseguró Gabrielle, y le guiñó un ojo antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

Draco esperó a perderla de vista para volverse hacia Hermione, que se había sentado en la escalera.

-Granger, nunca pensé que diría esto, pero _espero_ que te sientes a mi lado en la cena. Es más: incluso puede que te pida que no te apartes de mí en toda la noche.-advirtió, apoyándose en la barandilla con gesto intimidatorio.

Hermione sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y se echó a reír.

-¿Noto cierto miedo en el Conquistador de Hogwarts? Creía que a los hombres os encantaban este tipo de mujeres lanzadas.- comentó con sorna.

-Las mujeres, Granger, no las plantas carnívoras.-corrigió- Aunque lo de Conquistador de Hogwarts me ha gustado.-admitió con cierto orgullo.-Muy apropiado.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

-Pues felicidades, pero era una broma.-aclaró, aunque sin acritud.

Draco la miró, un poco picado en su orgullo. Por algún motivo, tenía la necesidad de que ella reconociera que esa fama de conquistador existía y que era merecida.

-Yo que tú no estaría tan segura. Si no te pasaras el día con la cabeza metida en los libros quizá te llegarían rumores interesantes en ese sentido, Granger.-comentó él, mirándose las uñas con falsa indolencia.-Evidentemente, juntarse con Potty y Weasel le atrofia el sentido estético a cualquiera, pero…

-¿No teníamos una tregua? -le interrumpió ella, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia.-Yo no hablo de tu familia, y tú no mencionas a mis amigos.

Draco suspiró.

-Qué pena, me venían estupendamente como argumento. Da igual. El caso es que soy un hombre con éxito entre las mujeres. No me creo que no lo sepas. Todo Hogwarts lo sabe.

Hermione soltó un resuello de incredulidad. ¿Se podía ser más egocéntrico?

-Malas noticias, Malfoy: no me importa en absoluto. Y sinceramente, tampoco creo que seas para tanto.

Aquella frase fue como una flecha que dio en pleno centro de la vanidad de Draco. Alguien como él, muy acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención, soportaba muy mal que le ignoraran, y peor aún, que le restaran méritos deliberadamente. Se sintió hervir de indignación y de ¿frustración? Ella _no tenía_ derecho a ignorarle.

-No estás siendo objetiva porque me odias, o porque simplemente estás sexualmente frustrada.-ignoró la exclamación de protesta de Hermione y prosiguió.-Si lo fueras, tendrías que reconocer cosas tan evidentes como mi altura o mi figura. Mido casi dos metros, por si no te has dado cuenta.

Hermione profirió una carcajada.

-¡Dos metros! No te confundas, Malfoy, estamos hablando de tu altura física, no de la de tu ego. Los dos metros los tendrás subidos a un taburete. Ni de broma mides tanto.-repuso ella, mirándole con sorna.-Yo mido un metro sesenta, y te garantizo que tampoco me sacas tanto.

-¿Ah sí? Ponte en pie, vamos a verlo.-replicó él, desafiante.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

-Esto es ridículo.-murmuró, pero se puso en pie.

-Acércate.-ordenó él.-Y nada de ponerse de puntillas.

Hermione se aproximó a regañadientes hasta que las puntas de sus sandalias chocaron con las de los brillantes zapatos de Draco. Alzó la vista y encontró sus ojos, brillantes y claros como la luna reflejada en el agua, que la miraban intensamente a través de los párpados ligeramente entornados. Le sorprendió advertir, ahora que estaba tan cerca, que Draco, contra toda apariencia, sí se afeitaba: la zona de la barbilla estaba ligeramente más oscura que el resto. También reconoció el olor de su propio champú de manzana, que él había usado para ducharse aquella mañana.

De pronto, se sintió extraña, como si alguien hubiera tirado del enchufe y la hubiera dejado a oscuras repentinamente. Tomó consciencia de la situación. ¿Qué hacía allí a solas con él, de pie en la penumbra, mirándole? No eran amigos. No compartían bromas. Ni siquiera se soportaban. Era una situación inaudita, antinatural. Hermione se sentía insegura en aquel nuevo terreno, pero por algún motivo inexplicable, no era capaz de apartarse sin delatar su inquietud. En lugar de eso, optó por hablar.

-¿Ves como no eres tan alto?- dijo, en un intento de recuperar la normalidad, de romper aquel silencio extraño, pero su voz no sonó ni la mitad de fuerte de lo que quería.

Draco no dijo nada. Se limitó a darle un golpecito con su zapato en las sandalias, y al moverse, su rodilla presionó contra su muslo fugazmente. El corazón de Hermione dio un pequeño vuelco.

-Llevas tacones.-constató él quedamente.-Quítatelos o asume que tengo razón.

Hermione tragó saliva al oír el "quítatelos". Le miró. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los suyos, como si quisiera hipnotizarla.

-Sí, hombre. Esto es ridículo.-murmuró ella, sin convicción. ¿Por qué se oía a si misma lejana, como si su voz fuera un eco perdido? Incómoda, miró hacia arriba y exclamó-¡Muérdago!-al ver el ramillete que su padre había colgado encima de la escalera.

El grito funcionó. Aquella extraña atmósfera se evaporó de golpe y el clima volvió a ser el de antes, constató Hermione aliviada. Draco hizo una mueca.

-Tampoco hace falta que me dejes sordo, Granger. Además, no hay de qué preocuparse mientras estemos los dos _solos._ El problema sería que llegara alguien y nos viera debajo del muérdago.

Ella tragó saliva.

-Ya, pero…

Draco reprimió un graznido de desdén.

-Si eso te tranquiliza, Granger, te diré que hace falta mucho más que una rama colgada del techo para que piense en besarte. No lo haría ni borracho, así que tu _virtud_ está a salvo.-dijo, y si Hermione hubiera sido tenido más experiencia captando las emociones ajenas, no le habría pasado desapercibida la nota de amargura en su tono.

La Gryffindor abrió la boca para contestar, pero de repente el timbre sonó y ambos se miraron, sabiendo lo que significaba.

-¡Abrid! -llegó la voz de la señora Granger des del comedor.

-Ahora sólo puede ser él.-dijo Hermione.- ¿Abres tú, o abro yo?

-Abro yo.-dijo él.-Pero más vale que sea él y no otra prima ninfómana tuya.-advirtió, yendo hacia la puerta.

Hermione se movió rápidamente para procurarse una posición privilegiada para disfrutar de aquel encuentro. Hacía mucho que no veía a su primo, pero si se parecía en algo a como le recordaba de hace cuatro años, el shock de Draco podía ser antológico.

Ajeno a todo esto, Draco abrió la puerta.

Lo primero que vio fue un trozo de muérdago volando a la altura de su frente. Luego enfocó la vista y se dio cuenta de que en realidad, la ramita estaba colgada de una especie de caña de pescar que salía de una gorra que decía: YOUR CHANCE TO KISS ME (Tu oportunidad de besarme). Debajo de la gorra, se abría un rostro redondo y colorado flanqueado por gruesas patillas, con unos ojillos pequeños y vivarachos. Más allá del cuello, sólo había unos hombros descomunalmente grandes y una barriga aún más enorme. En conjunto, el primo Dick era corpulento como una mole. Y a juzgar por la sorpresa con la que le miraba, Draco supuso que no esperaba encontrarse a alguien como él allí.

-¡Joder, esto no será la puta casa de los Mormones de Londres, no?.-tronó de repente, mirándole una mirada suspicaz a Draco. Miró hacia el número de la casa y le dijo a su hijo, que estaba a su lado, con expresión lacónica y una diadema de reno en la cabeza.-La has cagado, chaval. Esta no es la casa.

-Sí que lo es.-repuso el niño lentamente, como si su padre fuera corto de entendederas.-

Debe ser el amigo de la prima Hermione que ha mencionado la tía por teléfono.

-El amigo¿eeh?-repitió Dick, examinando a Draco. Durante unos tensos segundos ambos se miraron en silencio. De pronto, Dick soltó una carcajada y abrió los brazos de par en par.- ¡ENTONCES SOMOS CASI FAMILIA! DAME UN ABRAZO, TÍO!

Draco contempló horrorizado como aquellos brazos gigantescos le engullían y le apretaban hasta hacerle crujir todos los huesos del cuerpo. Intentó pedir auxilio, pero la peste a cerveza de Dick tuvo un efecto parecido al del cloroformo y no pudo hablar.

-Así me gusta, machote!-se congratuló Dick, dándole al Slytherin una palmada en la espalda que le pulverizó las vértebras. A continuación puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo-Mira, este es mi chaval. Dickie, saluda a nuestro cuñado.

-Pero si he dicho que era el amigo, no el novio.-insistió Dickie, con asombrosa dignididad a pesar de aquella diadema con astas de reno que le había puesto su padre.

Dick soltó una sonora risotada y apretó su hombro.

-Dickie, Dickie, ya lo entenderás cuando seas mayor. Ellas nunca dicen novio, dicen "amigo"-explicó.- Y dicen "no" cuando quieren decir "sí". Aún eres muy pequeño para entenderlo. Pero tú sí sabes ya a qué me refiero, eeeeeehhh?-dijo Dick, asestándole un codazo de complicidad a Draco.

El Slytherin procuró no mostrar ninguna pena por las costillas que seguro que acababa de romperle. En lugar de eso, se las arregló para sonreír.

-Desde luego. Soy Draco.-dijo por fin, y le ofreció la mano.

-¿Draco?¡¡ Tus padres se enrollaron con tu nombre, tío!!-exclamó Dick, entusiasmado-¡Parece nombre de mago malvado de los dibujos animados!

Desde su posición en el pasillo, Hermione soltó una carcajada al oír aquello.

-Yo soy Dick. ¡PERO NO ME DES LA MANO, DAME UN ABRAZO, QUE SOMOS FAMILIA!- ignorando la mano de Draco, volvió a darle otro abrazo demoledor.- Eres muy fino¿eh¡Apuesto a que esta mierda de traje que llevas es carísima!

Draco tosió, azorado.

-Bueno, tampoco tanto. Hay que arreglarse para Navidad.

-¡Eso he pensado yo, por eso me he puesto calzoncillos limpios!- se rió Dick.

Draco sintió cómo le caía una gota de sudor por la frente. Que le colgaran si aquel no era el tipo más peculiar que había conocido hasta la fecha.

-Feliz Navidad, primo Dick.-sonó entonces la voz de Hermione, decidiendo que había llegado el momento de abandonar su butaca de espectadora.

Dick abrió los ojos como platos al verla y se dio una palmada en el muslo.

-BUENO BUENO BUENO. ¡ME VOY UN PAR DE AÑOS Y MIRA COMO SE NOS PONE -Hermione se puso roja, y Dickie puso los ojos en blanco- VEN AQUÍ, PRECIOSA Y DALE UN BESITO A TU PRIMO.-dijo, sacudiendo la varilla con el muérdago por encima de la cabeza de Hermione.

Hermione se acercó con cara de circunstancias y le besó en la mejilla. El olor a cerveza era tan intenso que no pudo evitar preguntarse si su primo tenía una destilería en la barriga.

-Me alegro de que hayáis venido.-le dijo cortésmente. Luego se inclinó y le dio otro beso a Dickie. Seguía siendo el niño serio que recordaba; una antítesis total de su padre. Era su primo favorito, quizá porque no se parecía en nada a los engreídos y pomposos hijos de su tío Jules.

Desde que podía recordar, Dickie siempre fue diferente; había aprendido a leer a la perfección con sólo tres años.-los cartones de cereales, pues su padre no tenía libros en casa.-y con diez años era quien llevaba las facturas al banco y hacía la compra. Era un niño prodigiosamente inteligente; y su carácter serio y reservado se debía sin duda a la vergüenza que le daba su padre.

_Creo que le entiendo, _pensó Hermione para sus adentros viendo de reojo como Dick parloteaba de algo con Draco. A su espalda, oyó los pasos de sus padres aproximándose a ellos.

-¡DICK, MUCHACHO!- exclamó el señor Granger.- ¡Sólo faltabas tú!-le dio una palmada en la espalda.-Bonita gorra, sí señor. Muy navideña.

-¿A que sí?-se rió Dick.- ¿Te puedes creer que a mi hijo le daba vergüenza que me la pusiera?

Draco y Hermione se lanzaron una significativa mirada ante aquel comentario.

-Hola Dick, cariño.-saludó la señora Granger con afabilidad.-Feliz Navidad.

-Estás tremenda esta noche, tía Dorothy.-repuso él, con su particular sentido de la galantería.

-Gracias, cariño, hago lo que puedo.- miró a Dickie y sonrió.- Pero qué reno tan adorable!

-Preferiría ser una persona.-respondió Dickie lacónicamente.-Al menos no me ha pintado la nariz.

Todos se echaron a reír, aunque ni a Hermione ni a Draco les pasó desapercibido que las palabras de Dickie no eran broma en absoluto.

-Bueno, pasad dentro, que ya estamos todos. Draken por fin podrá dejar de abrir la puerta.-comentó el señor Granger, guiñándole un ojo.

-Es Draco, querido.-corrigió su mujer, por enésima vez.

-Da igual. -suspiró el Slytherin.-Es mejor que Drakkar. Ya me he acostumbrado.

-HOLA A TODOS.-vociferó Dickie, entrando en el comedor seguido por Draco, Hermione y sus padres.-¡ESCONDED EL PAVO SI QUERÉIS QUE DURE!

Draco le lanzó una mirada con disimulo a Hermione.

-Te lo advertí.-dijo ella, en susurros.-Y la noche no ha hecho más que comenzar.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Hermione está empezando a sentir cosas extrañas también! Y su familia es demasiado. ¿Tenéis algún familiar excéntrico¡Yo sí! Demasiados, de hecho, por eso creo que entiendo a Hermione. En el próximo capítulo...habrá más muérdago, más primos borrachos, más discotecas rancias y más tensión sexual!!**

**Tanto si os ha gustado como si no, ya sabéis: REVIEW! . Contadme lo que sea: vuestras Navidades, vuestro familiar raro, vuestro color favorito!! Porque un fanfic con reviews es un fanfic feliz!! (tengo esta frase gastadísima ya XD)  
**


	9. Cena de Navidad: Bajo el muérdago

**¡Nuevo capítulo! Veréis que es un poco más corto que el anterior porque a última hora decidí partirlo en dos y dejar la excursión de Draco, Hermione y familia a las discotecas para el próximo capítulo XD. Espero que este no os decepcione...;)**_  
_

* * *

_RrrrrrRRRRRrrrRRRRrRRRRRrrrrrrRrRRRrrrrrrr…_

-Bueno, vamos a ver¿quién quiere pechuga?.-preguntó el señor Granger, intentando hacerse oír por encima del ronroneo del cuchillo eléctrico con el que estaba trinchando el pavo y la algarabía reinante en la mesa.- Draken, tú primero, que eres nuestro invitado este año. ¿Pechuga o muslo?

Draco arqueó una ceja, indeciso.

-Pues…supongo que me es indiferente.

El primo Dick soltó una carcajada y le palmoteó la espalda por decimoquinta vez en lo que llevaban de noche.

-Tú como yo, tío. No le haces ascos a un buen culo pero tampoco a un buen par de…

-¡Dick!.-le regañó la madre de Hermione, lanzándole una mirada de circunstancias.

Draco se mordió el labio inferior para no reírse y miró al señor Granger.

-Creo que muslo, por favor.-respondió.

El señor Granger sonrió y le pasó un plato blanco y verde -la vajilla de las "grandes ocasiones"- con un muslo de pavo humeante rodeado de patatas doradas. Acto seguido, miró interrogante a su hija.

-¿Pechuga como siempre, palomita?.-le preguntó.

Hermione suspiró. ¿Conseguiría algún día que su padre no la llamara así delante de extraños? Por más que Malfoy llevara ya cinco días con ellos, seguía siendo un extraño, y ciertamente no tenía ganas de que a la vuelta de vacaciones todo Hogwarts supiera quien era "la palomita".

-Pechuga como siempre.- respondió, cogiendo el plato que le ofrecía.

-¡Pero si es la parte más sosa del pavo, nena!-le reprochó su prima Gabrielle, que para terror de Draco había conseguido sentarse a su lado, dejando a Hermione en la silla de en frente- Tendrías que probar el muslo; no hay nada como chupar la carne. Draco _sí que sabe_¿eh?.-se rió, pellizcándole coquetamente el brazo al Slytherin.

A juzgar por el súbito interés con que Draco observaba las patatas de su plato, Hermione supo que prefería no _saber nada de nada_.

-Tienes que venirte un día a mi casa. Conozco una receta de pavo a la canela que te volvería loco.-continuaba Gabrielle, haciendo caso omiso a la expresión espeluznada del rubio.-La canela es un afrodisíaco¿sabes?.-concluyó con una risita.

Draco se movió en su silla. Por él, la canela del pavo de Gabrielle podría haber sido cianuro. Le lanzó una sombría mirada a Hermione, que intentaba ocultar la risa tras la servilleta de tela.

-Bueno¿está servido todo el mundo?.-preguntó el señor Granger, oteando los platos llenos.- ¿Sí? Pues bueno¡mariquita el último!

-¡George!

-Er, quiero decir…¡Buen provecho y Feliz Navidad!-corrigió, dejando el cuchillo eléctrico y sentándose para atacar su plato.

-¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!.-respondieron todos al unísono, menos Draco, que hizo playback. Con la ninfómana sentada a su lado y el primo Dickie al otro, no se sentía de humor para sobrevivir a aquella cena. Y encima la maldita de Granger parecía estar disfrutando cada minuto de su suplicio sentada cómodamente frente a él, flanqueada por sus dos espantosos primos, que le miraban con suspicacia. Sobre todo el mayor, Albert, el que le había preguntado dónde estaba Hogwarts. Ése era el peor.

_Me mira como si se creyera superior, _se maravilló Draco, manteniéndole con ferocidad la mirada. En el mundo mágico aquello hubiera sido un hecho inaudito. Todo el mundo conocía a los Malfoy y veneraba su posición. Por desgracia, en el mundo muggle no sabían ni quiénes eran.

_De momento, _sonrió internamente Draco, y dejó que la sonrisa aflorara a su rostro. Si un día se hacía justicia y se aplastaba a los muggle, se aseguraría de que el primito de Granger fuera de los primeros en saberlo.

Más satisfecho, bajó la vista a su plato. El pavo tenía buena pinta, y aunque le costara admitirlo, estaba hambriento, pero no tenía más que un tenedor al lado. Ni rastro de cuchillo. Alzó la vista y vio que todo el mundo se lo estaba comiendo con las manos.

_Ni hablar, _se juró para sus adentros. Bastante se le estaba pegando ya de aquella casa. Comer como ellos ya era lo último.

Miró a la señora Granger y ya estaba a punto de pedirle cubiertos cuando Albert se le adelantó.

-¿Tía, te importaría traerme unos cubiertos? Odio comer con las manos, me pongo perdido.

Draco apretó la mandíbula con fastidio. Si ahora los pedía él también, parecería que le estuviera imitando.

_Eso nunca._

-¿Puedo yo también?.-se sumó Dickie, el hijo del primo Dick.-Es que a mi tampoco me gusta mancharme las manos.

Su padre lo miró horrorizado.

-Pero hijo, no seas mariquita. Mancharse es de hombres. Tú quieres ser un hombre como papá¿no?.-le preguntó, con la barbilla chorreante de salsa.

Dickie optó por no responder.

-Ahora os los traigo, no hay problema.-sonrió la señora Granger, levantándose.- ¿Draco, tú también quieres cubiertos para el pavo?

_Sí, pero eso fue antes de que este" quiero-y- no- puedo" los pidiera, _pensó, frustrado.

-No, gracias. Yo no me pongo perdido aunque coma con las manos.-replicó, con una perfecta sonrisa.-Y además, está permitido comer el pavo y el pollo sin cubiertos.

_Etiqueta elemental, _se dijo para sus adentros, mirando a Albert con satisfacción. _Supera eso, trozo de mierda._

Hermione miró de reojo a su primo y vio que este palidecía y aferraba la servilleta como si fuera el cuello de Draco. Aceptó los cubiertos que le ofreció la señora Granger y empezó a comer en silencio.

_Que se fastidie, _pensó ella. Malfoy era un engreído insoportable, pero su primo Albert no se quedaba atrás. Que ambos se conocieran sería como una terapia de shock, o como un escorpión que se clava su propio aguijón. A Albert al menos le vendría estupendamente.

_Oh Dios. _

Se sintió palidecer.

_¿Me estoy poniendo de parte de Malfoy?_

-Hermione, cariño, no estás comiendo nada.-le dijo su madre.-A este paso el pavo será un fósil ya.

-Voy, voy.-musitó, por toda respuesta. Pinchó con el tenedor un trozo de pavo y masticó lentamente, intrigada por aquel fenómeno misterioso.

Parecía imposible, pero ¡durante un momento había tomado partido por Malfoy¿Acaso llevaba setas alucinógenas el pavo¿Se había intoxicado con el anís de las galletas? Porque definitivamente estaba perdiendo el contacto con la realidad. Antes, en el vestíbulo, cuando se había acercado a él para comparar alturas, juraría haber notado algo…extraño. No sabía decir muy bien de qué se trataba, pero la atmósfera entre ellos era diferente. Casi…normal.

_¿Hola¿Me recuerdas¡Soy tu sentido común¿Qué haces pensando estas estupideces?_ , se reprochó. _No te hagas ilusiones. Una tregua es una tregua. Mañana Malfoy volverá a ser el monstruo de siempre. No te confundas._

Y era verdad. Imaginaciones o no, aquella paz tenía fecha de caducidad. Al día siguiente volvería a abrirse el fuego.

Pero aquella noche aún no.

Hermione levantó la vista y miró a Draco. Éste estaba concentrado en su plato, oyendo con indolencia las tonterías que le decían Gabrielle y Dick. Se había desabrochado las mangas de la camisa y se la había arremangado un poco para no mancharse, mientras se llevaba diestramente el muslo a la boca.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de Hermione. Observó cómo sus dientes blancos asomaban entre los labios y se clavaban en la carne tierna del pavo, desgarrándola con deleite.

-Exquisito.-oyó que le respondía cortésmente a su madre. Le vio dejar el hueso en el plato y llevarse el pulgar derecho a la boca, para chupar los restos de salsa. Repitió la operación con el pulgar izquierdo, y luego con los índices.

Hermione no sabría decir qué interés tenía aquello, pero algo sí sabía: era incapaz de apartar la mirada de aquellos labios que se fruncían en torno al dedo y lo devolvían limpio e impoluto. Estaba como hipnotizada. En aquel momento, sus ojos grises encontraron los suyos, y aquella mirada intensa, junto con una fugaz visión de su lengua lamiendo brevemente su índice, bastaron para que se pusiera roja.

-Hermione, acábate al menos el trozo pequeño.-le llegó la voz de su madre como desde otra galaxia. O más bien, desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

-¿Te encuentras bien?.-le preguntó su tía Amelia, mirándola con curiosidad.

Hermione se movió en su asiento, incómoda. Sentía la mirada de Malfoy fija en ella.

-Perfectamente. Es que no tengo hambre.- dijo. Las mejillas le ardían, y la verdad es que se sentía algo mareada de pronto.-Me…me reservo para el postre.-mintió.

-¡Ahh, golosa!.-sonrió Amelia, agitando su pelo planchado.- Dot, tu hija dice que se reserva para el postre. Esta juventud…mi Andrew igual; no come más que porquerías.

-Hermione, tu madre me ha dicho que dentro de unos días esperas además a otro amigo de Rumanía¿no?.-le preguntó su tío Robert.

-Bulgaria.-tosió Hermione, bebiendo agua rápidamente de la copa. No sabía por qué, pero le ponía nerviosa hablar de Krum delante de Malfoy.

-¡Bulgaria¡Qué interesante!.-exclamó Amelia.-¿Cómo os conocisteis?

-Pues él..ehm…vino de intercambio al colegio y…nos hicimos amigos.-respondió Hermione. Miró furtivamente a Draco y se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando con extraña atención, como si estuviera calibrando cada palabra que decía.

-¿Y como es que viene a verte?.-insistió Amelia, para quien la palabra "cotilla" no significaba nada.

-Porque no conoce Londres.-respondió rápidamente Hermione, felicitándose a sí misma por haber dado con una salida tan poco comprometedora.

-¡Qué bien!.-exclamó su tía.-¿Y dónde se quedará¿Aquí¿Draco, tú le conoces?-preguntó súbitamente, mirando al Slytherin.

-Sí.-respondió éste, con un matiz en la voz que a Hermione no le gustó nada.-Cuando vino de …_intercambio_, se alojó con nosotros.

-Fantástico¡todos amigos, como debe ser!.-se congratuló Amelia.

-Víktor estuvo mucho tiempo enamorado de Hermione.-explicó entonces la señora Granger, haciendo que su hija quisiera que se la tragara la tierra.-Te escribía cada semana¿verdad?. De esto hace ya años, pero aún la escribe.

-Oh¡el primer amor de juventud¡Sencillamente adorable!.-suspiró la tía Amelia, llevándose una mano al corazón con gesto arrobado- Aún me acuerdo de cuando eras gordita como una bolita y llevabas aquellas gafas rosas. Yo te preguntaba si te gustaba algún niño del colegio y tú me decías: "Son todos tontos". Ay, como pasa el tiempo…

-¿Y cúanto tiempo se quedará?-preguntó Bridget.

_Callaos todos, _suplicó internamente Hermione, apurando de un tirón la copa de agua como si fuera whisky. Por si no era ya suficientemente malo que su vida personal fuera el centro de atención, allí estaba Malfoy para empeorarlo. Éste se había recostado ligeramente en la silla y permanecía serio, con la mirada incómodamente fija en ella.

-Sólo vendrá un día o dos, y será después de Navidad.-dijo ella finalmente, esperando que eso aplacara la curiosidad familiar.-Y no se quedará aquí, porque ya está Ma…Draco.

-Eso, Hermione, nada de acaparar.-Gabrielle soltó una risita meliflua y sacudió ligeramente a Draco por el brazo.-¡De uno en uno!

_Socorro, _suplicó Hermione para sus adentros. Sintió que el rubor ya le llegaba a la raíz del pelo, y encima no le quedaba más agua en la copa. Lanzó una mirada de auxilio a su padre, y por una vez en la vida, éste captó la indirecta.

-Bueno¿quién quiere más pavo?-preguntó, poniéndose en pie.

Cuando los platos se levantaron, la cuestión de Víktor pareció caer en el olvido y Hermione pudo volver a preocuparse únicamente por su plato…de momento.

* * *

Víktor Krum.

Draco no podía creérselo. No es que fuera muy difícil advertir que aquel animal de Durmstrang no tenía muchas luces. Pocas luces y un gusto vomitivo si se había atrevido a llevar a Granger como pareja al baile de Yule, pero…¿enamorarse de ella?¿Escribirle cartitas de amor durante años?

Y lo que más le desconcertaba era el hecho de que Granger no sólo se las había contestado, sino que además parecía haber tenido algún tipo de relación seria con él. Granger, la pluscuamperfecta, para quien nadie era suficientemente elevado...se escribía cartitas de amor con aquella bestia prehistórica de Krum. Merlín, lo sorprendente es que supiera escribir. ¿Qué demonios le contaría en las cartas?

"He decorado mi cueva con nuevas pinturas?"

"He descubierto cómo hacer fuego con un palo?"

Granger debía estar muy desesperada si había llegado a esos extremos. Sólo de pensarlo le venían arcadas.

_Actúa como si nadie fuera suficientemente bueno para ella, pero en realidad está tan desesperada que se va con cualquiera. _

Alzó la vista para mirarla y allí estaba ella, escuchando las estupideces que le decía su tía mientras se metía un trozo de pan en la boca. La viva imagen de la inocencia. Qué engañaditos debía tener a Potty y a Weasel con sus rutinas de biblioteca y deberes.

_Zorra hipócrita,_ pensó, malhumorado. No sabía por qué le molestaba tanto aquello, pero lo cierto es que le quemaba la sangre. Tantas veces se había atrevido ella a juzgarle que ahora le daban ganas de echarle en cara que ella se había conformado con alguien con el cerebro de una ameba.

_O quizá no es el cerebro lo que le interesaba de Krum_. Draco sintió que el estómago se le revolvía.

-¿Qué es ese ceño tan fruncido?-la voz de Gabrielle lo sobresaltó. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de inventarse un pretexto, vio cómo sus labios rojo chillón se acercaban a él para susurrarle- Tranquilo, cariño. Ya sé que esto es aburrido, pero ahora saldremos y te llevaré al mejor sitio de la ciudad. Nos lo pasaremos _muy bien._

-¿Ah si?-tragó saliva como un condenado a muerte.

-¡¿He oído la palabra _salir_?!- saltó entonces Dick, clavando sus brillantes ojillos en Draco.

-Mm…es posible.-Gabrielle frunció el ceño con recelo. Era evidente que no tenía ninguna gana de que se añadiera nadie a su fiesta privada con Draco.- Es sólo una idea, de momento.

-¡Pues es una gran idea, _prima_!-exclamó Dick, dando una palmada de entusiasmo en la mesa.-¡¡Aquí tenéis al rey de la fiesta!! Podemos ir al O'Malley. El camarero me conoce y seguro que bebemos gratis.

Si Dick hubiera sido más perspicaz, habría leído en la expresión de Gabrielle que tenía tantas ganas de ir al O'Malley con él como de depilarse con alquitrán, pero, por desgracia, la perspicacia no era su fuerte.

-Íbamos a ir a un club que yo conozco.-dijo Gabrielle con retintín.

La sonrisa de Dick se ensanchó.

-¡Cojonudo! Hermione, lo has oído? La prima Gabrielle nos lleva de fiestorra. Ya sabía yo que tenía que venir a cenar aquí esta noche.

Hermione contuvo la risa al ver cómo Gabrielle tensaba la boca, irritada. Si las miradas matasen, Dick ya estaría muerto.

-No es un pub grasiento, Dick. Es un sitio fino. No te gustaría.- intentó disuadirle la rubia, en tono impertinente, y Draco no pudo evitar preguntarse qué podía entender por "fino" alguien que se ponía un top dorado.

-¿Por?-Dick la miró, desconcertado.-¿No hay tías?-su mirada se ensombreció-No serán lesbis¿no?

-¡Dick!.-exclamó la señora Granger.-¡Que hay niños delante!

-¿Qué es "lesbi" mamá?.-le preguntó candorosamente el pequeño Andrew a Amelia.

-Unas mujeres malas que no te dejan jugar.-le explicó Dick.-Aunque a veces mirar es divertido.

-DICK!.-repitió Amelia, tapándole los oídos a su hijo-¡Por Dios¡No te da vergüenza hablar así delante de tu propio hijo??

-Ya estoy acostumbrado.-replicó Dickie, encogiéndose de hombros.

Amelia sacudió la cabeza con disgusto.

-Tantos padres que no se merecen a sus hijos…Un día llamaré a los servicios sociales para que te quiten a Dickie, Dick.-amenazó-¡Lo digo en serio!

-No intervienen a menos que me pegue, que muera, o que no me alimente.-intervino el niño, clavando aquella mirada franca en Amelia.

Se hizo silencio en la mesa.

-¿Y eso como lo sabes, cariño?-le preguntó la señora Granger tras aquel segundo de estupor general, pero se lo pensó mejor.-No, mejor no respondas. Cielos, qué conversación más desconcertante.

-Pasemos a los regalos.-sugirió Bridget.

-¡Bien!.-exclamó el primo Andrew con expresión repelente.-¡Ya era hora! Estoy deseando abrir los míos.

Todos se pusieron en pie con un ruidoso arrastrar de sillas y se dirigieron hacia el árbol, cuya base estaba cubierta por una montaña de regalos de todos los tamaños. Draco, Hermione y Dickie fueron los últimos en ponerse en pie. El señor Granger corrió hacia el tocadiscos y puso los villancicos de Frank Sinatra mientras el resto se abalanzaba sobre los regalos, revolviendo en busca de los que llevaran sus nombres.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas…_

-STOP!-gritó la madre de Hermione, para hacerse oír. Todos se detuvieron y la miraron, expectantes.- Vamos a ir en orden. Los daremos de uno en uno, vale? No quiero que vuelva a suceder lo del año pasado-advirtió.

-¿Por¿Qué pasó el año pasado?.-inquirió Dick.

-Que los regalos se abrieron sin ton ni son y a mí me tocó un estupendo sujetador-respondió Robert con una carcajada.- Y a Gabrielle le tocó una maquinilla de afeitar.

-¡Já!-exclamó Dick-Pues aún le sería útil!-y se echó a reír.

Draco tuvo que morderse el labio para no reírse al ver la mirada homicida que le disparó Gabrielle a Dick.

-¡¡Bueno, a ver!!-la señora Granger cogió al azar un paquete dorado y leyó el nombre en la etiqueta- ¡Draco!

Todos rompieron a aplaudir y a vitorear:

-QUE LO ABRA, QUE LO ABRA!

Draco carraspeó, abrumado por aquel nivel de expectación. No es que no le gustara ser el centro de atención -vivía para ello, de hecho- pero le chocaba que la familia Hermione considerara tan emocionante ver cómo alguien abría sus regalos. Al menos, Draco siempre había creído que lo divertido es abrir los tuyos, no ver a los demás abrir los suyos.

_Incomprensible,_ se dijo.

-Toma, cariño. Feliz Navidad- le sonrió la señora Granger, dándole el paquete-Espero que te guste.

-Gra…gracias.- respondió, algo cohibido.

-¡ÁBRELO COMO ABRIRÍAS OTRAS COSAS, DRAKI!-lo animó Dick.

-¡Shh¡Dejad que lo abra tranquilo!

Draco rasgó nerviosamente el papel con dedos ágiles, para dejar al descubierto un libro considerablemnete grueso. A su alrededor, las cabezas se habían arracimado en un círculo crepitante de expectación.

-¡¡Oooh¡¡El señor de los anillos!!-exclamó alborozado el tío Robert, al leer el título-¿Lo has leído?

Draco negó con la cabeza.

-Te encantará.-le aseguró efusivamente Robert- Yo lo leí con quince años y desde entonces lo he releído como mil veces. Es fantástico. Te hace descubrir el mundo de la magia.

-¿De veras?.-respondió Draco, con un punto de sorna que sólo captó Hermione.

-"Jinetes de Rohan, os ata un juramento. Dadle ahora cumplimiento"-recitó Robert por toda respuesta, con la vista perdida en el techo como si fuera un mártir en pleno éxtasis-Me pone la piel de gallina.

-Luego habláis del libro, Robert. -le interrumpió la señora Granger- ¡Draco tiene que abrir antes el regalo de Hermione!-dijo, blandiendo en el aire un pequeño paquete azul.

Otro _Ooooohh_ general recorrió la habitación.

-¡Vaya, vaya!-exclamó Millicent, guiñándole un ojo a Hermione.-¿No le habrás comprado unos calzoncillos sexies, no?

-¡Un libro de poesía, para que se lo recite des del balcón!

Hermione se echó a reír …antes de quedarse completamente helada.

¿Regalo?

¿Qué regalo?

¡¡Pero si no le había comprado nada!!

Apartó de un empujón a su primo Albert para ver el paquete que tenía Draco en las manos…y palideció.

_OH, NO._

_NO._

_¡¡EL REGALO DE VIKTOR!!_

Cuando aquella tarde le había dicho a su madre que los regalos estaban en su armario, no se le había ocurrido que la señora Granger asumiría que el paquete azul sin nombre era para Draco y no para Viktor.

Mierda¿cómo había podido cometer ese error?

_Espera a que Draco vea lo que hay dentro…_gimió para sus adentros, mirando cómo los dedos de Draco comenzar a hacer trizas el envoltorio del regalo. El mundo entero parecía haber relentizado su ritmo de golpe y todo sucedía demasiado despacio: los trozos de papel cayendo en círculos hacia el suelo, la caja abriéndose lentamente, las cejas de Draco arqueándose al ver el contenido…

Y su silencio de estupor.

Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza durante una milésima de segundo.

Se oyó a Draco carraspear.

-¿Pero qué es¿qué es?- estalló finalmente todo el mundo, intrigado por el silencio de Draco. La tía Amelia, incapaz de resistir más la tensión, se abalanzó para mirar sobre el hombro de Draco.

-¡Una bufanda! –proclamó, triunfal.- ¡Roja y dorada, qué bonita, Hermione¡Es muy Navideña!

-Muchísimas gracias, Hermione- dijo entonces Draco, con una sonrisa chirriante.-¿Cómo has adivinado que una bufanda de Gryffindor era justamente lo que quería?

Hermione sintió que se ponía roja.

-Bbueno, yo…

-¡Pero póntela, Draco!- exclamó entonces Amelia, y todos aplaudieron en muestra de su aprobación:

-¡Sí, que se la pruebe!

-¡A ver cómo te queda!

-¡Voy corriendo a por la cámara!-dijo el señor Granger, antes de salir disparado hacia su dormitorio en busca de su Minolta nueva.

Hermione se mordió el labio, nerviosa. La expresión de Draco era tan desesperada, a pesar de la falsa sonrisa, que le despertó lástima. Sorteando a sus dos primos, se acercó a él y lo agarró del brazo para llevarle junto a la puerta del salón.

-Lo siento-le susurró rápidamente.-Mi madre se ha equivocado y…

Draco no la miró.

-Ah¿me ha dado la bufanda en vez de la foto de Dumbledore dedicada?- se limitó a replicar entre dientes, sin perder la sonrisa.

-_No_. Este _no_ era tu regalo.-intentó explicarle ella, con una nota de desesperación en la voz- Era para Víktor. Mi madre….

La sonrisa se esfumó del rostro de Draco. Clavó sus ojos en los de Hermione.

-¿Para Krum?-preguntó, pero antes de que Hermione tuviera la oportunidad de contestar, llegó el señor Krum con la temida cámara de fotos.

-¡Vamos a inmortalizar este momento!-se situó frente a ellos y le quitó la tapa al visor de la cámara- Un poquito más a la derecha, por favor. Palomita¿por qué no le pones la bufanda?

Hermione intentó protestar, pero al ver el corro de caras sonrientes, no le quedó más remedio que obedecer. Sacó la bufanda de la caja y se acercó a él con timidez. Los ojos de Draco le devolvieron una mirada acerada y fría.

_Eso es, ponme la jodida bufanda Gryffindor de Krum para que tu padre pueda grabar este momento para la posteridad, _ parecían decir sus ojos.

Hermione suspiró para sus adentros mientras se ponía de puntillas para deslizarle la bufanda por el cuello.

-Palomita, cualquier diría que lo llevas al patíbulo- intervino el señor Granger, mirando la escena a través del visor azulado- Sonríe un poco. Drakor, tú también…

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa desganada, y la cámara hizo clic.

_Dios, peor ya no puede ser…_

-OHHHH!!!-gritó de pronto Amelia, con tanta fuerza que su impecable pelo planchado se despeinó.

Todo el mundo la miró, sobresaltado.

-¡¡ESTÁN BAJO EL MUÉRDAGO!!- proclamó eufórica, señalando hacia la puerta.

Draco y Hermione se miraron, presas del pánico, y luego miraron hacia arriba. Y efectivamente, allí estaba la inocente ramita de muérdago, pendiendo plácidamente de un lazo rojo sobre ellos.

-¡Bajo el muérdago!- exclamó Millicent- ¡Como en la mejor tradición centroeuropea!

-QUE SE BESEN! QUE SE BESEN!- hostigó la tía Amelia, que comenzó a dar palmas y pronto todos la siguieron…todos menos Gabrielle, claro, que aseguraba que ella había estado antes allí debajo con Draco y "nadie había dicho nada".

Hermione miró a Draco con expresión atrapada. Sintió que los dedos de él se crispaban en torno a su brazo.

-Venga, chicos, un besito por Navidad!.-animó el señor Granger, y para horror de los dos, se volvió hacia su mujer y dijo- Dorothy,¡la cámara, corre!

-¡Me encantan estas cosas!-dijo la tía Amelia, llevándose una mano al pecho.

Draco miró a la Gryffindor.

-¿Y ahora qué?.-siseó, irritado.

-¡¡UN BESITO POR NAVIDAD!!

Hermione inspiró hondo.

-Bésame.-susurró.

Draco la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

-¡¿Qué!?

-¡VENGA, NO SEÁIS TÍMIDOS!

-En la mejilla.-puntualizó ella rápidamente.

-¡Ni-hablar!

-¡No tenemos opción, imbécil!-siseó ella.-¡Acabemos con esto ya!

Draco ahogó un gemido. La habitación parecía girar a su alrededor.

-BESO, BESO, BESO, BESO!!!-clamaban todos.

-¡VAMOS DRACO!

Profundamente contrariado, el Slytherin se inclinó hacia Hermione y plantó un beso- si es que se puede llamar beso a apretar la cara contra la mejilla del otro- tan fugaz que el señor Granger no tuvo ni tiempo de hacer la foto, pero bastó para que Hermione se pusiera roja como una amapola.

Una oleada de protesta recorrió la concurrencia.

-¡Qué soso, Draco!- se quejó Amelia.-¡Un poco más de gracia, por Dios!

-VAYA BESO MÁS MIERDA- gritó Dick.-DEMUESTRA QUE TIENES LO QUE HAY QUE TENER, TÍO!

Draco abrió la boca, atónito. Lo último que le faltaba: que cuestionaran su hombría. A su lado, Hermione se movió, incómoda.

-¿Podríais repetirlo? Y puedes darle un besito en los labios, hijo.-le dijo el señor Granger a Draco, guiñándole un ojo- ¡Debajo del muérdago está permitido!

-¡Lo que pasa es que no se siente motivado con Hermione!-protestó Gabrielle con voz chillona-¡Draco lo que necesita es una mujer que le enseñe¿Verdad que sí?

Un escalofrío de pavor recorrió el espinazo de Draco.

_Ni-hablar._

Se volvió hacia Hermione y, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, cogió su rostro con ambas manos y la besó fuertemente en los labios.

Un profundo silencio de estupor se apoderó de la sala.

Gabrielle palideció.

El carrete que el señor Granger estaba tratando de cambiar se le cayó de las manos y tintineó contra el suelo:

_Tic…tic…tic_

Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. El corazón se le disparó de la sorpresa, de la vergüenza, y del calor de los labios de Draco, firmemente presionados contra los suyos. La sangre comenzó a bombear hacia sus mejillas, encendiéndolas como amapolas, allí donde las manos de él las cubrían. Las rodillas le temblaron y, temiendo trastabillar, se aferró a su camisa instintivamente.

Sólo duró tres segundos, pero cuando Draco se apartó, a Hermione le pareció que habían transcurrido tres horas. Todos seguían con los ojos clavados en ellos, con idéntica expresión de perplejidad.

Dick fue el primero en reaccionar.

-¡JODER¡SÍ SEÑOR, NADA DE MARICONADAS!- aplaudió, y contra todo pronóstico, nadie le regañó por decir palabrotas. Aún estaban demasiado anonadados.

Hermione clavó la mirada en el suelo. El corazón aún le latía frenéticamente dentro del pecho y sentía su respiración agitada. Pero lo peor era la profunda sensación de extrañeza que se había adueñado de ella. Extrañeza no sólo por lo que había hecho Draco, sino por cómo había reaccionado su propio cuerpo. Por lo débil e insignificante que se había sentido.

Las manos le temblaban ligeramente. Se dio cuenta cuando trató de alisarse el vestido, y se asustó aún más. Sus ojos encontraron los de Draco, que la estaba mirando. Las pupilas, muy dilatadas, le conferían un aire anómalamente salvaje y Hermione, por primera vez, no pudo aguantar su mirada y desvió la vista. Le oía hablar con su madre y responder a las bromas de Dick, pero sentía sus ojos aún en ella, bajando por su cuello y constatando, allí donde los pezones se habían erguido contra la tela, la señal inequívoca, irrefutable, de su recién descubierto poder sobre ella.

Incapaz de seguir allí clavada, Hermione le murmuró una excusa a su tía y salió atropelladamente hacia el baño. Sólo cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí y corrió el cerrojo se sintió a salvo. Apoyó ambas manos en el lavabo y contempló largamente su imagen en el espejo, como si pudiera adivinar las claves de aquel misterio en su propio rostro.

Suspiró.

_Lo primero: calmarse,_ se dijo. Abrió el grifo para echarse agua en la cara, pero entonces recordó que iba pintada y se lo pensó mejor. No quería aparecer con los ojos emborronados.

_Respira. Eso es. Tampoco tienes por qué estar así de alterada. Te ha tomado por sorpresa, eso es todo. Tampoco tenías muchas opciones, es algo desagradable, pero ya ha pasado._

Tenía sentido, sí.

Lástima que no se lo creyera.

En lo más profundo de su ser, Hermione sentía que había cruzado una línea, que había sobrepasado un punto de no retorno, pero no sabía de qué, ni por qué, y eso hacía aumentar su desazón. De algún modo, las reglas de juego con Malfoy siempre habían estado muy claras, pero aquel beso las había fulminado. Había reestructurado la partida, y Hermione ya no estaba segura de saber cómo jugar.

Y para una persona como ella, habituada a controlar la situación, esto era especialmente desconcertante.

De pronto, alguien llamó quedamente a la puerta del baño. Hermione se dio cuenta de que hacía más de cinco minutos que estaba allí recluida. Se aclaró la garganta antes de responder.

-¿Si?

-Sé que tenías muchas ganas de contarle al water lo emocionante que ha sido mi beso, Granger, pero tu madre empieza a preguntarse si te has ahorcado ahí dentro con la cadena de la cisterna.-respondió la voz de Draco al otro lado.

Al oírle, Hermione sintió que se sonrojaba furiosamente, muy a su pesar. Abrió un grifo y lo cerró, para fingir que estaba haciendo algo.

-Ya salgo.-replicó, con toda la frialdad que pudo componer.

Cuando abrió la puerta, él estaba apoyado en la pared de en frente, con los brazos cruzados y su mejor sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Oh, pero si estás viva.-constató, con voz meliflua.- ¿Qué ha ocurrido, Granger? No te habrán subido los calores¿verdad?

Durante una milésima de segundo, Hermione sintió pánico. Se limitó a lanzarle una mirada gélida.

-Lo único que me sube contigo es el vómito, Malfoy-le espetó, tan seria que casi se creyó que había logrado recuperar la compostura. Le sonrió con cinismo- Siento decepcionarte.

Draco ladeó la cabeza.

-Vaya. Creía que la gente cuando vomitaba se ponía verde, no roja. ¿Qué es, un arrebato patriótico hacia Gryffindor? No olvides contárselo a McGonagall cuando vuelvas. Esto merece por lo menos 100.000 puntos para Gryffindor-se burló.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. Gracias a Dios, las cosas volvían a la normalidad.

-Probablemente, vale más puntos vomitar en rojo y dorado que matarte, Malfoy. Por eso no lo he hecho aún.-le replicó.

Draco abrió mucho los ojos y chasqueó la lengua con reprobación.

-Muy mal, Granger. ¿Qué es esta hostilidad en Navidad?-arqueó las cejas -¿Es porque no ha habido lengua en el beso?-Hermione le miró, atónita- Porque si se trata de eso, se puede arreglar, pero antes tendría que emborracharme.

La Gryffindor soltó un resuello de indignación.

-Si creees que…tú…-farfulló.-¡Olvídalo¡Antes preferiría besar a un dementor!

-O aún peor, a Krum.-terció Draco, en tono desagradable.

Hermione le miró, con la boca abierta.

-¡Eres despreciable!-gritó cuando volvió en sí- ¡Cómo te atreves a hablar así de alguien que te supera en todos los sentidos¡Víktor es cien mil veces mejor de lo que tú serás nunca! Y¿sabes qué¡Me alegro de que él me besara, porque si no lo hubiera hecho, tú habrías sido el primero y eso sí habría sido _lo peor_!

-¡¿_Cien mil veces_?!-Draco soltó una carcajada histriónica- Krum no sabe ni contar hasta esa cifra, Granger. ¿Qué tal si nos ponemos realistas?

Hermione le sonrió con dulzura.

-Muy bien. Seamos realistas. Si tanto te importa Krum y lo que yo haya tenido con él, será porque _a)_ eres gay, lo cual no me sorprendería nada a juzgar por tu fijación con Harry; o_ b)_ estás celoso, lo cual tampoco me sorprendería nada porque debe ser duro ser como tú cuando hay gente tan superior a ti en todos los aspectos.

En la sien de Draco, una vena palpitó.

- Para tu información, _a): _ Si yo fuera gay los hombres estarían de suerte, y _b):_ ¡ Tienes razón, ser analfabeto puede tener sus ventajas¡Estoy celosísimo¡A mi también me habría gustado que me usara un ex mortífago como parte de una conspiración para derrocar Hogwarts!

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, exasperada.

- _c)_¡Cállate!

Draco resopló.

-_d)_¡ Cállate tú!-se detuvo un segundo, como sorprendido, y miró a Hermione triunfal- ¡Hemos llegado a la d¿Qué te apuestas a que Krum no habría pasado de b?

Hermione se cubrió la cara con ambas manos y durante tres segundos no dijo. Cuando las retiró, le echó una mirada cansada.

-Tú necesitas encontrar un hobby, Malfoy. En serio.

Draco abrió la boca para contestar, pero en ese momento, la señora Granger asomó la cabeza por el pasillo y los miró.

-Cariño¿estás bien?-le preguntó a su hija.

Hermione se peinó nerviosamente con los dedos y sonrió.

-Sí, no ha sido nada. Estaba aquí hablando con Draco, para ver qué haremos luego.-respondió, y se felicitó por lo convincente que había sonado.

La señora Granger asintió.

-Es que como nos ha parecido oír gritos…

Draco y Hermione se miraron.

-En absoluto.-salió al paso Draco- Yo sólo le decía a Hermione lo mucho que me entusiasma salir ahora. Nada serio.

La señora Granger arqueó una ceja, pero sonrió. Puede que pensara que Draco estaba loco, pero definitivamente ése no era el momento de plantear el tema.

-Venid, vamos a acabar de abrir los regalos, que si no, a este paso, no os marcharéis nunca.-dijo, y la cabeza desapareció del pasillo.

Hermione miró a Draco.

-¿Lo mucho que te entusiasma salir?-preguntó, con una nota de humor en la voz.

-"Estaba aquí hablando con Draco" tampoco ha sido el alarde de ingenio del siglo, Granger.-respondió el Slytherin en tono socarrón.- ¿Qué otra cosa podíamos estar haciendo?

Sin saber por qué, el beso de antes volvió a su mente. Hermione sintió que se ponía nerviosa.

-Vamos al comedor de una maldita vez.-murmuró.-Nos están esperando.

Draco la siguió, no sin miedo ante lo que la noche les reservaba aún.

* * *

**Draco: 1 Hermione: 0**

**¡Los acontecimientos están cambiando las tornas! Nuestra querida Gryffindor está viendo tambalearse el mundo bajo sus pies, y Draco está descubriendo que la cosa quizá no es solo un calentón adolescente. Y Krum llegará a Londres en un par de días! El enredo está servido.**

**¿Os ha gustado¿Lo habéis odiado? Sea como sea, contádmelo en un review! Ya sabéis que soy adicta a ella y son mi combustible para seguir escribiendo  
**

**  
**


	10. Cena de Navidad: Malfoy, proletario

Ya sé qué dije que actualizaría la segunda semana de noviembre, pero las cosas se complicaron, y el capítulo se me resistía...pero aquí lo tenéis. Lo siento tanto por el retraso como por lo extremadamente largo que ha quedado este capítulo ( 31 páginas, OMG). Quizá tendría que haber quitado algunas escenas, pero soy una escritora defiente que nunca se decide a usar la tijera. Espero que a pesar de todo, os guste :)

¡Llegamos al tramo final de la cena de Navidad, donde nada acaba como uno espera!

* * *

Gabrielle cerró los ojos y soltó un gritito de felicidad.

-¡Gracias!-apretó el dvd de _Ponte en Forma con Cindy Crawford_ contra sus pechos y volvió a repetir- ¡Muchísimas gracias¿Cómo sabíais que quería este?

-Bueno, sólo tenían ese y uno que se llamaba _Glúteos Firmes en 5 minutos_.-explicó Millicent, subiéndose las gafas. Ella y Robert habían sido los encargados de hacerle el regalo navideño a Gabrielle- Pensamos que el de Cindy sería más…_global_. Ya sabes, no sólo el culo, sino el resto del cuerpo también.

Gabrielle volvió a suspirar.

-Me encanta. Cindy y yo tenemos muchas cosas en común.-aseguró, mirando la cara sonriente de Cindy Crawford en la portada del dvd.-Este lunar, por ejemplo¿veis?-dijo, señalándose una minúscula peca junto a la boca- ¡Justo en el mismo sitio!

Draco miró a la desconocida belleza sonriente de la caja y luego miró a Gabrielle, preguntándose qué tipo de disfunción de la realidad sufría, porque debía ser profunda.

-Además-siguió Gabrielle, y esta vez clavó sus ojos cargados de maquillaje en Draco-Así puedo estrenar mis mallas de lycra ultra resistentes y ultra-pegadas para hacer aerobic que me compré. Son _tan pegadas_ al cuerpo que tienes q ponértelas sin ropa interior, porque si no…

-Gabrielle, querida -interrumpió la madre de Hermione con un gentil carraspeo-Creo que hemos captado la idea.

Gabrielle soltó una risita malévola y le guiñó un ojo a Draco. El Slytherin tragó saliva y fingió ser ciego.

-Bueno, sigamos.-anunció el señor Granger.- ¿Quién más tiene prisa por irse?-miró a Hermione y sonrió.- ¡Palomita¡Cómo no! A ver, todos los que tengan algo para Hermione que se lo den.- le entregó a su hija un voluminoso paquete marrón bastante mal envuelto.-Este ha llegado hoy con un pájaro de esos. Debe ser de tus amigos del colegio.

Draco levantó la vista automáticamente des del sillón en que estaba sentado y miró a Hermione. A ésta se le habían encendido los ojos y una sonrisa tierna había aflorado a sus labios. ¡Se habían acordado de ella!

-Ábrelo, a ver qué te envían. Hacía tiempo que no tenías noticias suyas¿ verdad ? -sonrió la señora Granger.

-Desde que salimos del colegio por vacaciones- respondió Hermione, alborozada. Se dejó caer en el brazo del sillón donde estaba sentado Draco y comenzó a rasgar el basto papel de estraza que envolvía el paquete.

Papel de estraza. Como envoltorio de regalo. Draco no pudo resistirse.

-Qué bonito gesto por su parte, enviarte las sobras de su comida.-le susurró con disimulo- ¿Ahora de qué vivirán este mes?

Pero Hermione no le escuchaba. El corazón le dio un vuelco al ver el jersey, el bizcocho, el libro y una misteriosa cajita que contenía el paquete. Acarició con la punta de los dedos el libro, _Experimentos fallidos y otras divertidas anécdotas del mundo de las Pociones, _y sonrió.

El libro era de Ron, eso estaba claro. El pequeño de los Weasley no es que se rompiera excesivamente la cabeza a la hora de regalarle cosas. "Pero si a ti sólo te gusta leer¿qué otra cosa quieres que te regale?" recordaba que le había dicho Ron en una ocasión.

Abrió el libro, y encontró una carta pulcramente cerrada y con la letra de Ginny.

_Más tarde, _se dijo. Quería disfrutar de cada palabra que le hubieran escrito, y aquel no era el momento. De repente, se sentía muy lejos de sus amigos, como si hubiera estado navegando en una galaxia lejana, cercana a un planeta llamado Malfoy. Es más: su vida había pasado a ser Malfoy-céntrica. La carta sería un poderoso antídoto.

-Déjanos verlo, querida.- dijo el señor Granger, cogiendo el libro de sus manos para enseñárselo al resto.-Es un libro de _trucos de magia_¿sabéis?

-Ooohh.-respondieron todos. Inmediatamente, se formó un corro en torno a la señora Granger.

Ajena a la expectación que había despertado el libro, Hermione prosiguió con la identificación de tesoros. El jersey era un clásico de Molly Weasley. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantos tenía ya. El color variaba año tras año, y el cariño que la madre de Ron ponía en ellos era inversamente proporcional al resultado. Hermione nunca había tenido arrestos para ponérselos, pero los guardaba de todas maneras.

Desplegó el jersey sobre sus rodillas y lo observó durante unos segundos. Aquel año, los colores ganadores habían sido el morado y el verde; y la H estaba bordada en una especie de marrón rojizo que desafiaba cualquier clasificación cromática. A su derecha, Draco habló con voz ominosa:

-Un minuto de silencio, por favor. El buen gusto ha muerto.

Hermione ignoró el comentario.

-Creo que nadie te ha pedido tu opinión.

Draco ahogó una carcajada.

-¡Shh, un poco de respeto, Granger!-dijo, y se rió tan fuerte que atrajo la atención de la tía Millicent. Ésta parpadeó y frunció el ceño con desconcierto.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- le preguntó a su sobrina.

Hermione evitó mirar al Slytherin. Tosió.

-Está perfectamente. Sólo un poco corroído por la envidia. Es que quiere un jersey igual¿verdad,_Draco_?-preguntó, cargando de veneno su nombre.

-No tengo otra meta en la vida.-corroboró él. Cuando Millicent dejó de prestarles atención, le dijo a ella en susurros- No estaría mal tener uno de esos, de todas maneras. Podría dárselo al gato de mi madre para que dejara la tapicería del sofá en paz. Esa lana o lo que sea tiene que picar horriblemente.

-Para tu información, no pica.- mintió Hermione, doblando el jersey sobre sus rodillas. Se sentía moralmente obligada a defender el esfuerzo de la señora Weasley, por más que, efectivamente, la lana que usaba picara más que un nido de zarzas.- Yo me los pongo a menudo y no pasa nada.

Draco le lanzó una mirada de reojo cargada de sorna.

-Es verdad. Desde que estoy en tu casa no he dejado de ver a diario la nueva colección Weasley para este otoño. Me pregunto si con 24 horas al día tienes bastante para ponértelos todos -puso los ojos en blanco- _Por favor_.

-Bueno, es que ha coincidido que estos días justamente no he tenido ocasión de ponérmelos. Pero lo hago -insistió Hermione, poniéndose roja. Odiaba mentir, y además se le daba especialmente mal. Se concentró en meter el jersey de vuelta en la caja y en rogar que el Slytherin se aburriera de aquel tema rápido.

Pero no iba a tener suerte.

-Ah, claro. _Justamente_ no has tenido ocasión.- repitió él, mofándose. Extendió los largos dedos hacia delante en un ampuloso gesto y los cruzó teatralmente bajo la barbilla- ¿Y cuando será un buen momento, Granger¿Cuándo llegue el invierno? En ese caso, buenas noticias: estamos a 24 de diciembre. Yo me lo pondría ahora mismo.

-Sí, pero comprenderás que ahora no me pega con la ropa que llevo- repuso ella de mala gana.

Draco sofocó una risotada nasal.

-Ni ahora ni nunca. Esos colores están especialmente estudiados para prevenir cualquier intento de armonía en el vestuario.

Hermione le miró con los ojos entornados.

-No voy a aceptar consejos de alguien que hasta hace dos días llevaba una capa con un ribete dorado- dijo con desdén.

-Plateado, Granger. Plateado.

-Da igual, el efecto era el mismo. Parecías un cojín con piernas. Sólo te faltaban las borlas.

-¡Eh! -saltó Draco, frunciendo el ceño._ Nadie_cuestionaba su vestuario- Te recuerdo que tenemos una tregua.

-Parece que sólo la tenemos cuando a ti te da la gana.

-Lo cual me parece un criterio excelente -repuso él, con alegría.

Hermione suspiró. Durante un breve instante, sopesó las opciones que tenía: podía ignorar aquella provocación infantil y arriesgarse a que siguiera amontonando su artillería hasta que ella le hiciera caso, o bien enzarzarse en una discusión absurda y surrealista que no iría a ninguna parte. Claro que si participaba en ella tendría una mínima esperanza de ponerle fin.

Ganó la segunda opción.

-Yo no te he dicho absolutamente nada sobre tu vestuario- dijo, arrastrando las palabras con el cansancio de una madre harta de su hijo de cinco años- Has sido tú quien ha comenzado con los comentarios sobre el regalo de la señora Weasley.

-Granger, si te gusta autoengañarte es tu problema, pero que además intentes engañarme a mí me ofende profundamente- respondió él- Esos engendros de lana, que nadie calificaría de "ropa" a no ser que fuera borracho, son tan horribles que nadie se los pondría. Ni siquiera tú. Pero adelante, aférrate a ese estúpido sentido de lealtad. ¡Son preciosos, maravillosos! Si te lo repites lo suficiente puede que hasta te lo acabes creyendo- concluyó, muy satisfecho consigo mismo.

-Oh, puede que lo haga, parece un método muy efectivo- respondió ella con un candor inquietante- Sólo hay que verte a ti para saber que funciona.

La mirada de Draco se nubló.

-¿Qué estás insinuando?-preguntó, en una inquietante media voz.

Hermione inclinó su rostro hacia el suyo, hasta que sus ojos y los de Draco estuvieron a la misma altura, tan sólo separados por un palmo de distancia.

-Exactamente lo que estás pensando-respondió ella lentamente, con los ojos brillantes por el desafío.

La manera en que sus labios se curvaron al pronunciar esas palabras dejó a Draco ensimismado durante una milésima de segundo, hasta que sintió la ira crepitar en su interior y despertó abruptamente de la hipnosis.

-No te atrevas a mencionar a mi familia.-siseó, amenazador- La sola idea de que ella estuviera hablando de sus padres le hacía sentir tan furioso que podría estrangularla -Como int…

-¿Quién ha dicho que estuviera hablando de tu familia? Lo has hecho tú solito. Y ha sido muy significativo, por cierto.-repuso ella, apartando el rostro con expresión desdeñosa.

Draco apretó los dientes. La sensación de profundo ridículo que le sobrevino no contribuyó a atenuar su ira, sino al contrario. ¿Cómo se había dejado emboscar de aquella manera?

-Zorra- susurró, temblando interiormente de ira. Si hubiera podido, la habría agarrado del brazo, pero había demasiada gente delante como para esperar que la tortura pasara inadvertida. -Ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices.

Contra todo pronóstico, Hermione le dedicó una brillante sonrisa.

-Ya lo tengo. Al fin y al cabo, tenemos una tregua¿no?- y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

Por toda respuesta, Draco se levantó bruscamente. Hermione le miró, desconcertada.

-¿Dónde vas ahora?

-A hacer lo único que puedo hacer a solas: mear- repuso él desagradablemente.

Sin esperar a ver la reacción de Hermione, se abrió paso entre su familia- que ahora estaba emocionada con el aparato para hacer abdominales que le habían regalado a Dick- y se encerró en el baño. Echó el pestillo y se apoyó contra la puerta, disfrutando de esos breves instantes de relativo silencio. Cerró los ojos.

Las cosas estaban yendo mal.

Muy mal.

Fatal.

Hasta ese momento, había tenido la sartén por el mango. Había estado muy claro quién llevaba la voz cantante en las discusiones; quien humillaba a quién y quién se reía de quién. ¿En qué momento habían cambiado las tornas? De repente, era como si ella estuviera ganando terreno, y Draco ni siquiera sabía cuando había empezado a cederlo.

Y encima había logrado hacerle perder los estribos, lo suficiente como para hacerle batirse en retirada al cuarto de baño.

_Fantástica manera de perder la poca credibilidad que me queda._

Abrió el grifo y se echó agua en la cara. Estaba tan fría que le sentó como una bofetada, pero al menos reactivó su organismo, que se había quedado algo aletargado después del vino de la cena y la calefacción.

Tenía que recuperar su posición. Él no era una presa; era un cazador. Quería volver a serlo. No podía volver a perder el control de sí mismo de aquella manera. Los estallidos de ira le hacían parecer vulnerable. Tenía que recuperar la sangre fría, pero no sabía dónde la había dejado.

Sólo sabía que cuando ella había acercado su rostro al suyo, el mundo parecía haber frenado en seco. Por un momento, había pensado que iba a besarle. ¡A besarle! Sí, tal como él había hecho antes delante de toda su familia. Y en vez de indignarse o apartarse, su única reacción había sido quedarse paralizado ante aquella disparatada posibilidad. El estómago se le había encogido, y todos los músculos de su cuerpo se habían tensado. Incluso su corazón había empezado a bombear más despacio. La voz de ella le había llegado nítida y audible, pero lejana, como el eco en una caverna. Lo único que había visto eran sus labios curvándose, replegándose, expandiéndose al pronunciar.

Joder.

Draco volvió a echarse agua en la cara y se presionó fuertemente los dedos contra los ojos cerrados. Se sentía algo mareado. Quizá no debería haber bebido aquellas dos copas de vino. Es más, quizá debería dejar de intentar analizar sus reacciones. No le gustaba el camino que habían tomado, y le daba aún más miedo a dónde podían conducir.

Necesitaba recuperarse a sí mismo, pero en aquel entorno extraño y confuso era algo difícil. Si tan solo pudiera estar en su casa, con su madre, con los suyos, lejos de allí… podría retomar el rumbo, recordar cómo era antes de llegar a aquella casa y volver a ser el de siempre. Maldita su suerte.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta le devolvieron al mundo real.

-¿Draco?

El Slytherin sintió cómo se le helaba la sangre en las venas al reconocer la voz aflautada de Gabrielle al otro lado de la puerta. Se preguntó si sería capaz de oler el miedo, como los perros.

-¿Si?- articuló, después de comprobar que el pestillo estaba felizmente echado. Si Gabrielle pretendía entrar, tendría que usar un ariete, porque él no pensaba abandonar su trinchera ni aunque lo matasen.

-¡Pide un deseo!- exclamó ella felizmente.

Draco parpadeó sin apartar la mirada de la puerta.

-¿Cómo?

Oyó que Gabrielle se reía en una terrorífica imitación de la comadreja en su acto de apareamiento.

-Se me ha caído una pestaña e iba a soplarla para pedir un deseo, pero he pensado que quizá tú tengas un deseo también para esta noche tan especial.-explicó ella, en tono seductor.

Draco se alegró de que les separara una puerta.

-Oh, eh… ¿ gracias ? - respondió, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-Las tuyas, cariño -oyó que respondía ella melosamente- A ver, pide el deseo. Pero no me lo digas¿eh? Que si no no se cumple.

Draco cerró los ojos con fervor.

_Ojalá este baño tuviera una ventana. _

El tamborileo de las uñas de Gabrielle al otro lado de la puerta le hizo pegar un salto del susto.

-¿Ya has pensado tu deseo?-preguntó, emocionada- ¡Porque…voy a soplar la pestaña!

-Adelante -respondió Draco, sentándose en la taza del wáter. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto a él? Ojalá tuviera su varita consigo. Echarle un Petrificus Totalus eterno a aquella mantis religiosa casi era un acto de solidaridad con todos los hombres del mundo.

Se hizo el silencio durante un segundo.

-Oooh…

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó él, con la esperanza de que fuera un "_oooh, me tengo que ir_".

-Draco… tu deseo no se cumplirá.- respondió ella en tono dramático.

Draco se miró las uñas.

-Oh, no.

-Me temo que así es, cariño. He soplado con todas mis fuerzas, pero la pestaña…no se ha despegado de mi dedo. Eso quiere decir que no se cumplirá el deseo. A lo mejor funciona si lo hacemos en direc…

Gabrielle no acabó la frase. Llegaban aplausos desde el comedor. Draco aguzó el oído y le pareció entender un "póntelo, Hermione" vitoreado. Oyó pasos apresurados por el pasillo.

-Gaby¡corre a ver el regalo de Hermione!-era la voz de la señora Granger. La oyó detenerse en mitad del pasillo- ¿Dónde está Draco?

El Slytherin se apresuró a abrir la puerta. La presencia de la madre de Hermione al menos le garantizaba que Gabrielle no intentaría violarle en el pasillo.

-¡Estoy aquí!- respondió, con la vehemencia de un náufrago que lleva tres semanas a la deriva.

La señora Granger sonrió con sincera preocupación.

-¿Todo bien, querido?

-Sí, sólo tenía demasiado calor- vio cómo Gabrielle le guiñaba el ojo en la penumbra y ocultó el escalofrío con un tirón en el nudo de la corbata- Necesitaba refrescarme un poco. ¿Qué está pasando? -preguntó, haciendo un gesto hacia el comedor.

-Oh, es que el amigo de Hermione, Harry, le ha hecho un regalo precioso, muy bonito- respondió, guiándoles por el pasillo- ¡Hermione, cariño, enséñale a Draco el collar!

Pero no era necesario, porque eso era exactamente lo primero que Draco había distinguido entre la Hermione de antes de entrar al baño y la de después: el brillo de una cadena de oro muy fina, con una minúscula perla colgando de ella, acariciando su escote. Una joya minimalista. Pobretona. En definitiva, respondía a lo que uno podía esperar de Potty And Friends. Lo peor es que Hermione parecía absolutamente embelesada con ella. Se había sonrojado y estaba radiante, enseñándoselo a todo el mundo como si fuera algo de valor.

-¿Qué te parece, hijo¡Te salen competidores por todas partes!- le dijo el tío Robert, dándole un codazo amistoso.

Draco no respondió. En la garganta, una rabia sorda y áspera se le había hecho una bola y no le dejaba tragar saliva.

-Tener una hija guapa e inteligente acarrea estos problemas. Demasiadas joyas, regalos, amigos…a ver cuando se rinde tributo al padre debidamente-dijo el señor Granger, prorrumpiendo en una carcajada.

-No es eso- se apresuró a rebatir Hermione, captando el deje sombrío en la mirada de Draco. Se puso roja- Aquí nadie compite con nadie. Harry…Harry es mi amigo. Simplemente, es la primera vez que me hacen un regalo así.-confesó con sencillez.

Draco entornó los ojos, suspicaz. No se le había escapado el temblor en la voz de Hermione al pronunciar el nombre de Potty. Ni ese repulsivo brillo nervioso en la mirada. Vaya¿es que no tenía suficiente con Víktor Krum, que además tenía que salir con el Iluminado? A menos que se tratara de un estudio comparativo de los grados de subnormalidad, no podía entenderlo.

_Y a ti qué te importa, _se dijo para sus adentros. No era asunto suyo las intrigas amorosas de la Torre Gryffindor, y si Granger quería abrirse de piernas para la escuela entera, era cosa suya. Sin embargo, le daba rabia que fingiera ser una mojigata inalcanzable y moralmente superior a cualquiera.

_Espera a que volvamos a Hogwarts, _se juró, sin apartar la mirada de la cadena de oro, que brillaba sobre el cuello de Hermione. _Tengo tu diario, tus bragas y tu reputación, y pienso hacerte añicos._

Pensar en ello le hizo sentirse mejor; más dueño de la situación. Por un momento, incluso le pareció que recobraba su indestructible confianza en sí mismo. Desafortunadamente, Dick no iba a permitirle paladearla durante demasiado tiempo.

-¿A ti qué te parece este rollo, tío?-le preguntó, señalando el collar con el rostro rojo por la indignación y el ponche- ¡Te quieren robar a la chorba con un collarcito! Tío, yo les daba una paliza a esos cabrones robanovias. Una vez, en un bar, mi amigo Darren y yo estábamos con una fulana que…

-¡Dick!-saltaron Millicent y Amelia a la vez.-¡Por Dios!

-¡Qué¡Sólo iba a contarle una cosa¡Joder, es que no me dejáis ni abrir la boca!-protestó.

-¡No digas palabrotas!-exclamó Amelia, intentando taparle las orejas al pequeño Andrew, sin demasiado éxito.

Dick se quedó callado durante unos segundos, con expresión desconcertada. Se rascó la patilla izquierda.

-¿Bueno, y entonces cómo voy a hablar?

-Creo que lo mejor será que vayáis a disfrutar de la noche -intervino la señora Granger, en un diplomático intento de cerrar el tema- Antes has comentado que saldríais todos por ahí¿no, Gaby?

-Sí- respondió ésta, con cara de pocos amigos- Deberíamos irnos ya, si no no entraremos en ninguna parte.

-¿Se van¡Pero si aún no hemos cantado ningún villancico! -protestó Amelia, decepcionada- ¡Jules compró ayer un recopilatorio en Marks n' Spencer especialmente para que cantáramos todos!

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior. No le hacía ninguna ilusión salir a una discoteca con su peor enemigo y dos primos con los que no tenía nada en común, pero el plan de quedarse en casa cantando villancicos y observando cómo el alcohol iba deteriorando progresivamente las facultades de sus familiares tampoco era una perspectiva muy halagüeña. Al menos, no con Malfoy delante.

-Bueno, pues nada, esta juventud marchosa… ¿Albert, tesorito, quieres ir con…? - le preguntó Amelia a su hijo mayor. Éste le dirigió una mirada capaz de congelar Siberia. Fue tan elocuente que ni siquiera alguien como Amelia podía ignorarlo. Sonrió y dijo, en tono apocado- Err…pues Albert parece se queda con su hermanito. Los dos juntitos, qué bien…

_Demos gracias a Dios por los pequeños favores, _se dijo Hermione para sus adentros mientras iba a buscar su abrigo. Juntar al estirado de su primo Albert con Draco habría sido como tirar una cerilla encendida a un tanque de gasolina; el resultado sólo podría haber sido la destrucción total.

-Bueno, pues voy encendiendo la _furgo-_ dijo Dick, palpándose la chaqueta en busca de las llaves. - ¡HASTA LUEGO FAMILIA!

-¡Dick¡Espera!- gritó Millicent, mirando a Dickie Junior- ¿Y tu hijo qué?

-¿Hijo¿Qué hijo? -Dick asomó la cabeza por la puerta- ¡Ah! Hostia, es verdad- se rascó la papada, indeciso- Puess…mmm…

La señora Granger suspiró con resignación.

-Tranquilo, Dickie puede quedarse aquí. Lo que pasa es que no tiene ni pijama ni…-un tironcito en la manga de su vestido la interrumpió. Miró con cariño a su sobrino- ¿Sí, cielo?

-Lo tengo en la mochila. Y cepillo de dientes también. Pero no me he traído la pasta de dientes- dijo el pequeño Dickie con su habitual seriedad.- Se nos había acabado.

Todos se quedaron mirando a Dickie maravillados hasta que el portazo les recordó que la fiesta continuaba.

O O O

En el exterior, Draco y Hermione se frotaban los brazos para entrar en calor. La señora Granger no había mentido; hacía temperatura de ir a nevar en cualquier momento.

-He aparcado detrás del kiosco- les dijo Dick, agitando alegremente las llaves en la mano- ¡Seguidme!

Gabrielle se detuvo en mitad de la calzada, con la nariz retraída en la mueca de disgusto más explícita vista jamás.

-No pretenderás que vayamos en la furgoneta- y no era una pregunta; era una afirmación.

Dick se la quedó mirando con expresión estúpida.

-¿Por qué no?

Draco y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada silenciosa. Gabrielle se tomó la molestia de intentar razonar con él.

-¿No ves que no tiene sentido¿Dónde vas a aparcar eso en el centro? Y además, mira cómo voy vestida. No puedo bajarme de una furgoneta y entrar en el Tiger-Tiger. Tengo clase.

-Pues no sé por qué no podemos-se empecinó Dick- ¿A ver, cómo pretendes ir tú?

Gabrielle sonrió y extendió afectadamente la mano hacia un pequeño cochecito blanco que tenía el maletero abollado. Dick abrió mucho sus ojillos porcinos y soltó un resuello jocoso.

-¿Estás de coña¡Ahí no cabemos!

Gabrielle no se inmutó. Ni siquiera pestañeó.

-Ahí llevo siempre a mis amigas, y caben todas sin problema- se limitó a responder.

-Porque son imaginarias- le susurró Draco a Hermione con una risita. Esta le dio un codazo por toda respuesta.

-Pues tus amigas serán hormigas por lo menos- comentó Dick, acercándose al coche para examinarlo de cerca y así confirmar sus sospechas- Ahí dentro no cabe nadie entero. Como no saques un cuchillo y nos lleves a trozos…

-Todo se basa en como nos situemos –le interrumpió Gabrielle, en tono eficiente. Revolvió en su inmenso bolso de plexiglás dorado en busca de las llaves y dijo con voz meliflua- Draco se sentará delante, y tú y Hermione detrás. Nos apretamos todos un poquito y cabemos perfectamente.

Al oír aquello, Draco le pegó un tirón del abrigo a Hermione. La expresión de sus ojos era tan suplicante que no tuvo más remedio que apiadarse de él e intervenir con un carraspeo:

-Mm….quizá Draco debería sentarse detrás -dijo- Al fin y al cabo, Dick es más...es más…-hizo una pausa, buscando alguna manera delicada de llamarle gordo-…ocupa _más espacio_. Estará más cómodo delante.

-Eso, yo necesito espacio para mí y _mi amiga_- se rió Dick, dándose una palmada en su inmensa barriga- No he estado mimándola todos estos años con cervecita para nada.

-Ya, pero Draco es más alto- repuso Gabrielle, que no estaba dispuesta a ceder el asiento del copiloto tan fácilmente- Detrás lo pasará peor. No tiene espacio para las piernas.

-En absoluto, será fantástico -terció rápidamente Draco, con una falsedad apabullante-Detrás es el mejor sitio.

-Además, es joven, aún puede doblarse- se rió Dick- Su panza aún no se interpone entre él y sus piernas.

-Y sólo serán diez minutos- añadió Hermione, deseosa de terminar pronto aquella conversación. Se estaba congelando y lo único que quería era moverse para no fallecer de hipotermia en cualquier momento.- Antes de que nos hayamos dado cuenta, ya habremos llegado al sitio.

Neutralizada por la oposición, Gabrielle no tuvo otra opción que resignarse, aunque con poca elegancia. Su expresión no dejaba lugar a dudas de que en aquel momento, la familia no ocupaba el puesto de bienes más valorados precisamente. Abrió la puerta del coche con un bufido y desbloqueó manualmente desde dentro los seguros para que se pudieran subir. El vehículo zozobró como un barco en un temporal cuando Dick dejó caer toda su masa corporal en el asiento del copiloto.

En el exterior, Draco le lanzó una mirada desconfiada a Hermione.

-Júrame que no voy a estar a solas con ella en toda la noche- pidió, serio.

Ella sonrió, como si le hubiera hecho gracia.

-Ni tú ni nadie -respondió- Pero te advierto una cosa: vamos a sitios muggle, y es Navidad. Eso significa que habrá mucho ruido, mucho humo y que cualquier lugar al que vayamos estará a rebosar de gente. Te lo digo ya de antemano para que estés preparado y no montes un número¿eh?

-¡Bieeen!

Hermione suspiró.

-¿Podrías ser menos cínico, para variar?

-¿Y tú, podrías pintar peor el futuro? Porque acabo de descubrir que el negro tiene matices- replicó él, sarcástico.

Hermione se apretó una mano contra la frente, como si le doliera terriblemente la cabeza.

-Métete en el coche¿quieres?- pidió, hastiada.

-_Querer_ no es la palabra- gruñó Draco, encorvándose para entrar en el vehículo. Pronto se dio cuenta de que éste no era pequeño; era diminuto. Se recogió el faldón del abrigo y se sentó de lado para pasar primero una pierna y luego la otra, y así poder encajarlas –o aprisionarlas- en el claustrofóbico espacio que le quedaba entre su asiento y el de Gabrielle. Una vez realizada la milimétrica maniobra de acomodamiento, las rodillas le llegaban casi a la altura del pecho. No hubiera podido moverse ni aunque quisiera, y la sonrisa divertida de Hermione, que había observándole desde fuera, no contribuyó a mejorar su humor precisamente.

-¿Por qué no intentas sentarte tú también? Así nos reiremos los dos- le espetó desagradablemente.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior para reprimir la incipiente carcajada e imitó los movimientos de Draco para entrar en el coche: se sentó de lado y luego pasó las piernas. Por desgracia, el Slytherin dejaba tan poco espacio libre que su cabeza estaba prácticamente apoyada contra su hombro y tenía que levantar más una rodilla que otra para que cupieran los tacones. Por no hablar de su cadera. Estaba literalmente atascada entre el muslo de Draco y donde se suponía que llegaría la puerta, que aún estaba abierta. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se inclinó para cerrarla.

-Tira más fuerte, no está bien cerrada- le indicó Gabrielle, supervisando la operación a través del espejo del conductor.

Hermione, obedeció y cerró la puerta con tanta fuerza que en el retroceso le dio sin querer un buen codazo a Draco. Éste la fulminó con la mirada.

-No lo he hecho a propósito – se defendió ella rápidamente, mientras intentaba poner algo de distancia física entre ellos sin mucho éxito- Además¿no te he hecho daño, no?

-Te contestaré en cuanto pueda sacarme las rodillas de la boca- contestó él, lacónico. La empujó con el hombro- Oye, que no soy tu almohada. Échate para tu lado. No me dejas espacio.

-Será porque no lo hay- siseó ella, sarcástica.

-Pues…

Pero no pudo continuar. Gabrielle acababa de sintonizar su emisora favorita en la radio y Abba comenzó a atronar su famoso _GIMME GIMME GIMME A MAAAAN AFTER MIDNIGHT_, tan fuerte que las ventanillas castañeteaban como si tuvieran miedo. Los dos soltaron un respingo, sobresaltados.

-¡Dios, me encanta esta canción! -exclamó Gabrielle- ¡Gimme, Gimme gimme…-encendió el motor y cuando el coche empezó a temblar, miró a los pasajeros del asiento trasero con una gran sonrisa- ¿Vais bien ahí detrás?

-Será una pregunta retórica- refunfuñó el Slytherin por lo bajo. Aún tenía el corazón a mil por hora por el susto con la radio.

-Vamos bien, un poco apretados, pero nada que no podamos soportar- respondió Hermione, lo suficientemente alto como para ocultar el comentario de Draco, aunque dudaba que con la música a aquel volumen hubiera podido oír el suyo propio.

-¡NOS VAMOS ENTONCES!- chilló Gabrielle alegremente, y pisó el acelerador con tanta fuerza que el coche arrancó con un sonoro chirrido. Draco estaba demasiado encajado como para acusar el cambio de velocidad, pero Hermione se dio de frente con el asiento delantero y luego con el trasero. Su quejido de dolor se vio ahogado por la música de ABBA:

_TAKE ME THROUGH THE DARKNESS TO THE BREAK OF THE DAY…._

-¿Qué es esta mierda?- le preguntó Draco, casi gritando para hacerse oír- Ya que voy a morir oyéndola, me gustaría saberlo.

Hermione se frotó la frente con gesto dolorido.

-No lo sé- murmuró- La canción me suena, pero no sé de quien es. Debe ser un grupo de la época de mi prima.

_GIMME GIMME GIMME A MAAAN AFTER MIDNIGHT…_

-Yo diría que se la dedicaron- se rió Draco.

En aquel momento, Gabrielle soltó un sonoro insulto y frenó tan abruptamente que Hermione volvió a darse con el asiento de Dick y rebotó hacia atrás, golpeándose sonoramente la cabeza con el hombro de Draco. Éste soltó un aullido de dolor.

-¡Joder!

_SPENDING THE EVENING ON MY OOWN…_

Hermione, aturdida por el impacto, se tocó la cabeza, como si quisiera asegurarse de que no se la había partido en dos. Cuando se cercioró de que todo estaba en su sitio, sintió cómo creía en su interior un rencor sordo hacia el estúpido de Malfoy. Típico de él, quejarse de sus propias penas sin tener en cuenta que ella también se había hecho daño. ¿De qué se sorprendía? Alargó torpemente una mano hacia el respaldo e intentó incorporarse para separarse de él, pero para su sorpresa, Draco se lo impidió.

Le miró, desconcertada.

-Si cada vez que la loca de tu prima frene vas a machacarme con la cabeza, casi prefiero que te quedes como estás- explicó él, sin ninguna emoción en su tono- Cógete de mi brazo.

-¿De tu brazo?- repitió, anonadada. El infierno debía haberse congelado¿Draco Malfoy le estaba ofreciendo ayuda? Intentó escudriñar su expresión, pero al estar apoyado contra la ventanilla, su perfil se recortaba oscuro contra las luces de la calle.

-Sí, de mi brazo. Tengo dos, aunque sólo uno está disponible ahora. No te emociones, Granger, el privilegio dura hasta que lleguemos- respondió él, lacónico.

Hermione tragó saliva. No sabía por qué, pero la oferta la hacía sentir extrañamente avergonzada. Supo que se había puesto roja porque las orejas comenzaron a arderle.

_¿Y ahora qué te pasa? Para una cosa sensata que propone, deberías hacerle caso, _ pensó. _No lo hace precisamente por amor a la humanidad, y tú tampoco quieres pasarte el trayecto rebotando contra todas partes¿no?_

Era razonable, y además había sido idea suya. Entonces¿por qué sentía ese estúpido acceso de timidez? Sólo era cogerle del brazo, por Dios. Ni siquiera era la primera vez que lo hacía. En alguna de las visitas al centro de la ciudad ya había tenido que agarrarle para que no cruzara la calle sin mirar, y eso no había supuesto ningún trauma. ¿Por qué tenía que ser diferente ahora?

Pero ninguno de estos razonamientos consiguió aplacar la palpitante sensación de vergüenza que la embargó cuando enlazó con renuencia su brazo al de Malfoy.

_¿Lo ves? Ya está. No ha sido tan terrible, _se dijo.

Pero era muy extraño estar cogida a él, como si fueran amigos íntimos, aprisionados en un coche diminuto e incómodo, transitando por las luminosas calles de Londres mientras la radio vociferaba:

_Y AHORA VAMOS CON LOS BEE GEES Y OTRO DE SUS GRANDES ÉXITOS…_

- ¡"Stayin' alive"! – chilló Gabrielle, entusiasmada- ¡Por favor, que sea "Stayin Alive"!

- Mejor vamos a poner la Rock Hell Classics en la 102.93 FM- le dijo Dick, pero su voz se vio ahogada por la del locutor.

…"_MORE THAN A WOMAN", TODOS LA RECORDARÉIS_ _POR LA PELÍCULA…_

-Oh, vaya, me gustaba más "_Stayin' Alive"…- _se lamentó Gabrielle, frunciendo los labios en un puchero – Aunque esta tampoco está mal.

…_CON UN SALUDO A NUESTROS RADIOYENTES EN NAVIDAD…OS DEJAMOS CON "MORE THAN A WOMAN", DE LOS BEE GEES…_

_- _¿Y ese semáforo?

- ¡ FRENAA !

Al oír el grito de Dick, Hermione cerró los ojos fuertemente y hundió el rostro en el hombro de Draco, de manera que cuando Gabrielle pisó el freno y el coche arañó el asfalto con un chirrido espantoso, su cabeza no se movió de donde estaba.

- ¡Vuélvete al manicomio, loca de mierda! – gritó alguien en el exterior, por encima del estridente caos de las bocinas de los coches.

Ahora que el coche había frenado y el mundo volvía a ser un lugar seguro, Hermione se atrevió a abrir los ojos. El corazón le latía a toda velocidad. Su primer pensamiento fue una promesa solemne: _nunca, nunca, nunca volveré a subirme al coche de Gabrielle si ella conduce_. El segundo fue una constatación sorprendida: _¿de quién es la mano que tengo sobre la cabeza?_

Pestañeó, sorprendida.

De Malfoy.

_¿De Malfoy?_

_Oh, Dios._

Lentamente, como si un movimiento brusco pudiera hacer saltar por los aires el coche, Hermione irguió la cabeza con cautela y le miró. Se dio cuenta de que ella no era la única que se había asustado. Aunque era difícil jurarlo con la penumbra, Draco parecía haber palidecido considerablemente, y aún tenía las pupilas dilatadas por la descarga de adrenalina.

- ¿Malfoy? – murmuró, tentativamente. El rubio parecía estar en shock, y empezaba a pesarle su mano sobre la cabeza.

Al oír su nombre, Draco pareció despertar del estupor post-traumático. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella y una emoción indefinible y fugaz – ¿vergüenza¿miedo?- relampagueó en ellos. Retiró bruscamente la mano que tenía sobre la cabeza de Hermione y la hundió en el bolsillo del abrigo, como si la castigase. En su interior, su conciencia empezó a restallar como un látigo:

_¡Pero qué haces!_

_¿Por qué ya de paso no la abrazas y le preguntas si se encuentra bien?_

_¡Joder!_

Y para empeorar las cosas, ella seguía mirándole fijamente, como intentando leer en su rostro una explicación para ese estúpido acto reflejo que le había llevado a protegerle la cabeza con la mano. Granger siempre había sido muy lista, eso nadie podía negarlo. Ahora tenía una ocasión excelente para ponerle contra las cuerdas y acorralarlo a preguntas. Todo su cuerpo se tensó de terror ante aquella perspectiva¿qué respuesta iba a darle¿Cómo iba a justificar aquello¿Podía? Ni siquiera él mismo lo sabía.

Incapaz de soportar por más tiempo el escrutinio, Draco volvió bruscamente el rostro hacia la ventanilla y se concentró en mirar a la gente que pasaba por la calle. Cualquier cosa era preferible a enfrentarse de nuevo a su suspicaz mirada castaña. Con un poco de suerte, se aburriría de mirarle y le dejaría tranquilo.

Si saber muy bien por qué, su pensamiento voló hasta su casa, hasta su madre. Qué lejanos le parecían. Era como si hubiera transcurrido un siglo desde que durmió en su propia cama y vio las caras de siempre. En cambio, ahora estaba en un coche-_en un coche_, Merlín, qué diría su padre si siguiera vivo- con Granger, dos primos suyos escapados de San Mungo, recorriendo a trompicones el Londres muggle. Era más de lo que podía asimilar.

De pronto, los Bee Gees callaron y se hizo silencio. Gabrielle había apagado la radio para decir:

-Ya estamos cerca, así que abrid bien los ojos, a ver si encontramos un sitio para aparcar.

Dick soltó una carcajada.

-Eso no será difícil. Casi me podría meter el coche en el bolsillo- dijo, y se volvió hacia atrás para mirar si su_ colega _Draco se reía de su chiste.

Pero Draco tenía los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera dormido. Dick tuvo que reírse solo.

O O O

-¿Qué no tiene documentación?- A Gabrielle se le descompuso la expresión y miró a Draco, consternada - ¿Cómo no vas a tener documentación?

El Slytherin le lanzó una mirada de socorro a Hermione.

-Es que…se la está renovando porque…le robaron la cartera.- mintió ella, frotándose fuertemente las manos para atenuar la sensación de frío. Habían tenido suerte y habían podido aparcar cerca del club Tiger-Tiger, la discoteca a la que quería llevarles Gabrielle, pero el hecho de que ni ella ni Draco fueran mayores de 18 años suponía un serio obstáculo para entrar en el sitio.

-Pero te habrán dado un resguardo, o algo¿no? -insistía Gabrielle, ofuscada- ¡No puedes ir por la vida sin documentar, aunque seas así de guapo¿Tienes el permiso de conducir al menos¿La tarjeta de la Seguridad Social¿Algo?

Hermione se mordió el labio, frustrada. ¿Cómo explicarle a su prima que Draco no tenía documentación porque era un mago y vivía en una dimensión mágica en la que documentarse era lo de menos?

-Podríamos decir que es ruso y que no tiene papeles por eso- propuso Dick en un momento en que todos se quedaron callados- Se parece a un ruso que hacía de malo en una peli de James Bond.

Hermione arqueó una ceja con escepticismo.

-No creo que sea buena idea decir que es un ruso indocumentado. Además, no sabe hablar ruso- miró a Draco con desconfianza- Porque _no sabes_¿no?

-_Niet _- respondió Draco, con retintín.

Dick le miró como si se le hubiera aparecido la Virgen de Lourdes.

-Joder tío, estoy flipando. Sabes ruso. Acojonante- farfulló, admirado.

-¡Y qué acento¡Casi parece de allí!- comentó Gabrielle, erigida de repente en una experta en fonética y gramática eslava.

Draco arqueó una ceja y sonrió con suficiencia, terriblemente orgulloso de su condición políglota, por más que su ruso no fuera más allá de "da", "niet" y "spasiva". Hermione carraspeó para poner fin a aquel momento de culto pagano y dijo:

-A ver: no tiene papeles porque se los está renovando, y aunque los tuviera daría igual, porque los dos somos menores de edad y hay que tener 18 para entrar en cualquier sitio. Así que… ¿qué hacemos?

Dick había estado esperando ese momento toda la noche. Hinchando el pecho con satisfacción, dijo:

-Hey¿por qué no…?

-NO- le interrumpió Gabrielle, lanzándole una mirada amenazadora de lo más disuasoria- _Ni hablar_. No vamos a ir al O' Paddy o como se llame ese antro tuyo.

-O'Malley- corrigió Dick, molesto.

-Como sea- concedió Gabrielle, impaciente- No me he puesto elegante para pasar la noche en un sitio cutre, lleno de borrachos apestosos.

-¡Eh¡Cutre no es!- como cliente habitual del O'Malley, Dick se sentía moralmente obligado a defenderlo- Y además ahora han puesto un ambientador que huele a pino.

- Dios- musitó Gabrielle, poniendo los ojos en blanco - Ni hablar.

-¿Pero nos dejarían entrar allí, Dick?- preguntó Hermione, pasando a la parte práctica- Porque si no, más vale que no entremos en la discusión.

-Pues claro, nena-contestó él, dándose una palmada satisfecha en la barriga- Y más a un bomboncito como tú. En el O'Malley entra cualquiera.

-Eso salta a la vista - le susurró Draco a Hermione con socarronería.

Ésta no pudo evitar sonreír por el comentario, pero recobró la compostura rápidamente, arrepentida de su primera reacción. ¿Qué hacía riéndose de un chiste de Malfoy? Y peor aún¿de un chiste a costa de su primo? Aunque tenía que admitir, muy a su pesar, que el Slytherin tenía gracia a veces. Pero sólo a veces. La voz chillona de Gabrielle interrumpió sus reflexiones:

-A ver, vosotros dos¿qué preferís¿Una noche en una discoteca moderna, con gente guapa y música_enrollada, _o una noche en un tugurio de mala muerte lleno de borrachos y fracasados?- enunció, ignorando impunemente la protesta de Dick- Dime, Draco¿tú dónde quieres ir?

-Mmmm… ¿a casa?- respondió el interpelado, y aparentemente, sólo Hermione se dio cuenta de que hablaba en serio, porque Dick sonrió y Gabrielle se echó a reír.

-Qué gracia tienes, cariño- le dijo, con un brillo predatorio en la mirada- Si es que todo lo tienes…

Hermione emitió un ligero carraspeó y dijo, para atajar el derrotero pedofílico que estaba encarando la conversación:

-Bueno¿qué hacemos? Me da igual dónde vayamos mientras nos movamos. Me estoy quedando helada.

-Pues genial, porque el O'Malley no está lejos de aquí- dijo Dick, haciendo ademán de ponerse en marcha.

-Por encima de mi cadáver-le espetó Gabrielle, agarrándole de la manga de la cazadora- NO vamos a ir al O'Malley. Esperad aquí. Tengo contactos en el Tiger-Tiger. Sólo tengo que hablar con Mickey y os dejará entrar sin problemas. Confiad en mí, en cinco minutos estamos dentro- dijo, guiñándole un ojo a Draco antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse taconeando decididamente hacia la entrada de la discoteca.

O O O

-Te juro que ya no huele mal, ese ambientador de pino nuevo es la clave -le insistió Dick a Gabrielle mientras le sostenía la puerta del O'Malley para que pasara. El comentario no contribuyó en lo más mínimo a mejorar la expresión sombría de su prima- Pasad, pasad, antes de que os quedéis helados- les dijo a Draco y a Hermione. Ésta le echó una mirada de advertencia al Slytherin justo antes de entrar.

-Espero que te acuerdes de lo que te he dicho acerca de esta noche.

-Sí, aún no estoy senil- replicó él mordazmente, siguiéndola al interior.

El O'Malley era un local tan pequeño como terriblemente popular y ruidoso, o al menos esa era la primera impresión que producía en los recién llegados cuando se daban cuenta de que apenas podían caminar entre las mesas abarrotadas. Si en la calle hacía un frío siberiano, allí dentro la concentración humana despedía tal calor que parecía un microclima tropical.

-Si llego a saber que veníamos al Infierno me habría puesto pantalón corto- bufó Draco asqueado, quitándose rápidamente la bufanda y el abrigo- Joder, no llevo ni dos minutos aquí y ya estoy sudando.

Hermione le imitó y también se quitó el abrigo. El aire resultaba francamente irrespirable: entre el calor y el humo del tabaco, el ambiente era una neblina densa y pegajosa como un puré.

-¡Eh!- los llamó Dick, agitando los brazos desde una mesa llena de gente al fondo-¡Aquí¡Venid que os presente!

-Vamos- le ordenó Hermione, ignorando con resignación el silbido grosero que alguien de la mesa de al lado le había dedicado.

Avanzaron abriéndose paso como podían entre las mesas y la gente que estaba de pie, bebiendo y riéndose estrepitosamente. Draco caminaba con la nariz arrugada en una perpetua mueca de repugnancia; sentía que los zapatos se le pegaban al suelo al caminar (y prefería no saber la causa) y su agobio crecía por momentos al sentirse rozado y toqueteado por la masa muggle.

_Voy a tener que quemar el traje, _se dijo, deteniéndose un segundo para sacudirse enérgicamente las solapas de la chaqueta.

-¡Pero no te pares ahí en medio!- le riñó Hermione. Chasqueando la lengua con fastidio, le agarró de la mano y lo arrastró hacia ella- Ya te dije que esto sucedería- le recordó.

La mano de Hermione estaba sorprendentemente fría; su contacto le resultó agradable, porque él ya tenía las manos calientes y sudadas de estar allí. La estrechó ligeramente entre sus dedos, como intentando impregnarse de su frescor y aliviar así su calor, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo la soltó disimuladamente.

Hermione no se volvió, pero registró aquel momento con una extraña ansiedad. Quizá se lo había imaginado, pero por un momento le había parecido que le apretaba la mano casi con delicadeza. Ladeó la cabeza ligeramente y le lanzó una fugaz mirada de reojo. Su expresión era la habitual; a lo mejor algo más asqueado de lo normal, pero ya está.

_No te inventes las cosas, Hermione, _ se recriminó a sí misma.

Finalmente, lograron abrirse paso hasta la mesa donde estaba Dick sentado junto a Gabrielle y unos siete u ocho hombres que hablaban ruidosamente. La mesa estaba llena de jarras de cerveza vacías y un cenicero a rebosar de colillas; quizá eso explicaba por qué los amigos de Dick estaban todos rojos y particularmente amistosos.

-Darren, te presento a mi otra prima, Hermione- dijo Dick, levantándose- Nena, este es Darren, mi colega del sindicato. A esta gentuza te la presento ahora -rió, señalando al resto de sus amigos.

-Hola guapa- dijo Darren afablemente, levantándose para darle la mano a Hermione. Era un hombre de mediana estatura, prácticamente calvo, con un gran bigote castaño y una barriga casi del tamaño de la de Dick. No aparentaba ser mucho mayor que él tampoco- Feliz Navidad, eh? –se rió y miró a Dick- Qué primas tan guapas tienes, cabronazo. No me extraña que nunca te quieras traer a la familia con nosotros -Sus ojos se posaron entonces en Draco y se abrieron mucho, como si acabaran de contarle un chiste muy gracioso- Pero tío, si tenemos aquí al Príncipe Guillermo en persona!

Toda la mesa, incluidas Hermione y Gabrielle, se echaron a reír ante el comentario. Draco, que no sabía quién era el Príncipe Guillermo ni intuía el potencial halago del chiste, arqueó una ceja.

-Este es colega nuestro también, no te metas con él- le dijo Dick a Darren- Vas a flipar con su nombre: se llama Draco.

-¿Draco?- Darren enarcó las cejas- No lo había oído en mi vida. Tus padres debían ser unos hippies de los buenos¿eh?

Hermione tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reírse ante la imagen de Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy vestidos con pantalones de campana, cintas en el pelo y fumando marihuana. La sonrisa de circunstancias de Draco era impagable.

-Que sepas que eres el primero que viene en traje al O'Malley- se rió Darren, y de repente se puso muy serio- ¿ Dick, ya le has contado qué es esto?

Dick apuró la jarra de cerveza que tenía en las manos y miró a su amigo sin entender.

-¿Esto? Pues un bar¿no?- y todo el mundo se echó a reír.

-¡No es sólo un bar!- exclamó Darren- Es el centro no-oficial de reunión del Sindicato de Transporte Ligero de Londres. Aquí nos comemos a la gente con corbata. ¡Aquí el obrero es el rey y el patrón, el esclavo!-rugió.

Al oír aquello, todos levantaron sus jarras de cerveza con un grito de aprobación y algunos hasta aplaudieron. Draco le lanzó a Hermione una mirada de incompresión absoluta.

-¿Qué te parece, chaval?- le preguntó Darren entonces, examinándole con atención. Por su expresión, Draco supo que se avecinaba una prueba- ¿Estás con nosotros, o con ellos?

Por fortuna para él no hizo falta que contestara, porque Dick saltó en su defensa. Se puso junto a él y le dio una palmada en la espalda que hizo crujir sus vértebras.

-¡Draco es de los nuestros!-proclamó, levantando su brazo como si fuera un campeón de boxeo- ¡Aunque vaya con corbata es un _currante_!-aquí la gente, gritó su aprobación- Paddy¡ponle a mi colega una cerveza¿Negra o rubia?-preguntó.

-Mmm...¿rubia?- respondió Draco, sin demasiada convicción. Ni siquiera sabía a qué se refería.

-Rubia, dí que sí- aprobó Dick, volviéndose hacia el camarero- ¡PADDY, DOS RUBIAS!… ¡NO, TRES!-se detuvo y miró a Gabrielle y a Hermione- ¿Vosotras dos qué queréis tomar?

-Coca cola- respondió Hermione. La cerveza no le gustaba, y ya había bebido vino en la cena. No conocía exactamente su grado de tolerancia al alcohol, pero en cualquier caso, no tenía ninguna intención de emborracharse.

-Yo no quiero nada- dijo Gabrielle por su parte. Seguía de morros porque no había ido al Tiger-Tiger, y ni siquiera las atenciones de los compañeros de Dick lograban hacerla olvidar el agravio.

-Vale- dijo Dick. Se volvió hacia la barra y gritó- ¡UN CUBATA Y UN GIN PARA MIS PRIMAS!

-¡Pero si yo no…!!-protestó Hermione, pero era en vano. Dick ya tenía la cara metida en una de las cervezas, y Draco en aquellos momentos estaba probando la suya con reticencia, convenientemente animado por toda la mesa, que daba palmadas contra la madera y coreaba "DE UN TRAGO, DE UN TRAGO".

Hermione consultó su reloj. Eran las 11 de la noche. Deseó fervientemente que a la una ya estuvieran de vuelta en casa, sano, salvos, y sobrios.

En aquel momento, Draco dejó ruidosamente la jarra de cerveza vacía sobre la mesa, y todos estallaron en vítores.

Hermione suspiró.

Sobre todo sobrios.

O O O

-¡TODOS LOS QUE QUIERAN PATEARLES EL CULO A LOS PATRONES QUE SE APUNTEN AL PARTIDO DE FÚTBOL DE LA SEMANA QUE VIENE!- gritó Darren, agitando una sucia hoja de libreta en alto en la que había escrito "Jugadores del sindicato" en rotulador rojo.

Más aplausos y silbidos.

-¡Yyyo me ap…unto!- Dick se puso en pie, tambaleante, y se inclinó sobre la mesa para coger la hoja.

-¡Así se habla!-dijo Darren mientras le tendía un bolígrafo, complacido- ¿Quien más se apunta¡NECESITAMOS MÁS GENTE CON COJONES PARA PONER EN SU SITIO A LOS JEFES!

-¡¡Yo soy el m-mejor delantero de Ing…este país!!- proclamó uno de los amigos de Dick, que en aquel momento estaba sentado junto a Gabrielle.

-El mejor no sé, pero el más borracho seguro, Parker- se rió Darren, alargándole la hoja- Si apuntáis el nombre tenéis que venir a jugar, eh? No vale decirme luego que estábais borrachos y que no recordáis haberos apuntado, que nos conocemos, cabrones…

-¡Yo no he f…ff…fff…- Parker se atrancó. Había bebido demasiado y su firma en la lista era más bien un garabato. Dio una palmada en la mesa, como para infundirse lucidez, y acabó- …fallado nunca. ¡Nunca!

-Más vale, porque ese día os quiero ver a todos en forma- replicó Darren, mirando la lista satisfecho- Nos falta un banda izquierda. ¿Troy?

-Aún no estoy tan borracho, tío- se rió Troy- Y además tengo que visitar a mi madre ese día.

Darren chasqueó la lengua con fastidio. Paseó la mirada por la mesa, calculando la mejor víctima potencial .

-Mmm…¡creo que ya sé quién va a ser nuestro banda izquierda! -dijo, triunfal- ¡Draco¿Qué tal se te da correr?

Al oír su nombre, el Slytherin pegó un respingo en la silla. Tenía la cara roja y congestionada por la bebida, y los ojos brillantes. Si hubiera tenido la memoria en condiciones, habría jurado que nunca había estado tan borracho como en ese momento. Hermione, que estaba sentada a su lado, tuvo más reflejos y contestó por él:

-No, Draco no p….

-¡Cómo que no vas a jugar, Draco?-la interrumpió Darren, acercando su cara a la suya- ¿Eres un gallina¿Te da miedo jugar duro? Jugamos contra los jefes, chaval. Hay que ir a por todas y enseñarles que a nosotros no nos controla nadie. ¿Eres un hombre o no? Porque si no lo eres, nos buscamos a otro…

Draco frunció el ceño y parpadeó un par de veces para enfocar la vista. Sentía el cuerpo laxo y flojo, y sí, estaba borracho, pero aún sabía distinguir una provocación cuando la oía. Dejó caer la mano contra le mesa y dijo:

-Da…dame la lista.

Al oírlo, Dick se echó a reír con orgullo y alejó la mano para propinarle una palmada en la espalda, sólo que calculó mal y se la soltó a Hermione en el hombro. Ésta soltó un quejido.

-P-perdona prima, iba para Draco…-cogió el brazo del Slytherin y lo levantó, como si fuera un campeón de los pesos pesados, clamando- ¡NUESTRO BANDA IZQUIERDA RUSO!

Hermione se quedó helada al comprender lo que aquello significaba. Agarró a Dick del brazo.

-Dick._ Dick_- no dejó de repetir su nombre hasta que su primo se volvió y la miró- Escucha un segundo: Draco no sabe jugar. Tienes que borrarle de la lista¿me oyes?

Pero éste se limitó a soltar una risotada cándida.

-Tú tranquila, yo tampoco…y voy a jugar igualmente. Oye Kenny, aquí falta un poco de…de…música¿no?

Hermione ahogó un grito de frustración. ¡Como odiaba hablar con borrachos! Volvió a tirarle de la manga para obligarle a prestarle atención.

-No, no me entiendes- insistió, muy seria- Draco _no_ sabe jugar porque nunca ha jugado al fútbol.

En aquel momento, los altavoces del local se pusieron en marcha con un desagradable chisporroteo que dejó sordo a todo el mundo, para estallar después en una algarabía de violines que los menos borrachos reconocieron como música tradicional irlandesa. Si el poder de retentiva de las neuronas de Dick ya era de por si escaso estando sobrio, era aún inferior ebrio. Se olvidó de que estaba hablando con su prima y se puso a cantar a grito pelado, siguiendo la acelerada canción:

-PEGGY O'BRIEN SE CASÓÓÓ CON UN CHICO DE COOORK, PERO EN LA NOCHE DE BODAS NO SE LE LEVANTÓÓÓÓ…

Hermione se pasó una mano por el rostro, consternada. Bastante malo era ya ser la única sobria – incluso Gabrielle estaba más animada gracias a la bebida y a las atenciones de Troy-, que encima tenía que estar haciendo de niñera para Malfoy. Hablando de él…

-¿Se puede saber por qué te has apuntado al partido?- le preguntó, irritada- ¡Si ni siquiera sabes lo que es el fútbol!

Draco dejó de observar cómo bailaba Dick con Parker y se volvió hacia ella. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y hacía tiempo que se había quitado la chaqueta y la corbata. Al hablar, la lengua se le trababa ligeramente. Era un espectáculo inusualmente divertido.

-Porqueeee….soy un hombre, Granger- contestó, inclinándose tan bruscamente hacia ella que sus frentes estuvieron a punto de chocarse, si no fuera por Hermione tuvo reflejos y se echó atrás- Un hombre, a veces tiene que…-se interrumpió- Soy un proletario y voy a darles una paliza a esos…tiranos…burgueses. Ellos…cuentan conmigo.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-Estás como una cuba- sentenció, despectiva.

Draco frunció el ceño e hipó.

-No es verdad. Estoy…oprimido- respondió, súbitamente preocupado.

Hermione parpadeó.

-¿Ah, sí¿Por quién?-preguntó, con un deje irónico.

-Por ti- respondió él, alzando un acusador dedo índice que temblaba demasiado para resultar amenazador- Y por todos los burgueses que nos oprimen…oprimen a los que nos ganamos… -hipó de nuevo- … el pan con el sudor de nuestra frente…

A pesar de las circunstancias, Hermione no pudo evitar reírse, incrédula.

-Pero si tu frente no ha sudado nunca, Malfoy- le dijo- Por Dios, si no sabes ni lo que es un sindicato- se inclinó sobre la mesa para apartar la jarra medio llena de cerveza que tenía delante- Vas a dejar de beber ahora mismo, y vas a olvidarte de todo eso de que eres un obrero trabajador…

-¡NO!- exclamó Draco, echándose encima de ella para intentar cogerle la jarra, sin éxito. El aliento le apestaba a cerveza- Soy un…obrero. Abajo la…aristocracia. ¡Abajo la burguesía! - resopló.

-Malfoy, no puedes echar abajo la aristocracia. De hecho, tú y tu familia sois la quintaesencia de la aristocracia- razonó ella con paciencia.

-Darren me ha dicho que eso no importa- Draco se encogió de hombros.

Hermione se quedó helada. ¿No le habría contado nada a Darren acerca del mundo mágico¿no?

-¿Qué le has contado a Darren de tu familia, Malfoy?- preguntó, casi con miedo.

Draco sé quedó pensativo…o más bien aturdido durante un segundo.

-Nada. Nada- dijo finalmente, rascándose la cabeza y despeinándose más de lo que ya estaba- Sólo que soy mago y …desciendo de la familia más poderosa del m…

-Oh, no- gimió Hermione al oírlo. Se tapó la cara con las manos, consternada¡Lo que le faltaba! Se retiró las manos y le miró con desconfianza- ¿Y qué te ha dicho Darren?

-Que él también lo es- respondió.

Hermione suspiró, aliviada.

-Menos mal.

En ese momento, el ruido de la madera al partirse les sobresaltó. Todos, incluso Gabrielle, que decidió darle tiempo a Troy para que respirara, se pusieron en pie para ver el cómico espectáculo: a Dick, Parker y Darren tirados en el suelo, riéndose a más no poder. Frente a ellos, el dueño del bar, Paddy O'Malley, estaba desconyuntándose a carcajada limpia.

-¡Os dije que la silla no aguantaría!-se lamentó- Vaya borrachos estáis hechos…no gano para sillas con vosotros! -dijo, agitando amenazadoramente la bayeta que tenía en la mano.

Dick intentó ponerse en pie, pero su psicomotricidad estaba seriamente perjudicada por el alcohol y sólo consiguió quedarse de rodillas. Draco soltó una carcajada al verlo.

-¡Baila conmigo, Paddy!- le gritó Dick al barman, avanzando torpemente de rodillas hacia él.

Paddy se echó a reír. Era un hombre pelirrojo, alto y huesudo, con un delantal verde y el abrebotellas colgado del cuello en una cadena.

-Ni hablar, eres muy feo- le respondió. Todos estallaron en risas, Dick entre ellos.

-Bueno, pues ¡cásate conmigo, viejo!- terció, con el rostro rojo de tanto reírse.

-Por quinta vez: NO. Véndete a otro por cerveza gratis -repuso Paddy, yéndose hacia la barra- ¡Haced algo productivo y sacad a bailar a las señoritas!- dijo, subiendo el volumen de la música.

-ESO- aprobó Gabrielle, con voz chillona.- ¡Quiero bailar! -agarró a Troy por la manga y tiró de él insistentemente, hasta que éste se levantó y se dejó arrastrar a la improvisada pista de baile.

-Voy al…baño- dijo Draco en ese momento. Se puso en pie torpemente y apartó la silla. Hermione le siguió con la mirada, preocupada. Temía que pudiera caerse por las escaleras en el estado en que iba, así que se puso en pie también para controlarle. Casi al segundo, uno de los compañeros de Dick, cuyo nombre no recordaba, se le plantó delante. Rondaría la treintena y comparado con los demás, tenía una barriga moderada para ser tan corpulento. Iba mal afeitado y bastante borracho, pero en conjunto, tenías las facciones regulares y sus ojos oscuros, aunque vidriosos, eran agradables.

-¿Te animas, nena?- le preguntó, haciéndole un gesto hacia donde estaban bailando todos.

-Ehh…no, no, si sólo estaba…-balbució ella, señalando las escaleras por las que había desaparecido Draco.

-Ahhh- dijo él- Pero a tu novio no le importará, mujer, si sólo es un baile -luego titubeó: Bueno, si es celoso…

Hermione frunció el ceño, ligeramente irritada. Malfoy, su novio. Lo que le faltaba.

-No es mi novio- aclaró, - Es un amigo sólo.

El desconocido arqueó las cejas.

-¿Entonces?

Hermione se mordió el labio, azorada. No le gustaba bailar; se sentía ridícula cada vez que se veía obligada a hacerlo, y no le entusiasmaba la perspectiva de que Malfoy presenciara su triste tentativa de llevar aquel ritmo infernal. Pero por otra parte, tampoco tenía muchas excusas: no había bebido, y, al contrario que Gabrielle, no estaba comprometida ya.

-No sé cómo se baila esto- intentó finalmente, con la esperanza de que él no insistiera.

-Nadie sabe, esa es la gracia- respondió él, señalándole a su primo y a Darren, que estaban girando rápidamente cogidos por el brazo, como alegres campesinos en un día de cosecha- Mírales.

Hermione se echó a reír.

-Venga, ya verás como nos partimos- insistió él, amablemente, ofreciéndole la mano- Así gano la apuesta.

Hermione arqueó las cejas, divertida.

-¿Qué apuesta?

-Nada, mis colegas son un poco cabrones y me han dicho que tenías pinta de ser una tía reprimida, y que no conseguiría ni sacarte a bailar- le explicó, con la despiadada sinceridad que otorga la botella.

-¿Ah si?- Hermione aguantó la estocada a su orgullo con toda la dignidad que fue capaz de fingir, y repitió- ¿Reprimida?

-Sí, ya sabes- dijo él, haciendo aspavientos- Toda la noche ahí sentada, con cara de que te hubieran metido un palo por el culo…

Hermione apretó la mandíbula para que su rostro no reflejara el choque de emociones que acababa de producirse en su interior. No era la primera vez que la tildaban de reprimida o aguafiestas, pero al decírselo con aquellos términos logró que por primera vez le escocieran. Se sintió tentada de aceptar su oferta, aunque sólo fuera para mandar a la mierda a sus amigos.

_No, no no, Hermione. ¡Tú no bailas¡No sabes! Y menos esta música¿Y si te ve Malfoy?_

Pero este último pensamiento, en vez de disuadirla, la hizo enfadar. ¿Desde cuando le importaba lo que pudiera pensar el Slytherin? El orgullo la espoleó. Si quería hacer algo, ni su opinión ni la de nadie la detendrían. ¡Sólo faltaría!

Agarró al desconocido del brazo.

-Vamos a bailar- le espetó, en un tono que casi daba miedo de puro autoritario.

-Joder- se sorprendió él- Lo que tú digas, nena- musitó, siguiéndola hacia donde estaban bailando los demás.

Mientras Hermione dejaba que el desconocido la cogiera por la cintura y empezaran a girar torpemente al frenético son de los violines, Draco Malfoy se enfrentaba a uno de los peores retos de su vida: subir la escalera para volver con todo el mundo. Bajar había sido fácil; una mano en la barandilla y la gravedad había hecho el resto.

Pero subir…

Claramente, había subestimado su embriaguez. Iba más borracho de lo que creía al principio.

Merlín, si sólo el escalón dejara de moverse…

Se apoyó pesadamente en la baranda y parpadeó para enfocar la visión. Comenzó a subir lentamente. Se tropezó un par de veces, pero en conjunto avanzaba más de lo que retrocedía, que ya era un consuelo. A pesar de su confuso estado mental, tenía la vaga sensación de que mañana iba a lamentar no haber rechazado la cuarta jarra de cerveza. No estaba acostumbrado a beber de aquella manera; como mucho tomaba una copa de vino en la cena, cuando estaba en casa con su madre. La gente borracha le repugnaba; en eso se parecía a su padre.

Sin querer, le vino a la mente un episodio sucedido en las Navidades de hacía tres años. Habían venido sus primos a casa, y creía recordar que también estaba Goyle. Hicieron una competición a ver quién bebía más, y ganó él, por supuesto. A su padre no le hizo ninguna gracia. A la mañana siguiente, lo llamó a la biblioteca y le dijo: "no bebas si no eres capaz de sobrellevarlo con dignidad. Un borracho siempre es un espectáculo patético".

Pero su padre estaba muerto, y quizá mejor, porque así no podría verle subiendo a rastras la escalera. De pensarlo le entró una risa floja y estúpida, con un regusto agrio.

_Qué ironía._

Cuando por fin llegó hasta arriba, lo que vio le dejó aún más confundido de lo que ya estaba. Se frotó los ojos, como si estuviera en mitad de un sueño estrambótico.

_¿Granger bailando?_

No podía ser. Junto a ella, Gabrielle brincaba pesadamente con un hombre flaco que se tambaleaba cada vez que ella apoyaba su peso en él, Dick y Darren saltaban cogidos del brazo, y había tres hombres más bailando en corro y jaleando ruidosamente la canción. El resto de la gente bailaba de manera más sosegada, pero ella…

No podía ser. Tenía que estar confundiéndose.

Cerró los ojos, pero cuando volvió a abrirlos, Granger seguía allí, girando al son de aquel sonido trepidante, con la falda de su vestido dorado arremolinándose en torno a su cintura y el pelo revuelto, brillante y denso.

_Divirtiéndose._

Avanzó hacia ella en paso vacilante, esquivando a las parejas y a los grupos de borrachos que bailaban en aquella parte del bar. Se llevó varios empujones y dos pisotones involuntarios, pero apenas si se dio cuenta.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en ella. Su cerebro estaba intentando reconocer aquella sonrisa, aquel pelo, aquellos brazos gráciles y aquellas mejillas encendidas como los de la Hermione Granger que conocía, la que siempre le miraba con el ceño fruncido y nunca le sonreía. Aquella disparidad le confundía. Parecían la misma persona, pero no podía ser ella, porque ella no sonreía, no se mecía de aquella manera, no podía ser la misma…

Estaba bailando con Krum.

Draco parpadeó y ni siquiera se acordó de musitar una disculpa por el pisotón que acababa de darle una pareja que se le había acercado por la izquierda.

No, no era Krum, pero se le parecía.

Era ancho y bajo, como el búlgaro. No le veía la cara, pero podría ser como Krum. ¿Estaría ella bailando con él porque le recordaba a él?

_¡No es Krum!, _sentía deseos de gritarle. ¡_Te han engañado!_

Era una sensación tan extraña. Todo giraba en una neblina dorada, como su vestido, y el ruido le envolvía en una atmósfera ligera, huidiza. Su corazón latía muy rápido, como si estuviera inquieto, o irritado, o ambas cosas.

Avanzó un paso más y al girar, se chocaron contra él. El hombre le sonrió y entonces se dio cuenta de que no era Krum. Sintió un extraño alivio. Granger le miraba, confundida. Ya no sonreía.

-Te la devuelvo, tío - oyó que le decía el hombre, empujando suavemente a Hermione hacia él- Sólo…sólo…estábamos bailando un poco- y se alejó, encogiéndose de hombros. Se oyeron aplausos en la lejanía.

Granger le miraba como si esperara que hiciese algo, pero no sabíael qué. Se sentía enfadado, más desconocía la causa; quería gritarle, pero no podía abrir la boca. La música seguía sonando y ellos dos seguían parados allí en medio, sin moverse.

Le puso la mano en el hombro desnudo. Vio como sus ojos se abrían de par en par, sobresaltados, durante una milésima de segundo. La sintió luchar contra su propia extañeza, y quedarse muy quieta, sin traicionar su desconcierto, esperando a ver qué sucedía. Pero él tampoco lo sabía. Su cuerpo parecía haber cobrado voluntad propia, como si respondiera a un estímulo secreto.

Arrastró torpemente la mano que tenía en su hombro hasta posarla en su cintura, y cuando la atrajo hacia sí, la sintió estremecerse.

¿Estaba asustada?

Imposible. Granger nunca se asustaba de nada.

Pero tenía los ojos muy abiertos, y las pupilas dilatadas. Respiraba muy rápido; el collar que le había regalado Potter subía y bajaba sobre su pecho agitado. _Parecía_ asustada. Ese hecho lo desconcertó.

¿Por qué se asustaba?

No iba a besarla.

Ya lo había hecho antes, en su casa, y ni siquiera le había metido la lengua.

¿Tan desagradable había sido?

Ninguna de las chicas con las que había estado le había dicho que fuera desagradable¿qué coño le pasaba a esta?

Apretó el brazo en torno a su cintura y la atrajo hacia sí con más firmeza, estrechándola prácticamente contra su pecho. Sus ojos castaños estaban abiertos como platos, y le había puesto una mano renuente en el pecho. Tenía la boca entreabierta, como si quisiera decirle algo. O a lo mejor ya se lo estaba diciendo y no la oía por la música, o por el martilleo pesado y sordo de su propio corazón en los oídos. Miró sus labios.

No iba a besarla.

Ahora mismo no recordaba muy bien por qué, pero estaría muy mal hacerlo.

Era una sangresucia, y esas cosas. Estaría muy, muy mal.

Aunque ya lo había hecho antes, bajo el muérdago.

Y no había estado mal.

Inclinó su cabeza hacia la de ella, intentando recordar la sensación, pero no le dio tiempo de encontrar sus labios; ni siquiera pudo cerrar los ojos. De un enérgico empujón que le hizo trastabillar, ella se zafó de sus brazos, dejándole sin más opción que mirarla con irritado estupor.

Hermione estaba roja como nunca lo había estado en toda su vida. Sus ojos delataban una violenta confusión y cuando habló, su voz sonó agitada y entrecortada.

-Coge tu abrigo-ordenó- Nos vamos a casa. Ahora. Estás completamente borracho.

Y ya no volvió a dirigirle más la palabra, ni cuando se despidieron de todo el mundo, ni cuando cogieron aquel coche negro, ni cuando abrió la puerta de la casa. Ni siquiera cuando le apartó para subir rápidamente por las escaleras hacia su cuarto, dejándole, borracho como estaba, a merced de los escalones en la penumbra.

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido¡ Contádmelo en un review! Al final, como tardo tanto en actualizar, está a punto de llegar de nuevo la Navidad. Seguramente, no actualizaré ya hasta enero ( y probablemente más tarde; por desgracia ya me conocéis), así que...

¡ Feliz Navidad a todas y Próspero Año Nuevo !

Besos : )


	11. Resaca y Remordimiento

* * *

**Lo sé. Soy lo peor del mundo. Ya sabéis, miento más que los políticos en campaña electoral. Pero al menos vengo con un capítulo larguísimo. Más de treinta páginas para compensaros por vuestra paciencia, y vuestro cariño. Siempre lo digo, pero no está de más repetirlo: ¡Gracias por seguirme leyendo!**

* * *

-Cariño, ¿no te alegras de ver a tu padre?- los ojos de su madre denotaban una mezcla de confusión y decepción. Siempre que le miraba de aquella manera, Draco acababa claudicando y haciendo lo que ella quería.

Incluso mentir.

-Claro que me alegro- respondió, esforzándose por sonreír. Sentía la piel del rostro imposiblemente dura, como si fuera incapaz de moldearla para expresar alguna emoción.- Hola, papá.

Lucius estaba frente a él, en el vestíbulo de casa, pisando la misma alfombra persa roja y negra de siempre, apoyándose en el mismo bastón de siempre, con la ropa de siempre. Narcissa estaba aferrada a su brazo derecho, llorosa y radiante de felicidad.

Pero Draco tenía la sensación de que aquello no podía ser real. ¿Su padre no había muerto, un año atrás? ¿Qué hacía allí, con su silueta oscura recortándose contra la luz de la mañana? ¿Por qué le sonreía y le besaba su madre?

No podía ser él.

Lucius había muerto un año atrás.

Tenía que ser un impostor.

Pero su madre parecía muy feliz. Estaba convencida de que era él. ¿Y si no había muerto? ¿Y si se había ido de viaje? El estómago se le revolvió de miedo y de aprensión. Sintió ganas de vomitar.

-¿No me dices nada, hijo?-le preguntó entonces aquel que tanto se parecía a su padre. Incluso su voz, firme y serena, sonó exactamente igual que la de Lucius.

-Creía que habías muerto.-las palabras abandonaron la boca de Draco sin que éste pudiera reprimirlas.

Su madre soltó un resuello horrorizado. Las cejas rubias de Lucius se arquearon en una mueca jocosa.

-¿Muerto?-repitió-¿Yo?- se rió suavemente- ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿No ves que estoy perfectamente?

-No digas tonterías, Draco- le amonestó su madre, dolida.

Draco tragó saliva, angustiado. ¿Había soñado la muerte de su padre? ¿Acaso seguía vivo? No podía estar vivo. Había asistido a su funeral. Había visto a los empleados de las pompas fúnebres cubrirlo de crisantemos blancos y enterrarlo. Lo había visto. Lo había vivido.

-Hace un año- dijo débilmente, mirando a su padre con expresión de súplica- estabas dentro de un ataúd, cubierto de flores blancas. Estabas muerto. Mamá, estaba muerto. Tú estabas conmigo, y le viste.

Narcissa estaba pálida. Apretó con fuerza el brazo de Lucius.

-Draco, no sé qué dices, pero no tienes gracia. Deja de mentir.

-Sí, Draco, deja de mentir- silbó suavemente Lucius. Al mirarle, Draco vio que su padre tenía los ojos completamente negros, como si le hubieran vaciado las cuencas y sólo hubiera dos orificios oscuros.

Un terror frío le inundó.

-No estoy mintiendo- dijo, sintiendo que se le secaba la boca- No estoy mintiendo.-miró a su madre, presa del pánico- Mamá, este no es papá. Es otra persona.

-¡Draco!- gritó Narcissa, con los ojos azules muy abiertos y una vena palpitándole en el cuello- ¡Te he dicho que dejes de decir tonterías!

Lucius le puso una mano en el hombro a su mujer para tranquilizarla y clavó sus ojos negros en los de Draco.

-¿Por qué dices estas cosas, hijo?- su tono de voz era extraordinariamente amable, pero la oscuridad de sus ojos comenzó a manarle, espesa y brillante, por las mejillas, borrando la carne de su rostro. Draco abrió la boca para chillar de terror, pero no salió un solo sonido de su garganta- ¿No te alegras de verme? ¿Es que preferirías que estuviera muerto?-ladeó la cabeza y preguntó, casi con pena- ¿Por qué quieres que tu padre esté muerto, Draco? ¿Es que no me quieres?- dio un paso hacia él.

-Tú no eres mi padre- balbució Draco, con el rostro lívido, retrocediendo- Mi padre está m-muerto.

El líquido negro le alcanzó la boca, convirtiendo la efigie de su padre en una máscara grotesca. Draco se pegó a la pared. El corazón le retumbaba en los oídos.

-Mira lo que me has hecho- se lamentó Lucius, con una voz anómalamente aguda. Draco vio que su lengua se había vuelto negra; el líquido le chorreaba por la barbilla y goteaba sobre la alfombra- Maldito desgraciado. Eres una deshonra. ¿Crees que no sé lo que piensas? ¿Crees que no sé que te alegras de que esté muerto?-extendió las manos hacia él, como una súplica, pero escupió- Ingrato.

Draco no esperó a oír más. Echó a correr escaleras arriba, a tal velocidad que los colores se convirtieron en un amasijo chillón de luces y sombras. Oyó cómo Lucius le perseguía, profiriendo unos escalofriantes sonidos agudos que no eran humanos. Draco giró en el primer pasillo y se dirigió tambaleándose hacia su cuarto.

Repentinamente, todo quedó en silencio.

Draco sintió que se le erizaba el vello de la nuca. Temblando de manera incontrolable, se pegó a la pared y avanzó de espaldas hacia la puerta de su habitación, sin apartar la mirada de la entrada del pasillo.

De pronto, algo crujió a su espalda. Se dio la vuelta, con el corazón a punto de salírsele por la boca.

Su padre estaba detrás suyo, acercándose a él a cuatro patas, como un animal. Respiraba ominosamente por la nariz, y tenía el rostro completamente negro.

Draco cerró los ojos y sollozó.

-Por favor- suplicó.- Por favor.

El jadeo desapareció. Draco abrió los ojos. Su padre estaba de pie frente a él, sin rastro alguno de sustancia negra, perfectamente peinado y vestido. Le observó, demasiado aterrorizado como para moverse.

-Hola, Draco- habló, con una voz femenina que conocía muy bien- ¿Quieres ver algo?

Lucius se abrió la camisa y exhibió dos grandes pechos femeninos, con los pezones grandes y castaños. El efecto era monstruoso.

Draco profirió un grito y echó a correr de nuevo.

* * *

El crujido de los escalones llamó la atención de Hermione. Levantó la vista de los deberes de Historia de la Magia y miró a su primo, expectante.

-¿Y bien? ¿Has podido despertarle?

Dickie negó lentamente con la cabeza. Aún llevaba puesto un pijama algo gastado estampado con balones de fútbol, y las zapatillas de estar por casa del señor Granger, que le iban descomunalmente grandes.

-Ni se ha movido.

Hermione suspiró.

-¿Has probado a taparle la nariz?- normalmente, eso funcionaba para despertar a cualquiera, por más profundo que fuera el letargo- Vuelve y tápale la nariz. Ya verás cómo se despierta.

Dickie apretó los labios en una mueca contrita.

-Es que me da pena hacerle eso- respondió.- Parece muy cansado.

-Oh, pues que no te dé ninguna- terció Hermione, con un deje de irritación en el tono- No está cansado, lo que tiene es una resaca porque ayer bebió como una esponja. Así que entra y tápale la nariz con todas tus fuerzas. Se lo merece.- al ver que su primo seguía en la escalera, sin moverse, arqueó las cejas- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Draco es tu amigo?- preguntó Dickie, sin pestañear.

Hermione se puso roja, y durante un segundo, no supo realmente qué decir.

-Cla…claro- balbució al fin, alisando nerviosamente una esquina del pergamino, que estaba algo arrugada.- ¿A qué viene eso?

Dickie se encogió de hombros.

-No sé, es que parece que le odies.

Hermione tosió. No sabía qué la descolocaba más, si la sagacidad de su primo, o la brutal sencillez de sus afirmaciones. Impostó una sonrisa afable y recurrió a la lógica para salir de aquel espinoso trance.

-No le odio, claro que no. Si no fuera mi amigo, no le habría invitado a pasar la Navidad con nosotros, ¿no crees? Y dudo que él tampoco hubiera aceptado si pensara que me cae mal- Dios, cuantas mentiras en una sola frase.

Dickie arqueó las cejas.

-Yo creo que hubiera venido de todas maneras- declaró con una sonrisilla enigmática, mientras bajaba a saltitos los escalones.

Hermione frunció el ceño, intrigada. ¿Qué había querido decir? Su primo rara vez hablaba por hablar. ¿Sabía algo de los motivos por los que Malfoy estaba en su casa? Intentó recordar si les había visto hablar la noche anterior, pero su memoria no dio con nada destacable. Y tampoco había peligro de que Draco hubiera hablado con él borracho, porque Dickie no estuvo con ellos en el pub irlandés.

Bueno, ¿y qué más daba? Sólo se trataba de Malfoy. Seguramente, no era nada importante.

Observó cómo Dickie cogía un lápiz verde y se concentraba en pintar la copa del árbol que acababa de dibujar. La punta de la lengua asomaba entre sus labios, y por el la leve oscilación de su cuerpo supo que estaba balanceando los pies por debajo de la mesa. ¿No era adorable? Y terriblemente sagaz.

Carraspeó.

-Mm, Dickie…

Éste dejó de pintar momentáneamente y levantó la vista de la hoja para mirarla.

-¿Si?

Hermione se sintió de pronto muy estúpida. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo aquello? ¿No había concluido que lo mejor era ignorar un comentario que seguramente sólo había sido eso, el comentario de un niño?

-¿A qué te referías antes cuando has dicho que creías que Mal…Draco habría venido aunque me cayera mal?- ya está. Lo había preguntado. Dios.

-Ah- Dickie pestañeó, sin variar apenas su expresión.- Pues porque le gustas- respondió, concentrándose de nuevo en los colores.

Hermione se echó a reír.

-Qué va. - le dijo.

Dickie no respondió. Se limitó a encogerse de hombros, y siguió pintando su árbol. Hermione meneó la cabeza, sonriendo aún, y se concentró de nuevo en el pergamino de Historia de la Magia.

O más bien, lo intentó. Porque en algún momento dado, la frase que estaba leyendo se convirtió en una escena de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, cuando estaban en el O'Malley. Concretamente, cuando Malfoy se había acercado a ella borracho, y la había cogido por los hombros, como si quisiera…

_Ya está bien_, se regañó a sí misma, obligándose a interrumpir el curso de sus pensamientos. _¿Para qué vas a darle más vueltas? Estaba borracho como una cuba y se comportó como un pulpo avasallador, que es exactamente lo que hacen los borrachos. Será un milagro si hoy recuerda algo de lo que intentó hacer ayer, _pensó con amargura.

Ni tan solo sabía por qué estaba tan enfadada con él. Objetivamente, sólo había sido eso: un episodio lamentable propiciado por la total falta de autocontrol de Malfoy. Ni siquiera debería tenérselo en cuenta, pero por algún motivo, pensar en ello la ponía de pésimo humor. Al fin y al cabo, cuando él se le había acercado de aquella manera, la había puesto en una situación muy incómoda, y todo porque había bebido más de la cuenta.

Pero quizá había algo más, algo que no quería, que no se atrevía a identificar. Cuando él le había puesto las manos en los hombros y se había inclinado sobre ella, mirándola con aquellos ojos vidriosos y aquella expresión extraña, una intensa sensación de vergüenza se había apoderado de ella. Cinco segundos más tarde, le había empujado para librarse de él. Lo que la atormentaba eran esos cuatro segundos en que no había podido hacer otra cosa que mirarle, como si no tuviera fuerza de voluntad, como si hubiera _dudado_. Esos míseros cuatro segundos son los que habían mantenido a Hermione despierta mientras Malfoy roncaba borracho en la escalera. Porque no había sido capaz de subirla.

Y seguramente, no recordaría nada de lo sucedido. Ni siquiera al señor Granger levantándole del suelo a primera hora de la mañana y arrastrándolo hasta su cama.

No era justo.

Y allí estaba su primo pequeño, pintando tranquilamente como si nada hubiera sucedido.

¿Podía llevar razón? ¿Existía la remota posibilidad de que le gustara a Malfoy? Su primer impulso era rechazar de pleno aquella idea y reírse, pero las palabras de su primo habían hecho aflorar algunos recuerdos que habían estado vagando por su memoria a la espera de ser explicados y encajados. Como, por ejemplo, el hecho de que la protegiera en el coche de Gabrielle, cuando ambos creían que aquel espeluznante chirrido de los frenos sería lo último que oirían en sus vidas. O la manera en que sus ojos se encontraron cuando estaban comparando sus respectivas alturas.

Hermione se mordió el labio. El estómago le bullía con una inexplicable excitación.

-Oye, Dickie…

Dickie terminó de repasar una rama en marrón oscuro y miró a su prima en silencio, expectante. Hermione se miró las uñas nerviosamente y dijo, procurando sonar totalmente fría y desinteresada:

-¿Por qué crees que le gusto?

Dickie se encogió de hombros.

-Porque te mira todo el rato- respondió con sencillez.

Hermione sintió que la sangre le fluía masivamente hacia el rostro.

-¿Me mira? -repitió, en un inesperado tono chillón.

-Sí- respondió Dickie, como si fuera algo más que evidente.

-Y cómo… ¿cómo me mira? Es decir, cómo sabes que…- no acabó la pregunta. Ya se sentía bastante ridícula de todas formas.

Dickie parpadeó.

-Pues…te mira, pero no _normal_, te mira así- Dickie abrió mucho los ojos y clavó la mirada en su prima, en una imitación bastante ajustada de un psicópata con manía persecutoria.

Hermione no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

-¿Me mira así?

-A veces- contestó el niño.

Hermione meneó la cabeza, divertida.

-¿Y tú como sabes todo eso?

-Porque a veces, cuando mi padre viene a recogerme al cole mira así a mi señorita. Pero sólo cuando se da la vuelta. ¿Tienes un sacapuntas?- le preguntó, dando por zanjada aquella poco interesante conversación.- Voy a pintar de rojo el pájaro, y el lápiz no tiene punta.- dijo, enseñándoselo.

-Oh- Hermione pareció despertar de un trance- Sacapuntas. Claro. Espera, te lo busco- dijo, revolviendo en el interior de su cartera.

En aquel momento, el ruido de las llaves en la puerta anunció la llegada de la señora Granger, que venía con la cara roja y el pelo completamente despeinado.

-Hola, tesoros- saludó mientras se quitaba el abrigo- No sabéis el frío que hacer fuera. Hoy nevará seguro. ¡Dickie! ¿Estás aún con el pijama? Tu abuela va a venir a comer dentro de una hora. ¿No deberías cambiarte? Y tú igual, Hermione. La tía Rosie llegará de un momento a otro.

Hermione miró a su madre de hito en hito.

-¿La tía Rosie?- repitió, con desmayo.

-Pero si ya te lo dije- le reprochó su madre.

Hermione sintió que le entraba un sudor frío.

-No. Me dijiste que estaría estas fechas. En un congreso católico en Escocia. ¡Por eso la fuimos a ver el otro día Draco y yo!

-El congreso duraba tres días, cariño. Nadie, y menos un grupo tan religioso como el de la tia Rosie estaría en un curso por Navidad. Todos quieren comer con sus familias. Ya sabes- dijo su madre, haciendo un gesto significativo con los ojos hacia Dickie.

Hermione se llevó las manos a la cara y ahogó un grito de frustración. ¿La tía Rosie, comiendo con ellos? ¡No podía ser! ¿Podían ir peor las cosas?

-Ooh, qué dibujo tan bonito, cariño- aplaudió la señora Granger, mirando la obra maestra de Dickie por encima de su cabeza- Me encanta la casa. Y el árbol también está muy bien. ¿Por qué hay tantas piedras?

-No son piedras, son vacas. Es que no tengo color negro- explicó Dickie.

-Oh- la señora Granger se inclinó sobre el dibujo y asintió- Es verdad, ahora que me fijo bien, tienen patas. –se incorporó y miró a su hija- A todo esto, ¿y Draco? ¿Sigue durmiendo?

-Letargo sería más apropiado- puntualizó Hermione, sarcástica.- Dickie ha ido ya dos veces a despertarlo, sin éxito.

La señora Granger suspiró.

-Pues eso no puede ser- dijo, mirando su reloj- Ya sé que anoche bebió y que probablemente lo último que quiere hacer ahora es comer, pero en una hora o así tu tía estará aquí, y más vale que esté presentable. Así que grítale o échale agua, pero que se levante.

Hermione tuvo que apelar a todo su autocontrol para que el disgusto no se le reflejara en la cara.

-Voy- dijo, poniéndose en pie pesadamente y dirigiéndose hacia la escalera con el mismo ánimo con que un condenado a muerte subiría al patíbulo. Tendría que haber sabido que mandar a Dickie a despertarle no funcionaría, ¿cuándo había tenido buena suerte alguna vez?

Además, había sido un gesto francamente inmaduro. Sí, era cierto que se sentía confusa respecto al comportamiento de Malfoy la noche anterior, y más aún después de lo que acababa de soltarle alegremente Dickie, pero evitarle desde luego no era la solución. Y además, era estúpido suponer que viviendo bajo el mismo techo podría evitarle eternamente.

Sus pies se detuvieron frente a la puerta cerrada de la habitación de invitados.

Hermione se sorprendió a sí misma cogiendo aire, como si estuviera a punto de enfrentarse a una prueba muy importante.

_Por Dios, Hermione. Limítate a abrir la puerta y despertarle._

Molesta consigo misma, agarró el pomo y abrió la puerta con tanta energía que golpeó con fuerza en la pared. A su alrededor, la pálida luz matinal irrumpió triunfal en la oscuridad del cuarto e incidió sobre el bulto que yacía inmóvil bajo la colcha de fresas, a menudo conocido como Draco Malfoy.

Como si esperase que la luz hiciera el trabajo sucio por sí sola, Hermione aguardó unos segundos en silencio, al acecho de alguna señal de vida por parte de El Bulto.

No la hubo.

Titubeante, se acercó un par de pasos a la cama. Malfoy estaba completamente tapado; no se le veía ni el pelo.

-Ejem- carraspeó Hermione suavemente, y esperó.

Nada.

-EJEM- insistió.

Tampoco.

Hermione resopló, enfadada. Se situó en el borde de la cama, lo suficientemente cerca de la crisálida-Malfoy como para que pudiera oírla, y se inclinó hacia él.

-Malfoy. Malfoy. Eh. Despierta.-le zarandeó ligeramente, pero todo fue en vano. Sintiendo que su exasperación crecía por momentos, Hermione optó por coger el borde de la colcha y tirar de él con fuerza, descubriendo a un Malfoy profundamente dormido en postura fetal, y, como no, aún vestido con la ropa del día anterior.

Hermione suspiró. Se inclinó hacia él. Se había quedado dormido con la cara oculta por una mano. Olía a sudor y a cerveza, y estaba tan quieto que no pudo evitar preguntarse si no estaba muerto.

-Malfoy, son casi las doce. Arriba- dijo, y para reforzar lo poco amistoso del tono, le sacudió el brazo con bastante poca delicadeza.-Malfoy, ¿me oyes? ¡Despierta!

Para su alivio, Malfoy se movió…para darse la vuelta y seguir durmiendo. Hermione ahogó un gruñido de rabia.

-Sé que me estás oyendo, así que no me ignores- le amenazó, con la mirada fija en su espalda- Es muy tarde, tienes que levantarte, ¿me oyes?

Si la oía, estaba claro que había decidido pasar de ella, porque no se movió, y encima empezó a emitir una especie de jadeo muy parecido a la risa.

Hermione palideció.

-Pero bueno, esto es el colmo- gruñó entre dientes. Apoyó una rodilla en la cama y se inclinó sobre él, dispuesta a sacudirle hasta descuartizarle si era preciso. Sin embargo, se detuvo al ver su expresión.

No se estaba riendo.

Parecía estar en mitad de una cruenta pesadilla, porque respiraba fuertemente, como si alguien lo persiguiese. Su rostro estaba ceniciento y una película de sudor frío cubría su frente y su labio superior. La mano que le cubría la cara se abría y cerraba ligeramente, como si quisiera formar un puño. Fuese lo que fuese lo que estuviera soñando, tenía que ser extremadamente desagradable.

El ceño fruncido de Hermione se disipó lentamente. La sorpresa, y algo muy parecido a la compasión, reemplazaron su enfado inicial. Le chocaba verle tan distinto a como solía hacerlo; tan…vulnerable. Tan poco él.

-Malfoy- llamó, inclinándose junto a su oído. Él se movió, como si respondiera a su voz, así que insistió, esta vez llamándole por su nombre de pila.- Draco. Estás teniendo una pesadilla.- tras dudar un segundo, puso una mano sobre su brazo frío y se lo acarició, en un intento de confortarle.

No fue una buena idea. Su respiración se aceleró visiblemente, y comenzó a farfullar cosas ininteligibles al tiempo que se revolvía, como si quisiera zafarse de algo-o de alguien.

Preocupada, Hermione decidió que había llegado el momento de despertarle. Sabía que no era aconsejable hacerlo, pero era preferible que se llevara un susto a que siguiera sumido en aquella especie de trance. Corrió hacia el baño, tomó el vaso que usaba para enjuagarse la boca cuando se lavaba los dientes, lo llenó de agua, y volvió a su cuarto.

-Te prometo que esto es por tu bien- murmuró con sinceridad, antes de vaciarle el vaso encima.

Surtió efecto. Al notar el estallido de agua helada, Draco profirió un grito y se revolvió como si acabaran de electrocutarle. Se incorporó de golpe y miró en derredor, jadeante. Tenía los ojos desorbitados, y el pelo empapado aplastado contra la frente.

-Papá- fue lo único inteligible que escapó de sus labios.

Hermione pestañeó, sorprendida.

- No, Hermione. - murmuró. Dejó el vaso en la mesita de noche y le miró con preocupación.- ¿Estás bien?

Draco no contestó. Su mirada vagó por la habitación, intentando reconocer la cómoda, el armario, la mesita, hasta posarse finalmente en ella, mirándola sin verla. Hermione sintió una punzada de compasión.

-Has tenido una pesadilla- le explicó, con amabilidad.

Draco se miró las manos, y luego la sábana mojada. Luego la miró a ella.

-Granger.-murmuró, como si por fin se hubiera acordado de su nombre. Miró de nuevo la sábana y frunció el ceño- ¿¿Me has mojado??- preguntó, con un deje de irritación mucho más propio de él.

Hermione suspiró. Sí que había durado poco la paz. Pensándolo bien, Malfoy asustado y vulnerable tampoco estaba tan mal.

-No he tenido más remedio. Llevábamos una hora intentando despertarte.-se defendió, algo hostil. Al ver que él no decía nada, suavizó el tono considerablemente- Estabas teniendo una pesadilla. No sabía qué más hacer para despertarte. Lo estabas pasando muy mal.

Draco hizo una mueca y desvió la mirada. Puede que su cabeza estuviera despierta, pero su cuerpo aún estaba enmarañado en la sensación de peligro; podía sentirlo en el nudo que era su estómago

-¿Has soñado con tu padre?- Hermione se hubiera abofeteado. Apenas podía creerse que acabara de decir aquello. Si la mandaba a la mierda, estaría en su derecho. No era asunto suyo.

Pero para su sorpresa, no la mandó a la mierda. Quizá estaba todavía demasiado atontado para reaccionar como lo habría hecho usualmente, o quizá seguía afectado por lo que fuera que hubiese soñado.

-Sí.- murmuró, con la voz ronca.- Soñé que estaba vivo. Que había vuelto a casa.

Hermione asintió en silencio, pero arqueó las cejas, desconcertada.

-¿Y eso es algo malo?- preguntó.

Su pregunta estaba absolutamente desprovista de mala intención. Era una pregunta inocente, lógica. Pero daba justo donde tenía que dar; en el mismísimo centro de su angustia. Draco quiso contestarle desabridamente, pero se sentía demasiado débil.

-No.-respondió, en un susurro rasposo.- Supongo que no.- se llevó una mano a la garganta e intentó aclarársela sin éxito un par de veces. Hizo una mueca.-Me duele el cuello.

-¿Quieres un vaso de agua?- preguntó ella, en un derroche de afabilidad.

Draco le lanzó una mirada aviesa.

-Si me lo vas a tirar encima, no.

Hermione se rió.

-¿No te gusta que te echen agua helada encima? Qué raro eres.-se inclinó a coger el vaso y se fue hacia el baño, diciendo- De todas maneras, tengo noticias y prefiero que tengas algo en las manos para que no saltes de alegría.

-¿Noticias?- graznó Draco. Se llevó las manos a la garganta, horrorizado por su propio sonido.

-Por Dios, no abras la boca hasta que hayas bebido algo.-dijo ella, entrando en el cuarto y ofreciéndole el vaso de agua- Tienes una voz espantosa. Pareces un grajo.

-Pues tú…

-Bebe- le interrumpió ella. Esperó hasta que él estuvo concentrado en beber, y dijo:- Mi tía Rosie viene a comer hoy. Llegará en media hora.

Draco abrió los ojos desorbitadamente y escupió el agua, rociándola a ella también.

-¿Qué?- gritó. Habría sido un grito poderoso si el tono se le hubiera quebrado como una rama seca. Se secó la cara con el dorso de la mano, y Hermione hizo lo mismo.

-Sí, yo también me he sorprendido. Pensaba sinceramente que no tendríamos que verla más estas Navidades, pero aparentemente su congreso católico en Escocia ha finalizado justo a tiempo para pasar las Navidades con sus seres queridos.

-¿Y vosotros la queréis?- inquirió Draco, en tono sombrío. Dejó el vaso en la mesita de noche.- Porque esa podría ser la solución a todo esto.

Hermione suspiró.

-Mira, yo tampoco tengo ganas de verla. Estoy cansada, y tengo deberes que hacer. Pero es mi tía, y sé que me quiere. Y tú…-ladeó la cabeza, mirándole pensativa- Quizá deberías ducharte. Apestas a cerveza todavía. Y casi mejor si no abres la boca demasiado. Tienes una voz…

-Espantosa, sí, gracias- remató Draco.-Me lo has dicho antes.- de pronto, y contra todo pronóstico, una sonrisa desprovista de malicia apareció en su rostro- Cómo te aprovechas de que estoy demasiado atontado para responderte como es debido. Pero mañana, o cuando sea que se me pase este horrible dolor de cabeza, te las devolveré todas juntas.

Hermione sonrió con suficiencia.

-No eres rival para mí, ni sereno, ni borracho.

Draco se rió con un sonido que parecía el de una sierra podando ramas.

-Eso lo veremos. Bueno. - se quedó mirándola fijamente, como si esperara que ella hiciera, o dijera algo.

-¿Bueno?- repitió Hermione, desconcertada.

-_Bueno_, me voy a desnudar. Así que vete, o quédate a mirar, pero en ese caso cierra la puerta.

-En tus sueños- bufó Hermione, con las mejillas coloradas, antes de salir atropelladamente y dejarle solo en la penumbra.

_En tus sueños._

Draco se llevó ambas manos al rostro y ahogó un sonido que bien podía ser una carcajada, o un sollozo.

* * *

-Ahí viene- dijo su madre, dejando caer el visillo de la cocina.- Dickie, ven a darle un beso a tu abuela. Hermione, por favor, corre a ver si Draco ha terminado. Dile que se dé prisa.

Hermione suspiró y cerró el libro. Aquella iba a ser la segunda parte del Malfoy versus Tía Rosie; y no estaba segura de que le hubiera gustado tanto la primera como para vivir una secuela. La ventaja- si es que podía llamar así-, era que al menos Malfoy no estaría en todo su esplendor debido a la resaca. Lo cual era de agradecer. Ahora sólo quedaba rezar por que la tía Rosie se hubiera olvidado totalmente de aquel asuntillo del matrimonio.

Se imaginó casada con Malfoy, con dos bebés rubios llorando como pequeños tiranos y una casa gigantesca e inmaculada. Tuvo que reprimir un escalofrío.

_Por Dios, que no se acuerde, _rogó para sus adentros. Eso era lo que más miedo daba de la tía Rosie: que nunca se sabía a ciencia cierta hasta qué punto lo que decía o hacía iba en serio.

No tuvo que llegar hasta el final de la escalera para saber que Malfoy ya había salido de la ducha; desde el penúltimo escalón sintió el efluvio cálido del vapor acumulado en el cuarto de baño, y el olor a manzana de su champú.

La puerta del cuarto de Draco estaba abierta. Hermione hizo ademán de llamar para avisarle, pero su mano nunca llegó a rozar la madera. Se detuvo bruscamente en el aire, como suspendida por un hechizo. Como si hubiera olvidado repentinamente qué tenía que hacer.

Ni tan siquiera pestañeó.

Malfoy estaba sentado en la cama, completamente desnudo, con la cabeza inclinada hacia delante, cubierta por una toalla que en aquellos momentos estaba usando para secarse enérgicamente el pelo.

No se había percatado de su presencia. Todavía. En algún lugar de la cabeza de Hermione, el instinto de supervivencia le recomendó que reaccionara, que se sobrepusiera al estupor y ordenara a su cerebro que coordinara una retirada silenciosa.

Pero Hermione estaba demasiado aturdida para reaccionar. Demasiado escandalizada por su falta de decoro- ¿a quién se le ocurría la desfachatez de cambiarse con la puerta abierta en casa ajena?-, demasiado enfadada por su comportamiento de ayer, y la resaca de hoy; demasiado confundida por la conversación de antes con su primo; y demasiado fascinada por la rotundidad de su desnudez.

Sobretodo esto último.

Contempló, como si nunca lo hubiera visto antes, cómo los últimos hilillos de agua corrían por sus piernas hasta formar un charquito en la moqueta, alrededor sus pies blancos; como su piel brillaba, aún húmeda, en algunas partes, y cómo en otras estaba seca y erizada por el frío. Se fijó en la fibra apretada de sus antebrazos al frotarse la cabeza con la toalla; en los pequeños pliegues de su estómago, graciosos, humanos; en el relieve de su columna vertebral, que tensaba la piel de su espalda en un arco limpio y esbelto.

En el vello sorprendentemente oscuro que se perdía en la sombra entre sus piernas.

Si le hubieran preguntado antes, habría dado por supuesto que era rubio también _ahí_, pero allí estaba la prueba, inconfundible, de que no. ¿Era posible aquello?

Se mordió el labio sin querer, sin poder apartar la mirada de aquella sombra. Las mejillas y las orejas le ardían; sentía la garganta seca, muy seca, y la lengua pastosa y torpe dentro de la boca.

En ese momento, Draco dejó de secarse el pelo, y la miró.

Hermione sintió que la invadía un terror helado, petrificante. Ni siquiera intentó moverse, o farfullar alguna excusa. Sabía que no lo lograría.

Esperó, con el corazón martilleándole en las sienes, a que él gritara, o la insultara. Que se enfadara. Estaba en su derecho.

Pero, para su sorpresa, Malfoy no hizo nada de eso. Permaneció en silencio, con el rostro terriblemente serio, mirándola a los ojos con una emoción imposible de definir. Con un giro de muñeca, se extendió la toalla por encima de los muslos y se puso en pie, sujetándosela a la altura de las caderas.

Al verlo erguirse en toda su estatura, Hermione tragó saliva, y retrocedió un paso cuando él avanzó uno, sin pronunciar palabra, extrañamente digno y elegante a pesar de su desnudez.

-Ha llegado mi tía- logró articular, arrancando su mirada de él y clavándola a la moqueta. Su propia voz le sonaba ajena.- Venía a avisarte.

Vio que sus pies se detenían junto a ella. El calor que irradiaba su piel húmeda, y el olor a limpio se volvieron más intensos. Hermione se sorprendió conteniendo la respiración.

-Pues ya me has avisado.- musitó él, con la voz áspera. La miró brevemente en silencio y añadió- ¿Querías algo más?

En aquel punto, Hermione alzó la vista y le miró a los ojos, sobresaltada.

-¿Eh? No. No.

Draco echó la cabeza hacia atrás y asintió.

-Ah. Pensaba.- dijo simplemente.

Y le cerró la puerta en las narices.

-Te espero...abajo.-la frase murió en los labios de Hermione. Contempló durante unos segundos la puerta cerrada, como si esperara que apareciera escrita en ella una explicación para lo que acababa de suceder. .Sus mejillas podrían haber alumbrado la ciudad entera en la noche más oscura. Se llevó las manos al rostro y presionó las palmas frías contra la piel ardiente.

_Qué. Está. Pasando._

Fuera lo que fuera, el análisis tendría que esperar. Oyó que su padre acababa de llegar, y en ese momento su madre asomó la cabeza por el hueco de la escalera y arqueó las cejas.

-¿Pero qué haces ahí parada? ¡Venga, a la mesa!

Con un último vistazo hacia la puerta cerrada, Hermione emprendió renuentemente el descenso hacia el comedor. Hacia el Infierno.

* * *

- ¿Y por qué estás afónico?

Draco dejó de masticar y le lanzó una mirada de auxilio a Hermione. El tono con el que la tía Rosie había formulado la pregunta habría hecho ruborizarse a la Inquisición. Al otro lado de la fuente de porcelana con los restos de pavo de la noche anterior, el matrimonio Granger sonrió como si la cosa no fuera con ellos y miró a su hija con innecesaria preocupación.

Innecesaria porque Hermione ya sabía lo que tenía que decir. Había previsto que su tía querría saber por qué Malfoy estaba tan misteriosamente silencioso y dócil. Y también sabía que si había algo que sus padres querían evitar a toda costa, era una diatriba sobre la vida disoluta de los jóvenes en fechas santas.

-Es que ayer estuvimos cantando villancicos, durante, eh, mucho rato- respondió finalmente.

-¿Villancicos?- los ojillos oscuros de la tía Rosie se estrecharon al examinar a Draco, que se apresuró a asentir con un inusitado entusiasmo.- ¿Qué villancicos?

Pero Hermione también había previsto aquello.

-_Noche de Paz, Oh arbol de Navidad, y Ha nacido el señor_.

_-¿Oh árbol de Navidad_?- la tía Rosie arqueó las cejas.

-Es su favorito. Verdad, Draco?- éste asintió obedientemente, y Hermione aprovechó para adornar un poco el discurso con detalles casuales- No lo sabíamos, pero tiene muy buena voz, así que le pedimos una y otra vez que la cantara. Nosotros también le acompañamos, claro. Por eso esta mañana me he levantado un poco ronca- carraspeó discretamente para reforzar el efecto.- Pero no tanto como él, _pobrecillo_.

-_Oh árbol de Navidad_ no debería cantarse en ningún sitio.-dijo la tía Rosie, mortalmente seria. Clavó una mirada ominosa en Draco- Es una canción pagana.

-Pero tía, si habla del árbol de Navidad- intervino entonces el señor Granger, con una sonrisa apaciguadora.

-Precisamente- en el tono de la tía Rosie había un reproche nada velado.- El árbol de Navidad es un elemento pagano. Ningún católico que se precie de serlo debería ponerlo. Es una tradición de origen pagano que se ha adoptado recientemente, para desgracia de otras tradiciones genuinas, como el Belén.-suspiró dramáticamente.- Ya nadie pone el Belén.

Se hizo silencio entre los paganos sentados a la mesa.

-Bueno es saber, no obstante- retomó la tía Rosie, mientras reducía el pavo de su plato a trozos geométricamente perfectos- que aún hay jóvenes sanos que respetan la santidad de estas fechas y no se van por ahí de noche, emborrachándose y comportándose como vándalos.

-Sí, menos mal.- asintió el señor Granger, con un finísimo deje de ironía que sólo su hija y alguien con resaca percibieron.

-…a veces, al volver de la misa del gallo, los veo por las calles, abrazados a las farolas, o tirados por el suelo, incapaces de dar un paso más- llegado aquel punto, Hermione habría jurado que Draco se había hundido ligeramente en el asiento- y pienso en lo que deben sentir sus madres cuando les ven en ese estado.- dicho esto, se metió un trozo de pavo en la boca y se quedó callada.

El silencio se extendió al resto de la mesa. Incluso Dickie, que no había abierto la boca en toda la comida, parecía masticar más despacio para no hacer ruido. Draco alargó la mano para coger el vaso de agua y su mirada se encontró fugazmente con la de Hermione. La Gryffindor se apresuró a concentrarse en su plato.

-Entonces, tía- habló el señor Granger, limpiándose la boca con la servilleta- ¿Deduzco por tus palabras que ayer no saliste a ninguna parte?

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír veladamente ante el humor de su padre.

-Por supuesto que no- oyó que respondía su tía, casi ofendida- Y además, no están las cosas como para salir. Esta ciudad se ha vuelto muy peligrosa. Hasta hago que me traigan la compra a casa, y casi he estado a punto de no venir.

-¿Peligrosa?- intervino la señora Granger, por primera vez desde que se sentaron a la mesa.

-¿No leéis las noticias?- la tía Rosie enrojeció- Se están produciendo asesinatos. ¡Y no de homosexuales o vagabundos, sino de gente decente! ¡Familias! Ayer Londres en Directo dijo que se trata de una banda de asesinos en serie. ¡Las últimas víctimas murieron a diez manzanas de mi casa!

-Se trata de un fenómeno preocupante sin duda- concedió el señor Granger- pero no por ello podemos dejar de hacer vida normal. La desgracia podría ocurrirnos en el momento menos pensado, y eso no quiere decir que tengamos que dejar de salir a la calle. Estoy seguro de que la policía está haciendo todo lo posible, y que no tardarán en cogerlos.

-Yo veo muchas más patrullas en las calles que antes- corroboró su mujer.- Cada mañana, cuando voy hacia la consulta, me encuentro al menos dos coches de ronda.

Los ojos negros de la tía Rosie brillaban con un deje siniestro.

-Están buscando en el lugar equivocado, os digo- aseveró.- Esa gente no es normal. No vive en un vecindario como este. Forman parte de una secta. ¿Por qué si no iban a dejar ese símbolo horrible en las paredes? Sólo una secta haría algo así.

-¿Ah, dejan un símbolo? Eso sí que no lo sabía- dijo la señora Granger, intrigada.

- Pues sí.- respondió la anciana, con cierto triunfo en el tono ahora que había conseguido la atención de todo el mundo- Una calavera, y una serpiente. Está por todas partes.

De repente, hubo un estruendo de cubiertos y Draco se puso en pie de un salto. Se había echado el agua encima sin querer. La señora Granger se levantó y le ofreció una servilleta para que se secara. Desde la alfombra, los cubiertos caídos reflejaron una luz mortecina.

-Sólo es agua, no te preocupes.- le dijo, pero entonces se dio cuenta de la palidez cadavérica que había adoptado el rostro de su invitado.- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Hermione, sobrecogida, observó a Draco sin ser capaz siquiera de moverse de la silla. Éste parecía estar a punto de vomitar en cualquier momento.

-Estoy bien- susurró, pero su expresión contradecía aquella afirmación de tal manera, que la señora Granger le puso una mano en la frente y la retiró, preocupada.

-No, no lo estás. Parece que tienes fiebre. Hermione, por favor, acompáñale arriba. Quizá le haya sentado mal la comida. Vomita si lo necesitas, y luego échate en la cama, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora te subiré una manzanilla.

Hermione se puso en pie y le rodeó la cintura con el brazo para guiarle hacia las escaleras. Él no opuso resistencia Bajo la camisa, sentía su piel húmeda y fría. Sintió deseos de cogerle las manos y hacerle jurar que aquella repentina enfermedad no tenía nada que ver con lo que acababa de escuchar; que no se había dado cuenta de que su tía acababa de hablar de mortífagos matando en Londres. Quería, _necesitaba _que le jurara que no tenía nada que temer por su familia, que el hecho de que su corazón aleteara asustado en su pecho no tenía fundamento. Que todo estaba bien.

Pero había visto sus ojos cuando la tía Rosie había pronunciado aquellas palabras, y por segunda vez había vuelto a sentir terror por lo que él podía ser; por lo que podría llegar a ser algún día. Porque él podría convertirse en mortífago, y nada de lo que hubiera vivido aquellos días con ellos le detendría. Darse cuenta de aquello le atenazó la garganta con tal angustia que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para respirar.

Llegaron al final de la escalera.

Hermione le soltó, y antes de que pudiera decirle nada, Malfoy entró en el baño, sin molestarse siquiera en cerrar la puerta, y acuclillándose frente al inodoro, comenzó a vomitar violentamente.

Hermione se abrazó los costados. Para su sorpresa, estaba temblando de ansiedad. La cabeza le hervía de conjeturas y temores. Había confiado en que Malfoy nunca se enteraría de aquello, así que nunca se había planteado qué podía pasar si eso ocurría. ¿Intentaría ponerse en contacto con ellos? Hermione sabía que, antes de la muerte de Lucius Malfoy, y desde los tiempos de la guerra, los mortífagos nunca habían realizado ataques tan directos, tan osados, en la sociedad muggle. Y menos aún habían dejado su símbolo expuesto allí, para que todos lo vieran, arriesgándose a ser pasto de los aurores.

Eso sólo podía significar una cosa: que esos ataques habían sido realizados para ser vistos. Para que alguien lo viera. Era un mensaje dirigido a alguien, una señal: "seguimos en activo".

En aquel momento, Draco salió del baño. Olía a rancio, por el vómito, y las ojeras parecían aún más pronunciadas. Podría haber sido un cadáver. Hermione le observó con infinita aprensión, buscando ansiosamente en su rostro alguna señal, alguna reacción, alguna intención. Pero no encontró nada, y eso fue lo que más la preocupó.

-Has… ¿te…te encuentras mejor?- preguntó, con timidez.

-Sí- musitó él, parpadeando. Tanteó la pared torpemente en busca de apoyo.- Pero quiero tumbarme. Estoy mareado.

-Ah, claro- Hermione se acercó a él e hizo ademán de cogerle por la cintura para acompañarle al cuarto, pero Draco le apartó la mano y masculló:

-Puedo solo.

Y habría sonado lapidario, si no fuera porque un inoportuno tropiezo con el felpudo del pasillo le restó la poca dignidad que le quedaba. Hermione arqueó una ceja y dijo, sarcástica:

-Ya lo veo.- le asió del brazo a pesar de sus protestas y le guió hacia su cuarto- Pero a mi madre no le gustaría que nuestro invitado se partiera la crisma, así que, sólo por esta vez, vas a dejar de ser autosuficiente y me vas a permitir que te lleve a la cama.- se mordió el labio. Aquello había sonado raro.

Le lanzó una mirada de reojo, casi esperando algún comentario jocoso del tipo "con que eso era lo que querías desde el principio", pero para su alivio, no hubo ninguno. Malfoy parecía un muñeco al que se le han agotado las pilas: era poco más que un peso muerto contra su hombro, y el golpe sordo con que se desplomó sobre la cama sonó exactamente igual a como sonaría un fardo cayendo al suelo.

-Bueno.- suspiró Hermione- Tengo que bajar con los demás. Después de comer subiré a traerte la manzanilla, y a asegurarme de que no te has muerto. ¿Vale?

No hubo respuesta. Era increíble, pero parecía que Malfoy se había quedado dormido. En menos de cinco segundos. O eso, o estaba tan mal que no tenía ni fuerzas para responder.

Hermione meneó la cabeza. Contempló durante un segundo su larga figura, echada de cualquier manera sobre la cama, y el desorden rubio que era su cabello, y sintió una mezcla de pena y aprensión.

_Ahora ya lo sabes,_ pensó, como si él pudiera oírla._ Los mortífagos han movido ficha, y probablemente estén esperando a que tú muevas la tuya. La pregunta es, ¿qué vas a hacer, Malfoy?_

Salió del cuarto sin hacer ruido.

* * *

Cuando por fin abrió los ojos, se percató de tres cosas.

Primero, de que era noche cerrada, lo que le condujo a preguntarse cuantas horas llevaba durmiendo.

Segundo, de que había una taza con manzanilla, ya fría, en la mesita de noche, y que ya no llevaba puestos los zapatos. (¿Quién se los había quitado?)

Tercero, de que tenía una erección descomunal, pero no le hizo falta preguntarse por qué. No cabía duda de que había tenido sueños muy interesantes, y más después del episodio sucedido aquella mañana.

Aquella mañana…

Al recordarlo, la erección se recrudeció, convirtiendo su entrepierna en un tejido dolorosamente tirante, como si la piel se le hubiese quedado pequeña. Se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos. El corazón le latía fuertemente en los oídos mientras debatía si debía o no debía hacérselo.

Se había masturbado antes de bajar a comer –había rezado por que se le bajara sola, pero después de haber pillado a Granger observándole desnudo, su cuerpo había protagonizado un feroz motín y no le había quedado más remedio que aliviarse de manera rápida y urgente-, pero aparentemente, aquello no era suficiente.

Metió la mano bajo la colcha y comenzó a tocarse por encima de la ropa, despacio y con deleite. Aún estaba fresco en su memoria el recuerdo de sus ojos abiertos de par en par; su rostro congestionado; la manera en que había bajado la mirada cuando él la había acorralado.

No había podido pensar con claridad. Había sido absolutamente imposible en aquel estado de brutal excitación que sólo sienten aquellos que disfrutan siendo observados. Si hubiera podido mantener la sangre fría, habría montado en cólera y le habría hecho pagar caro aquella invasión de su intimidad. Pero había sido incapaz. Sólo había sentido el bombeo de una lujuria caliente y líquida en el interior de su cabeza, llenando la cuenca de sus ojos, tiñendo de rojo su visión. Mandando al traste cualquier vestigio de prudencia o raciocinio.

Ahora no se sentía particularmente avergonzado, pero sabía que más tarde, cuando realmente tuviera la cabeza fría, sentiría horror al recordar cómo las manos le habían temblado al envolverse la cadera con la toalla, y se le había erizado el vello de la nuca al acercarse a ella y ver que bajaba la vista al suelo.

_No podía siquiera inventarse una excusa, _se dijo, y aquello le aceleró el corazón. Se metió la mano dentro de los pantalones y se mordió el labio para ahogar un elocuente jadeo.

_¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que me estaba mirando?_ _¿Cuánto vio? ¿Qué pensó? ¿Piensa en ello?_ Su cabeza reverberaba, reventaba con un flujo de preguntas, tan palpitante, tan sanguíneo, como lo que atenazaba en su sudorosa mano derecha.

Aquella última pregunta le situó al borde del precipicio.

_¿Piensa en ello?_

Su mente disparó, con la rugosa imperfección de una cámara fotográfica antigua, la imagen de Granger sola en su cuarto. Quizá tumbada en la cama, quizá mirando la pared que separaba sus habitaciones. Quizá con la piel sudorosa, como la suya en esos momentos, y con la mano hundida entre los muslos apretados, buscando entre aquellos rizos oscuros, que él había visto aquel día desde el armario, una respuesta a lo que había presenciado esa misma mañana.

Draco cerró fuertemente los ojos abrió la boca en un gemido sordo, empujando la cadera hacia arriba, como si le doliera, como si quisiera expulsar un terrible demonio. El mundo enteró quedó en suspensión durante ese segundo de extáctica gloria; luego se desplomó sobre él, gris y pesado.

Y húmedo. Draco abrió un ojo cansado e hizo una mueca de disgusto al notar los muslos pegajosos. Se quedó quieto, muy quieto, durante unos diez minutos, disfrutando de la laxitud de su cuerpo, de cómo su corazón reducía la velocidad de galope a paseo. No pensó en nada en particular; sólo en el placer que había sentido. No se culpó por pensar en ella. Sabía que eso llegaría más tarde, y no tenía prisa. Siempre había tiempo para el remordimiento. Pero ahora…ahora todo estaba en paz.

Cuando por fin se decidió a levantarse y cambiarse de ropa – y hacer desaparecer las pruebas del delito-, aprovechó para mirar el reloj despertador que había sobre el escritorio.

Las once de la noche.

_¡¿He dormido nueve horas?!_

Dejó el despertador donde estaba y se frotó los ojos. No era de extrañar que no se oyeran ruidos en la casa; todos debían estar durmiendo ya. Él, sin embargo, no tenía sueño. ¿Cómo iba a tenerlo, después de nueve horas de sueño? Y lo bueno es que ya no le dolía la cabeza, y además se había librado de aguantar a la tía psicópata y sus desvaríos matrimoniales.

Se desnudó con cierto asco – los calzoncillos estaban pegajosos; y aunque fuera obra suya, siempre había sido absurdamente escrupuloso respecto a la cuestión de los fluidos- y abrió el cofre en busca de unos limpios. Sin embargo, al sacarlos, algo cayó al suelo.

Un grueso cuaderno gris.

Una punzada de reconocimiento recorrió su espalda.

_Su diario._

Ya ni se acordaba de que se lo había robado y escondido entre sus propios calzoncillos, pero nunca había estado más agradecido. La noche era joven; todo el mundo dormía, y él no tenía sueño. Era perfecto.

Enfundado en el pijama, se dejó caer bocabajo sobre la cama. Abrió el diario sin el menor atisbo de pudor y se dispuso a leer, apoyándose sobre los codos.

La primera página, llena hasta los márgenes con una caligrafía grande y redonda, era tan lamentablemente precoz como había sospechado.

_Hola, diario._

_Me llamo Hermione Jane Granger y tengo nueve años. Los acabo de cumplir hoy. La novia de mi tío Robert, Millicent, me ha regalado este diario para que escriba las cosas que me pasan. Así que empiezo: hoy me ha pasado que me han regalado este diario, y lo voy a empezar a escribir._

Draco se rió con la nariz. ¿Se podía ser más cursi? No obstante siguió leyendo, no sin sorprenderse de la fluidez y corrección gramatical de la prosa de Granger a los nueve años.

…_hemos comido tarta, bueno yo no he comido porque con los aparatos no puedo. No me gusta llevarlos pero papá dice que dentro de unos años se lo agradeceré._

¿Granger había llevado esos hierros en la boca?

Merlín.

La siguiente página la leyó en diagonal. Más tarta, un regalo de un peluche, y a continuación una larga lista de libros de los que no reconoció ni uno.

Bla, bla bla.

Pasó varias páginas y se detuvo en una al azar.

Arqueó las cejas, horrorizado.

Era una lista de deberes.

_Pero qué coño, Granger._

Pasó la siguiente. Más deberes. Y la otra. Más deberes, y una nota al pie: _Katie Sullivan ha celebrado su cumpleaños. Han ido todos, incluso Brian Reed. Me da igual._

Draco frunció el ceño y observó aquellas palabras durante un segundo: "Me da igual". Uno no escribía sobre cosas que le daban igual; eso lo sabía muy bien, por eso nunca había llevado un diario.

Siguiente página: otra lista de deberes, y un comentario sobre un libro: _es precioso, me ha gustado mucho. A lo mejor a mi me pasa como a ella y cambio de mayor._

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

-Tú sigue esperando- dijo en voz alta, pero por algún motivo, no le pareció divertido su propio chiste.

El resto de páginas que ojeó contenían exactamente lo mismo: listas de deberes de algo llamado ciencias sociales, matemáticas, inglés. Ni rastro de alusiones a nadie que no fueran su padre y su madre. Ni a compañeros de clase. Draco se preguntó qué tipo de infancia marginal había llevado Granger.

De pronto, apareció entre sus dedos una página profusamente escrita. La caligrafía se había vuelto algo más esbelta, y estaba muy inclinada hacia la derecha, como si hubiera sido escrito con prisas. O con gran emoción.

_Querido diario_

Vaya, ¿ahora era _querido_? Draco miró la fecha del encabezamiento. Hermione tenía once años. Sí, ya empezaba a ser una edad en la que necesitas querer algo, aunque sea un diario.

_No te vas a creer lo que ha sucedido,_

Pues no, observó Draco con cinismo. Es un diario, Granger. Si pudiera creer algo, lo que no se creería es que le hablaras como si fuera una persona.

_Ha llegado una carta, con la dirección escrita de una manera extraña: pone hasta la situación de mi habitación! Viene de un sitio llamado Hogwarts. He tenido que mirarlo porque no recordaba como se llamaba .¡Es un colegio de magia! Papá y mamá han dicho que tiene que ser una broma y la han roto, pero la he leído antes de que lo hicieran. La carta decía que tengo poderes y que tengo que asistir a ese colegio! Ya sé que seguramente será una broma, pero…eso explicaría las cosas raras que pasan a veces, como lo de la maceta. Ojalá fuera verdad._

Draco se frotó la barbilla con interés. Nunca se había parado a pensar cómo viviría un muggle su entrada en Hogwarts. Ahora lo sabía. Pasó a la siguiente página, y leyó el resto: la llegada de una segunda carta, la reticencia de sus padres a aceptar lo que ella llamaba "_estafa extraña"_ y finalmente, la aceptación. Un trozo captó su atención.

_Sabía que todos estos años tenían que pasar por algo. Ya no soy rara, soy una maga. En Hogwarts nadie será raro, o todo el mundo lo será por igual. Por fin podré dejar el colegio. Tengo muchas ganas de ir a Hogwarts y de tener amigos._

_Ooooh, conmovedor, _ pensó Draco. Se saltó las páginas que hablaban de los preparativos y llegó a una que, aparentemente, había sido escrita durante el primer viaje en tren a Hogwarts.

…_ellos también son de primero. Uno lleva gafas y tiene una cicatriz en la frente, parece muy simpático, y me ha dicho que me siente a su lado. El otro es muy pelirrojo, más que el tío Robert, y no me cae tan bien porque parece un poco bruto_

Es cierto que se pierde perspicacia con los años, pensó Draco. De pronto, vio algo que le sorprendió.

…_era el chico que había visto en el andén al lado de un señor mayor muy guapo de negro, con el pelo rubio muy largo, como una chica, y liso. _

-Pero será posible- dijo en voz alta- ¡¿Te parecía guapo mi padre?!- recorrió la página ávidamente en busca de cualquier alusión a él y frunció el ceño- Gracias por no hablar de mí, zorra.

Siguió pasando las páginas con el morro torcido. Le parecía increíble que le hubiera dedicado más palabras a su padre que a él mismo. ¿Acaso no se suponía que había sido su pesadilla durante todos estos años? ¿No se merecía siquiera una mención?

Pero como si la Hermione de entonces le hubiera leído la mente, encontró toda una página dedicada a él más adelante. Draco recordaba ese día. Estaba a punto de empezar segundo, y había ido con su padre a la librería a comprar los libros de texto para el curso.

_Querido diario,_

_Ya tengo los libros de segundo. No puedo esperar a abrirlos, aunque si te digo la verdad estoy tan enfadada que ni he pensado en ellos en todo el camino de vuelta. Resulta que en la Librería nos hemos encontrado a Draco Malfoy con su padre, que se llama Lucius. No sé como pude pensar que era guapo. Su pelo parece que se lo haya chupado una vaca. Es tan estúpido como su padre. Me caen fatal. Le han dicho unas cosas terribles al señor Weasley y me ha puesto triste ver a Ron tan furioso. Me da la sensación de que hay muchas cosas que no sé de este mundo, y de que quizá no es todo tan perfecto como yo pensaba._

-Pues anda que tu arbusto- bufó Draco, ofendido, mientras se tocaba el pelo. Sin embargo, aquello había despertado una interesante cuestión: ¡ella había creído que era guapo! Y también lo había pensado de su padre, claro. Vale que era de cuando tenía doce años, pero estaba clarísimo: donde hubo fuego siempre quedan brasas.

-Estás loca por mí y lo sabes- canturreó, pasando las páginas y leyendo por encima algunos fragmentos sueltos.

A medida que avanzaba, más y más profundo se volvía su ceño Quizá no habían quedado brasas, después de todo. Granger le mencionaba a menudo, pero casi hubiera sido mejor que no lo hubiera hecho. El desprecio que destilaban sus palabras era inaudito; y a cada página que pasaba, los comentarios se volvían más y más agrios, como por ejemplo:

_Pero es Malfoy; qué se podría esperar de alguien como él. Nacer rico ha sido sin duda lo mejor que le podía pasar, porque si además de no tener personalidad tampoco tuviera dinero sí que sería terrible._

…_lo que verán en él las demás chicas. Es flaco y tan blanquecino que cada vez que le veo pienso en un espárrago. Un espárrago racista._

_Hoy en aritmancia me ha tocado sentarme con Crabbe. Ha sido horrible, pero gracias a Dios, no ha sido Malfoy._

Superado por Crabbe. Draco se encogió por el golpe bajo y meneó la cabeza. No podía negarlo, estaba muy sorprendido. Sabía que ella le odiaba, pero sólo ahora se daba cuenta de hasta qué punto no se trataba de una emoción halagadora. No era odio. Era desprecio, y no había nada halagador en ello. De todas las referencias a él, se desprendía la imagen de un tirano elitista, xenófobo y cruel; alguien manipulador, arrogante y cobarde.

¿Era así como ella le veía?

¿Era él así…realmente?

Le llevó unos segundos reconocer la extraña sensación que bajó por su garganta y se instaló en su estómago. No era vergüenza, pero se le parecía. No era tristeza, pero se le parecía. Tampoco era indignación, pero también se le parecía. Si lo había sentido antes, no lo recordaba. Por eso le costó tanto reconocer que se sentía herido.

Sí, era cierto que le había dado motivos para odiarle. Siempre la había ridiculizado, y mentiría si dijera que no había sentido un gran placer al hacerlo. Pero no había igualdad en el odio que Hermione sentía. Le veía, realmente, como un ser inferior. Como alguien digno de lástima. Como un imbécil superficial y simple que sólo vive para repetir como un loro las opiniones de otros.

Y eso, que debería darle igual porque se trataba de Granger, y Granger nunca le había importado, le dolía.

_Cree que es demasiado buena para mi. Demasiado superior_.

Ahora sí que sentía rabia.

Volvió a bajar la vista hacia el diario con una mueca de disgusto. No debería haber leído nunca las estupideces que Granger escribía. No le iban a servir de nada. No había nada jugoso que airear, ningún detalle embarazoso o comprometedor que usar en su contra.

_O puede que sí, _se dijo, inexplicablemente helado ante la perspectiva. Se puso a pasar las páginas frenéticamente hasta llegar más o menos hasta donde se suponía que empezaba el cuarto curso en Hogwarts. El curso en que Hermione Granger había ido al baile con el imbécil de Viktor Krum.

Curiosamente, apenas hablaba de él. Sólo mencionaba a Harry. Harry esto, Harry lo otro. Él tampoco salía, excepto en una línea que decía:

_Se ha sentado al lado de la alimaña de Malfoy. Me pregunto cuánto tardará en hartarse de él y buscar una mesa con gente normal con la que pueda hablar de algo que no sea matar muggles._

Finalmente, lo encontró, y el corazón se le disparó ante la perspectiva de estar ante algo verdaderamente íntimo y revelador sobre ella. La entrada no tenía fecha y la escritura era sorprendentemente caótica, lo cual traicionaba un estado de ánimo agitado. Ni siquiera había puesto "querido diario".

_Ayer por la noche me encontré con Viktor detrás del invernadero. Al principio pasé miedo porque había quebrado el toque de queda para verle, y porque se retrasaba. Pero pronto apareció. Y aunque no es muy guapo, me lo pareció en ese momento. Cuando me cogió para subirme a la escoba con él tuve la misma sensación de nervios que cuando me besó en el baile._

Draco resopló.

_Así que la besó._

Sucio búlgaro aprovechado.

_Volamos muy alto, mucho rato. Hacía mucho frío, pero como iba abrazada a él, no lo notaba_

-Voy a vomitar- musitó Draco, asqueado, pero continuó leyendo:

_Entonces bajamos a ese prado que hay al lado del río, donde los tres árboles. Él tenía una manta, y cuando la echó en el suelo y me dijo que nos tumbáramos, me puse un poco nerviosa porque no estaba muy segura de lo iba a pasar, o de lo que tenía que hacer. Entonces, _

Draco giró la página, conteniendo el aliento sin darse cuenta…y se encontró con que la siguiente hoja había sido arrancada. ¡Arrancada! Pasó el dedo por el borde irregular de la hoja rota. Allí acababa todo, con aquel"Entonces" y aquella coma, que presagiaba más, mucho más…

…que él nunca sabría.

-No puede ser.- dijo en voz alta. Hizo volar las hojas frenéticamente entre sus dedos, leyendo por encima los siguientes días, buscando algo, una alusión a lo que había sucedido esa noche. Lo que fuera. Pero no encontró ninguna. Por los motivos que fuera, Granger había decidido deshacerse de lo que había escrito ese día nunca había retomado el hilo.

Se sintió tan frustrado que cerró el diario de un manotazo y lo tiró al suelo.

_Lo hizo con él. Con Krum, ¡Merlín!_

Incapaz de asimilar la terrible realidad estando tumbado, se levantó de un salto y se puso a caminar nerviosamente por la habitación, sintiéndose tan enfadado que sintió deseos de gritar.

_¡Con Krum!_

¿Cómo había podido?

¡Si ni siquiera había abierto un libro en su vida!

Le parecía atroz que se hubiera abierto de piernas para alguien tan vulgar, tan absolutamente despreciable. Un campeón de quidditch de Durmstrang, ¡por favor! Ella ya sabía que él vivía en otro país, así que era imposible que persiguiera una relación estable con él.

_Lo que había querido era follar, eso es, y le había dado igual con quién, porque si no no se explica que le eligiera a él._

El solo pensamiento le ponía enfermo, y darse cuenta de ello todavía lo enfureció más. Se dijo a sí mismo que lo que le molestaba no era que Granger se hubiera tirado a Krum, no. ¿Qué más le daba? ¡Como si le importara! No, lo que le enfurecía es que se fuera tan hipócrita como para ir por ahí, con su camisa abotonada hasta el cuello, mirando por encima del hombro a los estudiantes a los que pillaba metiéndose mano, cuando ella se había abierto de piernas para el primer estudiante de intercambio que le había hecho cuatro fiestas.

_Cómo puedes ser tan hipócrita, Granger. Cómo puedes ir con la cabeza tan alta cuando tienes unos requisitos tan cortos. Cuando se lo pusiste tan fácil a Krum que incluso un subnormal como él supo lo que tenía que hacer._

Si se había dejado hacer por Krum, es que no tenía el menor viso de dignidad, pero aún así, caminaba altiva como la virgen inmaculada, más allá de todo reproche.

Apretando los puños fuertemente, se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama y dio vueltas en ella, incapaz de encontrar una postura cómoda.

Un pensamiento comenzó a tomar forma en su interior.

_Lo hizo con Krum, pero no lo haría conmigo, oh no. Sería incapaz. Antes volvería a hacerlo con el retrasado búlgaro a permitir que yo le pusiera un dedo encima. _

Recordó la expresión horrorizada de su rostro cuando la noche anterior, en el O'Malley, se había acercado a ella borracho. Le había mirado como si estuviera loco, como si no pudiera soportar la perspectiva de que la tocara.

Draco se tapó la cara con las manos y hundió la cabeza en la almohada, como si quisiera asfixiarse.

Se dio cuenta de que eso le dolía. Le escocía como la sal en una herida. Le hacía sentir miserable y despreciado.

Admitirlo le asustó lo indecible. Un pensamiento, lejano pero urgente, se asomó a los confines de su cabeza.

_Tengo que salir de aquí._

No sabía cuándo, ni cómo. Pero de algo estaba seguro: era la única manera de cortar de raíz con todo aquello.

* * *

**Bueno. Se acabó la comedia, ¿eh? Las cosas se están volviendo bastante oscuras para Draco. Y es que incluso en historias con tan poca profundidad como esta, hay un punto en que el tono comienza a volverse serio. Bueno, al menos eso creo yo. Un DracoHermione no puede ser mínimamente interesante sin conflicto emocional, y Draco desde luego está teniendo lo suyo**.

**Una cosa: es posible que como muchas de vosotras ya me contestasteis a este capítulo- cuando era una nota y no una actualización de la historia-, ahora fanfiction no os deje dejar el review de este capítulo. Si eso sucede, no os preocupéis. Esperaré vuestras opiniones en el siguiente capítulo (de aquí a dos años XD), y cruzaré los dedos porque este os haya gustado.**

**Gracias de nuevo, chicas. Sois las mejores.**


	12. ¡Tienes un partido, Draco!

Si no fuera porque ocasionalmente oía su pluma ronronear contra el pergamino, habría jurado que estaba haciendo deberes sola. Era lo único que se oía, aparte del rumor de los dibujos animados que Dickie estaba viendo en el comedor. Draco no había abierto la boca en las dos horas que llevaban sentados en la cocina, inclinados sobre sus respectivos deberes navideños de Aritmancia. Ni siquiera se había levantado para ir al lavabo.

Y por increíble que pareciera, aquel silencio la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Frunció el ceño e intentó concentrarse en el problema que tenía delante:

_Haz un cálculo aproximado del nacimiento de una persona cuyo nombre suma 327 según el Método de Agrippa, y después calcula el número de su corazón según el Método Caldeo._

Aunque sonaba complicado, era de los más sencillos, aunque también de los más largos y pesados, porque había que usar tablas fraccionarias y eso siempre retrasaba considerablemente el proceso.

Hermione repiqueteó con la pluma sobre la mesa y ahogó un suspiro.

La verdad fuera dicha, no tenía ganas de hacerlo en ese momento. Levantó la vista con disimulo y la posó sobre Malfoy, aprovechando que éste parecía totalmente absorbido por sus deberes.

¿Por qué no decía nada? Ni siquiera se había movido en la silla. Ni un carraspeo, ni un "hmm" de concentración. ¿Era normal todo aquello? Nunca antes había hecho deberes con él, así que no tenía ni idea de cómo era Draco Malfoy estudiando, pero ella habría jurado que todo ser humano realiza pequeños gestos, incluso cuando está concentrado en algo. Como rascarse. O toser. O ladear la cabeza. Pero Malfoy no se había movido, y había algo en la rigidez de su postura que le hacía pensar que le pasaba algo.

_Está pensando en los Mortífagos buscándole, _se le ocurrió de repente. El mero pensamiento le hizo tragar saliva con aprensión. Al fin y al cabo, su tía había tenido la delicadeza de informarle el día anterior de que una banda de maníacos, cuya descripción coincidía al 100% con los mortífagos, estaba sacando de quicio a la policía.

Y Hermione sabía que Malfoy no era tonto. Estaba segura de que sabía, tan bien como ella, que los mortífagos no actuaban de aquella manera; ni tan seguida, ni tan poco discreta. Nunca había sido su estilo, y mucho menos en un momento en que eran más débiles que nunca tras la caída de Voldemort. No. Había un motivo por el cual se estaban atreviendo incluso a dejar su marca en la escena del crimen.

Querían ser vistos.

Querían que alguien supiera que aunque Voldemort ya no estuviera entre ellos, y las cabezas más importantes del grupo estuvieran muertas o entre rejas, seguían en activo, escapando al cerco del Ministerio.

Hermione estaba segura de que Malfoy lo sabía. Eso era lo que más la asustaba.

¿Y si estaban intentando reagruparse?

¿Y si la marca que dejaban junto a las víctimas era un mensaje para _él_, un "_ven a nosotros_"?

Cuando Dumbledore había decidido enviarle a su casa para pasar la Navidad, su intención había sido la de ocultarle y protegerle de los Mortífagos, pero nadie había mencionado que Malfoy pudiera querer ir a ellos.

_O guiarles aquí_.

Apretó la pluma hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. No podría soportar poner a su familia en peligro. No podía ni imaginárselo. Sólo podía confiar en él- confiar en Malfoy, tenía gracia-, confiar en que aquellos días que había pasado con ellos le hubieran...cambiado?

_Sí, claro, _bufó para sus adentros. _¿Te crees que después de unos cuantos días con tu familia ya has convertido al hijo de un Mortífago en un amante de los muggles? ¿Que porque hasta ahora no haya prendido fuego a la casa significa que de repente reniega de su familia, sus amigos, y la educación que ha recibido?No seas ingenua, Hermione. La gente no abandona sus convicciones tan fácilmente. La gente hace lo que le han enseñado. Y a é le han enseñado que tú y tu familia sois ponzoña que hay que depurar._

Hermione bajó la vista. Sabía que tenía razón. Entregarse a ese tipo de ilusiones no sólo era un error, también era muy peligroso. Draco no era su amigo. Ni lo sería nunca.

_Tampoco es que quiera que lo sea, _se dijo, ignorando deliberadamente el nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta. La tirantez se le extendió al pecho con un dolor lento y sordo, como un hematoma.

Comenzó a arreglar nerviosamente los pergaminos que tenía delante, intentando pensar en otra cosa, cuando de pronto, algo le pisó el pie por debajo de la mesa. Hermione pegó un bote, sobresaltada, y levantó la vista. Draco la estaba mirando.

-Para ya- le dijo.

Hermione tragó saliva. Por un segundo, tuvo la estúpida idea de que podía leerle la mente, y repitió, con la voz ligeramente chillona por el susto:

-¿Que pare qué?

-De pegarle patadas a la pata de la mesa- respondió él, lacónico.- Es bastante difícil dibujar una línea recta en una superficie que tiembla.

-Perdona –Hermione sintió que se ponía roja, sin saber muy bien por qué - No me había dado cuenta.

Él asintió y volvió a bajar la vista hacia los deberes. Durante un largo minuto, reinó el silencio.

Hermione titubeó.

-Mmm...¿me devuelves el pie?-giró el tobillo, intentando moverlo bajo el peso de su brillante zapato negro- Aún me estás pisando.

-Perdona- respondió él, retirando el pie sin mirarla.

_¿Perdona?_

Aquello sí que no era normal, decidió Hermione. Una cosa era que estuviera muy callado y quieto, y otra muy diferente, que estuviera tan suave y educado. _¿Perdona?_ Ni en los momentos de más paz había sido tan complaciente. O sufría un trastorno bipolar, o le pasaba algo.

Le observó, entrecerrando los ojos. ¿Y si se lo preguntaba directamente?

_No. Te va a decir que no le pasa nada, y te mirará como si estuvieras loca. Quizá deberías olvidarte de todo esto y dejarle tranquilo. Quizá son sólo impresiones tuyas._

Se inclinó hacia delante y estiró el cuello disimuladamente para ver lo que estaba escribiendo. Al ver que estaba haciendo las tablas fraccionarias a una velocidad sorprendente, no pudo evitar soltar un resuello de incredulidad.

-¿Ya has llegado al problema doce?

Draco no la miró.

-Ya lo he hecho. Estoy con el trece.- dijo, sin dejar de anotar cifras.

Sorprendida, Hermione comprobó la lista de problemas, y luego le lanzó una mirada de admirada incredulidad.

-No puede ser. ¿Estás usando tablas fraccionarias?

-¿Es que hay otra manera?- repuso él.

Incapaz de creérselo, Hermione se levantó y se inclinó sobre la mesa para ver mejor su hoja. Draco alzó la vista al notar su sombra proyectándose sobre él.

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó, mirándola con fastidio.

-No puedes haber hecho tres tablas fraccionarias tan rápido.-aseveró ella.

-Bueno, es que soy terriblemente inteligente, Granger.

-Sí, claro.- terció ella, sarcástica. Rodeó la mesa y se puso a su lado- ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

-Magia- respondió él, en tono monótono. Sin pretenderlo, envaró la espalda.

-No me digas- bufó ella, inclinándose sobre él.- Déjame ver.

Draco maldijo para sus adentros y cerró los ojos, resignado.

Había intentado no empeorar más las cosas.

De veras que lo había intentado.

Apenas le había dirigido la palabra en toda la mañana, y había procurado no mirarla más de lo estrictamente necesario. La madrugada anterior, se había jurado a sí mismo que tenía que detener _aquello_, fuera lo que fuera, antes de que se convirtiera en una obsesión. Se había prometido que se iba a portar bien, y por Circe, no había nadie que pudiera decir que no estaba intentándolo con todas sus fuerzas. Incluso estaba siendo educado, joder. Había dado por supuesto que eso la satisfacería, que le dejaría en paz. ¿Acaso no le odiaba? ¿Acaso no se moriría de asco con sólo pensar en él tocándola? Su diario lo había dejado bastante claro. Era capaz de follarse a Krum, pero a él le despreciaba con todas sus fuerzas. Partiendo de ahí, cualquiera habría pensado que al ignorarla le haría un favor.

Pues no.

No sabía si lo hacía por intuición, para acabar de volverle loco, o era pura casualidad, pero se había pasado toda la maldita mañana mirándole. No había tenido que levantar la vista para notar sus ojos castaños clavados en su cabeza. Y luego había empezado a darle pataditas a la maldita mesa. Y a moverse en la silla. Y a hablarle. Y no contenta con eso, ahora tenía que levantarse y ponerse a su lado.

Si estaba haciendo todo aquello a propósito para desconcertarle, lo había conseguido.

-Granger, es patético copiarse. Estás deshonrando a todo Gryffindor.- gruñó a duras penas, conteniendo la respiración para no percibir su aliento cálido, ni el olor de su pelo, cuyas puntas rozaban su mejilla ahora mismo.

-No me estoy _copiando_- protestó ella indignada, pero sin hacerle demasiado caso- Sólo quiero saber por qué tu tardas tres minutos en hacer una tabla fraccionaria, y yo quince.

-Yo sé por qué, pero no te va a gustar oírlo.

Hermione arqueó las cejas y resopló.

-Sabía que dirías eso- le apartó el brazo para mirar la secuencia numérica- Te estás volviendo muy predecible.

- ¿Ah, si?- ignorando su protesta, Draco le arrebató la hoja y la escondió bajo la mesa- Pues entonces seguro que adivinas lo que te voy a responder cuando me pidas que te enseñe el truco.

- Oh, no hace falta ser adivino para saber que tú nunca ayudarías a nadie, Malfoy. Sin embargo, si te ofrezco algo a cambio, puede que te lo pienses.

Draco levantó la vista y la miró a los ojos.

- Depende de lo que me ofrezcas.- respondió, y aunque la frase en sí no era lasciva, el imperceptible temblor en su voz la hizo sonar sucia.

- Bueno, antes he visto que tienes mal los deberes de runas.- dijo ella, aparentemente ajena a su sufrimiento. Al inclinarse sobre la mesa para coger el pergamino de las tareas de runas, su cadera rozó su costado y él hizo una mueca, como si le doliera- Yo te explico como hacer las traducciones en cruz, y tu me cuentas el truco de las tablas.

_No._

_Dile que no._

_Dile que si es tan lista por qué no ha dado con el puto truco ella sola. _

Draco apretó la mandíbula e inspiró fuertemente por la nariz.

- Tráete la silla entonces- no se creyó que lo había dicho hasta que las palabras abandonaron su boca. Si no fuera porque estaba agarrado a la mesa como una alcayata, se habría dado bofetadas.

- ¿La silla?- repitió ella, no porque no hubiera entendido lo que quería decir, sino porque no podía creerse que hubiera accedido al intercambio.

- _Sí_- dijo él, malhumorado- A ver si es que encima quieres que me mueva yo.

- _No, por Dios, eso nunca- _terció ella, sarcástica, al tiempo que rodeaba la mesa para coger su silla y arrastrarla junto a la de él.

Draco carraspeó y cogió su pergamino.

- En realidad es tan fácil que comienzo a tener dudas acerca de tu capacidad intelectual, la verdad.-la crueldad: ese gran vehículo de deseos frustrados- Con sólo mirarlo ya puedes saber dónde está el truco.

Hermione ignoró el insulto y centró su atención en los números de la hoja de Malfoy, rumiando a media voz.

- Has hecho una criba de números primos- dijo ella finalmente.

- Cien puntos para Gryffindor- quiso seguir fustigándola, pero se quedó hipnotizado por la punta de su lengua, que asomaba entre sus labios prietos, y se olvidó de lo que iba a decir.

- Lo que no entiendo es por qué no has cogido los múltiplos de dos. Aquí nos venían bien- murmuró ella, y entonces se inclinó hacia él, para mirar su hoja. Su muslo, enfundado en los vaqueros, rozó el suyo, y aunque estaba cubierta por el pantalón del traje, su piel reaccionó con la misma sensibilidad que si estuviera desnudo.

Draco tragó saliva.

_Ya basta_, se dijo.

Pero no bastaba. Con mucho cuidado, como si estuviera realizando una operación de precisión milimétrica, flexionó el muslo lentamente hacia arriba, frotándolo contra el de ella, fingiendo que iba a apoyar el pie en el travesaño de la silla. El corazón le martilleaba muy fuerte en las sienes y sentía un vacío en el estómago. Todas sus terminaciones nerviosas parecían haberse arracimado en la zona en que su muslo rozaba el de ella, y la sensación de ese roce clandestino era dolorosamente placentera, terriblemente insatisfactoria.

- ¿Es así como lo has hecho?- le preguntó entonces ella, enseñándole su pergamino.

- Dame la pluma- se oyó decir, sólo que no parecía que hablara él, sino un eco, un ente ajeno. El ente siguió hablando mientras él, su cuerpo, se inclinaba sobre ella- Si dejas a un lado los números primos y buscas los múltiplos de tres, verás que coinciden con lo que tú has hecho antes.

Hermione respondió algo, y Draco no escuchó realmente el qué, aunque se oyó a sí mismo contestar. Sólo era consciente de su hombro presionado contra el de ella, de sus manos tocándose, de su aliento cálido soplando contra su pómulo, y que estaba a punto de cometer una estupidez.

- ¿Pero esto no es lo que has hecho antes?- preguntó Hermione, y entonces levantó la vista de la hoja, y le miró. Y por cómo se demudó su expresión, a Draco no le cupo ninguna duda de que entendió de golpe lo que estaba ocurriendo allí, entre los dos, en ese preciso momento. Lo supo porque la vio tomar aire, vio sus mejillas arrebolarse, y su garganta moverse arriba y abajo, tramitando saliva.

Esperó que se apartara. No tenía ni que mover la silla; bastaría con que se girara un centímetro hacia la izquierda y sus cuerpos se separarían; la corriente eléctrica se interrumpiría, el hechizo se rompería.

Pero ella no se movió. Sus ojos reflejaban todo lo que sus labios entreabiertos no acertaban a expresar: perplejidad, conmoción, curiosidad, temor. Y cuando Draco deslizó el brazo por la mesa, por delante suyo, para inclinar su rostro hacia el de ella, y sus nudillos rozaron sin querer sus pechos, se estremeció visiblemente, pero no se movió. Ni siquiera respiró.

Y en ese preciso momento, el timbre sonó.

Los dos se miraron, desconcertados, acalorados, aterrorizados. Se sentían como si les hubieran echado encima un jarro de agua fría. La corriente eléctrica se había interrumpido, el hechizo se había suspendido; no quedaba nada excepto el estupor de la realidad. Hermione bajó la vista, incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Draco se apartó lentamente, como si al hacerlo de esa manera pudiera disimular las intenciones que había albergado hasta cinco segundos antes.

-Voy a abrir- proclamó con la voz estrangulada, levantándose tan de repente que la silla chirrió. Se habría hecho miembro del Club de fans de Dumbledore con tal de esfumarse de allí en aquel mismo momento.

_Eres un maldito imbécil, _atronaba su cabeza. Y con razón.

Avanzó por la semioscuridad del pasillo, mordiéndose el puño derecho para no gritar de frustración.

¡Con lo bien que iba la mañana!¿Cómo había podido traicionar todos sus propósitos de aquella manera? Se había puesto a sí mismo en una situación irreversible. Por si no era ya bastante preocupante que tuviera el tipo de pensamientos que tenía acerca de ella, ahora encima se había descubierto. ¿Qué diablos iba a decirle? ¿Que esa tentativa frustrada de beso era fruto de su imaginación? ¿Que en realidad no había sucedido? Sentía pánico con sólo imaginar la escena que tendría lugar en cuanto volviera a la cocina. Las preguntas. Y las respuestas. Sobre todo las respuestas.

Draco apoyó la frente contra la puerta y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a salir de aquel atolladero, pero algo estaba claro: las cosas ya no podían ir a peor.

Inspiró fuertemente para recuperar la compostura y abrió la puerta.

Y la boca.

¿Había dicho que las cosas ya no podían ir a peor?

Bueno, pues se había equivocado.

El único consuelo que le quedaba en su inmensa desgracia es que al menos, Viktor Krum parecía tan sorprendido de verle allí como él.

Durante un larguísimo minuto, ninguno de los dos se movió o profirió el más mínimo sonido. También experimentaron una evolución parecida en sus expresiones: primero, el más absoluto estupor. Luego, desconcierto. Y luego, un sofisticado repaso por todos los matices de la hostilidad y la repulsión, hasta llegar a una atroz antipatía.

- He venido a verr a Errrmione- dijo finalmente Krum, rompiendo el silencio. Aunque era de estatura media, la ferocidad de sus ojos oscuros habría empequeñecido a un gigante a su lado.

_Es casi admirable que después de tanto tiempo jugando para los Montrose Magpies haya conseguido mantener ese acento de pastor de cabras siberiano_, pensó Draco, pero dijo:

- ¿Ah sí?- se apoyó en el dintel con aire petulante- Ahora que lo mencionas, es posible que _Hermione_- recalcó el nombre con toda la intención del mundo- me haya mencionado algo de una visita.

Viktor entornó los ojos. Puede que no fuera exactamente una lumbrera, pero sabía distinguir el veneno cuando le salpicaba. Miró al Slytherin con frialdad y preguntó, ignorando deliberadamente su tono:

- ¿Está en casa?

- ¿Cómo?- Draco ladeó la cabeza, como si le costara descifrar su acento.

Viktor resopló lentamente por la nariz. Haciendo un visible esfuerzo por no dar rienda suelta a su irritación, repitió, silabeando exageradamente:

-¿_Está_. _Errrmione. en_. _casa_?

- Lo siento, pero aquí no hay _de eso_-dijo Draco, mortalmente serio-. Claro que si te refieres a _Hermione_, es posible que haya alguien llamado así en la cocina. Iré a ver.

No tuvo que ir muy lejos. Inquieta al ver que su huésped no volvía, Hermione había optado por ir ella misma a ver qué ocurría y se dirigía hacia el pasillo en ese preciso momento.

-Qué oportuna, Granger- le dijo, en un tono que podría haber cortado un diamante en rodajas.- Resulta que tienes visita. Eso creo, al menos. Tal como pronuncia, podría haber estado invocando al demonio en tu puerta.

Hermione se detuvo en seco y le miró de hito en hito. También palideció uno o dos tonos, percibió Draco con satisfacción.

-Pero...no puede ser -musitó ella.- Pero si en teoría venía después de Año Nuevo...

-Sorpresa- dijo Draco, sin el menor atisbo de alegría en la voz- Yo que tú iría a recibirle, porque no se va a evaporar.

_Por desgracia._

La Gryffindor aún necesitó un minuto más para recuperarse del imprevisto y reordenar sus prioridades, que eran a), ir hacia la puerta y b), recibir a Viktor Krum. En cuanto se puso en marcha, Draco la siguió, casi frotándose las manos ante la perspectiva de que la perplejidad de Hermione fuera interpretada como frialdad por el búlgaro.

-¡Errmione!

Por encima del hombro de Hermione, Draco obtuvo una visión privilegiada de cómo la expresión de Viktor Krum pasaba de bruto ceñudo a bruto encandilado al verla. Había tal adoración en su rostro que no pudo evitar preguntarse si es que Hermione había cambiado de cara también en esos dos segundos. Lamentó haberse puesto detrás de ella y no a un lado, para poder observar la jugada en multiángulo.

-¡Viktor!- correspondió ella, aunque con anémico entusiasmo, en opinión del Slytherin.

_¿Lo ves? __Vuélvete con tus cabras siberianas, Krum_- pensó Draco exultante, disfrutando del breve momento de desconcierto que reflejó la cara del buscador- _Eso es_. _No sólo no te esperaba, sino que no te quiere aquí. Fuera. F..._

Pero en ese momento, Viktor dio un paso al frente, y atrayendo a Hermione hacia sí, la estrechó entre sus brazos. Hermione se echó a reír y le devolvió el abrazo.

Le devolvió el abrazo.

En todos los años que llevaba jugando a quidditch, a Draco por suerte nunca le había impactado una bludger en el pecho, pero gracias a la escena que se estaba desarrollando ante sus ojos ahora podía hacerse una idea de lo que dolía. Con las orejas ardiendo y la garganta seca, dio un paso hacia atrás, deseando que su rostro no reflejara ni una cuarta parte de lo que sentía por dentro.

Hermione estaba en una situación parecida, con el riesgo añadido de que se estaba quedando sin oxígeno. Con delicadeza, se movió en los brazos de Viktor, indicándole que ya podía soltarla.

-Creía que venías después de Año Nuevo- le dijo finalmente, obligándose a sonreír. Era una locura, pero podía sentir a sus espaldas la frialdad que emanaba de Draco, como si se hubiera dejado el frigorífico abierto.

-Yo también- dijo el búlgaro- Perro mi madrre no se encuentrra bien y necesitan que vuelva a casa antes. Y no querría irrme sin verrte- dijo con suavidad, tocándole la mejilla.

Hermione bajó la vista, azorada, mientras pensaba en qué decir a continuación. Se le estaban formando carámbanos de hielo en la espalda, allí donde Malfoy tenía la vista clavada.

-Perro no hablemos de eso ahorra. Cosas trristes, luego- dijo Krum- Te invito a comerr, ¿qué te parrece? Luego podemos dar un paseo- añadió, mirándola con calidez e ignorando por completo la sonrisa siniestra de Draco.

- Me encantaría- mintió ella. Que la partiera un rayo si aquella no era la situación más incómoda de toda la vida. Un pingüino podría haber vivido cómodamente en su recibidor en aquellos momentos, dada la temperatura bajo cero. No se atrevía a darse la vuelta para mirar a Malfoy.

-A mi también me encantaría, gracias- le oyó decir a su espalda.

Hermione maldijo para sus adentros.

Ahora sentía las miradas de ambos clavadas en ella; expectante y esperanzada la de Viktor, corrosiva y enfadada la de Draco.

Estupendo.

Ir los tres a comer sería un suicidio. Draco no podía ir, de ninguna de las maneras.

-Soy tu invitado- entonó entonces el Slytherin, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento - No irás a dejarme aburrido en casa con tu primo mientras vosotros dos habláis de los viejos tiempos, ¿no?-le dedicó una sonrisa torva a Krum, que parecía a punto de arrancarle la cabeza de un mordisco.

-Bueno, supongo que Viktor tiene muchas cosas que contarme, no te querríamos aburrir- intentó. El alivio del búlgaro le llegó como una brisa cálida.

-¿Aburrirme? Nada más lejos de la verdad. Eres muy egoísta, Hermione. Sólo quieres que _Viktor_ te cuente cosas _a ti_, sin tener en cuenta mis sentimientos.- protestó Draco, haciendo un mohín.- Yo _también_ quiero que me cuente cosas.

-No- intervino entonces Viktor, tenso como la cuerda de un arco- He venido a verla a ella, no a ti. Si no te imporrta, preferriría que no vinierras.

Hermione cerró los ojos durante un segundo y deseó que se la tragara la tierra. Se alegraba de no creer en Dios, porque situaciones como esta le habrían hecho perder la fe por completo. Articular las palabras le costó lo indecible:

-Me temo que tiene razón, Viktor. Es mi invitado, y a mis padres no les haría gracia saber que le he dejado en casa todo el día a solas con mi primo de diez años.

-¡A mi no me importa!- sonó de pronto la voz de Dickie, desde el comedor. Evidentemente, había estado escuchando toda la conversación.

-¡_Sí que te importa_!- le respondió Draco a gritos, sin desperdiciar ni un segundo maravillándose por el alcance del oído del niño.

-La verdad es que alguien tendría que quedarse cuidando de él hasta que llegue mi madre- dijo Hermione con renovada energía. ¡Puede que no estuviera todo perdido!

-En ese caso te correspondería a ti, no a mí, que soy tu invitado- le recordó Draco por enésima vez. Contempló con satisfacción como las esperanzas nacían y morían en el rostro de Viktor antes de sentenciar el caso- Voy a por mi abrigo.-dijo, yendo hacia la escalera como Napoleón hacia el trono.

La expresión de Hermione era pura aflicción cuando se volvió hacia el búlgaro.

-Lo siento- susurró-De veras.

Viktor la miró con tristeza.

-Es mejor que nada- murmuró, resignado.- ¿Qué hace aqui?

-Es una larga historia- suspiró ella- Yo no quería que viniera.

Viktor asintió, pero aún había algo más.

-¿Vosotrros...- hizo una pausa incómoda, buscando las palabras. Pasar años jugando para los Montrose Magpies había enriquecido su vocabulario en inglés con docenas de expresiones tremendamente gráficas, pero dudaba que fueran apropiadas para ese momento- estáis...¿Hay algo entre vosotr...?

-¡NO!- hasta ella misma se asustó de su propia vehemencia- ¡No! Por supuesto que no!- se puso roja al darse cuenta de que lo estaba negando con tanto ardor que sonaba a mentira- Claro que no. No.- soltó una risita estúpida- Absolutamente nada. Por Dios, si ni siquiera somos amigos.

Viktor arqueó las cejas. Sintiéndose avergonzada y bastante idiota, Hermione balbució, señalando hacia la escalera:

-Yo también voy a por mi abrigo. Ahora vengo.

No tuvo que subir toda la escalera para ver que Draco estaba esperándola, con el abrigo puesto, apoyado contra la puerta de su cuarto. Al verla llegar, sacó del bolsillo del abrigo los guantes y se los puso con gesto indolente. Hermione subió los últimos escalones arrastrando los pies.

-No creía que necesitaras el abrigo- comentó él, ajustándose el guante derecho. Abrió y cerró los dedos, sin mirarla.-Pensaba que bastaría con otro abracito para mantenerte caliente.

Hermione sintió que se sonrojaba violentamente. No sabía si de indignación o de otra cosa.

-Oye, ¿se puede saber qué diablos te pasa?- barbotó.

Draco dejó caer las manos a los lados y la miró, enfadado.

-¿A mi? _Nada._

Hermione soltó una carcajada de descrédito, aunque inmediatamente se tapó la boca, temiendo que Viktor pudiera oírles.

-Pues para no pasarte "nada", estás sorprendentemente imbécil. Más de lo que es habitual en ti- Draco abrió la boca para replicar, pero ella no se lo permitió- Pensaba que estarías contento de haber logrado echar por tierra los planes de una persona que ni te importa. Vienes con nosotros, al fin y al cabo. Te has salido con la tuya ¿no es lo que querías?

-Si a estas alturas todavía no sabes lo que quiero es que eres bastante obtusa, Granger- respondió él. En sus ojos grises había una honestidad cruda e inesperada que dejó a Hermione sin habla durante un segundo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó con un hilo de voz. Inconscientemente, apretó contra si el abrigo que llevaba doblado sobre el brazo, como si quisiera protegerse. Los recuerdos de esa misma mañana, de hacía apenas veinte minutos, se precipitaron ante sus ojos.

Draco soltó un resuello, como si le hubiera hecho gracia, pero su voz sonó seria, sin adornos ni ironías.

-¿Tú qué crees?- dijo simplemente.

Hermione se puso roja. Como si su memoria quisiera chivarle la respuesta, volvió a proyectarle la imagen de Malfoy inclinando su rostro hacia el suyo. El recuerdo la puso aún más nerviosa, porque era absolutamente incongruente. ¿Como podía querer algún tipo de...contacto físico...con ella? ¿Él, mortífago en potencia, bastión de la pureza de sangre? Aquello iba totalmente en contra de sus normas. Era peor que una herejía. No tenía ningún sentido. Si se había pasado las Navidades gruñendo cada vez que ella le había tocado. Era absolutamente imposible que sintiera algún tipo de deseo por ella. Imposible, y sin embargo...

-No lo sé- respondió finalmente, con absoluta sinceridad.

Alguien que hubiera pasado menos tiempo con Draco habría dicho que su expresión no varió en absoluto al oír la respuesta de Hermione. Sin embargo, la Gryffindor llevaba varios años y una semana de conocimiento intensivo, y no se le escapó la repentina rigidez de sus hombros, ni la mal disimulada emoción en sus ojos. Todos estos signos se desvanecieron cuando el Slytherin repuso con frialdad:

-Ya. Pues piénsatelo de camino al restaurante.- se hizo a un lado y movió el brazo, invitándola a pasar.- Las lerdas primero.

-¡Shh!- Hermione le hizo un gesto imperativo con la mano e inclinó la cabeza- Hay gente ahí abajo.

-Es una manera un tanto optimista de definir a Krum.

-No, ¡escucha!-insistió ella- ¡Hay más voces ahí abajo!

Draco aguzó el oído, desconfiado.

-Yo no oi...

-¡DRAACOOO!- una voz potente, estentórea, y absolutamente conocida le llegó desde abajo.- ¿ESTÁS LISTO YAA?

El Slytherin se quedó lívido.

-¿Qué. cojones. hace. aquí. tu. primo?- siseó. La sangre le había huido de la cara, confiriéndole una apariencia fantasmagórica.

-Creo- dijo Hermione, empujándole hacia la escalera- que hoy tienes un partido.

-¿QUÉ?- exclamó Draco, soltando un gallo.

-¡FÚTBOL, TÍO! ¡LA SEGUNDA COSA QUE MÁS NOS GUSTA EN EL MUNDO!- voceó Dick, triunfal. Sus compañeros aplaudieron y jalearon, creando un efecto similar al de una manada de bueyes atravesando un río. Uno de ellos, no obstante, se había quedado pensativo. Al final preguntó:

-¿Cual es la primera?

-Joder, tío, está claro: beber- respondió Dick.

Aprovechando que la atención de la horda se había desviado de ellos momentáneamente, Hermione se apresuró a explicarle a Draco lo que su cerebro debía haber perdido en una laguna post-etílica.

-Es imposible que te acuerdes- dijo con un retintín venenoso- Pero resulta que en Nochebuena, aparte de beberte hasta el agua de los jarrones y convertirte en un anarcosindicalista, te apuntaste a un partido de fútbol contra los jefes de la empresa de mi primo.

-Yo no hice tal cosa- aseveró Draco, palideciendo. Lo peor de todo era la expresión triunfal que ondeaba en el rostro de Krum como una bandera. Tuvo que reprimir el impulso de pegarle un puñetazo.

-Oh, te aseguro que sí. ¡Darren!- el hombrecillo levantó la vista al oír su nombre- ¿En qué posición juega Draco?

Darren abrió diligentemente la fantástica riñonera naranja que impedía que la barriga le llegara a las rodillas y extrajo un sucio papel de libreta con manchas de cercos de vasos.

-Banda izquierda- leyó- Claro, porque Troy no podía venir.

Draco se llevó las manos a la cara. Se sentía como si acabaran de condenarle a muerte.

-¿Le traeréis a casa después del partido?- oyó que preguntaba ella.

-Claro, nenita- respondió Dick- ¿Somos o no somos del sindicato del transporte ligero?

-De hecho, el chaval será lo único ligero que transportemos- dijo alguien, y todos se echaron a reír.

Draco se apretó las sienes. Sentía que el mundo giraba en espiral hacia un sumidero, como en una pesadilla. Les miró, desesperado.

-No puedo jugar a fútbol- dijo, muy serio.

-Hombre, vestido así, claro que no- concedió Darren- Pero como ya no te da tiempo a cambiarte, ya te prestaremos nosotros algo.

-Además, ¡hemos hecho camisetas!- exclamó Dick- Y tú también tienes una, claro. Darren fue a hacerlas el martes.

Darren asintió.

-Te cogimos la talla más pequeña, como estás muy delgado y eso...- de repente, una duda le nubló el rostro- ¿Oye, tu nombre se escribe con C o con K?

-Con _C_- respondió el Slytherin con el hilo de voz.

-Mierda.

-Te lo dije, tío- le recriminó Dick- Mi hijo me dijo que era con C. Mi chaval nunca se equivoca, es súper listo.

-Bueno, no importa- intervino Hermione- Lo importante es que ganéis el partido.

-_Sí, no importa_.-remedó Draco, con sarcasmo. Le echó una mirada de reojo a Krum- Lo importante es volver a casa _pronto._

- Así se habla, joder- dijo Dick, profundamente emocionado por unas palabras cuyo segundo sentido se le había escapado totalmente. Le dio una palmada en la espalda que le reverberó en cada hueso y gritó:- ¡NOS VAMOS!

-¡Buena suerte, Draco!- exclamó Dickie desde el pasillo. Aparentemente, no se atrevía a acercarse más, no fuera que su padre se acordara de su existencia y se lo llevara de vuelta a casa.

Por suerte, ése no parecía ser el caso. Tanto Dick como el resto de la manada ya habían salido del recibidor y esperaban en la calle, fumando y frotándose las manos para atenuar el frío. Draco se ajustó el cuello del abrigo y la bufanda. Puede que antes se hubiera desmoronado _un poco_ ante el inesperado giro de los eventos, pero ya había recuperado la compostura.

-¡Pásatelo bien!- trinó Hermione, con artificial alegría.

-¡Pásatelo _mal_!- repuso Draco, imitándola. Al pasar al lado de Krum, le miró con condescendencia- Aunque no tendrás que esforzarte en absoluto.

El odio en los ojos de Krum fue un triunfo mísero, pero un triunfo al fin y al cabo. Ya podía enfrentarse a su destino con la cabeza bien alta.

O quizá no.

Hasta que la camioneta se detuvo con un chirrido frente a la puerta de un campo de fútbol en los suburbios, Draco se había permitido albergar cierto optimismo respecto a la situación. No importaba que no conociera las reglas del fútbol. Al menos sabía que se jugaba con los pies. Eso ya era algo, ¿no? El resto lo solucionaría corriendo cuando todos corrieran, deteniéndose cuando todos se detuvieran y quejándose cuando todos se quejaran. No sería precisamente la actuación más memorable de su vida, pero al menos podría salvaguardar su dignidad.

Eso había sido, claro está, hasta que Dick le había dejado uno de sus pantalones cortos _de repuesto._ Una auténtica maravilla del mal gusto en la confección, elaborada en un tejido brillante de color morado, con dos rayas blancas a los lados. En el momento en que Draco los sostuvo en sus manos supo que la dignidad era como una fuente en el desierto: un espejismo. Una ilusión.

-Te estarán _un pelín_ grandes- le había advertido.

_Un p__elín grandes, _se repitió Draco para sus adentros, con incredulidad._ Aquí se esconde un puto circo ruso entero, joder._ Se apoyó en la pared del minúsculo retrete donde se había metido para cambiarse -no pensaba dejar que le vieran desnudo- y tiró con todas sus fuerzas de los cordones del pantalón.

_No, un circo no. Esto podría ser la capa de invisibilidad de todo Hogwarts._

Incluso tirando de los cordones al máximo, la cintura del pantalón era tan grande que si la soltaba, se caía directamente al suelo. Y si ya se le caía estando quieto, no digamos corriendo por el campo. Draco prefería no arriesgarse.

Intentó tirar más de los cordones para rodearse la cintura con ellos y así atarse el pantalón, pero no eran lo suficientemente largos.

Suspiró, frustrado. Su mirada se posó entonces sobre el reluciente cinturón de cuero negro que llevaba con los pantalones grises del traje y le sobrevino un momento de lucidez. Sería la solución, sí. Pero su cerebro se negaba a imaginar el aspecto que tendría con el cinturón encima del pantalón de chándal.

_Quizá es mejor no imaginar nada_, se dijo mientras deslizaba el cinturón por la hebilla y se lo ajustaba a la cintura.

En ese momento, llamaron con los nudillos a la puerta del baño.

-Draco, tu camiseta- era Dick.

Se oyeron unas risitas. Draco abrió la puerta y cogió la prenda de las manos de Dick, intentando ignorar el mal presentimiento que se le había asentado en la boca del estómago.

Desplegó la camiseta con ambas manos y la sostuvo frente a sí unos segundos, esperando.

Luego se dio cuenta de que no iba a desplegarse más camiseta porque _no había_.

Cerró los ojos, deseando que cuando los volviera a abrir, aquella camiseta TAMAÑO INFANTIL se hubiera transformado mágicamente en una talla para adultos.

Abrió los ojos.

No. Seguía siendo una puta talla infantil. Y no podía jugar con la camisa; eso estaba fuera de toda cuestión. No tenía más remedio que llevar aquella camiseta naranja, con el estampado SINDICATO DE TRANSPORTE LIGERO DE LONDRES, A POR TODAS, cuya talla no le quedaría bien ni a un maldito elfo doméstico.

Reprimiendo un juramento, metió los brazos por ella, y empezó a tirar del cuello para poder sacar la cabeza. No supo si alegrarse o deprimirse cuando constató que le cabía. Sin embargo, que estuviera cómodo ya era otra cosa. Descubrió que podía seguir respirando si no hinchaba demasiado el pecho, pero mover los brazos o encogerse de hombros era sinónimo de suicidio téxtil. Le estaba tan ajustada que hasta podía contarse los pliegues abdominales a través de la ropa.

Y por supuesto, no tapaba el cinturón.

Se alegró de haberse puesto las medias antes de embutirse en la camiseta, porque de ninguna manera podría haberse agachado después.

-Eh, chaval- llamaron a la puerta- ¿Estás listo ya? Venga, que tenemos que salir.

Draco salió inmediatamente. Para qué retrasar el momento. A juzgar por el silencio que se hizo en el vestuario, pudo hacerse una idea del aspecto que presentaba: camiseta naranja ajustada al milímetro. Pantalón morado brillante tamaño elefántico, ajustado por un cinturón carísimo. Medias verdes con dos rayas negras en la parte superior. Y las botas de repuesto de Darren, que no sólo le venían pequeñas, sino que apestaban como si se las hubiera robado a un cadáver. Se oyó un susurro:

-Ya te dije que era muy peq...

-Shhh.

Estaban haciendo un esfuerzo por no reírse. Ellos, los... _seres_ más brutos y desastrados que Draco había visto en su vida, genéticamente incapacitados para el buen gusto, estaban haciendo un esfuerzo por no reírse.

_De él._

No podía estar sucediendo.

-¿Ves que bien?- dijo Darren, ajustándose su propio pantalón morado e ignorando las miradas socarronas a su alrededor- Te queda estupenda. Ya sabía yo que te gustaría.- se volvió hacia sus compañeros- Los chavales de hoy llevan la ropa ajustada, es la moda.

-Serán los que se quedan en casa sin moverse- dijo un pecoso llamado Pete, y todos se echaron a reír.- Hijo, ¿puedes hacer esto?- levantó los brazos, como si quisiera tocar el techo.

-Prefiero no intentarlo- contestó Draco, y se sorprendió sonriendo ante la ocurrencia.

-Bueno, ¿y para qué quiere levantar los brazos? Ni que fuéramos a jugar al voley-playa- gruñó Darren, intentando hacerse oír por encima de las carcajadas generalizadas. Se dirigió a él, en tono afable.- ¿Has visto lo que pone la camiseta por detrás?

Draco se situó frente al espejo y se dio la vuelta.

DRAKO.

-Oh, gracias. De veras.-dijo, lacónico. Se pasó una mano por la cara y echó a caminar hacia las escaleras- Salgamos ya. No quiero volver a verme en un espejo, ni por delante ni por detrás.


	13. Huff Puff Puff

**¡HE VUELTO Y NO ES UNA NOTA DE AUTOR!  
**

**¿Qué puedo decir? Han pasado casi dos años desde la última actualización. De hecho, cada vez que actualizo tengo que leerme de nuevo los nuevos términos y condiciones de esta web, porque tardo tanto que cada vez que entro los han cambiado XD. Pero después de tanto tiempo, no voy a abusar de vuestra paciencia con disculpas (absurdas) o promesas de cambio (inútiles). La mejor manera de volver era con 27 páginas que poner a vuestros pies. 27 páginas en las que pasan muchas cosas, entre ellas, la que tanto esperábais (¡y a saber qué imagináis, mentes calenturientas!)**

**Gracias por leerme, y por estar siempre ahí. No os merezco.**

**Y ahora, sin más preámbulos...Draco tenía un partido que jugar.**

* * *

-¿Qué pasa, tío? Estás… blanco. O sea… más aún.- jadeó Dick, deteniéndose un segundo junto al Slytherin para coger aire. Tenía la cara tan congestionada que parecía a punto de explotar.-¿Estás…mareado?

Draco inspiró fuertemente.

-No me llega la sangre a la cabeza.-declaró, aprensivo. La camiseta le apretaba como un torniquete, y que le hormiguearan los brazos no podía ser nada bueno.

-¿Y para qué quieres que te llegue a la cabeza? Mientras te llegue a las piernas…-le tranquilizó Dick, visiblemente más interesado en los males de Draco que en la inminencia de su propio infarto de miocardio.-A mi hace rato que me duele el brazo derecho y ya ves, sigo aquí, como un _hombre._

Antes de que Draco pudiera reevaluar su propia masculinidad a la luz de aquellos nuevos datos, el árbitro-un hombre flaco, con las ojeras más profundas que había visto en su vida.- pitó la media parte.

-¿Qué hacéis los dos ahí parados?- les llamó Darren, haciendo aspavientos para que se unieran al resto del equipo.-¡Venid ahora mismo!

-Va a haber cambio de estrategia, seguro.- musitó Dick, tirándose del elástico del pantalón para subírselo.

-¿Teníamos una?-no había rastro de ironía en la voz de Draco.

-…será cambiar de estrategia.-les llegó la voz de Darren. Éste tenía el bigote empapado de sudor, la cara roja, y los pulgares enganchados en la riñonera. Aparentemente no le había parecido necesario quitársela para jugar.- Hasta ahora, jugar a defender nos ha ido bien…

Draco miró el marcador para cerciorarse de que, efectivamente, _seguían perdiendo_ por 3 a 0. Cada vez entendía menos a los muggles_._

-…pero ahora vamos a jugar a atacar. ¡VAMOS A ENSEÑARLES DE LO QUE ES CAPAZ LA FURIA OBRERA!-rugió Darren, sacudiendo la riñonera como si fuera un talismán.- ¿QUIÉN ESTÁ CONMIGO?

El Slytherin fue el único que no participó del aullido. Darren se puso en jarras, extrañado, y se acercó hacia él.

-¿Qué te preocupa, hijo?- preguntó, plantándole una mano sudorosa en el hombro. Draco reprimió un escalofrío ancestral.

-No es por aguaros el ímpetu, pero remontar el marcador parece…ligeramente imposible.- respondió, apenas aguantándose el sarcasmo.

Al oír aquello, Darren se echó a reír como si hubiera contado un chiste, y todos le secundaron.

-No, no.-dijo, agitando las manos.- Hijo, ¿tú qué crees que hemos venido a hacer aquí?-su voz rebosaba bondad, pero no por ello Draco se sentía menos confuso.

-¿Jugar al…fútbol?- aventuró, con las cejas arqueadas.

Su respuesta desató un "Oooh" enternecido de la concurrencia que le puso el vello de punta. La sonrisa de Darren se estaba volviendo paternal por momentos.

-Eso está muy bien, y técnicamente es verdad.-asintió.

-¿Técnicamente?

-…pero en realidad, hemos venido a vengarnos.- aseveró. Varios de los hombres asintieron vehementemente con la cabeza.-Vengarnos de sus sueldos de mierda. De sus cambios de horario. De sus ampliaciones de jornada. De sus reducciones de las vacaciones. De…

-¡De las pruebas de alcoholemia!- añadió Dick, ultrajado. Algunos aplaudieron.

Draco pestañeó. No sabía de qué diablos estaba hablando, pero debía ser algo terrible.

-…por eso sabemos que lo que importa no es ganar, sino participar. Y participamos pegándoles todas las patadas que podamos.

-No nos interesa la pelota, nos interesan sus huesos rotos.-aclaró alguien con sed de sangre en la mirada.

-Exactamente.-concurrió Darren. Se atusó el bigote.- Vamos a ver. Parker, tú a la banda izquierda.

-Pero si ya estoy ahí.-replicó Parker.

-Pues quédate. Roberts. Tú de delantero, y a ver si metemos algún gol, ¿eh? Que tampoco estaría mal. De hecho, Alcott y Birch se van a hacerte compañía. Collins, como te has dejado el cacharro del asma en casa, será mejor que te quedes en el centro sin moverte mucho. Dick, tú te quedas donde estabas. No, no, esperad. El que corra más tiene que defender a Hughes.

-Dirás más bien _el único que corre_.-se rió Birch, dándole a Draco una de esas palmadas sudorosas que tanto le gustaban.-Te ha tocado pringar, chaval.

-Me temo que así es.-dijo Darren, en tono grave. El Slytherin observó con aprensión cómo su mano regordeta y húmeda se elevaba para posarse sobre su hombro, a pesar del suplicante _nonono_ interno que entonó todo su cuerpo.

Qué manía tenían todos con ponerle la zarpa encima, joder.

-Hijo, sé que no nos conocemos demasiado…

_He ahí una sobreestimación._

-…pero tengo un talento especial para ver cómo es la gente. Y veo que tú eres de los que no soporta una injusticia. De los que cuando ven a alguien oprimido tienen que actuar.

Draco no pestañeó.

-Ése soy yo.

-Lo sé. –continuó Darren, demostrando una inmunidad a la ironía que sólo podía ser genética.- Por eso sé que nos vengarás corriendo como hasta ahora detrás de Hughes.

-¿Y ese quién es?

-Aquel de quien no hablamos.-dijo alguien ominosamente.

Draco enarcó una ceja.

-_Eso lo dudo_.-murmuró.

Darren le señaló a un hombre de mediana edad que en aquellos momentos estaba haciendo calentamientos al otro lado del campo.

-_Ése_-dijo, en el mismo tono en que alguien descubriría un moco pegado bajo la mesa.- El responsable de personal. Sólo lleva tres años en la empresa y ya ha logrado jodernos a todos alguna vez.

Draco entrecerró los ojos. Desde lejos, el tal Hughes se parecía a Krum. Al menos tenían la misma estatura y la misma complexión de tubérculo abotargado.

-¿Y qué tengo que hacer, exactamente?-preguntó, sin dejar de mirarle.

-Defenderle.

Draco se volvió hacia él, confuso.

-¿De qué?

Darren soltó una carcajada que sonó a relincho. Perplejo, Draco también se rió, aunque sin mucha convicción.

-¡Eres un cachondo!-exclamó el hombrecillo, propinándole un puñetazo en el brazo.- Venga, vamos a decirle a ese hatajo de vagos que se acabó la media parte. Y recuerda: contamos contigo.-dijo, guiñándole el ojo antes de darse media vuelta.

Draco suspiró y se subió el pantalón por enésima vez antes de seguirle. El árbitro acababa de pitar el inicio de la segunda parte y su equipo ya estaba corriendo- o arrastrándose- hacia sus nuevas posiciones.

Al menos Granger no estaba allí para verle hacer el ridículo. A esas alturas debía estar haciendo manitas con Krum en algún sitio de mala muerte.

Draco apretó la mandíbula para tragarse la rabia y corrió directo hacia Hughes.

* * *

-Esto es _tarator_.- explicó Viktor mientras depositaba frente a Hermione una cazuela de barro con algo blanco dentro.- Es un plato típico de verrano, pero a mí me gusta comerrlo durante todo el año.

-Oh-Hermione sonrió cortésmente mientras se colocaba la servilleta en el regazo.-Huele muy bien.

_Y vomitado tendría el mismo aspecto_, _lo cual nos ahorra la intriga_, le susurró una voz interna de lo más mordaz. Por enésima vez desde que salió de casa, Hermione no pudo más que escandalizarse. ¿De dónde le venía tanto veneno? Bueno, no; eso _ya lo sabía_. La verdadera pregunta era por qué estaba permitiendo que se le pegaran los manierismos del Slytherin. Antes de vivir con él, ella _nunca_ había tenido una gota de maldad en el cuerpo. O si la tenía, pero nunca había apuntado el filo hacia un amigo. Ahora, sin embargo, parecía ser incapaz de parar; era como si la malicia fuera adictiva. Empezó a temer que la sobreexposición a Draco Malfoy hubiera provocado daños irreversibles en su personalidad.

_Y vamos a dejar de pensar en él a partir de Ya._

Para reafirmarse en su propósito, hundió la cuchara en la crema blanca y se la llevó a la boca. Viktor la miraba, sonriente y expectante.

-Mmm- sabía a AJO, con mayúsculas. Intentó que su cerebro no procesara conjuntamente la textura con el aspecto para no tener arcadas. _Obedéceme, esófago. Por favor.-_Muy rico. Y así, de paso, mantenéis alejados a los vampiros- bromeó.

-¿Eh?- Viktor sonrió, extrañado.

El fracaso de la Operación Chiste hizo que Hermione se sintiera muy ridícula de repente. Y muy malvada.

-Mm, ya sabes...-se puso roja y decidió concentrarse en partir un trozo de pan- Como esto lleva mucho ajo, y los vampiros supuestamente son alérgicos a él…

-Ah- Viktor se rió con la cortesía de quien no está seguro de lo que acaba de oír.- Sabía que te gustarría. Tú no erres de esas perrsonas que no prrueban nada. Tu mente está…abierrta a cosas nuevas, sin prejuicios.-y para demostrar que él tampoco los tenía, se comió dos cucharadas de _tarator_ de golpe.

Hermione dejó escapar una risita anémica para enmascarar lo culpable que se sentía por haber hecho aquel chiste. Esperaba no haberle avergonzado. No debería hacer chistes que él no podía entender.

_OH DIOS MIO. _

En su interior cundió el pánico al darse cuenta de que acababa de tachar a Víktor de idiota con la misma ligereza que Draco lo habría hecho.

Su rostro debió reflejar tal conmoción que Viktor le preguntó, preocupado.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Sucede algo?

Hermione tosió, avergonzada.

-No. Digo, sí. Es que se me ha ido un trozo de pan por el otro lado.-fue su lamentable excusa.

No sabía qué diantres le pasaba. Aunque ya llevaban media hora sentados en el restaurante Pequeña Sofía -el patriotismo de la comunidad búlgara en Londres explicaba aquella falta de originalidad-, Hermione se sentía desubicada. No sabía decir si era por la calefacción del local, que estaba haciéndole sudar en pleno diciembre, o por lo abigarrado de la decoración-molduras doradas sobre paredes púrpura, y todo ello aderezado con jarrones de cobre aquí y allá cargados de flores de plástico.-pero sentía una angustia vital revolviéndole el fondo del estómago que no era normal.

No se entendía a sí misma. ¿Era culpabilidad lo que sentía? Porque eso ya sería lo último. Malfoy no era su amigo; ni siquiera era su invitado. Era una imposición que había tenido que acatar lo mejor posible. Renunciar a su intimidad, a su familia y a las Navidades con sus amigos había sido un sacrificio descomunal, y no estaba muy segura de que Dumbledore fuera capaz de imaginarse nunca lo que era vivir con Malfoy.

-…perro no estoy seguro, ¿cómo se dice la palabrra?

El silencio catapultó a Hermione de vuelta a la realidad.

-¿Eh?- se sintió tan estúpida que se puso roja.

_Dios mío, dime que no lleva todo este tiempo hablando._

-Cuando una perrsona se dice mentirras a sí misma. Se… ¿automiente? ¿Se dice así?

-Autoengaña.- Hermione sintió la repentina necesidad de beberse la copa de agua de un trago.

-Autoengaño.- repitió Viktor, partiendo el bollito de pan que tenía junto al plato y metiéndose un trozo en la boca.-Pues yo crreo que me _autoengañaba_ pensando que podrría ser feliz jugando tan lejos de mi familia. El contrrato con los Canons era muy bueno, clarro, perro no me dejaban tener vacaciones, sólo dos veces al año, y…

_Seguro que está enfadado conmigo. Como tiene la madurez de un niño de cinco años, es incapaz de entender que el mundo no gira a su alrededor, y que la gente tiene otras responsabilidades y prioridades._

_-_…me entiendes, ¿no?

-Sí, claro. Eso estuvo muy mal.-respondió automáticamente Hermione, sin saber a qué.

-Eso mismo le dije a mi entrrenador.-asintió Viktor, procediendo a despedazar el pollo con las manos. Hermione se las quedó mirando. Nunca se había fijado en que llevaba anillos.

No le sentaban bien, decidió. No sabía por qué, pero siempre le había parecido de un mal gusto atroz que los hombres llevaran joyas, y peor aún de oro. Ver los dedos de Víktor estrangulados por los anillos y relucientes por la grasa del pollo le resultó grotesco.

Tampoco tenía el tipo de mano que puede lucir un anillo con elegancia. Hermione volvió a observárselas furtivamente mientras bebía agua. Las manos de Víktor eran muy recias, de palma ancha y dedos cortos y grandes. Perfectas para agarrarse a una escoba, pero no para llevar joyas.

Si al menos tuviera los dedos más largos, o un porte más elegante…Malfoy, por ejemplo, lucía el sello de su familia en la mano izquierda. Un sello grande, de oro y ónice negro. Una auténtica horterada. Pero en él no resultaba tan disonante; pegaba con ese aire de aristócrata decadente que tanto le gustaba. Si alguien podía llevar ese tipo de cosas y no estar absolutamente ridículo, era él.

_A lo mejor debería disculparme cuando vuelva a casa. Al fin y al cabo, le he dejado solo, con gente que no conoce, para jugar a algo que no ha visto en su vida._

Le echó una mirada al reloj con disimulo.

¿Y si el partido acababa pronto y llegaba a casa antes que ella? La idea de que la viera llegar con Krum no le entusiasmaba precisamente, y menos aún después del cruce de dagas de aquella mañana.

_Aquella mañana_… el recuerdo provocó que la sangre se le agolpara en las mejillas.

¿Qué habría pasado si el timbre no hubiera sonado?

Se llevó la copa a los labios, sin percatarse de que estaba vacía. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que Viktor estaba estudiándola en silencio, con una expresión entre divertida y preocupada.

-¿Estás bien? Estás muy roja.

Hermione carraspeó, mortificada.

_Ahora seguramente más_, pensó.

-Estoy bien. Perfectamente. -balbució, tirándose del cuello del jersey.- Es que tengo mucho calor. ¿Tú no tienes calor? Quizá deberíamos pedirles que bajaran un poco la calefacción, ¿no crees?-se interrumpió al ver que él se reía.- ¿Qué?

-Herrmione.- dijo él, cubriéndole afectuosamente la mano con la suya.-Yo también estoy nerrvioso. Ha pasado mucho tiempo des de la última vez que nos vimos, y sé que ha tenido que ser durro, tener a ese…compañerro tuyo en casa durante estos días. Pero ahora puedes relajarte. Él no está aquí. Sólo yo. _Tú y yo_.

Hermione tragó saliva.

* * *

-¿Estás esperando a mi prima?- preguntó Dickie, sin levantar la vista del dibujo.

Draco se apartó de la ventana como si quemara. Hacía dos horas que Dick le dejó en casa y Hermione _aún_ no había llegado.

-Claro que no, sólo estoy aburrido.-_Aburrido de esperarla_.- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Dibujar -respondió Dickie, como si no fuera evidente.- Mira.-levantó la hoja para que lo viera.- Éste eres tú.

Draco se acercó con la rapidez de quien tiene un enorme interés en todo lo relacionado consigo mismo y examinó aquel atropello de colores y formas. Tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta de que era un dibujo de la cena de Navidad.

-¡¿Por qué no tengo pelo!-exclamó, inspeccionando de cerca el sólo le había hecho calvo, sino que además apenas le había pintado la cara, y su traje era un borrón negro.

_Parezco Voldemort._

- Sí que tienes, pero como es blanco no se te ve- se justificó Dickie.

-No es blanco, es _rubio platino._- le corrigió, molesto. A ver cuándo el mundo se daba por enterado, joder.

Dickie le miró, impertérrito.

-Pues yo te lo veo blanco.

-_Pues_ no lo es, es rubio.-replicó Draco con soniquete.- Enséñame los colores que tienes. A ver- Examinó con principesco desdén un lápiz amarillo fosforito- ¿Tienes otro tono de amarillo menos insultante que este?

Dickie revolvió obedientemente en su estuche.

-No-suspiró-. Pero tengo este color naranja, que es un poco más suave.

Draco puso cara de haberse tragado algo viscoso.

-Ni hablar_- _le espetó, sosteniendo el dibujo alejado de él- El naranja es _de pobres_. De gente que hereda la ropa de sus ancestros y duerme en literas._ Literas_- recalcó, como si no hubiera peor ultraje que una cama encima de otra.- Píntamelo de amarillo.

-Pero es que no lo tienes amarillo- objetó Dickie, demasiado joven todavía como para identificar el comportamiento de Draco como "inestable mentalmente".

-Bueno, ¿y qué?-se encogió de hombros.- Es un dibujo. Píntamelo de amarillo.

-_Pero_…es que es un recuerdo, quiero que la gente salga como es de verdad- repuso el niño, quitándole la hoja.

-Comprendo.-chasqueó la lengua, indolente- Pues es interesante, porque cuando te conocí llevabas astas de reno en la cabeza.

Dickie se puso rojo. Puede que fuera joven, pero tenía un gran sentido del ridículo.

-Yo no quería llevarlas, fue mi padre quien me obligó.-dijo, tenso.

Draco arqueó las cejas. Era ridículo el placer perverso que le provocaba sacarle de sus casillas.

-Ah, y como no querías, no te las has puesto en el dibujo, ¿no? Pues ya te las estás dibujando.-apuntó al papel con un dedo conminador- Es un recuerdo, la gente tiene que salir tal como es, y en esos momentos tú eras un reno.

-¡Pero es que no siempre las llevo, no forman parte de mí! -se defendió Dickie, con una lógica incuestionable.- En cambio, ¡tú siempre tienes el pelo blanco!

Draco se plantó a pocos centímetros de su rostro, amenazador.

-Mira, niño, como no me pintes algo en la cabeza ahora mismo, tendrás que dibujarte las astas de reno.-le espetó, haciendo un esfuerzo por no reírse de su expresión consternada. -O somos fieles a la realidad, o no lo somos.

Dickie apretó los dientes y los puños. Sus ojos castaños brillaban de cólera.

-¡Es _mi_ dibujo!-rugió, desesperado.

Sintiéndose vagamente culpable, Draco abrió la boca para apaciguarle, pero antes de que pudiera articular un solo sonido, el aire se cargó de pronto con una tensión terriblemente familiar y la bombilla de la lámpara que estaba sobre el tocadiscos estalló en mil pedazos.

-¡¿QUÉ COJONES?…-gritó. El corazón le latía desbocado en el pecho. Un rápido vistazo a Dickie le sirvió para comprobar que estaba igual.-No te muevas- murmuró.

Se puso en pie lentamente, como si temiera que un movimiento brusco pudiera desencadenar otro estallido. Los fragmentos de cristal crujieron bajo sus zapatos cuando se acercó al tocadiscos para examinar la lámpara a la luz de la ventana. Había sido una explosión limpia: de la bombilla sólo había quedado el casquete.

En el aire aún pendía un inequívoco olor a óxido. Olor a magia.

Dejó la lámpara en su sitio y contempló a Dickie en silencio. Su cabeza centrifugaba a un ritmo vertiginoso, intentando procesar lo que acababa de ver con sus propios ojos. Nunca se lo hubiera esperado, y sin embargo…. ¿Era posible? Tenía que serlo. Al fin y al cabo, Hermione descendía de la misma familia.

_Por qué no, _concluyó, clavando sus ojos en los del niño.

-Yo no he sido. -se defendió Dickie, intimidado.

-No, claro, _he sido_ _yo_.-terció Draco, haciendo rodar los ojos.- Sería lo último, tener brotes de magia espontánea con casi dieciocho años.

Al oír la palabra "magia" Dickie le miró con un estupor tan genuino, que el Slytherin se vio asaltado por una horrible sospecha.

-Porque esto no es la primera vez que te pasa, ¿no?- _Merlín, que no sea lo que estoy pensando._

Dickie no contestó. Tragó saliva, visiblemente nervioso.

A Draco le iba a dar un infarto.

-¿Y bien?-insistió.

-¡Yo no he sido!- exclamó el niño, muy alterado-¡Si ni siquiera la he tocado!

-Ah_, bueno_, en ese caso supongo que _no pasa nada_.-replicó Draco, burlón. Pero ni siquiera él era inmune al temblor del labio inferior de Dickie. El chico parecía a punto de echarse a llorar de un momento a otro.

_Merlín Todopoderoso, _gimió para sus adentros.

Nunca se le habían dado bien los niños, y no digamos ya ese territorio desconocido llamado Los Niños Muggle. Su propia infancia había sido profundamente desconcertante: su padre siempre le había tratado con la severidad de un adulto incluso cuando era un niño, y su madre seguía tratándole como a un niño incluso ahora. Así que no tenía ni idea de cómo comportarse.

Pánico silencioso.

¿Qué habría hecho un profesor de Hogwarts? Siempre los había visto acuclillarse en plan "_cuéntame tus aflicciones"_ junto a los alumnos de primero cuando éstos tenían un berrinche. Sí. Acuclillarse tenía que ser último grito pedagógico. Menos para Snape. Draco no recordaba haberle visto inclinarse más de noventa grados por nada ni por nadie.

Sin que sirviera de precedente, y denotando una abrumadora falta de práctica, Draco Malfoy ignoró el aullido horrorizado de seis generaciones de ancestros paternos- y diez maternos- y se _acuclilló _junto a su primer niño muggle.

-No es por llevarte la contraria, pero las cosas se pueden romper sin tocarlas.-dijo. Pretendía sonar amable y distendido, pero hasta él era consciente de lo forzado que resultaba. Carraspeó y esbozó una sonrisa socarrona que se le daba mucho mejor.- De hecho, de donde yo vengo, ésa sería una excusa de mierda.

Su tono pareció tocar la fibra adecuada, porque el niño le miró furtivamente con curiosidad por encima de los brazos cruzados. Tenía los ojos húmedos y la nariz roja. Draco sintió algo parecido a la compasión.

Carraspeó de nuevo.

-Voy a preguntarte una cosa, y procuraré no horrorizarme con tu respuesta.-dijo, con un tono _casi_ amable.- ¿Qué sabes del…-hizo una pausa, buscando la palabra adecuada.-…_colegio_ en el que estudia Hermione?

-Que está en Escocia.-respondió Dickie, sin saber muy bien a qué venía aquello.

-"Que está en Escocia."-repitió Draco lentamente. No sabía si echarse a reír o a llorar. ¿Pero qué clase de animales ineptos tenía Granger por familia?- Bueno, _ciertamente _está en Escocia, pero eso es lo de menos. Sabes lo que es la magia, supongo.

El niño le miró de reojo, incapaz de determinar si era una pregunta seria o no.

-¿Te refieres a magia de…_Abracadabra Pata de Cabra_?- preguntó, en tono incrédulo.

Ahora fue el turno de Draco de pestañear.

-No sé qué coño es eso. Pero supongamos que sí. ¿Qué sabes?

Dickie arqueó las cejas con cierta suficiencia.

-Pues que no existe en realidad.- explicó, en tono monótono.- Eso sólo sale en las películas y en los libros.

Draco dejó escapar un largo y exasperado suspiro.

_Una manada de lobos lo habría educado mejor, _decidió. _Merlín_. Esto no podía estar pasando. No podía creer que le hubiera tocado mantener aquella conversación, y menos con un niño muggle. Su padre debía de estar revolviéndose de risa en la tumba. Aunque probablemente no; Lucius Malfoy nunca había sido un hombre que se riera demasiado.

Cerró los ojos durante un segundo, como para mentalizarse.

-Vale. ¿Y si yo te dijera que existe?-preguntó.

-Pues no me lo creería, porque no es real.- le contestó Dickie, visiblemente ofendido.- No soy idiota.

-No he dicho que lo seas-dijo Draco, arrastrando las palabras –. Ahora, no prometo nada en un futuro próximo. Y no te cabrees, porque no voy a estar arreglando todo lo que rompas.- Sacó del bolsillo la varita, que Granger le había devuelto en Navidad a causa de la tregua, y suspiró por enésima vez.- Que yo tenga que hacer esto...-rezongó, apuntando a los trocitos de cristal.- ¡_Reparo!_

Ante los ojos desorbitados de Dickie, las esquirlas de vidrio volaron de la alfombra hacia la lámpara, recomponiendo la bombilla en apenas un segundo.

Dickie abrió la boca y la cerró un par de veces sin que saliera ningún sonido de ella. Tenía los ojos tan abiertos que Draco casi podía verle la cara interna del párpado. En cierto modo, era fascinante contemplar su reacción. No pudo evitar preguntarse cómo se habría sentido él mismo si no hubiera nacido en el seno de una familia de magos y viera a alguien hacer un conjuro por primera vez.

Se guardó la varita en la chaqueta, en silencio.

Dickie juntó las manos y las apoyó en la alfombra, justo delante de sus rodillas. Luego ladeó la cabeza y se quedó mirando a Draco en la penumbra.

-¿Hermione puede…?-tragó saliva.- ¿Puede hacer eso también?

-A la pobre le cuesta -suspiró-. Pero sí, supongo que puede. Y por lo que parece, tú también podrás. No serás tan poderoso como yo, claro está, pero pocos lo son. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Diez- contestó Dickie- ¿Por qué?

-Diez.-repitió Draco, incorporándose y sacudiéndose las pelusas del traje.- Bueno, pues te queda un año más de romper cosas. Luego tendrás que ir a Hogwarts.

-¿Y si no quiero ir?

Draco le miró como si estuviera loco.

-¿Y por qué no ibas a querer?-preguntó, desconcertado. De hecho, no sabía si era posible negarse; él había crecido dando por sentado que todo mago iba a Hogwarts.- ¿Tienes idea de las cosas que puedes hacer con magia? Bueno, evidentemente no, porque eres muggle. Básicamente, puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana.

Al oír aquello, la expresión de Dickie se demudó. Miró a Draco con fascinación.

-¿Podría hacer cualquier cosa?-susurró excitadamente, con los ojos muy abiertos- ¿_Cualquier, cualquier cosa? _

Draco asintió, profundamente intrigado. Dickie se pasó la lengua por los labios y miró en derredor, como buscando la proeza más increíble que pudiera ocurrírsele. Los ojos se le iluminaron.

-Podría…Podría… ¿¡convertir este sillón en una MESA?

Draco le miró de reojo.

-Veo que a Hufflepuff no le van a faltar muebles.

Dickie pestañeó.

-¿Qué es Huff-Puff-Puff?

-Un sitio para gente ambiciosa, como tú.

-¿Es como…un club? Yo estoy en el club de ajedrez.-le informó con candidez.

-Mira qué bien.-dijo Draco, lacónico.- Y no, no es un club. Hogwarts está dividido en cuatro casas. Hufflepuff es una de ellas.

-¿Tú vives allí?

Draco se rió por la nariz.

-_No_.

Dickie frunció el ceño mientras su cerebro ensamblaba la información en silencio.

-¿Se puede elegir dónde quieres ir? ¿Qué otras casas hay?

Draco resopló. Lo de acuclillarse en plan comprensivo había estado muy bien y había funcionado, pero ya no estaba seguro de querer seguir jugando al rol de mentor solícito y tener que responder las setecientas preguntas que sospechaba que el crío planeaba hacerle sobre Hogwarts.

Aunque, bien pensado…

- Deja que te lo explique- dijo, aguantándose a duras penas una sonrisa de perversa satisfacción.

* * *

-_Esta semana apuesta por los colores fríos. Te aportarán serenidad, algo que necesitas en este momento de tu vida_.-leyó Dickie en voz alta.-_Pero sin renunciar a los complementos: alíate con las joyas de nácar y lapis…_-frunció el ceño. -_Lapislázuli_, _te harán sentir mejor_. -levantó la cabeza de la revista.- ¿Qué es lapislázuli?

Draco bostezó. Se había espatarrado en el sofá cual largo era, con una pierna colgando por encima del respaldo en una postura de emperador decadente que nunca habría sido permitida en Malfoy Manor.

-Una piedra azul.-respondió con desgana.-Y dudo que te vaya a hacer sentir mejor. Aunque deberías considerar lo de los colores fríos. Eso que llevas duele a la vista.

-Ya.- Dickie se miró con pena la camiseta naranja que llevaba.- A mí tampoco me gusta. Pero venía en un pack de tres.

-Bueno, mientras no renuncies a los complementos…-Draco cerró los ojos. Podría quedarse dormido en cualquier momento.

-¿Quieres que te lea el tuyo?-oyó que le preguntaba el niño.

-Por qué no.-murmuró, indolente.-Géminis.

-Géminis, géminis…Ah, aquí. –Dickie dobló la revista y carraspeó.- _Amor: No siempre se consigue lo que uno quiere, por más que estés acostumbrada a salirte con la tuya valiéndote de tus encantos. Te frustra que él no responda a ellos. Reflexiona: ¿le quieres porque no le tienes, o es algo más profundo?_

Draco abrió los ojos de golpe y se quedó mirando al techo, súbitamente inquieto. La imagen de Krum ofreciéndole el brazo a Granger cruzó por delante de sus ojos fugazmente, pero fue suficiente para dejarle un poso amargo en la boca.

-…_algo que a ti, nativa geminiana, se te da muy bien. Pero recuerda: no todo el mundo se recupera tan rápidamente como tú de un desaire amoroso. Tu famosa inconstancia puede hacer estragos en signos menos volubles_. -Dickie se detuvo de repente.- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí.-contestó con más brusquedad de la necesaria.-Sigue leyendo.

-¿Seguro? Has puesto una cara…_rara_.-repuso el niño con evidente desconfianza.

-No me pasa nada, joder. Que sigas leyendo.-le ordenó, avergonzado de sí mismo.-Necesito saber qué tengo que ponerme.-añadió, en un tono más suave.

Dickie le miró sin decir nada durante unos segundos, pero se encogió de hombros y bajó la vista hacia el horóscopo obedientemente.

-Eso viene después de las secciones _Dinero_ y _Trabajo_.

-Creo que te las puedes saltar.-dijo Draco, cínico.

-_Tu problema es lo mucho que lo analizas todo, así que esta semana ríndete al rojo, el color de la pasión_.-leyó Dickie, ignorando el gruñido del Slytherin.- _Los tonos melocotón también te ayudarán a dejarte llevar._

-Oh, no. Tendrás que dejarme tu camiseta.

-_Y cómprate esos…taconazos en cuña que viste el otro día con tus amigas._- Dickie se detuvo y soltó una risita divertida.- Eso no tienes que hacerlo, claro. Es una revista para chicas.-explicó.

-Gracias por confirmar mis sospechas.

-Hay algo más.-dijo el niño, acercándose la revista a la cara. El Slytherin no pudo evitar preguntarse si no necesitaría gafas.- _Compatibilidad con otros signos_.

-Soy todo oídos.

-_Estos días hallarás consuelo en: Libra, Capricornio y Piscis. Acuario se hará el remolón, pero también estará ahí cuando le necesites_.-hizo una pausa y sonrió orgullosamente.- Yo soy Piscis.

-Estoy de suerte entonces.-gruñó Draco, sin malicia.- ¿Y ya está?

-No: _Rehúye a Escorpio, Virgo y Cáncer. Ni quieren ni pueden entenderte ahora mismo._-leyó, y volvió a soltar una risita.

-¿Mis enemigos te divierten?-preguntó Draco, fingiéndose ofendido.

Dickie negó con la cabeza, riéndose como un ratoncillo.

-Es que mi prima es Virgo.-dijo, pero se apresuró a borrar la sonrisa de su rostro en cuanto se sintió fulminado con la mirada.-De todas maneras, no tienes que preocuparte. Creo que es un número atrasado.-dijo para consolarle. Cerró la publicación y escrutó la portada.- ¿Ves? Octubre-Noviembre. Y adem…

Draco no le dejó terminar.

-Shhh.-dijo, levantando una mano para que se callara. Tenía la vista fija en la ventana.

Dickie frunció el ceño, desconcertado.

-¿Qué pa…?

-¡Shhhh!- Draco se puso en pie lentamente y se deslizó hacia el alféizar, con cuidado de no ser visto.-Ya están aquí.

-¿Mi prima?

-No, el circo.-bufó Draco, espiando por uno de los resquicios de la cortina-. Pues claro, quién si no. ¡Eh, eh, eh! ¿Dónde crees que vas?

Dickie se detuvo en seco, con una zapatilla calzada y la otra en la mano.

-Pues a decirles hola.-respondió, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Draco se atragantó.

-¡Nada de hola!

-¿Por qué no?

Draco consideró la respuesta durante unos segundos.

_Ser o no ser un psicópata, he ahí la cuestión._

-Mmm…porque quiero que mires por la ventana y me digas qué están haciendo.-respondió, ignorando el alarido de su dignidad al estrellarse contra el suelo.

-¿Y por qué no miras tú?- en la voz del niño no había desconfianza; sólo una lógica aplastante.

-Porque _me verían_, por _eso_.-dijo con impaciencia.

Merlín, sus voces estaban cada vez más cerca. A saber qué estaba pasando ahí fuera mientras perdía el tiempo manipulando al primito de Granger para que se convirtiera en su pequeño esbirro.

-No quiero-dijo Dickie, y ahora sí que había desconfianza en su voz. Mucha.

Draco reprimió a duras penas un bufido exasperado. Las cosas iban a tener que ponerse medievales.

-Está bien- suspiró, preparándose para rescatar la vieja tradición del pacto de vasallaje. Al oír el chirrido de la verja de la entrada al abrirse empezó a sudar._ Ya estaban ahí_.- ¿Qué quieres a cambio?

Dickie le escrutó con unos ojos calculadores que habrían hecho palidecer al Mercader de Venecia. Draco tuvo la certeza de que no iba a pedir el calor de un abrazo.

-Una GameBoy nueva.

-Muy bien- _A saber qué coño es eso_-. Ahora ven y p…

-…y una caja de colores -añadió Dickie-. Con efecto acuarela. La de cincuenta lápices. Prométemelo.

-Vale-masculló Draco, a duras penas capaz de contener su impaciencia-. Veng…

-No, ¡Prométemelo!-insistió Dickie, mortalmente serio.

Draco soltó un bufido de exasperación.

-¡Sí, joder, te lo prometo! Una _Gayboy_ y unas acuarelas.-repitió-. Ahora mira de una puta vez y dime qué están haciendo.-dijo, empujando al niño hacia la ventana con tanta fuerza que casi le estrella contra el cristal.

Dickie apoyó ambos codos en el alféizar y escrutó el exterior parapetándose tras de una de las macetas de la señora Granger.

-Están hablando.

-Eso ya lo sé, tengo oídos.-bufó Draco, tamborileando los dedos contra la pared.- Lo que quiero saber es qué hacen _mientras hablan_.

-Ella está delante de él.-dijo Dickie.- No, ahora se ha movido. Hacia el lado. Está como de lado.

-¿Qué hace?

Dickie le lanzó una mirada de desconcierto por encima del hombro.

-Nada, le está escuchando.

Draco se pinzó el tabique nasal con los dedos y exhaló lentamente para intentar serenarse. Era ridículo lo nervioso que estaba. Aquello había sido una pésima idea. Toda su familia era propensa a la hipertensión, y él no hacía más que ponerse en situaciones ideales para sufrir un ataque de corazón.

Dickie dejó escapar un resuello.

-¿Qué, qué? –preguntó Draco, ansioso.

-Se está riendo.

_Maldito simio._

-¿Con ganas?- la desesperación hacía a Draco inmune a su propio patetismo.- O sea, ¿tú dirías que le ha hecho mucha gracia o poca?

-No lo sé.-contestó Dickie.- Lo normal, creo. Ya no se ríe.

Draco suspiró y se pasó las manos por el pelo en un vano intento de mantenerlo a raya. Con los nervios estaba sudando tanto que la cantidad ingente de gomina con que se esmaltaba la cabeza cada mañana había perdido su poder de atracción sobre los mechones más cortos. Y no había nada que Draco odiara más que el pelo en los ojos.

Sin embargo, sus tribulaciones capilares no duraron mucho.

-¡La ha cogido de la mano!- exclamó Dickie, en el mismo tono en que alguien alertaría de fuego en un orfanato.

-¡¿QUÉ?-graznó. Tuvo que emplear todo su autocontrol para no apartar al niño de una patada y mirar él mismo.- ¿QUÉ HACE ELLA?

Dickie frunció el ceño.

-No veo, él me la tapa…-estiró el cuello.- Ahora la veo. Se ha movido. Sonríe. Le ha cogido la mano.

-¡¿Ella?

-Sí, pero se la acaba de soltar -respondió Dickie, como si fuera un médium en pleno trance.-Oh.

-Oh,_ ¿qué?-_le pareció que el niño se había puesto rojo, y eso no hizo más que azuzar su ritmo cardíaco.-_¿Qué está pasando?_

Dickie le lanzó una mirada avergonzada que le puso el vello de punta. Incapaz de soportarlo por más tiempo, Draco le hizo a un lado bruscamente.

Llegó a tiempo para ver cómo Viktor inclinaba su rostro hacia el de Hermione con la inequívoca intención de besarla. Si no hubiera estado cegado por la rabia y los celos, habría percibido enseguida la reticencia en el rostro de ella, o en la manera en que sus manos se habían alzado débilmente para detenerle.

Pero Draco no era dueño de sí mismo en esos momentos. Abrió la ventana de un tirón y le tiró a Krum lo primero que encontró con toda la fuerza, curvatura y destreza de que fue capaz.

-¡MI ESTUCHE!- oyó aullar a Dickie, en algún punto remoto del universo.- ¡NOOOO!

Sin embargo, no en vano Viktor Krum era uno de los mejores jugadores de quidditch del mundo. En cuanto oyó el silbido del proyectil cortando el aire, apartó a una sorprendida Hermione de un empujón y lo esquivó grácilmente. Draco contempló, decepcionado, cómo el estuche se estrellaba contra la verja y quedaba sepultado por la nieve.

Suspiró. Definitivamente, no era su día. Se dio la vuelta lentamente para encararse con Dickie, cuya hostilidad era tan intensa que se alegró de que no hubiera objetos punzantes a la vista.

-Te compraré otro- le dijo, conciliador.

Dickie apretó puños y mandíbula simultáneamente.

-Te odio.

-Ya, bueno- murmuró Draco, observando cómo Hermione se ponía en pie y se sacudía la nieve con una expresión que presagiaba el advenimiento del Ragnarok como mínimo.- Bienvenido al club.

* * *

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Víktor, poniéndole una mano en el brazo.

_Estaré mucho mejor cuando le mate_, pensó ella.

-Sí, no te preocupes. Sólo necesito saber qué ha pasado.-dijo, forzando una sonrisa.

Era un eufemismo, claro está. Era obvio que el estuche no se había propulsado solo desde la ventana.

_Y pensar que llevo toda la tarde sintiéndome culpable por haberle dejado aquí, _se dijo, hirviendo de rabia. Suspiró.

-Siento mucho todo esto. De verdad.

-Yo también.-dijo él, disimulando bastante mal su decepción. Le cogió la mano.- ¿Tienes que entrrar ya?

Hermione sintió una culpabilidad que no tenía nada que ver con Draco. O eso creía.

-No tengo más remedio.-musitó, compungida.- Seguro que nos están observando.

-¿Qué importa? Si nos tirran más cosas, las esquivarremos- bromeó.

Hermione se rió, incómoda. En lo más profundo de su ser, sabía que Viktor no le estaba pidiendo sólo que se quedara un rato más. Lo leía en la súplica que latía en su mirada; en la presión gentil de sus dedos en torno a su muñeca.

Sintió que las palabras se le atragantaban. Siempre había sabido que llegaría aquel momento, y se había preparado para él: lo que le diría, lo que él respondería. En su imaginación, romperle el corazón siempre era rápido e indoloro, como un apretón de manos. Al fin y al cabo, no había hecho nada de lo que tuviera que avergonzarse: no le había jurado amor eterno al borde de un acantilado con el pelo al viento, ni nada por el estilo. Al contrario: ambos siempre habían sido muy prudentes acerca de sus posibilidades como pareja. Por fuerza, el epílogo de su historia tenía que ser tan civilizado y cordial como ellos mismos.

Pero al mirarle a los ojos, se dio cuenta de que no había manera _civilizada_ de trinchar un corazón.

_No puedo,_ le dijo mentalmente, porque no era capaz de encontrar su voz. _No como tú me quieres. No como te mereces._

Su silencio debió de ser muy elocuente, porque algo se extinguió en los ojos de Viktor antes de que los posara sobre los rosales nevados.

Hermione tragó saliva.

-Lo siento…–la voz se le quebró, y sintió un escozor muy familiar en los lagrimales.-No sé…qué decir…

-Lo sé.-murmuró él. Sus ojos estaban secos; secos y vacíos, como si al bajar la vista se le hubiera escurrido el alma por ellos. Se sacó un pañuelo del abrigo y se lo ofreció.

Hermione soltó un resuello al verlo. Sólo alguien como él llevaría algo tan…de otra era. No sabía si echarse a llorar o a reír.

-Es de tela…

-Los de papel me irritan la nariz.-dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros.

Hermione sorbió por la nariz, sin dejar de mirar el cuadrado de tela blanca que tenía en las manos.

Quería decirle muchas cosas, como que él había sido el primer chico que se había fijado en ella, cuando sus amigos aún la incluían en la misma categoría sexual que el brócoli. Que había sido su primera pareja de baile, y también el primero en besarla. Que era una de las mejores personas que había conocido, y que nunca le olvidaría.

Pero acababa de romperle el corazón y lo último que necesitaba era una palmadita en la espalda, así que se mordió el labio inferior y no dijo nada más.

Víktor suspiró.

-No es culpa tuya -dijo. Se había metido las manos en los bolsillos y evitaba mirarla, probablemente porque su compostura dependía de ello-.Sé que si pudieras quererme, lo harías.

Se cirnió sobre ellos un silencio pesado y triste. Aquello era una despedida y ambos lo sabían, pero ninguno de los dos quería precipitarla sobre sus cabezas. Los copos de nieve se espesaron y las manos se les quedaron frías dentro de los bolsillos antes de que Viktor finalmente rompiera el hechizo.

-Si alguna vez necesitas algo…

No terminó la frase, pero no hacía falta. Hermione asintió.

-Gracias. Tú…tú también.

Víktor sonrió débilmente y le ofreció una mano enguantada, pero Hermione la ignoró y le abrazó con fuerza.

-Cuídate mucho –murmuró quedamente contra las solapas peludas de su abrigo.

Por toda respuesta, el búlgaro la estrechó entre sus brazos durante unos segundos que tendrían que durar mucho, muchísimo más en su memoria, y luego, sin más preámbulos, se dio la vuelta con gran dignidad y salió de su casa, y de su vida.

Hermione cerró los ojos y se preguntó si se arrepentiría alguna vez de aquel momento.

Quería creer que había hecho lo correcto, pero, honestamente, ¿qué sabía ella de amor? ¿Y si acababa de echar a perder la única oportunidad de ser amada por alguien tan bueno? Difícilmente podría encontrar a alguien más íntegro y más noble que Víktor. El problema era que, incluso en su limitada experiencia, algo le decía que el amor no se parecía tanto a la amistad; que no era tan plácido, tan liso. No, el amor tenía que parecerse más a un enfado, a la adrenalina que precede a la batalla. Tenía que ser una fuerza que acaparara sus sentidos con tal egoísmo que el mundo alrededor se desvaneciera. Y ella nunca se había sentido así.

Hermione gimió y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

Sí, sí se había sentido así.

Pero no con Víktor.

* * *

Cuando al fin entró en la casa, Dickie salió disparado a su encuentro.

-Hermione, ¡no he sido yo, ha sido él!

-Felicidades, Dickie.-dijo Draco en tono lacónico.- Creo que ésta ha sido la traición más rápida de toda la historia.

Hermione levantó la vista y vio al Slytherin en lo alto de la escalera, apoyado contra la pared con su habitual aire petulante. Ni siquiera tenía la decencia de fingirse avergonzado.

-No te atrevas a culpar al niño.-le advirtió, temblando de rabia.-No te atrevas.

Draco calibró su expresión. Hermione estaba pálida y tenía los labios morados, probablemente del frío, pero los ojos le brillaban como si tuviera fiebre, y a cada lado de sus caderas pendía un puño cerrado.

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Draco. No era así como había planeado hablar con ella. Así no iba a escucharle, y tenía que admitir que se lo había ganado a pulso.

Suspiró.

-Bueno, Dickie, parece ser que voy a morir, así que o participas o te vas.-le espetó al niño.

Dickie pestañeó y se volvió hacia su prima con expresión inquisitiva.

-Déjanos solos, por favor.- confirmó Hermione.- Tengo que hablar con él.

Dickie puso cara de pocos amigos.

-¿A dónde me voy?

-A la cocina.

-Y no salgas de allí hasta que cumplas los cuarenta.-añadió Draco.

Dickie obedeció, aunque de una mala gana ostensible. Una vez se oyó el chirrido de la puerta de la cocina al cerrarse tras él, Hermione se encaró con Draco.

-Sabes, tengo que admitir que siempre logras sorprenderme. Justo cuanto pienso que ya está, que te estás comportando de manera más o menos humana, vas y lo arruinas con alguna de tus estupideces de niñato malcriado.- Draco abrió la boca, pero Hermione no le dejó interrumpirla.-Y en ese momento pienso: "Oh, esta vez se ha superado, es imposible que caiga más bajo". Pero entonces haces algo realmente aberrante, como atacar a mi invitado, y logras dejarme atónita. Porque no es que te tenga en especial consideración, pero suponía que hay cosas que ni tú serías capaz de hacer.

-Terribles declaraciones de Hermione Granger.-se burló él sin sonreír.- Pero tiene gracia, porque yo tampoco creí que serías capaz de dejarme solo con once desconocidos para largarte con un despojo de Europa del este.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablar de él siquiera?

-Oh, es verdad, ¿cómo me atrevo a mencionar siquiera su santo nombre? ¡Que me fulmine un rayo si esto no es blasfemia!

Hermione le miró con desprecio.

-Es tan infinitamente superior a ti en todos los aspectos, que sería una pérdida de tiempo intentar explicártelo.

- ¿Superior a mí? Para alguien que no se ha molestado jamás en averiguar nada sobre mi vida pareces estar muy segura de conocerme, Granger.

Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Espera, espera: ¿me estás recriminando que no te conozca?-soltó una carcajada descreída.- Dios mío, disculpa que no respondiera a tus cientos de invitaciones para tomar el té. Será porque no recibí ninguna. Pero descuida, llevo seis años sufriéndote, directa o indirectamente, así que creo que a estas alturas me sé lo básico: que eres un niñato consentido, cobarde y manipulador, descendiente de un linaje en el que se han casado demasiados primos como para que salga alguien normal. Siempre lo has tenido todo, así que no te preocupa ser un completo inútil: ya encontrarás a alguien que haga las cosas por ti. Y ahora estás a punto de heredar la guerra de tu padre, ¡qué ganas debes tener de unirte a sus amiguitos! Pero te voy a decir una cosa: no vais a ganar. Tú y el resto de tu podrido universo estáis condenados. Y cuando empiecen a rodar cabezas, te darás cuenta de que no tienes un solo amigo que vaya a Azkaban por ti, porque saben que tú desde luego no lo harías por ellos. Estarás solo. De hecho, ya lo estás, pero parece que no te has dado cuenta.

Draco soltó un silbido de admiración.

-Esto te lo habías preparado, Granger, no digas que no.- dijo, arqueando una ceja.-Debe ser la fuerza del Bien, que te convierte automáticamente en un gran orador. Pero entonces no entiendo como Weasel se las apaña para seguir sonando como un retrasado…

-No metas a mis amigos en esto.- amenazó ella.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa desagradable.

-¿Por qué no? Tú has metido a los míos. De hecho, también has metido a toda mi familia. Para ser alguien del lado de los buenos, la verdad es que juegas bastante sucio. ¿Pero no importa, verdad? Estás en el lado correcto de la guerra, así que puedes decir y hacer lo que te venga en gana impunemente. Bueno, tú no; Harry Popóter, aunque en el fondo da lo mismo porque su santidad se extiende a todos vosotros. Llevo años viéndoos transgredir todas y cada una de las normas de Hogwarts y encima ser premiados por ello. Shh, no me interrumpas, ahora me toca a mí insultarte. -Hermione volvió a cerrar la boca.- ¿Qué se siente al vivir en un mundo sin matices? ¿Se duerme mejor? Tengo que reconocerlo, la verdad es que me intriga. Pero lo que más me intriga de todo es que tú, siendo relativamente inteligente, estés tan ciega. ¿De verdad crees que el mundo es tan simple, o prefieres creer que lo es, para no complicarte la vida? Tendrías que oírte hablar de la guerra, es casi como si tuvieras ganas de que estallara de una vez, para poderle demostrar al mundo cuánta razón tenías, ¡el sueño de toda repelente!-la miró a los ojos, y su mirada estaba cargada de rencor.- Esta guerra es culpa tuya, Granger. Tuya y de tu estúpida obsesión por dividir al mundo en buenos y malos. Tus antepasados llevan siglos quemando a los míos en hogueras por exactamente los mismos motivos ¿y esperas que encima entendamos que somos_ los malos_?-soltó una carcajada descreída.- Ahora en serio, ¿qué intentas compensar con esta cruzada?- Hermione bajó la vista.- ¿O se trata de recompensar a todos los que te hicieron caso durante más de treinta segundos con tu lealtad incondicional? Exactamente, ¿cuánto _recompensaste_ a Krum?

La mención del búlgaro hizo que Hermione saltara.

-¡Y dale con Krum! ¿Qué tiene que ver con todo esto? –gritó, hastiada- Sé que te es imposible entenderlo, porque eres incapaz de sentir nada por nadie que no seas tú mismo, pero resulta que Víktor no es como tú. ¡Y lo que haya entre él y yo no te importa!

-Claro, se me olvidaba: Krum es muy superior a mí.-entonó Draco mecánicamente.- El Olimpo al completo encarnado en un solo hombre.-ladeó la cabeza.-Pero si es tan maravilloso, ¿por qué le has dado calabazas?

Hermione enmudeció.

Draco sonrió triunfal.

-Ha mantenido la compostura, eso tengo que concedérselo.-dijo, en tono casual- Pero hasta desde donde estábamos ha sido perfectamente audible el sonido de su corazón al reventar contra el suelo. –su sonrisa se ensanchó al percibir la súbita palidez de la Gryffindor.- Y pensar que probablemente vino a Londres pensando que éste iba a ser el día en que haríais oficial lo vuestro…-meneó la cabeza, divertido.-Es más: me juego lo que quieras a que no ha estado con ninguna otra chica desde que te conoció, y aunque tenga esa cara de palurdo neolítico, dudo que le falten ofertas con su contrato de superestrella del quidditch. Después de tantas cartas… Dime, Granger, ¿todo eso no se merecía ni un poquito de amor?

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior para no llorar.

-Eres un hijo de puta.-se dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero Draco la asió por el brazo-¿Pero qué haces? ¡Suéltame, cabronazo!-ladró, clavándole las uñas.

Draco se limitó a inmovilizarle la otra mano.

-¿Por qué le has rechazado?

Hermione le miró con incredulidad. Tenía los ojos húmedos, y estaba roja de rabia.

-Vete a la mierda.-siseó. Sacudió el brazo en un intento desesperado de zafarse, sin éxito.- ¡Que me sueltes!

La expresión de Draco permaneció inmutable.

-Dímelo.

-¡No es asunto tuyo!-rugió ella, revolviéndose.

Draco acercó su rostro al de ella, hasta que sus ojos estuvieron al mismo nivel.

-¿No?

Algo en su mirada hizo que Hermione apartara la vista y redoblara sus esfuerzos por soltarse, pero la tenía fuertemente asida.

-¡Déjame ir!-sollozó- Por Dios…no te entiendo. _No entiendo nada_.-negó con la cabeza, angustiada. El corazón le latía desbocado, no sabía si de rabia, miedo o ambas cosas.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Draco la miró a los ojos largamente antes de inclinar la cabeza.

-Ya que lo preguntas…-murmuró, y cubrió sus labios con los suyos.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos, pero esa fue la única orden que su cuerpo se dignó a obedecer. Todos las demás- apartarle, apartarse, gritar, o incluso simplemente sorprenderse- fueron escandalosamente ignoradas, como si su cuerpo tuviera voluntad propia y hubiera decidido que estaba bien rendirse a su boca y entregársele poco a poco: primero las rodillas, para que no pudiera marcharse; luego las manos, para que no pudiera apartarle; y por último los párpados, para que no pudiera mentirse.

Sólo una cosa siguió siendo suya: su piel, que sentía dolorosamente tirante, como si le viniera pequeña a su cuerpo y tuviera que tensarse hasta el límite para cubrirlo. Su piel, que reverberaba con el pulso frenético de sus venas y ardía como el hierro fundido.

Sólo cuando se sorprendió abriendo los labios para recibir su lengua volvió en sí. Fue apenas un segundo; una imagen fugaz de Ron y Harry, pero fue bastante para que cundiera el pánico.

-No.-jadeó, apartándole de un empujón. El cambio de temperatura fue tan brusco que se le puso la piel de gallina.

Draco la miró de reojo, aturdido, pero no intentó acercarse de nuevo. Tenía el rostro acalorado y la respiración agitada.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante lo que pareció una eternidad.

-Creía…creía que me odiabas…-musitó finalmente Hermione, con un desconcierto casi infantil.

Draco resopló, como si le hubiera hecho gracia.

-Sí, yo también.

Hermione se aclaró la garganta con dificultad. Ahora que su corazón había recuperado un ritmo más o menos estable, se sentía tan perdida que no sabía ni por dónde empezar a preguntar. De repente, todos aquellos momentos de naturaleza inclasificable que habían compartido –en el coche, frente a las escaleras, aquella misma mañana, en la cocina.- encajaban misteriosamente en el nuevo gran esquema de las cosas. Pero ese esquema acababa de poner su mundo patas arriba.

-Yo…pensaba que te daba asco.-dijo, y le pareció que Draco se encogía al oírlo.- Por ser…ya sabes, una sangresu…

-Bueno, es evidente _que no_.- la cortó él, visiblemente incómodo. Era la primera vez que se sentía tan vulnerable y eso le ponía de un inexplicable mal humor. Lo único que deseaba en aquel momento era echar a correr y no parar hasta estar muy lejos de allí, pero necesitaba saber si las cosas que creía haber percibido en ella eran fruto de su imaginación o no. _Tenía_ que saberlo. La estudió en silencio durante unos segundos antes de atreverse a preguntárselo.- ¿Y yo a ti?

-¿Tú a mí, qué? Oh- Hermione enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo y apartó la mirada. La cabeza le daba vueltas y se sentía extrañamente volátil.- Yo…eh…mmno, supongo que _asco_ tampoco.

Al oír aquello, Draco tragó saliva. El estruendo de los latidos de su corazón era tal que le costaba oír sus propios pensamientos, pero tenía que decir algo. Era ahora o nunca.

-En ese caso.-carraspeó, y su voz adquirió un falso tono desapasionado.-En ese caso, había pensado que quizá deberíamos…-_Acostarnos. Follar._ Sacudió la cabeza_.-…_buscar una…solución _agradable_ para ambos.-cerró la boca de golpe. Ya estaba; lo había dicho, y por la manera en que la Gryffindor abrió los ojos, supo que le había entendido perfectamente.

-Oh.-fue todo cuanto escapó de sus labios. Estaba tan roja que Draco temió que estallara en cualquier momento.

Nunca la había visto así.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó, sintiendo un pánico creciente.

Hermione se cubrió las mejillas con las manos para tranquilizarse.

-Todo esto es…demasiado repentino.-dijo finalmente, lanzándole una mirada furtiva antes de volver a fijar su atención en el espantoso bodegón que custodiaba la puerta del baño.- Yo nunca he…-las palabras se le atragantaron.-…no puedosi no siento _algo._ Hace poco más de una semana aún nos estábamos sacando los ojos mutuamente, y ahora, de repente…quiero decir….

-_Quieres decir_ que no quieres nada conmigo porque no te gusto, y no te gusto porque soy Draco Malfoy.- la interrumpió rígidamente. Las comisuras de su boca se contrajeron. Estaba haciendo todo cuando podía por evitar que su expresión le traicionara, pero sus ojos eran dos heridas abiertas.

Compungida, Hermione dio un paso hacia él.

-Malfoy…

Draco se apartó. Todo su ser parecía haberse cubierto de escarcha.

-No, si encima me darías un abrazo de consuelo.-meneó la cabeza con incredulidad.-Ahórratelo. Yo de ti quiero otras cosas, y he cometido el error de creer que querías dármelas. Como evidentemente no es así y me he puesto en ridículo, te pediría que por favor no se lo dijeras a nadie.

La expresión de Hermione se descompuso.

-_Por favor_, yo…

-A nadie.-repitió él, ignorando su expresión suplicante.- Es lo único que pido. Como si nada de esto nunca hubiera sucedido, lo cual no debería ser difícil.-se alisó mecánicamente la camisa- A cambio, no volveré a molestarte, ni a ti ni a tus amigos.

Hermione le miró de hito en hito, dolida. ¿Cómo era capaz de hablar de esa manera, después de lo que acababa de suceder? Escrutó su rostro en busca de las emociones que había visto antes en él, pero habían quedado cubiertas bajo una pátina dura y fría como el diamante.

-Nada de eso era necesario.-protestó débilmente. La ofendía que creyera que iba a ir proclamándolo por las plazas.

-Para mí, sí.-replicó él. Su mirada era estremecedoramente dura.- Ahora, si me disculpas, me gustaría retirarme a _mis aposentos._ Buenas noches.- dijo, y se metió en su cuarto, dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

Hermione contempló la puerta cerrada frente a ella, incapaz de moverse. Se sentía como si alguien le hubiera permitido ver su propia vida sin dejarle participar. En menos de tres horas, había rechazado las proposiciones de dos hombres distintos, y lo peor era que sabía, con aterradora certeza, que se arrepentía de haberse acobardado ante la segunda.

_Gryffindor, y una mierda_, se dijo con amargura. Ni siquiera era capaz de llamar a su puerta y decírselo. ¿Pero para decirle qué? ¿Que tenía miedo? ¿Que le aterraba ser incapaz de encontrar el camino de vuelta del lugar a dónde él quería llevarla?

Le oía dar vueltas dentro de su habitación; veía la luz por debajo de la puerta fluctuar con sus idas y venidas.

Avergonzada por estar espiándole, se sentó en el borde de la escalera y se abrazó las rodillas, sin osar hacer un solo ruido.

_Eres una cobarde, Hermione Granger._

Al cabo de un rato- Hermione no habría sabido decir si fueron cinco minutos o una hora; en la oscuridad no existía el tiempo- una pequeña silueta se asomó al inicio de la escalera.

-¿Puedo volver ya de la cocina?

* * *

**Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Os esperábais lo de Dickie Junior? No me extrañaría, la verdad. Soy tan sutil como un cañonazo, jaja. Espero que os haya gustado y que disculpéis los errores que pueda haber. Me lo he mirado y remirado tanto durante dos años que ya soy incapaz de ver los problemas de estructura y fraseo de este capítulo...  
**

**Por cierto: en Facebook hay un grupo llamado YO TAMBIÉN ESTOY ESPERANDO UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO DE MUÉRDAGO Y MORTÍFAGOS, y allí iré informando periódicamente del progreso (o falta de él) XD del próximo capítulo.  
**

y...

**Feliz Navidad :)**


End file.
